Ao avesso
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Eu achava que atravessar paredes seria punição bastante para alguém, mas conhecer esse egocêntrico estúpido que também atravessava portas me convenceu que o mundo NUNCA seria justo. Muito menos quando os desastres estavam apenas por vir...
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

- _Nunca me deixe..._

_Braços ao redor da cintura dele._

_- Prometa estar sempre comigo..._

_- Prometo._

_- Até que a morte nos separe?_

_Sorriso de canto._

_-_ Nem _que a morte nos separe._

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Eu estava cega.

Nada podia se distinguir diante dos meus olhos que não fosse essa claridade queimando a minha córnea, as minhas últimas e lutadoras células, e era difícil saber se além de cega eu estava ficando surda. E muda. Ou mesmo capaz de qualquer movimento. Era verdade que eu não conseguia sentir nenhuma parte do meu corpo, mas eu estava bem certa que eu estava imóvel, sem saber por onde começar para mexer o mísero dedinho do pé.

O que era isso? O céu? Um quarto de hospício? O meu maior pesadelo? Não, meu maior pesadelo seria se eu estivesse em escuridão, mas eu estava obviamente mergulhada em algum ponto bem perto do Sol porque, meu Deus, que diabos de claridade era essa?! Estava me cegando de verdade!

Hesitantemente consegui levar uma mão até meus olhos fechados com força, franzindo o nariz e a testa diante do ardume que fazia minha cabeça latejar. Tentei abrir os olhos, mas foi tão difícil quanto sentir o chão que eu estava sentada e a parede que amparava minhas costas. Ótimo, meus sentidos estavam voltando. Tentei mais uma vez superar a claridade ofuscante e permaneci com os olhos entreabertos o máximo de tempo possível, rezando para que esse eterno branco se decompusesse nas malditas cores que eu tinha aprendido nas aulas de física há tantos anos.

Maldito professor por estar tão errado! Por que a droga da maçã não perfurou a cabeça do idiota do Newton?!

Apoiei a outra mão no chão, que me parecia bem polido e arejado – Ou seja, eu não estava encarcerada, nem em qualquer cama com algum cara depois de beber muito – e fiz um esforço enorme para levantar, me apoiando na parede atrás de mim e abrindo um pouco mais os olhos para o local que finalmente – Finalmente! – entrava em foco.

O que diabos...?

Franzi o cenho de leve, confusa com o corredor deserto em que me encontrei. Era tudo branco. Maldita cor que tentou me cegar. Quem diabos pintaria tudo desse branco insuportável?! O teto, as portas dos quinhentos quartos, as paredes, até o chão, meu Deus! Ah, não. Eu estava em um hospício. Merda...! Eu não fiz nada pra merecer uma camisa de força! Quer dizer... Eu não me lembro de nada nem pra saber por que eu estaria cercada por loucos.

Ah, meu Deus, não! Eu tinha Alzheimer!

Comecei a andar para longe desse corredor, dobrando em pelo menos duas esquinas e quase subindo as paredes com o fato de que eu estava perdendo meus neurônios – Eles já deviam estar bem escassos com o meu ataque de agora – quando encontrei civilização.

- Com licença... – Arrisquei para uma mulher num balcão, receosa que nem voz eu tivesse na altura do campeonato, mas ela estava muito concentrada nas pranchetas que organizava. Eu estava sussurrando, claro que ela não ia me escutar! Aumentei um pouco a voz. – Com licença, senhora. Você pode...?

Mas ela me ignorou completamente e eu fiquei calada. Que diabos de mal educada era essa? Eu estava na frente dela e nem era como se tivessem outras pessoas chamando-a agora! Fosse quem fosse era uma imbecil e eu já estava bem irritada com toda essa história do hospício e do Alzheimer, então murmurei uma palavra nada carinhosa pra ela antes de sair dali e acompanhar um homem que obviamente era um médico. Usava um jaleco e dizia 'Ortopedista' no bolso. Tinha um nome também, mas eu tinha cansado de ser educada.

- Doutor! – Chamei, apressando os passos para acompanhá-lo e ficando ao seu lado. – O senhor pode me ajudar? Aquela enfermeira estúpida ou seja lá quem fosse me ignorou completamente e eu- Mas que merda...! Por que está todo mundo me ignorando aqui?! Estou invisível por acaso?!

Parei de segui-lo, furiosa e percebi que o movimento ficou bem maior. Havia bem mais médicos, enfermeiros, e gente ferida ou passando mal. Pacientes. Não era gente louca. Isso era um hospital. O que eu estava fazendo num hospital? E num com gente estúpida?

- Alguém! – Exclamei no meio de toda essa gente, olhando o ziguezague de todos. – Alguém pode me escutar aqui?!

Ninguém me deu atenção.

Tudo bem, eu podia ter Alzheimer, mas que preconceito idiota era esse?! Eu ia dar mais um motivo pra toda essa gente ser atendida pelos médicos se isso continuasse!

Recomecei minha caminhada, devagar, analisando a situação mais estranha da minha vida. Parecia que ninguém me enxergava. Certo, então eu fiz alguma coisa nada legal com essa gente, mas o que eu poderia ter feito pra afetar todos e irritá-los desse jeito? Tinha uma mini população aqui e a menos que eu fosse uma terrorista ou uma serial killer eu não sei o que eu tinha aprontado em larga escala assim. E aparentemente eu nem tinha álibi pra me salvar, já que a única coisa que eu lembrava era a claridade que tentou me cegar minutos atrás.

Insisti em tentar chamar a atenção de uma mísera alma que fosse.

- Com licença, senhor.

- Ei, você!

- Merda, alguém preste atenção na idiota aqui!

- Argh...! Que inferno!

Eu tinha até esgotado minhas cotas de xingamento para todos os imbecis que passavam por mim e me ignoravam.

Mas a esperança era a última que morria.

Um vulto passou por mim e nem pensei antes de segurar seu braço. Sua pele era gélida e essa temperatura gerou um pequeno choque em minhas mãos, da mesma maneira quando toquei no chão em que eu estava sentada minutos atrás.

- Você pode me ajudar? – Perguntei, apenas agora olhando o homem que eu havia forçado a falar comigo. O que? Eu estava cansada de ser educada!

Seus olhos negros se estreitaram.

- Não, cai fora. – Ele se desvencilhou das minhas mãos e continuou o caminho que eu interrompi. Aquilo me enfureceu.

- Qual é o seu problema, seu imbecil? Você poderia mostrar um pouco de educação pelo menos!

- Não perca seu tempo.

- Ótimo, não vou mesmo! E eu espero que uma maca o atropele, seu ignorante! – Falei mais alto para que ele escutasse minha almejada vingança mesmo que ele estivesse bem distante agora.

- E eu espero que você pare de falar! – E ele sumiu ao dobrar uma esquina, sem nem me dar tempo de xingá-lo com esse cabelo de galinha que eu quis tanto fazer sumir com uma máquina zero.

- Idiota. Tomara que ele seja atropelado. – Bufei, voltando a andar pelos corredores.

Imbecil. Estúpido. Eu estava feliz que eu realmente não fosse invisível – Sério, eu acreditei nessa possibilidade por alguns segundos – mas eu ficaria mais grata com um pouco de educação por aqui. Quer dizer, médicos, enfermeiros e até pacientes, ou parentes de pacientes, sendo rudes assim?! Talvez eu fosse mal educada desse jeito também, não consigo lembrar.

Que inferno... E por que eu não conseguia lembrar nem da minha personalidade? Além de serial killer com Alzheimer eu ainda tinha múltipla personalidade?! Meu Deus!

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – Murmurei para mim mesma, tentando me acalmar, mesmo que meu cenho estivesse bem franzido. Virei-me para as pessoas que passavam por mim, de novo. Eu não sabia mais que corredor eu estava. – Alguém! Não, ei, você! Pode me escutar, pelo menos?! Faça um sinal que está me ouvindo! Ou me vendo! Será que eu preciso ficar nua pra alguém me dar atenção?!

Olhei para mim rapidamente, assustada de estar de fato sem roupas, mas não, eu estava com um vestido vermelho de alças até os joelhos, e, sério, eu até tinha belas curvas. E seios! Ah, meu Deus! Eu não conhecia meu próprio corpo?! Qual era o meu problema?!

- Mas que merda! – Estanquei num ponto, punhos cerrados ao lado do meu recém descoberto corpo. Isso estava acabando com a minha sanidade. – E por que ninguém me escuta?!

- Talvez porque eles tenham esperanças que você cale a boca. – Fechei os olhos, sem me atrever a olhar o idiota que eu reconhecia muito bem a voz e o sotaque extremamente carinhoso.

- Se você veio só pra infernizar mais a minha vida-!

- Não, eu vim em nome de todos aqui pedir pra que pare de gritar, sua mulher irritante. – Ao me virar para ele percebi seu cenho franzido, só não tanto quanto o meu. Senti a fúria subir até minha garganta, queimando tudo no caminho e eu estava no limite, sério. Eu não precisava mais desse engraçadinho pra estourar meus últimos neurônios.

- Bom, eu não consigo, ACOSTUME-SE, SEU IMBECIL! – Nem hesitei em caminhar para o lado oposto que ele aparentemente veio, e cedi à minha fúria misturada com a minha recente indelicadeza, então fui até a primeira porta do corredor idiota desse prédio idiota. Dane-se a privacidade do paciente internado, dane-se o bom senso, dane-se o mundo porque eu não estava mais nem aí. Nem se eu visse um cara com a bunda de fora ou sem o braço assim que eu abrisse essa porta.

Mas eu até teria me acostumado com isso. _Se_ eu tivesse aberto a porta. Mas não, eu não consegui e não foi porque o único idiota que falava comigo – Ou trocava palavras afiadas comigo – me interrompeu de abrir a porta para o inferno ou o que fosse – Eu teria até aturado o inferno diante do que aconteceu! – mas não foi isso.

A minha mão simplesmente atravessou a maçaneta.

Simples assim.

Meus olhos sem acreditar nos meus dedos passando direto pela maçaneta.

Um frio de milésimos percorrendo minha mão.

Perplexidade roubando meu ar.

Incapaz de acreditar nessa óbvia ilusão de óptica, eu estiquei os dedos para a porta e eles sumiram nela. Atravessaram! Mas que-?! Estupefata, segui em direção à porta e o calafrio que acometeu meus dedos estava em todo meu corpo dessa vez e não tive tempo pra entender onde foi parar a idéia de matéria atravessar matéria assim do nada.

Eu não tive tempo de piscar meus olhos arregalados.

Não, eu tive que me conformar com a imagem do meu corpo numa cama. O meu corpo! Com meus braços, pernas e cabeça, e olhos fechados e máscara de oxigênio e fios saindo de tudo que era parte do meu corpo inerte naquela cama!

- Ah, meu Deus. – Foi o sopro de oxigênio mais longo da minha vida.

Era um absurdo. Eu estava sonhando e logo eu cairia naquele buraco negro que me faria despertar de um salto da cama. Era só eu esperar, exatamente assim, de olhos arregalados, imóvel. Talvez eu pudesse até sufocar já que o único sopro de vida que escapou de meus lábios foi há uma eternidade atrás e aí eu acordaria.

Sim. Para a bela vida.

_Que eu não recordava._

Franzi o cenho em atordoamento. Eu não recordava o que era a minha bela vida. Bom, talvez ela não fosse bela e por isso eu não queria me lembrar de nada! Não, isso era ridículo! _Isso aqui_ não era belo e eu deveria estar acordando! Ver o seu corpo em uma cama depois de ter atravessado uma maçaneta e uma porta não me parecia nada belo! Nada! E eu estava certa que eu não estava em sessão nenhuma de hipnose pra eu ter uma experiência extra-corporal ou o que merda isso fosse!

Algo me dizia que isso era real e eu simplesmente não queria acreditar. Eu não podia. Seria assinar meu decreto para a insanidade!

- Então o que diabos está acontecendo?

Cheguei perto da cama, analisando os cabelos longos róseos que descansavam no travesseiro branco, meus braços inertes ao lado de meu corpo também inerte, minhas pernas escondidas pelo lençol que chegava até minha cintura, minhas pálpebras fechadas tão... Serenamente... Meu peito subia e descia num ritmo constante, mas eu respirava por um aparelho. Um dos quinhentos aparelhos que ficavam ao lado da cama. Havia um com meus batimentos cardíacos, minha respiração e outra coisa que não reconheci. Eram muitos gráficos numa mesma tela! Era muita informação num só sopro de vida, pelo amor de Deus!

Tentei tocar em minha mão que descansava na cama – A mão que parecia mais de verdade do que a minha mesmo – e eu a atravessei. Não senti nada que não fosse o típico calafrio anterior. Isso estava ficando ainda mais ridículo. Como eu não podia tocar em meu corpo?! Como eu estava _vendo_ meu corpo aqui?!

- Mas que merda de pesadelo mais estúpido é esse?! – Exclamei incrédula, furiosa, querendo esganar e explodir tudo o que aparecesse em minha frente, mas a única coisa que consegui quando atravessei a parede do quarto para sair dali foi uma colisão. Eu estava tão furiosa com a idéia de estar atravessando objetos que não esperei esbarrar em nada, então quando isso aconteceu, eu fiquei ainda mais irritada, por mais que isso devesse ser um sinal para eu ficar feliz.

Mas, vamos encarar, não dava pra eu ficar feliz. Nada estava dando certo. Nem a dor que senti quando caí sentada, apoiando as mãos no chão para me impedir de cair na loucura que me puxava cada vez com mais força para me juntar a ela. Ela estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho. A loucura, digo. Então me juntar à insanidade sumiu da minha mente quando fiquei furiosa ao ver quem estava sentado um pouco à minha frente, não muito feliz com a trombada.

Era o idiota educado com o cabelo de galinha!

Meu Deus!

_Nele_ eu podia esbarrar e cair para sentir essa dor estúpida, mas tocar no meu corpo era uma tarefa bem impossível, não é?! Mas que porra é essa?!

- O que diabos é isso que está acontecendo?! – Indaguei a ele, em níveis extremos de incredulidade. – Por que só você me enxerga?! Por que você é o único que eu consigo tocar e eu estou atravessando paredes?! Por que diabos o meu _corpo_ está ali naquela _cama_?! – Eu apontei para a porta de onde vim, estupefata. Histérica.

E ansiosa para descobrir que eu acordaria na parte mais louca do meu sonho.

Mas o homem só suspirou, obviamente cansado e eu soube que a loucura apenas continuaria. E eu roubaria a morfina daqui pra me drogar a níveis ainda mais extremos do que da minha incredulidade.

- Porque você provavelmente está em coma, assim como eu. – Ele falou da forma mais natural possível. Até entediado! Mas eu não ia engolir isso!

- Não...! Isso-! Se eu estivesse em coma eu não estaria aqui falando com um idiota como você!

- Acostume-se, você é o mais novo fantasma desse hospital.

- Não...! Qual é o seu problema?! Você se diverte fazendo piadas de mal gosto com-?!

Uma maca às pressas atravessou meu corpo e o calafrio me fez engolir as palavras que eu ia dizer. E todos os últimos minutos que passei aqui me deram um calafrio ainda maior assim que tudo começou a se encaixar e eu percebi que a loucura não estava mais fazendo um bom trabalho.

- Ah, meu Deus. – Murmurei, perplexa.

Isso não era loucura coisa nenhuma... Era real...! E, céus, como eu desejei _muito_ estar em um manicômio.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

****Mais uma vez Supernatural me inspirando a escrever xD Essa fic só existe graças ao primeiro episódio da segunda temporada que eu vi pela milésima vez! Mas enfim, ta aí o primeiro capítulo, e relaxem que tem muuuita coisa por acontecer, exatamente como eu quis deixar bem claro no sumário ;D **

**Então! Espero que gostem dessa nova criação, pessoal! :D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II**

**Sasuke POV**

Sakura.

A mulher mais irritante que já conheci.

Ou ao menos que me lembro agora.

Eu posso ser tudo o que ela falou, como egoísta, egocêntrico, idiota, imbecil, mal educado, mas sinceramente eu não mereço descobrir que estou em coma e além de ter que lidar com esse absurdo ainda tenho que lidar com essa mulher que _também_ acabou de descobrir que está em coma e está à beira de um suicídio. _Eu_ estava à beira de um suicídio também, mas era por não conseguir me livrar de vez dela.

Sim, porque ela não apenas têm me xingado desde o momento em que nos conhecemos – Ou o momento em que ela piorou a minha vida, ou o que seja que restou dela – mas ela também decidiu me acompanhar na nossa caminhada em direção à luz. O que eu vejo nos meus próximos dias é a sombria e inescapável escuridão, mas se eu disser isso Sakura vai dobrar os xingamentos e partir pra violência e eu não quero arrancar a cabeça dela, por mais que tudo me prove o contrário.

Eu tinha que manter o controle.

E não era difícil. Eu sabia muito bem manter a expressão serena ou desinteressada – Que eu usava bastante agora que Sakura andava comigo por esses corredores – ainda que fosse um enorme desafio quando acontecia alguma coisa e ela começava a resmungar pra mim. Ela dizia que não era alguma coisa que acontecia, mas sim _eu_ que a deixava fora do sério. Acredite, Sakura, se tem alguém tirando alguém do sério aqui não é exatamente na ordem que você está pensando.

Mas eu podia superar isso.

Assim como eu podia superar a visão dos meus pais e do meu irmão no quarto onde estava meu corpo inerte. Não. Quem eu estava querendo enganar? Eu podia ser a pessoa mais fria do mundo, mas algo nessa cena estava me incomodando. Muito. Não era olhar meus sinais vitais num aparelho ou ver os fios que saíam do meu corpo ou saber que eu estava em sérios problemas naquele estado – Porque eu precisei dos segundos mais longos da minha vida pra acreditar que eu havia me transformado em um fantasma, mas ao menos eu não entrei em parafuso depois, como certas pessoas aqui. Espíritos. Fantasmas. Tanto faz.

Não, era ver minha mãe chorando dessa maneira, sentada numa cadeira ao lado da minha cama, segurando minha mão inerte, enquanto meu pai segurava a mão dela e o meu irmão a abraçava, tentando fazê-la parar de chorar, porque se ele não o fizesse eu o faria. Droga, eu não sabia até agora, mas ver mulheres chorando não era nada agradável. Ainda mais quando era a minha mãe.

Mesmo que eu não me lembrasse nem como ela era antes de vê-la. Eu não lembrava nem de ter pais ou um irmão – que eu sentia que não gostava na vida real – porque uma luz branca estúpida queimando meus olhos era a única coisa que me vinha à mente até agora. Foi difícil até lembrar meu nome, e como Sakura também teve a mesma dificuldade eu imagino que ganhamos a dádiva de esquecer nosso passado negro quando passamos de uma para melhor ou de uma para essa merda, porque eu não estou morto. Estou em coma. Pronto pra voltar. E pra dizer à minha mãe parar de chorar porque eu estou bem. Estou ótimo.

Por mais que Sakura estivesse comigo.

- Eles não podem ser seus pais. – Sakura comentou pela primeira vez desde que entramos no meu quarto e encontramos minha família nessa depressão profunda. Eu também estava achando difícil acreditar que eles eram meus pais, mas as semelhanças comigo eram muito grandes e não eram apenas o cabelo e os olhos negros. Além de eu ter certeza que essa raiva que eu sentia do meu irmão só podia ser porque ele era de fato meu irmão que perturbava a minha vida.

Ah, claro. E também porque eles falaram muitas coisas, desconexas, é verdade, mas que deixaram bem claro que éramos da mesma família. Inclusive as palavras do meu irmão, Itachi: "Mãe, o meu irmãozinho idiota não queria ver a senhora chorando.". Eu disse que não gostava dele só de olhar pra esse rabo de cavalo curto e exibido dele.

Mas Sakura não estava querendo ser gentil – Por mais que eu tenha visto que seus olhos verdes realmente fraquejaram diante do primeiro impacto da cena.

- A sua mãe é linda, e gentil e realmente está sofrendo por um egocêntrico como você. – Ela falou, enrugando o nariz. Rolei os olhos.

A culpa era minha, eu sei, mas eu não precisava das palavras de consolação dessa mulher irritante.

- Ninguém deveria sofrer assim por você. Nem a sua namorada, nem a amante, nem a noiva, nem o seu cachorro. Ah, não, espere, ninguém aceitaria qualquer compromisso com você. Nem o seu cachorro.

- Terminou?

- Não. Estou pensando em alguma coisa com você e um cavalo. – Ela fez uma expressão pensativa, o dedo no queixo e depois me olhou com um sorriso. Foi o primeiro que ela mostrou e eu tinha que admitir que seria bem melhor se ela fizesse mais uso dele do que do cenho franzido. – Bom, mas pelo menos fizemos uma boa descoberta hoje! Você tem uma família! Eu nunca pensei que um idiota como você teria esse privilégio!

- Cala essa boca.

Mas ela ainda era a mulher mais irritante que eu jamais poderia conhecer. E eu ainda não sabia nada da minha família que não fosse a depressão que os deixei com o meu acidente de carro. Ah, sim, eu descobri – Pelos lamentos da minha mãe – que eu me envolvi num acidente de carro e por isso fiquei em coma. E por isso, ela estava proibindo meu pai e meu irmão de dirigirem e apenas pegarem metrô.

Ah, céus...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- Dormiu bem? – Fiz a pergunta que valia um milhão, sem esconder meu sorriso hilário. Porque era só o que eu conseguia fazer desde que eu digeri a notícia de ontem de eu estar em coma. Quer dizer, eu sentia que sempre foi fácil sorrir, a única diferença é que agora eu executava essa ação antes mesmo de meu cérebro se dar conta. Isso se eu tivesse cérebro, porque a noite de ontem foi a mais produtiva da minha vida. Sim, porque fantasmas não conseguiam dormir. Acredite, eu estava em forma, sem olheiras, sem dor de cabeça, sem nada após passar a noite em claro.

O Sasuke só rolou os olhos diante da minha pergunta e eu soube que ele teve a mesma noite produtiva que a minha, exceto que talvez ele tenha observado o céu estrelado mudar da escuridão sombria para cores mais claras enquanto o amanhecer engolia a madrugada. Eu poderia ter feito isso também, mas depois de horas estudando os sons ritmados do aparelho ligado ao meu corpo, eu simplesmente acompanhei a enfermeira que entrou e saiu do quarto e depois sentei no chão do corredor mais movimentado do hospital. Pacientes corriam de um lado para o outro com a mesma freqüência de macas e sons de ambulância. Que diabos de cidade mais doentia era essa?

Mas não era o que eu pensava na hora que eu acompanhava as pessoas com o olhar. Eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em nada. Minha mente estava vazia e eu estava satisfeita com o efeito relaxante que isso me dava. Eu não precisaria perder os parafusos com toda essa loucura acontecendo. Então o efeito relaxante fez com que o sorriso fosse minha melhor reação para tudo. Ou quase tudo, eu ainda não estava certa quanto a isso.

Mas eu estava bem certa em relação ao sorriso sádico que irritava Sasuke e isso era um efeito bem relaxante. Mesmo que ele não me desse a menor moral e isso me levava a pensar agora que talvez ele nem se irritava, apenas me ignorava completamente com essa expressão indiferente. Droga.

- O que você ficou fazendo? – Perguntei, curiosa, enquanto andávamos calmamente pelos corredores. Eu não sabia que rumo nós tomávamos e isso me chamou a atenção porque o Sasuke parecia bem certo de onde queria chegar. Eu não desejava ser o inferno, onde ele se livraria de mim e onde ele parecia muito bem saber o caminho. – Onde estamos indo, afinal? Seus pais estão aqui?

- Não.

- Não o que?

- Não, meus pais não estão aqui.

- Então onde você está querendo chegar? Aliás, o que você fez pra passar a noite? Eu pelo menos fiquei olhando as pessoas correndo nesse hospital. Eu espero sinceramente que você não tenha ido assustar ninguém com esse seu espírito de porco, e muito menos que tenha aborrecido outros fantasmas amigos por aq- Puta merda, que diabos é isso?!

Parei de andar no mesmo instante em que avistei um pandemônio maior do que nos dias de promoção da Rauph Lauren, e que se assemelhava bastante. Toneladas de mulheres chorando na porta de um quarto, se amontoando para tentar entrar sem que o segurança as detivesse, mas os enfermeiros desse hospital faziam um belo trabalho como guarda nacional. E quem diabos eles protegiam desse ataque terrorista?!

Olhei Sasuke, que saiu do meu lado para atravessar a parede do quarto, e tive uma idéia do que estava acontecendo. Não acreditei e eu não consegui evitar a risada quando avistei o corpo dele na cama, os enfermeiros bloqueando a entrada do quarto e as mulheres no maior arranca-rabo ali.

- Não acredito, quem é você? Brad Pitt? – Falei, rindo ao olhar um Sasuke bastante revoltado com toda aquela algazarra.

- Foi o que fiquei fazendo a noite toda. – Ele resmungou, lançando olhares mortais para as fãs na porta sendo banidas dali pela segurança tão eficiente.

- Sério? Secando as mulheres que o veneram? Sasuke, você pode assistir pornô na casa mais próxima se quiser. – Falei, fingindo nojo, mesmo que eu ainda estivesse rindo.

- Cala essa boca. – Ele resmungou de novo. – Pelo menos o seu corpo não corria o risco de ser seqüestrado durante a noite. Eu tive que ficar vigiando caso as loucas resolvessem invadir o hospital.

- Seria uma bela revolução. – Comentei, sorrindo da forma mais inocente que eu podia e ganhando o olhar mais mortal do espírito enfurecido ao meu lado. – Ah, Sasuke, qual é? Não sei por que você está preocupado assim. Quando elas seqüestrarem seu corpo e verem que não é você o alvo estimado é óbvio que elas vão devolvê-lo. Nem é como se tivesse algum motivo pra toda essa veneração.

Como sempre ele resolveu me ignorar e rolar os olhos antes de se certificar que todas as loucas haviam sido varridas para longe do corredor ou mesmo do hospital. Dois enfermeiros cochichavam entre si, na porta do quarto. Eu entendi perfeitamente o questionamento do homem em querer saber quem o Sasuke era, mas o olhar encantado e o suspiro de aprovação da mulher me pareceram bem estranhos. Muito estranhos.

Porque não havia motivos para ela também achar plausível o comportamento das outras mulheres. De jeito nenhum, o Sasuke é um idiota, o maior cavalo arrogante que já conheci, ou pelo menos que eu me lembro agora. Ta, eu não tinha muitas comparações para fazer, mas eu sabia muito bem que ninguém poderia ser mais egocêntrico e estúpido como ele. Então ninguém deveria se descabelar e morrer de amores dessa maneira. Fala sério.

Isso até me deixou enojada.

Desviei os olhos para o verdadeiro Sasuke, deitado na cama e analisei sua expressão serena, o peito que subia e descia em tranqüilidade. Não, ele não me enganaria desse jeito, porque eu conhecia o de olhos abertos e o Sasuke de olhos fechados ali não conseguiria me iludir com essa calma e beleza que fez as mulheres se matarem na porta.

Eu não era idiota. E ele nem era bonito. Sério. Era comum. Olhos negros, cabelos negros, pele branca. E daí? Um nariz afilado, o rosto bem esculpido, os braços fortes e o tórax aparentemente bem definido, assim como as pernas, mas e aí? Ele tinha cabelo de galinha! E era idiota. Estúpido. E imbecil. Beleza nenhuma o salvaria.

E o que diabos eu estava fazendo analisando-o assim?!

- Sasuke? – Chamei, me virando para a porta e vendo-a fechada. Saí do quarto, esperando que Sasuke não tivesse perseguido as mulheres para dar uma de serial killer, mas ele estava parado na porta do quarto, olhando o final do corredor.

Tudo bem, eu também me preocuparia com aquelas mulheres à solta. Mas que isso era hilário, era com certeza.

- Elas já foram. – Falei para ele, sorrindo com a cena que me chocou minutos atrás.

- Hn. – Os olhos negros me observaram e logo se estreitaram. – E por que diabos você ainda está sorrindo desse jeito?

- Sasuke. – Eu pausei para rir por dois segundos. – Odeie quanto quiser, mas aquilo foi cômico. Se você tinha mesmo que aturar isso todos os dias eu entendo por que você é tão chato assim. Isso pode enlouquecer qualquer pessoa, ainda mais uma sem humor como você.

Ele resmungou palavras inaudíveis, mas a minha risada me impediu de entendê-las. Como se eu quisesse. Voltamos a andar pelos corredores, dessa vez sem rumo, eu imaginava.

- Veja pelo lado bom, você não estava perturbando nenhum dos nossos amigos fantasmas ontem à noite pra passar o tempo. – Comentei, animada.

- Amigos fantasmas?

- É, você não acha que somos os únicos, não é? – Falei, com ar óbvio.

- Eu espero que eles não sejam irritantes como você.

- Eu espero que eles sejam mais _amigáveis_ que você.

- Hn.

- E que saibam mais de uma palavra. Idiota. Sabia que ontem eu estava bem contente, sorrindo para todos os pacientes ensangüentados que passavam, e foi só encontrar você e essa sua cara idiota que tudo piorou? Que dom incrível é esse?

- Um dom inútil. Você ainda está aqui, falando e me enchendo o saco.

- Apenas admita que você é a pessoa mais idiota e solitária do mundo e simplesmente não sabe lidar com uma situação em que há outra pessoa nesse mundo além de você.

- Então por que diabos você ainda está andando comigo?

- Porque...! Porque você está na mesma situação que a minha e talvez possamos pensar em alguma coisa juntos pra sairmos dessa!

Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Obviamente eu me enganei. – Resmunguei, irritada.

- Sério?

- Mas se isso irrita você pode apostar que não vou desgrudar dos seus passos. Sasuke Idiota. – Eu o fuzilei com os olhos, sentindo que os dele também faziam o mesmo com os meus. Só agora percebi que tínhamos parado no meio do corredor, mas a única coisa que me importava era arrancar a cabeça dele.

- Já terminaram?

Eu me sobressaltei com a voz masculina acima de mim e quando olhei tinha um loiro flutuando acima de nós dois, entediado! Dei um grito, assustada com a aparição e nem percebi que minha mão acabou por segurar o braço de Sasuke. O que diabos era isso?! Certo, era um espírito como eu, mas ele não podia ser mais educado e aparecer pelo corredor ou até atravessando a parede ao invés de estar sentado no ar acima das nossas cabeças?!

- Ah, meu Deus! Quem é você?! – Exclamei, assustada.

- O seu novo amigo fantasma! – Ele anunciou, animado, erguendo os braços e pisando no chão. Qual era a desse espírito? Ele havia bebido muito Red Bull antes de morrer?

- Que diabos de fantasma estúpido você é? – Sasuke perguntou, educado como sempre.

- O que você disse, seu...?!

- Você estava nos observando esse tempo todo?! – Perguntei, estupefata.

- Não tinha como não ouvir a discussão de vocês e eu tava querendo uma boa novela pra assistir. Faz um bom tempo que não passa uma boa, vocês sabem. – O loiro deu de ombros.

- O que?!

- O que? – Ele fez uma cara de confuso e olhou do Sasuke para mim. – Uma novela! Não sabe o que é? Quando tem um casal assim, que briga e briga e depois fazem as pazes de um jeito bem-

- Não! _O que?!_ – Eu não conseguia parar de repetir essa palavra. Eu estava incrédula com toda essa cena.

- Cala essa boca, _Dobe_. – Sasuke resmungou, impaciente.

O loiro riu e eu soube que ele nem ouviu o Sasuke, o que foi uma decisão bem sábia.

- Qual é? Vocês não são um casal? – E ele apontou para algo em mim ou no Sasuke, e quando olhamos eu percebi que a minha mão ainda segurava o braço dele, então o larguei no reflexo mais rápido da história e olhei irritada para o loiro.

- Isso não quer dizer nada! E qual é o seu problema?! É falta de educação espiar os outros, sabia?!

- Desculpa, foi sem querer. – Ele sorriu sem graça, colocando a mão atrás da cabeça, e eu até gostei da forma como os olhos azuis sorriram com sinceridade. – É que eu estava procurando por ramen, mas-

- Ramen? – Sasuke repetiu, cético. – Isso é um hospital. Sério, que diabos de fantasma estúpido você é?

- O fantasma que vai acabar com a sua raça se continuar falando merda, _Teme_.

Juro que eu consegui ver as faíscas atravessando a distância que os separava e, apesar de eu gostar da idéia de ver o Sasuke levar um soco pra parar de ser idiota assim – Ainda que eu não soubesse quem ia perder os dentes na verdade – eu me adiantei, ficando entre os dois e olhando-os de forma repreensiva.

- Tudo bem, crianças, já basta as pessoas feridas aqui, não queremos nenhum fantasma na mesma situação. – Falei a ambos, e esperei que o apelido carinhoso não os deixasse mais irritados, até que a tensão foi diminuindo graças ao bufar do loiro e ao franzir do cenho do Sasuke ter sumido um pouco.

Os homens são um problema, mas homens espíritos? Pelo amor de Deus.

Encarei o loiro, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para ele.

- Eu me chamo Sakura. Vamos esquecer a primeira impressão, porque nem sempre é ela que fica, tudo bem? – Ele sorriu e eu pude sentir o aconchego nesse ato tão simples.

- Eu acho ótimo. Sou o Naruto, Sakura-chan.

- Aquele ali é o-

- Teme, já sei.

E as faíscas voltaram a cruzar os olhares dos dois.

Suspirei, cansada. Onde estavam as loucas pra quebrar a tensão quando precisávamos delas?

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Aí está, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado! :D **

**Ah! Esqueci de falar que essa fic não vai ter nada a ver com o filme 'E se fosse verdade', nem com a série 'A mediadora', nem com o seriado 'Supernatural', por mais que eles tenham me inspirado xD Podem ficar tranquilos que a idéia é original, como vcs vão perceber melhor nos capítulos seguintes ;D**

**Reviews:**

Sayumii

Vampiric Lilium

Lecka-chan

Kune chan

Paty (Obrigadaaaa! Muito obrigada mesmo! :D)

Mye-chan

Demetria Blackwell

tami-sushi (Uau, muito obrigada, vc não tem idéia do quanto isso me deixa feliz!)

Mari-Sousa (Claro que ajudo, Mari-chan! Aliás, mandei um scrap pra vc, mas não tive resposta :/)

uchiha-no-hanna

**Obrigada mesmo, pessoal! :D Fico muito, muito feliz que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo e espero que continuem acompanhando a fic e me deixando feliz desse jeito! xD**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Sakura POV**

O que eu estava fazendo?

Não, o que fiz esses dois dias que descobri sobre o meu acidente? Eu estava em coma. Em coma. Por que eu estava andando pelo hospital, atravessando paredes e sorrindo como se tudo isso não passasse de um sonho engraçado? Não era engraçado e eu não podia mais acreditar que isso era um sonho. Não era.

Eu estava em coma.

Morrendo.

Meu primeiro passo para fora do quarto foi tão pesado quanto o que eu carregava dentro do meu peito. Meu coração parecia pesar mais de uma tonelada e o bolo em minha garganta só tornava tudo mais difícil. Era quase impossível ver algo diante dos meus olhos. Era difícil respirar. Eu estava morrendo naquela cama e estava aqui, me agarrando aos últimos dias da minha vida... Dias? Não, poderiam ser minutos.

Meu Deus...

Atravessei a parede do meu quarto, a franja praticamente cobrindo meus olhos, mas não me importava, porque eu não enxergava nada, muito menos um Sasuke que quase esbarrei quando saí para o corredor. Ignorei-o, passando direto, sentindo o peso desses dois dias e do meu verdadeiro corpo atrasarem meus passos. Eu queria estar surda também – Até pensei que o silêncio retumbando em meus ouvidos fazia um belo serviço em me deixando assim – mas meus ouvidos captaram um ruído um pouco atrás. Uma voz.

Meu Deus, não... Eu não podia escutar! Eu estava surda! Estava morrendo! Então _por que_ parei?!

- Espere. – A voz roubou uma pausa. – O que aconteceu?

Sasuke.

O que ele estava fazendo aqui?! Justo quando eu queria me afogar na minha recente descoberta de que eu estava em coma ele surgia pra me impedir de cometer o verdadeiro suicídio?! Não!

- Nada, apenas me deixe sozinha. – Murmurei, ainda de costas para ele, a franja cobrindo os olhos verdes que não queria imaginar como estavam. Um caos, bem provavelmente. É claro, eu estava em _coma_! E só agora fui perceber isso!

Juntei as forças que ainda me mantinham em pé para continuar minha caminhada para longe dali, talvez para a lagoa artificial e seu chafariz na frente do hospital, onde eu obviamente me afogaria – Será que ainda era possível me matar desse jeito? Merda de espírito inútil! – mas um peso extra em meu pulso me impediu. Circundava meu pulso, com força, da mesma maneira que uma mão apertava meu coração assustado.

- Sakura. – Era a mão dele... E sua voz atordoando meus pensamentos e piorando o bolo em minha garganta. Piorando a minha raiva. – O que aconteceu?

- Não precisa fingir que se preocupa comigo, Sasuke! Agora me solte! – Continuei de costas para ele, sem mover um músculo. Como ele se atrevia a tentar me ajudar?! Eu não precisava disso! De _nada_ disso! Nem dessa mão idiota me segurando, nem da voz macia, nem do fingimento! Eu já havia passado do ponto de acreditar em qualquer sonho! Inclusive do sonho idiota em que eu não estava morrendo naquela cama!

Eu não precisava da pena de ninguém agora!

As vozes intermitentes em minha cabeça ecoaram ainda mais alto com o silêncio que se seguiu depois do meu berro exasperado e da respiração quieta do Sasuke, que aceitou minha resposta atravessada e apenas ficou calado, talvez ponderando se me ajudava a me afogar na pequena lagoa e então ele também se livraria de um problema, mas ele não disse nada.

E foi a melhor resposta.

Porque eu finalmente consegui respirar.

A mão que antes segurava meu pulso tão firmemente foi sumindo devagar e eu consegui sentir todos os segundos se arrastando quando aquele ponto de apoio me fez perder o chão que não percebi ter perdido até esse momento.

- Olhe por onde atravessa. – Sasuke falou baixinho, rendido em me deixar cometer suicídio na fonte tão bonita e alegre do hospital. Assenti, mas o silêncio havia engolido minhas palavras afiadas e o chão estava apenas me fazendo cair mais fundo, me deixando imóvel, incapaz até de sair desse corredor para me matar, incapaz de me fazer ficar longe desses olhos negros que eu podia sentir nas minhas costas.

Por que ele não ia embora e me deixava sofrer sozinha com o meu desespero? Eu não precisava dele. Quantas vezes eu ia ter que dizer? Eu não preciso de você, seu idiota! Você também está em coma! O que pode fazer por mim?! Nada! Nada a não ser jogar na minha cara que sou uma imbecil em acreditar que isso tudo era uma fantasia estúpida! Pois bem, eu não preciso que jogue na minha cara porque já estou perdendo as forças até pra me manter em pé aqui!

Além do mais o que você sabe sobre o que estou sentindo?! Ao menos você tem uma família! Alguém que se preocupe com você! Eu estou sozinha! Dois dias inteiros se passaram e _ninguém_ veio me ver morrer naquela cama! E eu posso morrer e apenas os lençóis vão saber que já estive aqui, então vá se danar! Você não sabe de nada!

Você não está morrendo como eu!

Pode estar em coma, mas não está morrendo, entendeu, seu idiota?!

As paredes afiadas crescendo ao meu redor com os pensamentos destrutivos se dissolveram quando um braço passou pelos meus ombros e minhas forças foram tão rapidamente drenadas que me deixei guiar por ele para sentar no chão, encostada na parede. A presença ao meu lado me fez engolir o bolo na garganta e eu já estava chorando.

Cada lágrima parecia cortar meus olhos, minhas bochechas, e elas eram tão incessantes que eu temi estar sangrando até a morte. A franja não mais ajudava em cobrir meus olhos feridos, então afundei o rosto no peito de Sasuke, ignorando o dilúvio que a blusa dele presenciava e segurando-a com força com uma mão.

O braço sobre meus ombros incrivelmente não piorava o peso que me afundava cada vez mais no poço escuro e a camisa dele me parecia um grande apoio, mesmo que eu ainda estivesse sem fôlego com o término da minha ilusão. Eu ainda ia morrer naquela cama e ninguém veio me visitar e isso estava me matando nesse instante!

E quando eu ficava nervosa eu falava sem parar. Eu estava assustada, angustiada, estupefata, mas sabia que nervosismo também fazia parte do pacote, então me atrevi a balbuciar contra a blusa do Sasuke:

- Onde estão os meus pais, Sasuke? – Minha voz estava embargada, abafada também, mas eu precisava colocar tudo para fora ou eu ia explodir. – Será que eles me odeiam? Ou não sabem que eu estou em coma? E os meus amigos, o meu trabalho, o meu cachorro...!

- Você se lembra do seu cachorro? – Era uma voz quieta e compreensiva, que tentava me fazer esquecer o meu desespero. As lágrimas ainda escorregavam por minha face e eu quis impedi-las apenas para convencer Sasuke que eu estava melhor. Que ele estava fazendo um belo trabalho em me escutar, em me deixar tranqüila.

Mas eu não estava...

Apertei mais a camisa dele.

A imagem do meu corpo naquela cama...

Sozinha...

- Não, mas eu devia ser uma pessoa muito solitária ou muito má pra que ninguém tenha vindo me ver ainda, então meu único amigo é meu cachorro. Ou quem sabe meu cachorro não me agüentou e eu tive que comprar um gato, que é o amigo mais traiçoeiro do homem e ele me deixou também, então eu... eu tive que ficar com o papagaio idiota da vizinha...

- Eu iria gostar do seu cachorro.

- Eu também... Mas ele também não veio me visitar... – E esse fato criou mãos ásperas para apertar meu coração.

- Sakura, como você pode ter certeza que ninguém veio ainda?

- Eu não sei, eu só- Tenho essa sensação que ninguém veio e ninguém virá, e eu ainda estou em coma aqui, e não sei por quanto tempo vou ficar atravessando as paredes e eu-!

- Eu sei.

Fiquei em silêncio alguns segundos, digerindo as palavras calmas dele. Essa calmaria me alcançou de certa forma que me peguei respirando outra vez. Ele entendia... É verdade. Ele me entendia, estava me dando forças pra parar com essa loucura... Mas...

As sobrancelhas se estreitaram em dor novamente.

- Mas você não está enlouquecendo também. – Minha voz veio mais calma e eu agradeci ao bolo ter sumido de vez.

- Porque eu não sou uma mulher histérica complexada com um cachorro imaginário.

Só agora pude sentir a voz dele no topo da minha cabeça, sua respiração serena acariciando os fios do meu cabelo e me transmitindo o resto da calmaria que eu precisava para um meio sorriso se formar em meus lábios.

- Ele é meu melhor amigo, não fale dele assim. – Murmurei.

Eu teria acrescentado xingamentos apenas para certificá-lo que a ajuda dele a me manter sã não significaria que seríamos melhores amigos a partir de agora, mas não pude. Poderia até ser minha imaginação, mas eu podia sentir um perfume masculino intoxicante o suficiente para me paralisar aqui, com a face afundada em seu peito, me drogando para sempre nesse conforto que nunca pensei que gostaria tanto.

Na verdade, nunca pensei que eu apreciaria tanto qualquer tipo de conforto do Sasuke, mesmo que fosse só a mão em meu pulso, o braço em meus ombros, a respiração ritmada me acalmando, o queixo no topo da minha cabeça... Quer dizer, isso não tem nada a ver com o idiota que eu convivia há dois dias inteiros.

Então eu obviamente estava surpresa. E tão frágil no momento que não me importei em gostar disso. Eu precisava de um ombro amigo. Ou um peito para esconder o meu rosto marcado pelas lágrimas idiotas, então tinha que agradecê-lo. Ora, eu podia até dizer que gostava dele agora! E nunca pensei que faria isso algum dia!

- Como estão seus pais? – Murmurei, quieta o bastante para ele talvez nem me ouvir. Eu estava confortável aqui. Segura. Não queria fazer um único movimento.

- Bem.

Pausei por um segundo.

- Como está a sua mãe?

Ele também pausou um segundo.

- ... Bem.

- Eu sinto muito por eles...

- Eu também...

- Mas obrigada por ser você aqui me aturando.

- Esqueça. – Sasuke falou, retirando o queixo da minha cabeça e bem provavelmente apoiando a cabeça na parede para encarar o teto e convencer a si mesmo que havia feito uma loucura em não me deixar cometer suicídio. – Apenas olhe da próxima vez que atravessar uma porta.

Assenti contra seu peito, mais uma vez me afogando no silêncio que me arrastava para a dor de não ter ninguém se importando comigo em coma nesse hospital. Se meu cachorro pudesse, aposto que ao menos _ele_ quebraria todas as regras sanitárias do hospital idiota pra me ver, se ele conseguisse arrombar a porta do meu provável apartamento, claro. Então por hora eu estava fadada a morrer sozinha aqui...

_Não, Sasuke está aqui._

Que voz era essa? Ele podia estar aqui hoje, mas só por ter me visto em desespero e não ter agüentado meu estado deprimente, mas ele não vai fazer boas ações assim pelos próximos milênios, eu podia apostar.

Ou ia. Quer dizer... Ele se importou comigo hoje... Por que não outro dia? Por que não usar essa voz macia outra vez?

Não, isso não excluía o fato que eu precisava ver pessoas do mundo real correndo pelos corredores, preocupadas, assustadas com meu acidente, com o meu estado de coma! Todo mundo precisa saber que se sente querido e eu era assim também, mesmo sendo um espírito revoltado! Então onde estavam as pessoas que eram próximas de mim?!

- Anda, Hinata! Pelo amor de Deus, a Sakura sofreu um acidente e eu estou quase enfartando aqui também!

Levantei a cabeça no mesmo instante em que a voz feminina agoniada assustou Sasuke também e percebi que não era minha imaginação. Havia muitas Sakura's por aí, e com essa minha sorte qual a probabilidade de ser eu?! Bom, eu digo: A probabilidade de essa Sakura estar no mesmo quarto em que eu estava minutos atrás.

Porque duas mulheres da minha idade chegaram correndo na nossa direção, a loira de longos cabelos mais à frente e a morena de olhos claros como a neve um pouco mais atrás, arfando de cansaço, quando entraram no meu quarto, sem nem checar se era esse mesmo. E percebi que minha respiração estava presa de novo.

A visita era para mim!

Ah, meu Deus! Não precisaram soltar meu cachorro pra ele cumprir a missão impossível e vir me visitar!

Nem pisquei os olhos assustados e ligeiramente vermelhos pelo choro anterior, antes de levantar e entrar no quarto também, sentindo todos os segundos me segurarem para me fazerem acreditar que as duas mulheres sairiam rápido dali, xingando a enfermeira que dera a informação errada e que eu não era a Sakura que elas procuravam.

Mas engoli essa angústia e senti os olhos se arregalarem mais ainda quando vi as duas parando ao lado da minha cama, sempre encarando meu corpo inerte e minha expressão serena nesse coma que me parecia ser tão profundo. Dane-se! Parece que finalmente alguém havia se dado conta que se importava comigo! Eu poderia estar à beira da morte encefálica e não daria a mínima!

Pessoas se importavam comigo!

- Meu Deus... – A morena murmurou, com os olhos claros cheios de preocupação ao encarar meu verdadeiro corpo adormecido ali. – Quando foi o acidente de carro?

- Três dias atrás. – A loira respondeu e eu consegui ouvir o bolo em sua garganta dificultar o som de palavras, mesmo que seu cenho estivesse bem franzido. Sua raiva desafiava minha serenidade, mas se ela quisesse desligar os aparelhos eu não me importaria também. A única coisa que me chocava era ouvir as palavras em alto e bom som que eu havia sofrido um acidente de carro há três dias.

Eu era um fantasma há três dias. Estava em coma há três dias.

Estava sozinha há três dias...

Senti uma mão apoiada no topo da minha cabeça bem de leve e desviei os olhos para o Sasuke ao meu lado, que olhava fixamente a cena que estava fazendo meus olhos marejarem de novo, o que explicava por que ele fez isso. E eu tentei sorrir pra ele em agradecimento. Não sei se consegui.

- Droga... Eu ainda estava visitando meus pais. – A morena se ressentiu, em culpa.

- E eu... estava viajando... – A loira murmurou, cerrando o punho ao lado da minha verdadeira mão na cama.

Ei, era isso! Elas não haviam recebido o recado até hoje porque não estavam na cidade! Se elas tivessem recebido, na hora teriam corrido desesperadas como hoje pra chegar aqui e me dar apoio – Mesmo sem saber que eu realmente estava aqui ao lado delas. Ou seja, eu não era uma vaca sem coração que não tinha amigos! Eu não tinha roubado o papagaio da vizinha!

Um meio sorriso se formou em meu rosto.

Era idiota, eu sei, mas só eu sabia como a preocupação de uma única pessoa era importante pra me fazer acreditar e me dar forças pra sair dessa loucura. Então dane-se o que pensassem, eu estava bem mais feliz agora.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que ela está nessa cama... – A loira falou, encarando meu rosto adormecido, indignada. – Ela que deveria estar entrando nesse quarto pra atender o paciente...

O que? Eu era médica?!

- Mas ela vai ficar bem, Ino-chan.

E eu esqueci minha surpresa com a descoberta assim que meu coração apertou quando a morena abraçou Ino e pude ver lágrimas deixando os olhos azuis vívidos dela. Tudo bem, eu não queria que ela se preocupasse a esse ponto comigo...! Merda... Os malditos vínculos humanos inexplicáveis!

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- Ino, você não deveria estar desfilando agora?

Ah! Finalmente um rosto conhecido!

Eu estava ficando cada vez mais agoniada com essa mulher de cabelos castanhos presos em duas tranças sentada na cadeira ao lado da minha cama e lendo revistas que eu apostava não terem nada a ver com moda ou dicas para emagrecer e ter um corpo esbelto. Ela era bonita de corpo – Aliás, todas as minhas amigas que conheci até agora eram assim! Eu também gostava bastante do meu corpo, pra dizer a verdade. Qual é? Não fazíamos nada além de malhar ou comer vegetais? Eu era médica, não tinha tempo nem de dormir, então que diabos de genética abençoada era essa?! – mas ela não fazia o estilo que se preocupava com essas coisas.

Na verdade, gostei bastante dela desde que apareceu nesse quarto há mais de uma hora. Ela não ficou se martirizando pelo meu estado comatoso e simplesmente sentou ao meu lado e começou a ler, despreocupada – Ta, depois de me olhar alguns segundos em silêncio. E eu sabia que não era por ela não se sentir mal ao me ver assim. Não sei como, mas sabia. Ela era dessas mulheres que seguiam em frente e não perdiam tempo sofrendo, apenas juntava todas as forças para que o final desse certo.

E eu nem sabia o nome dela até agora.

Então eu meio que tinha esperanças que a Ino me revelasse isso e outras coisas que ainda me pareciam muito obscuras – Quer dizer, nesses cinco dias em coma eu só sabia meu nome, conhecia três amigas, descobri que sofri um acidente de carro e sabia que era médica. Mas eu era mulher e queria saber de outros detalhes, oras. Meus pais, por exemplo. Ou meu namorado.

Melhor, meu cachorro.

Não que o desfile da Ino não me interessasse. Acabei de descobrir que tenho uma amiga modelo, afinal. Isso explicava o corpo dela.

- Deveria, mas vou jogar a culpa na Testuda aqui. – Ino respondeu, indicando meu corpo com a cabeça.

- Mas que vaca... – Resmunguei, franzindo o cenho. Testuda?! Ela era minha amiga mesmo?!

- Se ela estivesse acordada você já teria levado um soco. – A morena riu do próprio comentário, que eu gostei bastante. Eu sabia desferir socos! Haha! Engula essa, Naruto, que acha que sou uma garotinha indefesa!

- Como se ela conseguisse me fazer cócegas com aqueles socos dela, TenTen. – Ino rolou os olhos e minha preciosa amiga TenTen que eu gostava cada vez mais lhe lançou um olhar óbvio e ligeiramente hilário. Eu ri. – Ta, ta, chega, não perdi o desfile pra discutir sobre essa Testuda.

- Claro, como melhor amiga desde o jardim da infância você veio cumprir o seu dever de checar como ela está indo.

- Ela é minha melhor amiga? – Exclamei incrédula. – Eu gosto mais de você, TenTen!

- Eu me preocupo com ela de verdade, você sabe disso. – Ino falou, dando uma pausa de alívio para continuar. – Ainda bem que ela não pode me ouvir agora.

Não esperei aquelas palavras da mulher que só sabia me chamar de Testuda, mas então me lembrei que desde quando elas descobriram do acidente ela era a única que vinha todos os dias pra passar nem que fossem dez minutos comigo. Fiquei feliz de poder ouvi-la. Sorri um pouco. As melhores amizades eram as mais estranhas. Vê o Naruto? Três dias que o conheço e já me sinto a irmãzinha dele!

- É, eu sei. – TenTen falou, sorrindo. – Você quase enfartou quando soube da notícia e a Hinata me disse que ela também quase morre depois de correr todos aqueles quarteirões pra chegar aqui o mais rápido possível. Por que não pegaram um táxi? Ou o Shikamaru, ele podia ter dado uma carona.

- Eu estava furiosa com essa idiota aqui por se atrever a entrar em coma, você acha mesmo que na hora eu pensei em um táxi?

- Você podia ter pensado no seu namorado.

- O Shikamaru chegaria aqui quando a Sakura tivesse saído do coma, acredite. – TenTen riu, assim como eu. Que diabos de namorado era esse Shikamaru? – Além do mais, parece que um amigo dele sofreu um acidente também, mas ele não entrou em detalhes...

Ino fez uma expressão pensativa, mas antes de ela falar alguma coisa a resposta já estava na ponta da minha língua junto com a minha ansiedade diante desse assunto inesperado.

- Será o Sasuke? – Murmurei, curiosa, para mim mesma. Quer dizer, ele era bem anti-social e um idiota, mas será que não teria amigo algum no mundo? Eu pensei ser uma vaca destruidora de lares e olha só! Sou uma médica que sabe desferir socos! E tenho as amigas mais legais que jamais imaginei! Além do mais, o Sasuke não era tão antipático assim.

Eu sempre me lembrava de quando ele tentou me acalmar dias atrás.

Aliás, onde ele estava? Não era o horário de visitas dele e geralmente quando isso acontecia, ele ficava escutando a conversa das minhas amigas, quieto, como se não quisesse nada – Ou quisesse apenas observar a beleza delas. Ou simplesmente não conseguia mais ficar longe de mim com medo que eu virasse suicida de novo. Aquele dia foi um choque, eu também ficaria traumatizada se estivesse no lugar dele. Exceto que ele tem todos os motivos do mundo pra querer me matar.

Idiota insensível.

Mas onde diabos esse idiota se meteu?!

Saí do quarto, nem ligando mais para qualquer informação importante das duas, porque à medida que eu andava pelos corredores e pelos quartos algo começou a me assustar. Eu o conhecia o suficiente pra saber que ele não estaria com o Naruto, fosse onde o Naruto estivesse – A menos que eles realmente não tivessem nada pra fazer, nem ninguém pra perturbar. Procurei onde costumávamos passar o tempo: a lagoa do hospital, o corredor agitado, o terraço, o estacionamento das ambulâncias, nada.

A esse ponto eu já estava aterrorizada.

Porque ele não estava em lugar algum e o único local que eu podia pensar que ele teria ido era um que eu não queria ir tão cedo. Ele teria morrido...? Ah, meu Deus. Não. Não conseguia nem imaginar essa possibilidade. Como eu passaria noites e noites em claro sozinha? Como eu agüentaria minhas tentativas suicidas caso elas voltassem? Eu não podia me imaginar sozinha nesse hospital sem pelo menos o silêncio dele por perto!

Tentei me acalmar, mas já era impossível. Pensei em ir até o quarto dele para checar meus temores e ouvir o som agudo do aparelho que denunciava o pior. Não, de jeito nenhum eu veria isso. Mas que droga! Que diabos de desespero era esse?! Eu tinha que manter a calma! Eu era médica, e médicos sabem ter o controle da situação! Nem era como se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com ele! Eram meus medos que haviam transformado esse sumiço no pior dos cenários, nada demais, nada que meu cérebro estúpido não estivesse criando!

E de uma coisa eu estava muito certa. Quando eu o encontrasse eu mesma iria matá-lo.

Voltei ao saguão de entrada do hospital, o desespero misturado com fúria, e ignorei os calafrios que senti quando atravessei direto as pessoas do local. A outra parte da minha fúria substituiu o desespero assim que avistei meu alvo de matança. Não acreditei que eu quase tive um colapso nervoso aqui e ele estava entrando pela porta de vidro com a expressão serena de sempre! Como ele se atrevia?!

Fui até ele, furiosa e lhe dei um soco no braço, fazendo-o franzir o cenho e abrir a boca pra reclamar alguma merda, mas eu não queria saber! Eu só queria arrancar a língua dele e fazê-lo engasgar até a morte com ela!

- Você é a única pessoa com quem eu posso conversar, então não suma desse jeito, seu idiota! Eu quase morro de vez aqui!

- Preocupada comigo? – Sério. E ele falou isso com o mesmo desinteresse que eu tinha com o papagaio da vizinha. E andou até o balcão em que enfermeiras arrumavam fichas. Eu fiquei indignada.

- Não, claro que não! Preocupada em ter que aturar o Naruto sozinha! – É, certo, preocupada com a morte dele, claro que não! É a isso que eu me refiro quando digo que ele é um cavalo estúpido e egocêntrico que não enxerga ninguém no mundo além dele próprio! E eu simplesmente não acreditei que depois de cravar essas palavras bem fundo em minha mente eu estava sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

Qual era o meu problema?!

Olhei para o lado, extremamente revoltada com minha face aquecendo – E, claro, com o idiota que achava que eu me importava com ele – e por um milésimo imaginei se ele percebeu minha situação com o canto do olho, mas foi algo tão rápido e tão discreto que me conformei com a ilusão de óptica do meu cérebro estúpido que só piorava as coisas.

- Onde você estava? – Resmunguei, sem olhá-lo, mas ainda furiosa.

- Conhecendo a minha empresa.

- Emp-? Você é empresário? – Ergui as sobrancelhas bem alto diante da piada. Porque pra ele ser um empresário ele teria que ser... Bom, ele não poderia ser Sasuke. De jeito nenhum.

- Parece que sim.

- Não, isso é impossível. – Falei, contendo ao máximo a vontade de rir, mas o sorriso já estava me entregando. Até esqueci que eu queria desferir uns socos nele.

- Eu também achei isso quando descobri que você era médica. – Sasuke rolou os olhos.

- Cala essa boca. Pelo menos eu salvava vidas.

- E eu sou bilionário.

- E um idiota.

- Hn.

Ah, aí está a vontade de desferir socos.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Postado ;D Um capítulo grande E rápido! Ou mais rápido que o normal xD**

**Reviews:**

Kazumi san

Sayumii

uchiha-no-hanna

pietra-chan

miike-chan

Lecka-chan

Shichiyou Sama

Cah-chan Hime

Mari-Sousa

Bre-Chan

**Obrigada MESMO pelas reviews, pessoal! Que bom que estão gostando da fic! :D Espero que não parem de deixar reviews, vcs sabem como sou** _totalmente_ **movida a elas xD Sério mesmo! Então vão no botãozinho de reviews aí embaixo, que o pessoal do FFNet até facilitou para que comentários sejam feitos nas fics! ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**

* * *


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês **_Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Sakura POV**

Cansada de contar os dias e as horas de quanto tempo estou condenada como a nova fantasminha camarada desse hospital – E exausta de passar esse infinito tempo sem fazer simplesmente nada – arrastei o Sasuke-kun para seguirmos o médico que caminhava para o quarto em que ele estava trancafiado, mesmo que ele estivesse tão entusiasmado quanto o médico.

Ainda lembro quando chamei o Sasuke-kun pela primeira vez com esse sufixo carinhoso que nem sei por que estava saindo dos meus lábios – Apesar de eu gostar bastante da maneira como eu conseguia pronunciá-lo – e a sobrancelha arqueada dele foi a única resposta que consegui, o que me arrancou uma risada descontraída. Na verdade, eu também não tinha resposta para a pergunta silenciosa dele de 'De onde diabos veio esse apelido?', mas ele também pareceu se desinteressar pela minha súbita mudança de chamá-lo de egocêntrico estúpido para o nome mais recente. Eu ainda o achava egocêntrico e estúpido, mas acho que eu simplesmente havia me acostumado com isso pelas imensas horas de todos esses dias que passávamos juntos.

Entramos no quarto bem na hora em que o médico fazia alguns exames físicos no Sasuke-kun e consegui lembrar vagamente do que minhas práticas de medicina haviam me ensinado para saber que as coisas iam bem. Alguns reflexos do Sasuke-kun agora existiam quando dias atrás não davam vestígio algum. Eu sabia que isso era bom. Era ótimo!

- Olha, Sasuke-kun, você está melhorando! – Um animado sorriso veio junto com minhas palavras assim que desviei os olhos do corpo do Sasuke-kun na cama para o fantasma ao meu lado. – Parece que o hospital não vai mais ter tantas almas penadas perdidas, hein?

Ele me olhou, quieto.

- Só duas vão sair, Sakura. O resto inteiro do exército de zumbis estará perdido por aí ainda. – Não pude evitar o olhar meio surpreso pelas palavras que me pegaram desprevenidas e agradeci mentalmente por ele ter voltado a encarar o corpo adormecido para que ele não visse minha face corada. Droga, eu estava há dias tentando entender o que diabos era isso que subia da minha garganta e vinha aquecer minhas bochechas pelo simples ato de encarar os olhos negros ou alguma outra coisa estúpida, como essas palavras que ele acabou de proferir.

Enquanto ele ganhava diagnósticos cada vez melhores, eu só me afundava nessa óbvia doença que estava me perseguindo. Eu devia estar contraindo alguma coisa de tanto ficar enfurnada nesse hospital. Isso explicaria a minha recente hipótese de como eu havia ficado louca de tanto trabalhar em hospitais, resolvi beber e estava muito bêbada quando sofri o acidente de carro.

- Ora, ora. Novos peregrinos. – Uma voz tranqüila e até curiosa me arrastou para o quarto vazio, exceto por mim, Sasuke e seu corpo, e um recém-chegado bem... Exótico. No mínimo. Tinha cabelos prateados, vestia roupas verdes parecidas com as do exército, mas o semblante não era nem de longe de severidade, apesar de ter uma cicatriz na pálpebra esquerda que poderia ter sido muito bem ganha em alguma batalha. Mas general ou cadete algum teria uma máscara cobrindo desde o nariz até a boca, nem um sorriso por trás dela, e muito menos seguraria um livro erótico.

Que legal, ele era exótico _e_ erótico. Que diabos de espírito era esse?!

- Quem é você? – Sasuke-kun perguntou, desinteressado.

- Isso é pornô? – Perguntei, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas bem alto, encarando a capa principal do livro entreaberto que o Sr. General segurava. Eu tinha que ensinar ao Sasuke-kun quais perguntas eram prioridades, sério.

- Pornô? – O homem mascarado fez cara de ofendido. – Não, que nome feio para o livro mais romântico que existe.

- Não minta, eu estou vendo 'Desaconselhado para menores de dezoito anos' daqui. – Revidei, ainda incrédula.

- Nossa, um espírito com super visão. – Ele comentou, impressionado com minhas óbvias habilidades que nenhum fantasma conseguiria nem com anos de árduo trabalho. Fala sério, ele estava tirando uma com a minha cara?

- Você está em coma também? – Sasuke-kun perguntou.

- Ah. É.

- E está segurando um livro? – Sasuke-kun ergueu uma sobrancelha ao indagar.

- Pornô. – Acrescentei, reprovadora.

- Romance.

- Se é um espírito você também não pode tocar em nada que seja real. – O cenho do Sasuke-kun franziu ao falar e apenas agora me dei conta daquele fato. Ora, eu ainda estava processando a pornografia do homem com mais cara de tédio e descaso do mundo.

- Bom, eu levo a memória do livro comigo. – O homem mascarado deu de ombros. – Vocês sabem, é um bem muito valioso.

- O que?! – Deixei escapar, cética e já impaciente com o misterioso tarado que, pra completar, devia estar nos seus quarenta anos ou mais. Quer dizer, a memória das minhas amigas também era muito valiosa e elas não estavam ao meu lado como espíritos!

Não acho que o Sasuke-kun estava dando muita importância para qualquer coisa acontecendo aqui – Pelo menos em comparação com a minha indignação de conhecer um velho mascarado com cara de peixe morto e afeição por pornografias que ele intitulava romances – porque ele manteve a face serena, quase desinteressada como a do Sr General exótico aqui.

Claro que eu estava longe desse nível espiritual elevado e já ia começar a enxurrada de perguntas quando Naruto apareceu pela porta, com a expressão mais revoltada que eu já tinha visto – Depois, é claro, de quando sofreu a depressão de ontem pela derrota dos Knicks.

- Kakashi! – Ele apontou para o homem mascarado, com os olhos azuis cheios de indignação. – Você me enrolou! Aquele cara já estava morto!

- Apostas são apostas, agora mantenha as suas mãos longe do meu livro. – Kakashi retrucou, escondendo o livro contra o peito.

- Merda. – Naruto resmungou, aceitando a derrota, mas eu podia apostar que ele bem que merecia por ter sido idiota mais uma vez. É sério, às vezes eu ficava pensando que a minha missão nessa outra vida era ensinar ao Sasuke-kun a falar mais que monossílabos e ao Naruto um pouco de bom senso, porque a inteligência eu já tinha desistido.

Mas alguma coisa me dizia que não foi só a estupidez de Naruto que o fez perder a aposta misteriosa. Esse tal de Kakashi só tinha a cara de tédio, eu podia apostar com quem quisesse. No entanto, não me detive nisso e resolvi perturbar o Naruto, pra ele deixar de ser idiota. E tarado, pelo que acabava de descobrir.

- Você quer ler pornô? – Perguntei a ele, reprovadora. Qual era o problema com os homens e um par de peitos, sério? As mulheres não saíam abanando o rabo pra cada bunda ou tanquinho que aparecia. Ou pelo menos não a maioria delas.

- Dã. Eu sou homem, Sakura-chan. – Naruto falou, com ar óbvio e nada envergonhado. Revirei os olhos.

- Por mais difícil que pareça. – Sasuke-kun comentou, impassível.

- Você é o único que não está interessado no livro aqui, Teme.

- Eu não dependo de um livro pra saber se eu sou ou não gay, Dobe.

- Ora, seu...!

Depois de dias na presença desses dois juntos, eu já não dava a mínima quando eles se atracavam assim para arrancar o fígado um do outro ou puxar o cérebro pelo olho ou nariz, o que, no início, era até legal de ver – Ei, eu era médica! Carnificinas são o que há de melhor! – mas agora eu só ignorava, entediada.

Foi o que fiz, me dirigindo a um Kakashi que também não parecia muito interessado na briga.

- A propósito, eu sou Sakura e aquele é o Sasuke. – Obviamente ele não só conhecia o Naruto, mas também o enrolara, então não mencionei meu amigo loiro. – Kakashi, não é?

- Sim. Bem vinda a esse desastre, Sakura. – Ele sorriu, e mesmo por debaixo da máscara, gostei do gesto. Seus olhos sorriam do mesmo modo amigável e sincero. Ele era tarado, mas e daí? O Naruto era um tapado, o Sasuke-kun era um egocêntrico estúpido e eu tinha um pavio extremamente curto. Parecia-me um belo quarteto de fantasmas.

Exceto que eu não pretendia passar tanto tempo sendo parte desse quarteto, muito menos quando Kakashi comentou sobre o desastre, mesmo que ele nem precisasse falar disso.

Suspirei, cansada.

- Quanto tempo você acha que passamos aqui? – Perguntei, quieta.

- Você quer mesmo sair daqui? Lá fora você pode ser esfaqueada ou sofrer decepções amorosas, não é não?

- É, mas eu estaria vivendo.

- Quem disse que você não está vivendo agora?

Fiquei calada, sentindo minhas palavras serem engolidas pelos olhos curiosos dele.

- Eu gosto de viver aqui. – Ele acrescentou, contente.

- Você fala isso porque tem o seu pornô. – Resmunguei, meio incerta do que saía da minha boca.

- Você tem esses dois. – Kakashi deu de ombros, indicando os gladiadores a alguns pés de distância de nós que nos ignoravam completamente. Olhei-os e não pude evitar o suspiro.

- Ou o que sobrar deles.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

- Anda, Sasuke-kun, você tem que se concentrar.

- Por que _você_ não está fazendo isso? – Franzi o cenho para a mulher irritante ao meu lado, ignorando as pedrinhas que tanto a chamava atenção.

- Porque eu perdi as energias tentando.

- Você não perde energia nenhuma quando é um fantasma, Sakura. – Retruquei, entediado.

- Tem razão. Porque eu quero ver outro se frustrando com essa droga.

Eu sinceramente queria entender o que se passava na mente diabólica dessa mulher, porque que diabos de idéia era essa de se aproveitar dos outros depois de não ter agüentado os fracassos com a coisa mais idiota do mundo? Poderia até ser por ela me considerar um egocêntrico estúpido, mas ultimamente ela não tinha demonstrado vontade em me matar, o que me provava que eu estava sendo realmente estúpido em acreditar na cordialidade dela e no término das brigas.

Mulheres, juro, são as criaturas mais diabólicas que existem. Um sorriso podia se transformar nisso que estava acontecendo agora. Apenas não continuei a discussão porque eu já estava acostumado às mudanças de humor de Sakura. E porque eu sabia que não ia adiantar enfrentar o cenho franzido dela. Mulher irritante e teimosa.

Então me limitei a rolar os olhos para o céu azul e respirar o ar puro de fora do hospital, chegando à conclusão de que nem o som atrás de nós do chafariz, ou a visão das pedras branquinhas que rodeavam a lagoa artificial, seriam capazes de acalmar Sakura quando ela estava frustrada com seus resultados.

Tudo porque o idiota do Kakashi apareceu segurando aquele livro.

Parecia que eu tinha mais motivos para não gostar dele.

- Sério, Sakura-chan, eu passei uma semana inteira tentando isso, e eu realmente perdi as energias. – Naruto comentou, as mãos apoiadas nos azulejos que constituíam a borda da lagoa onde estávamos sentados. – Não podemos tocar em nada, conforme-se.

- Eu não posso me conformar. – Sakura rebateu, desafiando as pedrinhas brancas com seus olhos frustrados, em seguida estendendo a mão para uma delas e franzindo ainda mais o cenho quando o único sucesso que conseguiu foi atravessar os objetos que deveriam ser de decoração e que ninguém, nem fantasmas, deveriam estar incomodando. Nenhum paisagista imaginou encontrar alguém tão teimoso quanto Sakura, obviamente.

Depois do ataque de depressão dela daquele dia eu estava esperando que nada a abateria ou a deixaria revoltada – Afinal, o que era pior do que aceitar o próprio coma e a iminência de morrer a qualquer segundo? – mas caso isso acontecesse eu já imaginava ser por alguma notícia que suas amigas lhe dariam ou pela primeira visita de seus pais, que até agora não deram sinal de vida e isso não me parecia nada bom quando eu previa outro ataque de depressão. Eu lhe daria razão por qualquer dessas coisas, mas essa loucura agora só por não poder tocar em nada que fosse real? E daí? Eu não via como esse fato tinha a menor importância.

Talvez ela estivesse mesmo enlouquecendo com essa história de ser fantasma.

Que ótimo.

- O que está esperando? – Ela dirigiu a pergunta a mim, me encarando de forma impaciente, apontando em seguida para as pedras. – É isso aqui ou eu arrasto você para aturar o seu irmão.

- E eu não sei se é pior aturar você ou ele.

Sakura rolou os olhos, mas eu não estava fazendo drama algum. Eu só queria que ela parasse de ser tão irritante com esse assunto. Eu a aturava por muitas coisas, mas por pedrinhas brancas idiotas? Não, obrigado. Mesmo que a considerasse mais do que poderia querer, eu não ia entrar nesse jogo idiota.

- Por que você quer tanto tocar em alguma coisa? – Perguntei a ela, olhando-a.

- Porque faria toda a diferença do mundo! Eu poderia usar o material do hospital para nos tirar dessa! Além do mais, é bem mais reconfortante saber que eu posso fazer parte do mundo real ao invés de encostar apenas nos espíritos aqui. – E ela apontou para mim e para um Naruto distraído.

Pra mim isso ainda não tinha a menor importância, mas quem era eu para tentar entender a mente dela?

Ainda decidida, Sakura segurou minha mão.

- Está vendo? É fácil – Ela se referia a tocar em mim, e depois olhou o mar esbranquiçado que eram as pequenas pedras. – Exatamente como segurar essa pedrinha aqui.

E ela guiou minha mão com a sua para encostar em alguma daquelas infinitas pedras, na tentativa de que sua teoria tão simples se tornasse realidade. Mas não me importei mais se meus dedos estavam atravessando ou não a pedra, mesmo que meus olhos estivessem concentrados em minha mão. Na verdade, o que eu via era a mão dela segurando a minha. Tudo abaixo disso ou ao redor fugiu dos meus sentidos e não entendi por que.

Não quer dizer que me importei em tentar descobrir, já que eu estava mais concentrado em como aquela mão pequena e delicada era incrivelmente mais macia do que aparentava, e fosse ou não a temperatura gélida da sua pele eu me vi perdido na corrente elétrica agradável que me percorreu desde o toque de sua mão até minha nuca.

Eu podia ver os lábios de Sakura murmurando palavras que não deveriam ser agradáveis, julgando pelo cenho franzido dela, e fiquei grato por ela não estar percebendo a dormência que tudo isso estava me proporcionando. Quando pousei os olhos em seu rosto, percebi que seria impossível voltar a encarar nossas mãos ou qualquer pedra branca. E, merda, como eu queria que isso passasse. Era estranho demais, mesmo que a corrente fosse agradável o suficiente para eu querer senti-la todos os segundos.

Dane-se, ainda era estranho demais. Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Quando meus sentidos me abandonaram, horas atrás pelo que parecia, levaram meus atos voluntários junto e eu tinha medo do que os involuntários poderiam estar arquitetando enquanto eu me perdia nos detalhes do rosto de Sakura. Ela não havia largado minha mão e estava concentrada demais em sua tarefa para notar meus olhos delineando seu nariz afilado, os lábios que falavam alguma coisa, a franja movimentando-se com o vento.

Ela suspirou, cansada da tarefa que parecia continuar inútil, e ergueu os olhos para me encarar e provavelmente pedir para que eu me concentrasse na pedra e na minha mão ao invés de me perder em sua face, mas a única coisa que eu podia me concentrar era na mão dela e na minha. E em seu rosto. Eu nem sabia mais que pedras brancas haviam causado tudo isso e pouco me importava. Ainda mais quando os olhos verdes se prenderam nos meus e as palavras ficaram presas, percebi claramente.

Todo esse tempo que eu passei com Sakura, todas essas horas, as noites sem dormir em que passávamos ao lado um do outro, quietos, não pude perceber como os olhos verdes eram um mar infinito que brilhava e que me afogaria em menos de dois segundos. Eu nunca percebi que ela tinha cílios longos, e ela nunca me pareceu tão... Delicada, frágil desse jeito, quando as palavras fugiam. Lembrei de quando sentamos naquele corredor e o cheiro de baunilha de seus cabelos me intoxicou o suficiente para eu permanecer com o braço ao redor de seus ombros, sentindo seu rosto afundar em meu peito e suas lágrimas me encharcarem.

O que estava acontecendo? Eu não pensava nada relacionado à Sakura que não fosse uma mulher irritante que não parava de falar e sorrir daquele jeito igualmente irritante. Eu estava drogado? Era a única explicação.

Drogado ou não, percebi que estávamos próximos. Mais próximos do que quando a frustração dela agarrou minha mão para me jogar no transe mais estranho da minha vida. E percebi que estava _muito_ drogado. Porque eu gostei da nossa proximidade.

- Ei, e aí? O que as crianças estão fazendo? – Kakashi apareceu diante de nós, animado, nos sobressaltando e fazendo Sakura largar minha mão abruptamente e aumentar a distância entre nós.

Nunca pensei que agradeceria a alguma aparição dele.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- Ta, eu admito. Eu queria segurar a mão dele.

Foi a primeira sentença que murmurei para minha mãe desde que ela e meu pai apareceram no quarto. Quando os vi pela primeira vez fiquei chocada, incapaz de emitir um som e apenas me limitei a observá-los em seu sofrimento por ver a filha em coma, cheia de fios saindo do corpo e a expressão serena de quem dormia o melhor dos sonos. Era bom saber que aquela fachada funcionava, porque o meu verdadeiro eu aqui estava comendo os próprios miolos.

Não por ter visto meu pai consolando minha mãe enquanto ela chorava até não poder mais; nem por vê-lo sair do quarto anunciando que iria comprar comida para ela senão ela seria a próxima nessa cama de hospital; e nem por observar minha mãe agora, sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama, segurando minha mão ao dormir, a cabeça descansando no lençol. Certo, essa imagem me comoveu – Uma parte de mim estava bastante comovida com a chegada dos pais que eu nem sabia ter, de fato – e talvez por isso eu não tivesse dito uma só palavra há tanto tempo, com medo de que a cena se desfizesse diante dos meus olhos.

Mas a outra parte de mim estava comendo os miolos porque eu não conseguia apagar a imagem de poucas horas atrás, quando Kakashi chegou para nos dizer que eu tinha visita – Meus amigos fantasmas até me acompanharam, mas depois de ver minha expressão surpresa resolveram me dar um tempo a sós com minha família.

Eu não conseguia esquecer os olhos negros me afogando no silêncio que roubava minhas palavras. O arrepio que senti ao segurar sua mão. Foi a primeira vez que essa corrente elétrica me acometeu só por eu sentir a textura e a temperatura de sua pele. Quantas vezes eu já não havia arrastado-o pelo braço ou pela mão antes? Por que isso aconteceu hoje? Era verdade que essa dúvida me consumia cada vez mais rápido a cada minuto, mas meus miolos sendo engolidos não eram exatamente por esse fato.

Não.

Era porque eu quis fazer aquilo.

Naquela hora, frustrada com a pedra, bem no fundo, eu quis segurar a mão dele.

E eu estava admitindo isso para minha mãe adormecida, como se ela pudesse escutar esse fantasma aqui, mesmo se estivesse com os olhos verdes abertos. Mas eu não ligava. Estava perdida em lembranças. E eu não podia acreditar que as primeiras palavras que falava com minha querida mãe eram sobre Sasuke e não em como eu estava ansiosa pela visita deles. Mas eu não podia me controlar.

Porque eu só conseguia pensar nele...

- Era um toque tão bom quanto esse que você deve estar sentindo, mãe. Era... tão bom... – Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em meus lábios. – E eu não queria largá-lo.

Meu Deus. Era verdade. Eu não teria largado-o se Kakashi tivesse ficado escondido em seu canto lendo o livro pornô...! Eu teria me perdido nos olhos negros, exatamente como aconteceu e nem percebi o quanto estávamos próximos...! Eu teria fechado meus olhos apenas no momento em que...! Não, não! Isso era loucura!

Balancei a cabeça, franzindo o cenho.

- O que está acontecendo? Eu mal o conheço. Me recuso a acreditar que eu... – Enruguei o nariz. – Eu não posso estar, não é? – Perguntei à minha mãe, meio assustada, confusa, incrédula. Nem eu sabia o que estava sentindo. Certo, eu sabia que a incredulidade se sobressaía, junto com a razão que aparecia apenas agora.

- Isso é ridículo. Eu estou atravessando paredes, pelo amor de Deus. Estou apenas passando por uma crise. – Convenci-me, decidida, cenho franzido. Olhei meu corpo adormecido e suspirei. – E me olhando em coma.

_Que crise._

Não precisava de mais provas para me convencer da dimensão da loucura que me perseguia como minha sombra, então toda essa confusão de horas atrás e o canibalismo que se desenrolava em minha mente não passavam de fragmentos da loucura que acompanhava o meu espírito e o meu corpo em coma.

Nada para me preocupar.

Claro. Como pensei em me preocupar com isso?

Idiota. Idiota.

- Sakura-chan! – A calmaria do quarto foi cortada pela voz animada de um Naruto que apareceu diante de mim. O que ele estava aprontando? – Você está perdendo aquela neurocirurgia do tumor da hipáfase, hipófase, sei lá!

- Ah, é mesmo. – Pisquei, curiosa. O tumor de hipófise que eu vi no quadro de cirurgias era uma das coisas que me entretinha nesse hospital. Fazia uns dois dias que eu ficava invadindo salas de operação para observar os procedimentos cirúrgicos que até nessa outra vida me encantavam, diferentemente dos meus amigos fantasmas, o que me assustava a idéia de Naruto ter vindo aqui para me lembrar da operação. – Vocês estão vendo?

- Não, mas o Sasuke lembrou pra eu avisar.

- Ah. – Agora eu estava oficialmente assustada. O Sasuke-kun se lembrou de mim e do meu vício com cirurgias? Eu ficava horas falando disso e arrastando-os comigo para esses locais, mas não esperava tanta consideração do egocêntrico que eu conhecia. – Valeu, Naruto, vou daqui a alguns minutos.

- Roger. – Naruto falou, batendo continência e se virando. – Ei, Sakura-chan.

- O que?

- Da próxima vez tentem se beijar antes que o Kakashi apareça.

Meu rosto se incendiou de uma maneira que nem eu estava preparada para suportar.

- O-O que você-?!

Naruto só riu – Provavelmente das minhas bochechas pegando fogo – e sumiu, me deixando sozinha com minha frustração, meu rubor e minha mãe que dormia.

E os meus miolos sumindo de novo.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Que bonitinho, o romance está aparecendo xD Hahauhahuahu! Próximo capítulo tem mais ainda ;D**

**Reviews:**

Cah-chan Hime

Kune chan

Bre-Chan

paula-sama

Sayumii

Shichiyou Sama

Pequena Perola

Lecka-chan

Bruxa Bru

Mari-Sousa

Mye-chan

**Thanks, people! ;D Não deixem de comentar, por favor! ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Sasuke POV**

Eu já havia passado um tempo infinito nesse hospital, ou ao menos os poucos dias me pareciam ter se arrastado em milênios, e os minutos nunca pareciam correr mais rápido – Exceto quando Sakura inventava algum jogo idiota de dez ou vinte perguntas, ou simplesmente quando estava na presença irritante dela, o que era um mistério pra mim – mas dessa vez os segundos pareciam estar tirando uma com a minha cara.

Porque nós estávamos há uma eternidade nesse quarto, olhando um cara idiota com cabelo em forma de cuia e sobrancelhas estupidamente grossas que continuava segurando a mão do corpo verdadeiro de Sakura, sem tirar os enormes olhos negros dela. Não. Ele estava _acariciando_ a mão dela com o polegar. Juro. E apesar de todo esse tempo aqui observando essa cena eu ainda estava tentando absorver o que acontecia.

Não estava nem aí se as amigas de Sakura apareciam e se jogavam em cima dela, abraçando-a, beijando-a, ou tanto faz. Não me importaria nem se o cachorro imaginário dela lambesse seu rosto e não desgrudasse dela por meses. Certo, vou rever esse conceito. Mas até hoje nenhum homem, de carne e osso, havia se aproximado desse quarto, que não fossem médicos ou enfermeiros, e eles não ficavam acariciando a mão dela. Como esse cara se atrevia a fazer isso? E ele não era nada dela, senão um amigo – conhecido! – morrendo de amores por ela, e isso foi bem fácil de extrair das palavras baixas que ele murmurava de vez em quando. Que diabos...

Dane-se, essa mulher irritante não me interessava. O único interesse que eu tinha nela era fazê-la calar a boca quando parecia engolir um maldito livro para expelir todas as suas palavras. Não era como se esse cara fosse uma ameaça. Eu não tinha motivos para me sentir ameaçado, em primeiro lugar, porque Sakura não significava nada pra mim. Essa era a verdade.

Mas admito que seria bem melhor se ela franzisse o cenho como o meu diante da cena, ao invés de estar apenas observando, quieta. Eu já a vi quieta assim muitas vezes, principalmente quando estávamos sozinhos. Era um silêncio confortável, onde não precisávamos de palavra alguma para tornar o ambiente melhor. Era o _meu_ silêncio. Quando ela fazia essa expressão serena, os olhos amáveis desse jeito. Droga, não, esse era o _nosso_ silêncio. Por que ela estava dirigindo-o a esse idiota que acariciava a mão dela?

Percebi apenas agora que eu estava mesmo irritado.

- Sério, você ainda não vomitou? – Resmunguei para ela, com cenho franzido.

- Por quê? – Avistei a sobrancelha arqueada dela.

- Esse cara não larga você faz décadas.

- Sasuke, ele está aqui faz só alguns minutos. – Olhei-a de forma cética e ela finalmente franziu o cenho. Só que pra mim. – Ta, horas. E ele se chama Lee.

Lee, Jack Chan, Bruce Willis, dane-se. Ele podia ser o imperador e eu apenas continuaria a querer arrancar o braço dele.

- Pelo menos alguém se importa comigo, Sr. Eu Não Tenho Ninguém Ao Meu Lado Agora.

- Hn. – Eu queria completar com alguns palavrões ou a tentativa inútil de socar o idiota do Sobrancelhudo, mas me contive. Ainda tinha autocontrole, que estava sendo testado ao máximo. A imagem daquela mão segurando a delicada de Sakura não me agradava nenhum pouco, principalmente quando me lembrava do dia anterior.

Aquela mão deveria estar sendo segurada pela minha. Ela não se encaixava em mais nenhuma e era um fato óbvio, por que então Sakura não começava a xingá-lo e a tentar afastá-lo dali?! Seria uma tentativa inútil, mas ao menos seria uma tentativa! Eu ainda não podia acreditar que ela de fato estava gostando daquilo!

Eu ia vomitar se aquilo continuasse.

- Ele não acha que você está sentindo a mão dele, não é? – Resmunguei, revirando os olhos, impaciente. Sakura franziu o cenho de novo, mas eu já estava no limite. Virei-me para atravessar a porta a alguns metros. – Isso é ridículo.

- Não o culpe por você não saber o significado de 'Afeto'. – Sakura parecia impaciente também. – É claro que eu sinto.

- Não. Você não sente. – Olhei-a, estreitando os olhos. A sensação da mão dela contra a minha formigava em meus dedos, minha palma. Droga. – Os únicos que pode sentir são eu, o Naruto e o Kakashi, admita.

E eu não queria que mais ninguém a tocasse, eu não queria que ela desejasse outra pessoa para sentir sua pele que não fosse eu. Merda. Mil vezes merda.

Saí do quarto sem me demorar nos olhos verdes e no cenho franzido que me desafiava, porque eu já sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu estava perdido.

Por Sakura.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Eu o considerava. Muito. Tinha que admitir, por mais que odiasse. Por isso estava indo atrás dele, indignada por ele ter me deixado no meu quarto apenas com suas palavras duras e o cenho franzido daquela maneira frustrada. Irritada. Por que ele estava assim? Lee-san estava apenas me visitando e me dando forças para eu sair do coma!

Mas tudo bem, porque eu conhecia o Sasuke melhor que ninguém agora e a raiva parecia embrenhada sempre em sua sombra, sempre pronta para atacar ao menor dos acontecimentos. Ele estava sendo idiota e eu o odiava por isso, mas odiava mais ainda aquela situação absurda. Então eu tinha que ir até ele e lhe desferir uns socos em sua cabeça pra ver se a razão retornava. Tudo ficaria ótimo depois. Todos felizes e satisfeitos. Nada de cenhos franzidos. Nada de palavras duras.

Tal lembrança apertou meu coração, sem meu conhecimento, mas não tive tempo de desvendar esses mistérios, pois já tinha chegado ao quarto dele, onde eu sabia que o encontraria. Lá estava ele, olhando o corpo, de costas para mim, provavelmente nem enxergando o que via a um palmo de sua mão que não fosse a raiva. Engoli a vontade de lhe acertar uma rasteira assim que observei a cena com outros olhos.

Eu o entendia. Mais do que ninguém.

- Eu perdôo você. – Murmurei, me aproximando dele. Sasuke apenas me olhou de esguelha. – Por ter sido um idiota agora, mas é porque eu sei que tem muitas coisas que você não entende e a única forma de lidar com o fato de não ter todas as respostas é sendo um idiota.

Ele franziu o cenho diante das minhas palavras que pareciam duras, mesmo com o meu tom de voz calmo.

- Sak-

- Você não sabe, mas não está sozinho. E apesar de não saber o significado, eu dou um pouco do meu afeto pra você. – Sorri de leve, encarando a face adormecida na cama antes de olhá-lo com a mesma expressão. Segurei a mão dele, sentindo a mesma eletricidade de ontem me acometer e prender meus olhos em nossas mãos por alguns milésimos antes de eu encarar os orbes negros impassíveis. Eu sabia que da primeira vez eu tive a total intenção de encostar a minha pele na dele, mas agora eu podia jurar que eu não tinha segundas intenções. Eu realmente queria apenas tirá-lo dessa solidão que eu sabia que ele se perdia tantas vezes. Eu era sua amiga, lhe doando não apenas _um pouco_ do meu afeto, e eu queria que ele soubesse disso. – Pode sentir?

Eu ainda o olhava, sorrindo, notando que o cenho franzido e a frustração dele haviam evaporado alguns minutos atrás, o que me deixou bem mais tranqüila. Está vendo? A raiva besta de antes está totalm-

Ah, meu Deus.

Não, não, não, não... Eu sei que olhar é esse. Eu sei e não é nada bom! Nada bom assim como a proximidade que ia desaparecendo entre nós e que ele fazia questão de terminar! Ah, meu Deus! Meu coração – Que eu não achei que tivesse trazido comigo nessa outra vida – explodiu em meu peito e minha face começou a arder no minuto em que o vi hesitar por milésimos antes de continuar o que fazia e, eu sei, eu sei!, é tudo culpa minha por não estar fazendo nada para impedi-lo!

Ele já estava me beijando e eu _não_ _ia_ mais fazer nada para impedi-lo! Não, qualquer pensamento desafiante, encorajador, assustado, o que fosse, havia evaporado e eu só podia sentir a corrente elétrica percorrendo minha espinha de cima a baixo, enquanto eu apreciava os lábios dele contra os meus, sua respiração roçando minha face, seu polegar descansando em minha bochecha bem de leve. Tão leve quanto me senti assim que me permiti cair nesse feitiço tão estranho – Eu apostava ser o perfume masculino que ele havia trazido para essa vida, ou a maneira delicada com que ele me beijava e que estava me roubando todas as forças – e o deixei aprofundar o beijo.

Acho que meu profundo e mais almejado desejo, em vida ao menos, era ter um trabalho com prestígio e que eu amasse, um apartamento bem decorado, os dias sempre ensolarados para me fazerem sorrir ao ver o céu azul e ouvir a buzina dos carros da cidade grande, e encontrar um homem que me amasse e que me comprasse flores todos os dias. Mas eu poderia abrir mão de tudo isso, até das flores, para passar todos os minutos da minha vida apenas beijando esse homem, que ia me causar um enfarto se continuasse a brincar com a minha língua desse jeito tão tranqüilo. Eu juro.

Eu ia matá-lo por me deixar tão vulnerável.

Assim que ele me largasse. E assim que eu recuperasse as forças.

Droga...!

Eu sabia que tudo o que ele tinha de egocêntrico estúpido tinha que compensar em alguma outra coisa – Que até agora eu tentava me convencer ser a sua serenidade para todas as situações. Ou quase todas. – mas isso...?! Depois de matá-lo eu ia fazer um inquérito para saber como ele podia ter trazido a arte de beijar tão bem da vida real! Isso era um absurdo! Como ficavam os espíritos femininos aqui diante disso?! A situação era tão catastrófica que eu estava me sentindo drogada, entupida de morfina, quando eu sabia muito bem ser a língua dele e sua mão apertando a minha bem de leve que faziam esse trabalho proibido!

É, porque isso deveria ser _terminantemente_ proibido!

Assim que ele afastou nossos lábios, permaneci com os olhos fechados, tendo certeza que se os abrisse ele veria o quanto eu estava drogada. A eletricidade ainda me percorria e eu queria que ele apenas me beijasse de novo.

E de novo.

E de novo-

- Você não deveria... ter me perdoado, Sakura.

O toque em minha mão havia sumido e eu abri os olhos, alarmada.

- Espera... – Ele já havia sumido. – Sasuke...

E agora, com minha consciência de volta, eu podia sentir todas as conseqüências latejando em meu cérebro, com as vozes que duelavam entre si e meu coração que ainda estava acelerado.

Só agora pude me perguntar o que diabos estávamos fazendo...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Sim, foi um capítulo curto e depois de um tempo maior, maaaaas pelo menos teve o tão esperado beijo (Que eu amei escrever xD)! Então espero que tenha compensado um pouco ;D O próximo é bem maior, se não me engano.**

**Reviews:**

Lecka-chan

Sayumii

Bre-Chan

Pequena Perola

Mari-Sousa

Mye-chan

Kune chan

Shichiyou Sama

paula-sama _(Pois é, pior que a resposta vai ter que esperar alguns capítulos, Paula-chan xD Mas do Naruto vou te dizer que foi por idiotice mesmo, ou espírito aventureiro, como quiser xD)_

Cah-chan Hime

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews mais uma vez, gente! Não deixem de comentar nesse capítulo também, por favooor ;D Vou tentar ser mais rápida com o próximo!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	6. Capítulo VI

****

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VI**

**Sakura POV**

- Ele me beijou. – Eu estava tão presa em meus pensamentos, que podia jurar que essas palavras eram apenas outras duelando na multidão em minha cabeça, mas eu havia pensado alto. Percebi agora que não me importava com isso. Nem com a bela visão que o terraço do hospital proporcionava, nem com o barulho agradável do vento batendo em meus ouvidos, e menos ainda com Naruto sentado ao meu lado, me fazendo companhia.

Eu estava, de fato, presa em meus pensamentos, e não conseguia me importar com mais nada que não fosse o beijo que eu ainda podia sentir em minha língua – E ficava ainda mais difícil esquecer quando isso me fazia corar até o ponto de a única coisa que eu sentia em meus ouvidos era a minha pulsação – e as horas longe do Sasuke apenas me torturavam mais ainda. Imagina quando ele estivesse por perto! Eu teria que ser internada por insuficiência cardíaca!

- Eu sinto falta do ramen. – A voz viajante do Naruto me mostrou que ele também estava perdido em pensamentos, mas não liguei para o que ele havia dito e fiz o pior. Olhei-o, atordoada, e continuei o meu assunto, que deveria ter morrido junto com o sumiço de Sasuke de horas atrás.

- E agora, Naruto? Eu não entendo o que aconteceu...

- Vocês se amam, é simples. – Ele retrucou de forma óbvia. Fiquei até surpresa que ele tivesse mesmo escutado o que eu havia dito, mas acho que essas notícias eram chocantes o bastante para o subconsciente armazená-las no mesmo milésimo.

Mas eu não gostei da resposta dele. Menos ainda do meu rubor.

- Claro que não, aquilo foi só- Nós estávamos com raiva um do outro, foi só um impulso. Ele me beijou pra me fazer calar a boca. – Encarei meus pés, frustrada. Esse era o melhor que eu podia inventar?! Não dava nem pra _me_ convencer, droga!

- Sakura-chan, admita, você simplesmente não quer lidar com o fato de estar gostando do Teme.

- Não, Naruto, _você_ que está delirando com todo esse ramen. – Levantei, irritada com a conversa inútil, e nem percebi que ele ainda estava falando para si mesmo as dificuldades de lidar com qualquer afeto que se sentisse pelo Teme porque ninguém poderia ter qualquer afeto por ele e blábláblá. Certo, diga isso porque não foi _você_ quem ele beijou, seu retardado.

Qual é a do Naruto?! Ele deveria ter me encorajado a acreditar na minha mentira estúpida do beijo-para-me-calar-a-maldita-boca e não me deixar enlouquecer aqui com esse assunto, dizendo que era besteira, que realmente foi só um impulso e mesmo que eu quisesse – Mas eu real, profunda e totalmente não queria – que ele me beijasse de novo isso não iria acontecer e tudo voltaria aos velhos amigos do quarteto fantástico. Mas não! Vendo meu desespero, ele me olha e diz que eu e o Sasuke nos amávamos! Eu vou esperar logo conselhos de quem, meu Deus!

Saindo do terraço, firme com a decisão que toda essa conversa frustrada me rendeu, a voz do Naruto me impediu de dar mais um passo.

- Ei, espera aí! – Ele continuou sentado, mas me olhava de uma maneira perplexa. – Foi _ele_ quem beijou você?!

- ...

Ele estava mesmo prestando atenção na conversa?

- Mas ele não é gay? O que está acontecendo com o mundo?!

Revirei os olhos, impaciente com o estúpido cérebro lerdo do Naruto e saí dali.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

Em minha defesa? Eu não pude me controlar.

Eu realmente queria que ela calasse a boca com toda aquela merda do Sobrancelhudo e de afeto, mas não foi por isso que a beijei daquele jeito. Foi tudo culpa dela e daquela mão segurando a minha, e daqueles malditos olhos verdes que se provaram muito capazes em me fazer perder o controle, como prometiam há dias.

E tudo bem, admito, perdi o controle, fui um fraco, um idiota que não sabe a hora de sair de cena – Porque toda aquela história do Sobrancelhudo havia me dado nos nervos e se Sakura viesse atrás de mim eu já tinha dito a mim mesmo que não me responsabilizaria pelos meus atos. Então, logicamente eu deveria ter dado no pé no instante em que ouvi a sua voz macia dizendo que me perdoava. Porque nunca poderia ser coisa boa. Não pro meu autocontrole. – mas apesar de tudo isso eu não me arrependia de estar queimando meus neurônios de tanto relembrar aquele beijo.

E se eu continuasse fazendo isso, não sabia quanto tempo mais agüentaria sem sentir aqueles lábios contra os meus e caso aquilo se repetisse eu não iria embora. Não, eu planejava continuar beijando-a desde agora até a noite, passar a madrugada em claro me viciando no sabor da boca dela que até agora não tinha me abandonado. Merda, ela era um vício!

Mas vício ou não, eu tinha que tomar o controle novamente. Sakura podia até ter correspondido à minha ação totalmente inusitada, mas não significava que ela correspondia a o que quer que fosse que eu estava sentindo por essa mulher irritante. Eu ainda estava tendo dificuldades em aceitar isso, mas se isso que eu estivesse sentindo me rendesse alguns beijos dela eu absorveria essa informação bem mais rápido. De qualquer jeito, eu não iria fazer nada. Apenas fingir que nada havia acontecido, ou pelo menos dizer a ela que foi um impulso ou algo assim.

Porque ela viria falar comigo sobre a catástrofe – Mesmo que o rubor em sua face também lhe dissesse para fingir que nada tivesse acontecido naquele quarto.

Sim, eu a conhecia muito bem.

Por isso não me assustei quando percebi que havia alguém no quarto. Desviei os olhos da cama e permaneci em pé, com os braços cruzados, assim que olhei a mulher irritante que roubava meus pensamentos e minha razão.

Certo, tudo ia ficar bem. Eu só tinha que ficar tranqüilo. Esquecer o beijo. Manter o controle.

Controle.

Nada mais.

Nada dos lábios dela contra os meus- Droga!

- Eu acredito que devemos perdoar até mesmo os idiotas convencidos. – Sakura falou, não tão nervosa como eu havia imaginado. Eu iria gostar mais se ela estivesse vermelha, mas tanto faz, nem era como se eu conseguisse apagar a imagem do seu rosto rubro antes de beijá-la horas atrás.

Não, merda. Esqueça o maldito beijo!

- Mesmo que assim eles percam um parafuso e nos beijem do nada. – Ela continuou e não sei por que eu já estava abrindo a boca. Merda.

- Sak-

- Não, tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Você não sabia o que estava fazendo, eu sei. Eu entendo. – Ela pausou alguns segundos e quase pude imaginar a respiração dela e o seu cheiro me embriagando. – Eu também não sabia o que eu estava fazendo.

Eu quis acreditar em todo aquele papo furado – Eu estava tentando acreditar nisso fazia horas! Que não era culpa de nenhum de nós porque nós estávamos enlouquecendo com essa história de sermos fantasmas e estarmos em coma, e por isso cometíamos erros idiotas como nos beijar por aí, mas não era assim. Eu queria beijá-la toda hora e não estava louco. Ou talvez estivesse por estar sentindo essa coisa estranha por Sakura, dane-se. – mas não dava pra engolir nada daquilo.

Nada, nenhuma só palavra que ela havia pronunciado.

_Sakura_ simplesmente não estava entendendo nada.

- Então vamos apenas continuar concentrados em voltar para os nossos corpos. – Ela terminou, sem um único sorriso. Apenas calma. O que diabos estava acontecendo com essa mulher? – É só o que precisamos fazer.

Fiquei olhando-a por alguns segundos, sem desfazer a expressão de serenidade. Será que _ela_ engoliu o que havia dito? Porque era a maior idiotice do mundo. Suas palavras ecoaram em minha mente.

_Você não sabia o que estava fazendo, eu sei. Eu entendo._

- Não. – Murmurei, encarando os olhos verdes. – Você não entendeu nada.

E não seria eu a explicar a única coisa que tinha certeza, que era o fato de eu estar perdido por ela.

Saí do quarto, sem encará-la.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- Você não trouxe um baralho como memória muito valiosa também, Kakashi? – Perguntei, entediada.

- Você não tem cirurgias pra invadir? – Aposto que ele queria me jogar em alguma das salas desse corredor em que caminhávamos só pra poder afundar a cara no livro pornô dele. Eu estava tão entediada que não me importava com isso.

Certo. Eu queria me distrair. Alguém vai me julgar?

- Não. – Respondi, dando de ombros. – Só um aneurisma infinitamente microscópico.

- Então você poderia ir atrás do Sasuke. Aposto que iriam se distrair muito bem. – A-há! Aí estava o maldito motivo pra eu querer me distrair! E por que ele estava tocando nesse assunto?! Por que esse assunto _sempre_ surgia, merda?!

- O que? – Balbuciei, odiando a minha face que ardia e a imagem dos olhos negros que me perseguiam a todo o momento. – Que merda é essa que você está falando?

- É a verdade, não é? Vocês se beijaram e o Sasuke se declarou pra você mais tarde.

Declarar?! Merda, como eu queria estar vendo o aneurisma agora!

- Claro que não. E como você sabe do...?

- Ah, os boatos fantasmagóricos se espalham ainda mais rápido do que os das mulheres. – Ele estava com o sorriso sábio por baixa da máscara e eu só quis arrancar o tecido idiota pra quebrar os dentes dele. Droga, por que não me calei no terraço com Naruto hoje? Aquele idiota deveria ser só idiota, não um idiota que se atrevia a fofocar pelo hospital! Agora até Kakashi, o cara de mais de quarenta anos que andava com pornografia, estava sabendo do beijo!

Não, não...! Não pense no beijo! Pense no Naruto e no cérebro idiota dele! É isso, pense em como se vingar melhor! Arrancar as tripas, o fígado, o cérebro pelo nariz, ou quem sabe os dois olhos para puxar o cérebro dele com um palitinho por ali!

_Você não entendeu nada._

Desfranzi o cenho ao me lembrar daquelas palavras. De repente, pouco me importava se eu botaria fogo em Naruto ou se eu o comeria vivo, porque a imensa explosão de imagens quase me deixou cega. Os lábios dele contra os meus estavam me deixando louca, e eu podia quase sentir o polegar dele em minha bochecha me fazendo arrepiar. E antes que eu pudesse reaprender a respirar, os olhos negros estavam me afogando junto com aquela voz e aquelas palavras...

Por que ele disse aquilo? O que eu não havia entendido? Que o beijo não havia sido um impulso, como pensei? Que não havia sido um erro? Que ele quis realmente me beijar naquela hora...? Não. Aquele não era Sasuke, o Egocêntrico Estúpido. Droga, Sakura, claro que não era! O Sasuke egocêntrico estúpido estava sumindo há dias, e você sabe disso tão bem como sabe que encontrá-lo nas próximas horas a farão entrar em colapso!

Mas ele era o cara mais enigmático que eu conhecia, então o que diabos eu deveria supor com um 'Você não entendeu nada'?! Quer dizer...! Qual era o maldito problema dele?! Não, qual era o _meu problema_! Porque eu não deveria estar me importando com isso! O que ele significava pra mim além de um idiota misterioso pra me fazer perder os neurônios com suas palavras?! Nada!

É, certo, ele era o homem que me fazia corar só por pensar nele.

E isso significava alguma coisa, não é?

Alguma coisa que eu não queria enxergar. Eu não queria. Não queria, não queria, não queri-

- E por que você está triste assim? – Kakashi me fez levantar os olhos do chão. Eu estava triste? Ah, meu Deus... _Eu não queria...!_ – Ele declarou o seu amor por você, Sakura. No meu livro quando o homem faz isso, a mulher pula de alegria e cai nos braços dele, ou em outras partes, você sabe.

- Eu não me interesso pelos detalhes. – Encarei-o de forma enojada.

- A questão é que tudo está resolvido entre vocês e agora você deveria estar aos amassos com ele ao invés de estar entediada procurando um baralho perdido.

Não, isso era ridículo. Eu já tinha chegado ao meu limite com essa história estúpida.

- Não tem _nada_ resolvido porque não tem _nada_ pra se resolver. – Franzi o cenho diante das minhas palavras firmes. – Eu não estou apaixonada por ele, nem ele por mim, e aquele beijo foi só... foi um impulso. Nada mais. Agora vá conseguir um maldito baralho do seu estoque.

A risada de Kakashi me fez querer arrancar o livro dele e enfiá-lo goela abaixo desse idiota.

- Ai, ai, o amor jovem é o mais divertido mesmo. – Eu estava pronta para mostrar o meu senso de diversão para ele quando uma correria ao longe nos fez parar de andar. Era comum nesse hospital algum paciente ter uma parada cardíaca súbita e, num piscar de olhos, vários enfermeiros e um médico corriam até o quarto em que isso acontecia para resolver o problema. Ou anunciar a hora do óbito.

E eu não gostei do aperto que senti em meu estômago.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei, confusa, vendo enfermeiros passando correndo por nós, o som de bipes enchendo o corredor junto com seus passos. Então percebi o corredor em que estávamos. – Onde estão o Naruto e o Sasuke-kun?

Eu estava alarmada e não era apenas a minha voz que denunciava isso, percebi sem nem precisar de um espelho para encarar meus olhos. Meu estômago parecia ter sumido, mas ainda assim corremos atrás dos enfermeiros, onde a porta do quarto que eu mais temia estava aberta e eu não soube quanto tempo precisei pra entender que era o Sasuke-kun sentado no chão, encostado na parede, muito pálido, que estavam socorrendo. Ou seu corpo.

- Ah, meu Deus... Não... – Minha voz foi camuflada pelo aparelho que media as batidas do coração dele, e aquele som não me agradou.

O médico com sua equipe de enfermeiros estavam ao redor da cama, injetando fármacos que nem dei ouvidos, e se preparando para o uso do desfibrilador, mas eu também não dei importância. Eu não enxergava o verdadeiro Sasuke-kun naquela cama, mas sim o único que me roubava a respiração e que estava obviamente precisando de oxigênio agora, enquanto um Naruto preocupado o ajudava a ficar quieto e sentado naquela posição, talvez para melhorar a circulação porque ele estava pálido!

Muito pálido!

E eu não conseguia acreditar no que via.

- Sasuke-kun... – Murmurei, alarmada, sem nem sentir meu próprio coração batendo e nem as lágrimas marejando em meus olhos assustados quando fui até ele, me ajoelhando em sua frente e segurando sua mão, forte, querendo mantê-lo aqui, mesmo com as tentativas frustradas dos médicos ao nosso lado.

Ele não podia ir sem lutar! Eu não o deixaria! Não largaria sua mão de jeito nenhum, nem tiraria meus olhos dos seus em dor! Porque ele não podia estar fazendo isso! Eu não conseguia imaginar esse hospital sem a presença dele! As noites sem dormir ao seu lado, em silêncio...! _Ele não poderia ir embora_!

Mas o bipe do aparelho continuava soando daquela maneira horrível, me cortando, e senti pela primeira vez a dimensão do meu desespero. Do meu pavor.

- Não... Não...! – Falei para ele, apertando mais sua mão, vendo as gotas de suor impregnando sua testa. Ouvi o desfibrilador pela segunda vez. Outro corte... Eu estava sangrando...

Ele não podia...

Não, Sasuke-kun...

- Tire-a... daqui... Kakashi... – Ele murmurou em um fio de voz, procurando ar entre as palavras, nunca parando de suar, sempre pálido, sempre com os olhos nos meus. E eu estava me afogando dessa vez, de verdade.

- Não! O que você está dizendo?! – Meus olhos ardiam. – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum enquanto você não ficar melhor!

Mas Kakashi já estava me puxando para longe do Sasuke-kun, me segurando pela cintura, impedindo minhas tentativas de voltar para o lado do Sasuke-kun e de segurar sua mão. O meu medo estava corroendo todas as minhas forças e ver o Sasuke-kun fechar um dos olhos, em dor, cerrando o punho me impediu de tentar lutar novamente. Eu estava sem forças.

Por que isso estava acontecendo...? Eu não podia me conformar que justo agora isso acontecia... Justo quando ele me beijava daquele jeito, me dizia aquelas palavras, me fazia perceber que era inútil continuar negando que eu havia me envolvido por ele... Então por que ele simplesmente não podia lutar mais pra continuar aqui?! Comigo! Por que depois de tudo isso ele estava se atrevendo a me deixar sozinha?!

Lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto.

Os cortes eram fatais, eu sentia que estava sagrando por todos os cantos... Eu ia morrer se ele me deixasse... Meu Deus... Ele conseguia fazer isso comigo...? Sim, conseguia. Porque ele não passava do egocêntrico estúpido que eu sempre soube que era! Só um egoísta dessa dimensão poderia se dar mal e me levar junto com ele! E eu não podia engolir isso!

Eu estava furiosa.

Chorando, sangrando.

Furiosa.

O bipe piorou.

Faziam massagem cardíaca.

Eu via os segundos correndo contra as minhas lágrimas, e a vontade de socar esse idiota egoísta me assombrou, mas não me importei. Eu estava cega pelas lágrimas, mas principalmente pela fúria.

Cerrei os punhos.

- Você não pode ir! – Tentei lutar contra Kakashi de novo, sem sucesso, mas não desisti. Eu queria ir até lá e socá-lo. Juro. – Não se atreva a me deixar sozinha aqui, seu idiota! Não depois de ter feito eu me apaixonar por você!

Então o bipe estava espaçado e ritmado de novo.

Minha respiração estava presa em minha garganta, as lágrimas ainda desciam dos meus olhos e meu cenho ainda estava franzido, mesmo que eu tivesse sentido que a tensão ao redor da cama havia se dissipado. Tudo pareceu simplesmente piorar. No mesmo instante em que congelei diante do que eu havia dito – Ou gritado – os olhos dos meus amigos se voltaram para mim, surpresos.

O silêncio que nos engoliu foram os necessários para eu processar que eu havia gritado estar apaixonada pelo Sasuke, e senti vontade de _me_ socar até a morte. Merda...! Mas os momentos de tensão faziam isso com uma pessoa – Espírito, fantasma, reencarnação, tanto faz! – então por que eles estavam me olhando como se eu tivesse anunciado o apocalipse?!

Ainda mais irritada que antes, encarei-os, tendo certeza que eu estava espumando – E rezando, com todas as minhas forças, para não estar vermelha. É, porque eu sentia a pulsação nos meus ouvidos enquanto os olhos negros surpresos nunca se afastavam dos meus.

- O que foi?! Eu estava desesperada! – Me defendi, furiosa, e nem esperei um segundo para me certificar que o Sasuke-kun estava bem mesmo antes de sumir do quarto.

Desejei que o silêncio os congelasse lá para sempre.

E que a maldita terra me engolisse e me matasse _de verdade_ agora!

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Eu ainda ia parar logo quando a Sakura descobriu que era o Sasuke morrendo ali, mas nãããoo, seria crueldade demais xD Já basta eu ter demorado muito com esse capítulo =x Viram como eu posso ser boazinha? xD Menos com a Sakura, coitada. Hahauahuahuahu!**

**Reviews:**

**Mari-Sousa _(Odeio te dizer isso, mas só lendo pra saber mesmo, Mari-chan xD Hahahaha! Calma que no tempo certo vc vai descobrir!)_**

**Cah-chan Hime**

**Sayumii**

**Lecka-chan**

**Pietra-Chan _(Obrigadaaaa! Ta aqui o capítulo, não tãããoo cheio de romance, mas implicitando que o próximo promete! ;D)_**

**Hyuuga Mitha**

**Grazi chan _(Mas é xD Hahahahaha! Velhos hábitos não mudam xD Obrigada por estar gostando da fic!)_**

**Sakura T. _(Hahahahaha! Obrigada xDD Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic e do meu jeito de escrever! Só não precisa entrar em coma pra descobrir o final dessa história, pelo amor de Deus! XD)_**

**Kune chan**

**Cat Tsuki**

**tatianeviciadaemnaruto _(Muito obrigada! ;D)_**

**paula-sama _(É verdade, a questão é que eu dei preferência pro romance antes das cenas de ação xD Mas não se preocupe que o suspense vai começar em breve ;D)_**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! Espero que mandem nesse capítulo também, por favor ;DD**

**Kiyuii-chan**

* * *


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

- Você não me deu flores.

- Achei que você não gostava delas.

- Eu sou uma mulher romântica. Claro que eu gosto.

Sobrancelha arqueada.

Rolar de olhos.

- Meu senso de romantismo é estranho, mas eu ainda sou romântica.

- ... Hn.

- ...

- ...

- Isso são... as flores?

- São.

Largo sorriso.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Observei o cirurgião cortar a dura-máter e a aracnóide, e a quantidade de sangue naquele espaço entre essa meninge e a pia-máter não me assustou exatamente. Quer dizer, era uma cirurgia de um cara que estava com hemorragia subaracnóidea – Ainda que no fundo eu quisesse _mesmo_ era ver um cérebro porque isso aqui não estava me ajudando. Não era distração suficiente.

De todos os lugares que eu poderia ter ido me esconder – Porque se a terra tivesse me engolido tudo seria _bem_ mais fácil – eu me vejo reaparecendo em uma sala de cirurgia. Como se fosse o lugar que ninguém suspeitaria que eu correria primeiro. Certo, eu sabia que ninguém viria me procurar, com medo de eu ficar tensa novamente e acabar cuspindo mais palavras estúpidas, e então o Quarteto Fantástico seria tomado pela Adolescente em Crise aqui.

Exceto que eu não era adolescente coisa nenhuma – Pelo menos de acordo com a minha ficha do hospital – e eu não deveria me deixar levar pelos pensamentos e ações impensados da adolescente que queria tomar o lugar da médica que eu era. Calma e precisão cirúrgica. Era tudo o que eu precisava. Nada de desesperos só porque eu acidentalmente me declarei pro idiota do Sasuke. E eles iriam entender, cedo ou tarde, que aquilo não passou do meu desespero gritando.

Eu só esperava que eles não associassem o meu desespero com o medo de perder o Sasuke idiota.

Admito, essa foi a total razão de eu ter enlouquecido daquele jeito, afinal eu realmente pensei naqueles instantes mais longos da minha vida como eu arranjaria força e vontade para sair do coma sem ele pra ajudar a superar outra crise histérica. Porque, querendo ou não, ele me acalmava quando isso acontecia, mesmo que me chamasse de irritante. E eu só precisava dos olhos calmos dele ou do seu silêncio aconchegante pra recuperar a razão.

E não era isso que eu teria se ele tivesse me deixado aqui! Então como diabos eu não deveria ter perdido o controle naquela hora?! Analisando desse modo, é até culpa dele ter me feito gritar aquelas besteiras! Se ele não tivesse aparecido como fantasma camarada – E olha que ele não tinha nada de camarada, pelo menos no início – eu não teria me envolvido por ele!

Eu não teria experimentado a sensação da mão dele contra a minha, nem passaria meus momentos de tédio imaginando aqueles olhos negros me afogando, nem perderia o ar toda vez que eu me lembrasse da dança das nossas línguas que me fez perder o chão...

Eu não teria me apaixonado por ele.

Essa era a verdade, nua e crua, e ninguém mais poderia negar.

Nem eu.

Muito menos eu...

- Você fugiu. – A voz atrás de mim me causou um arrepio e meu estômago se fez ausente mais uma vez. Agradeci por ele não poder ver minha expressão que se misturava entre susto e nervosismo. Não sei se o trabalho dos cirurgiões estava camuflando meu coração acelerado, mas ignorei isso e me certifiquei do meu cenho franzido antes de me virar para encará-lo.

Nunca me senti tão corajosa. Quer dizer, eu havia me declarado para ele faz alguns minutos e estava encarando seus olhos negros agora mesmo!

- O que você entende como "fugir"? Eu não sou nenhuma prisioneira. – É, certo, eu podia dar uma lista de coisas que me mantinha prisioneira e que tinham muita relação com o Sasuke, mas eu não era corajosa a esse ponto.

Além do mais, eu realmente estava meio irritada por ele ter aparecido agora, mesmo que, bem no fundo, eu quisesse me certificar que ele estava bem. Olhando-o agora, a apenas dois pés longe de mim, percebi que seu rosto não estava mais pálido como antes e seus olhos negros não se perdiam em dor – O único lugar onde eles se perdiam eram nos meus e comecei a ouvir minha pulsação em meus ouvidos.

Lembrei de como gritei que estava apaixonada por ele.

E agora ele me olhava de cenho franzido.

Pensando bem, era até hilário. Eu me declarava para ele em seu momento de morte e ele se irritava comigo. Eu não tirava sua razão, afinal eu também estava irritada comigo mesma por ter feito uma besteira tão grande.

- Você nem me esperou falar nada. – Ele rebateu, quieto, cenho franzido.

Achei estranho.

- Você ia?

- Ia.

Eu esperei todas as possíveis brigas que surgiriam e puxariam outras em no máximo dez segundos. Ele falaria que eu estava assumidamente louca por ter falado aquilo, que eu precisava era de um psiquiatra e não de um médico para me tirar do coma, e então reclamaria do meu cabelo, do meu sorriso besta, do modo como eu era tão irritante e das horas vazias que passávamos juntos e que ele não queria e nunca quis minha companhia, porque não estava nem aí para mim, nem para o que eu sentia por ele.

Mas ele me beijou...

Se ele ia falar alguma coisa eu realmente gostei dessa maneira mais evoluída em que nem precisávamos pronunciar palavras, e talvez a comunicação acontecia no momento em que nossas línguas roçavam uma na outra. Não entendi muito bem o que ele estava tentando me dizer, mas não dei a mínima. E ele não estava fazendo um bom trabalho em me manter concentrada na mensagem com essa mão que me segurava pela cintura e a outra apoiada na base do meu pescoço, que estava enviando arrepios para minha nuca.

Eu não sabia se estava perdendo o chão pelos arrepios constantes que me diziam claramente que eu iria desmaiar – Por isso agradecia por ele estar me segurando – ou pelo beijo que havia roubado meus pensamentos e minhas palavras. É, porque eu estava pronta pra rebater qualquer acusação que ele fosse fazer antes. Só não esperava que ele me beijasse desse jeito ao invés de gritar comigo...!

Não que eu me importasse! Se ele quisesse passar a eternidade me beijando assim eu nem me importaria em continuar em coma pra sempre e que se danasse o mundo! Na verdade, nem existia mundo quando ele me beijava, então eu estaria bem satisfeita. Assim como eu estava agora. Satisfeita. E flutuando. Meio confusa, era verdade, mas essa confusão não me impediu de sentir os fios de cabelo da nuca dele e só agora me dei conta que minha mão havia corrido para tal local. Pela maneira como ele me puxou ainda mais para perto, percebi que minha ação involuntária o agradou imensamente.

Por um instante lembrei como eu havia dito a ele para esquecermos o beijo de ontem, que havia sido apenas um impulso e que não sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo, e quase sorri contra os lábios dele. Uma ova que não sabíamos! Ele, pelo menos, sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo com essa língua, e o momento estava tão perfeito que imaginei ser um daqueles de conto de fadas em que o mundo congela e você fica ali, aproveitando a felicidade – Que a minha era essa bem merecida – mas ele já estava afastando os lábios dos meus.

Eu estava meio zonza ainda, mas consegui encontrar alguma coisa para dizer antes que eu perdesse os sentidos de vez.

- Você disse que ia falar. – Murmurei, me segurando em seus olhos para voltar ao normal, mas estava bem difícil com a mão dele em minha cintura e sua respiração brincando com a minha.

- _Ia_, Sakura.

E tudo fez sentido, num estalo que pareceu com os fogos de artifício de ainda agora. Eu não quis, e nem poderia, pensar muito no assunto, então gostei mais do efeito do sorriso em minha face.

Sabe o conto de fadas? Pois é, eu não queria achar a saída do meu agora.

- Então eu posso presumir que você não me acha uma louca histérica que grita coisas desconexas quando acha que você está morrendo, não é? – Perguntei.

O Sasuke-kun apenas sorriu daquele jeito maroto. Poderia existir uma resposta melhor?

- Eu pensei que você fosse me chamar de irritante. – Admiti a ele, franzindo o cenho bem de leve, ainda corada.

- Você já sabe que é.

- Cala essa boca. – Resmunguei, me desvencilhando do braço dele e fingindo estar irritada quando me dirigi para o lado do cirurgião e passei a observar o resto do que acontecia naquele crânio. Eu realmente não enxergava nada, porque os fogos de artifício haviam me cegado, mas eu não ia dar esse gostinho pro Sasuke-kun de saber que ele poderia estragar o momento romântico só porque eu poderia beijá-lo quando quisesse agora.

Eu tinha meu orgulho! Apaixonada ou não!

Atenta a qualquer passo do Sasuke-kun, notei que ele já estava ao meu lado, observando a cirurgia também. Sentindo sua presença ao meu lado, a fragrância que eu levaria ao inferno e a felicidade que consumia os mais pequenos fios do meu cabelo, me perguntei como em algum momento eu não quis aceitar isso.

Eu era apaixonada _e_ estúpida.

Mas tudo bem, eu era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo agora.

- Eu ia dizer que você finalmente havia entendido por que eu a beijei naquele dia. – Ele comentou, fingindo interesse nas luvas ensangüentadas do médico.

- Porque eu...

- Porque você está apaixonada por mim. – Olhei-o de esguelha no momento em que ele fazia o mesmo, e notei o sorriso maroto em sua face. Franzi o cenho, corada.

- Não, porque _você_ está apaixonado por mim, seu convencido.

- Hn. – Pausa. – Você entendeu.

Nos concentramos novamente na cirurgia, mas eu só conseguia repetir as palavras que havíamos trocado agora. Antes que eu pudesse notar, o sorriso já havia voltado.

- Essa foi a declaração mais romântica que eu já ouvi, Sasuke-kun.

- Hn.

- E numa sala de cirurgia...! O meu sonho se tornou realidade!

- Ouvir tudo isso sendo um fantasma?

- Ouvir essa declaração com um cérebro exposto bem próximo!

- ...

- ...

- ... Sakura, o que diabos isso tem de romântico?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

- Então, Sasuke, você se recuperou da parada cardíaca muito bem. – Ergui uma sobrancelha diante do comentário e do sorriso malicioso do idiota do Kakashi, que como sempre estava prestes a falar merda. – Quer dizer, a Sakura ajudou bastante na sua recuperação.

- Continue e eu enfio esse livro pela sua goela.

- Ora, Sasuke, não seja tímido. Ande, conte para o mais experiente como andam as coisas.

- Que possíveis experiências você poderia ter que não fossem relacionadas ao seu livro pornô?

- Você se surpreenderia. Mas não vamos falar de mim, diga, a Sakura gosta quando você a segura daq-?

Bati nele, esperando ouvir um xingamento ou um choro de dor, mas só consegui uma risada dele. Ainda pensei em fazer alguma coisa com o livro estúpido, só pra ouvir o choro que eu tanto queria, mas me conformei com o silêncio que, em seguida, nos perseguiu pelos corredores. Preferia que meus pais ainda estivessem no meu quarto, e então ao menos eu poderia ouvir Itachi falando alguma besteira sobre mim só pra me irritar para eu não ter que estar andando com o Kakashi com os pensamentos que eu também não queria.

Eu podia estar com Sakura agora, mas ela disse que ia acompanhar Naruto pelas bancas próximas para ver se encontravam algum livro pornô pra ele – Já que roubar o de Kakashi estava se tornando uma tarefa muito difícil. A idéia de Sakura sozinha com o tapado do Dobe não me agradou muito – Quem me garantia que nenhum fantasma idiota não estivesse de olho nela pelas ruas? E quem _não_ ficaria de olho nela, pelo amor de Deus? – então eu ia acompanhá-los, mas na hora minha família resolveu vir me visitar e no final eu acabei preso com Kakashi aqui nesses corredores estúpidos, esperando os dois voltarem.

Ou só Sakura. Se Naruto quisesse se perder por aí seria até melhor.

Mas agora que eu parava pra pensar, ficar um pouco longe de Sakura foi uma boa idéia. Desde o momento em que fui atrás dela naquela sala de cirurgia até a noite, eu estava perdido demais nos lábios dela ou no sorriso que sempre me desarmava para me dar conta de um pequeno detalhe em toda essa história.

A imagem daquelas lágrimas no momento em que quase morri de vez.

Quando Sakura caiu naquele silêncio que compartilhávamos todas as noites, ontem, – Dessa vez, em meus braços e eu me senti tão confortável que quase fechei os olhos para cair no sono, juro. – e eu saí do transe que havia sido o dia em que finalmente nos acertamos, eu não conseguia afastar a imagem dela chorando daquela maneira, algumas horas mais cedo. E eu não gostava disso.

Nem do que eu imaginava ser o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

- Alguma coisa está incomodando você. – Kakashi comentou, me olhando de esguelha. Fiquei calado, odiando-o por ainda não ter sumido e por estar prestando tanta atenção no que quer que tivesse acontecido com o meu cenho. – E eu já percebi que não é nada que eu ou o Naruto podemos fazer pra ajudar.

Quando o vi pela primeira vez eu sabia que Kakashi só me traria problemas. Por que diabos ele estava falando essas coisas? Não, por que ele estava certo em tudo isso? Mas eu não lhe daria razão, de jeito nenhum, e o máximo que ele ganharia se continuasse esse assunto era a velocidade assustadora com que o livro sumiria de suas mãos.

Ele suspirou, sabendo que não arrancaria nada de mim.

- Sasuke, apenas me prometa que não vai machucá-la.

- Eu nunca faria isso.

Por que outro motivo eu estava tão frustrado desse jeito com a imagem das lágrimas de Sakura?

- Você também se surpreenderia com isso. – Ele murmurou.

- O que quer dizer? – Franzi o cenho para o velho, mas me deparei com o sorriso dele escondido na máscara e não ganhei resposta alguma que não fossem os olhos dele se concentrando de novo no livro.

E eu percebi o que ele estava dizendo.

Merda.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Esqueci de dizer que no capítulo anterior, a Sakura não fez milagre, pessoal xD Foi coincidência ela ter se declarado e os médicos terem dado um jeito no Sasuke, blz? Pelo menos foi a minha intenção quando escrevi essa cena xD**

**E aí está o capítulo em que eles se acertam! ;D Espero que tenham gostado da cena da sala de cirurgia porque eu amei escrever! XD**

**Reviews:**

Sayumii

Cat Tsuki

Kune chan

Pequena Perola

Hyuuga Mitha

Lecka-chan

Lili Monroe

Wryst

Grazi chan

pietra-chan

paula-sama

Sakura T.

Cah-chan Hime

Paty

**Nossa, quantas reviews! Que emoção! Obrigada mesmo, pessoal! Não deixem de mandar nesse capítulo também, por favor! ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Sasuke POV**

As mãos na minha nuca e os dedos brincando com meus fios de cabelo não estavam ajudando em nada. Céus, qual era o problema dessa mulher irritante em dificultar todos os passos da minha vida?! Mas eu não conseguia exatamente me irritar com os olhos verdes sorrindo, tão próximos de mim, nem com os lábios dela que já haviam roubado os meus, e as palavras que eu diria ficaram entaladas em minha garganta de tal forma que eu achei não ser capaz de pronunciá-las num futuro tão próximo. E por um futuro próximo eu queria dizer no mínimo uns dois milênios.

Cansado de lutar contra meus devaneios, suspirei em derrota e apenas me deixei aprofundar o beijo que estava me deixando irracional. Era sempre isso que acontecia quando Sakura simplesmente não conseguia ficar um centímetro longe de mim – Como se eu conseguisse o mesmo, mas dane-se, ela não precisava saber disso.

E tal pensamento me fez perceber a verdadeira questão.

Kakashi havia dito para eu não machucá-la. Eu não pretendia fazer isso num futuro nem remoto, e então os devaneios decididos de antes me fizeram tomar controle dos meus atos. Afastei-a de mim, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Isso é loucura. – Murmurei, encarando algum ponto em seu pescoço para não ter que encarar os olhos verdes confusos.

- O que há de loucura em gostarmos um do outro, Sasuke-kun? – Sua voz estava tão confusa, que imaginei se ela tinha dúvidas do assunto que deixou escapar.

Mas ela estava certa. Era justamente esse o problema.

- Sakura. – Pensei, mas não achei como explicar melhor as coisas. – Nós estamos à beira da morte. A qualquer momento podemos piorar. Morrer de fato. – Encarei-a, sério. – É loucura continuarmos com isso.

Por um momento, Sakura sustentou o olhar surpreso – Eu não a culpava. Quer dizer, eu poderia ter esclarecido isso antes de beijá-la daquela maneira na sala de cirurgia e de termos nos acertado, mas eu realmente não tinha culpa se toda vez que encarava os olhos verdes ou a beijava eu não conseguia pensar em conseqüência alguma dos nossos atos. Em seguida ela encarou o chão, e percebi as sobrancelhas franzindo em tristeza.

Apertei seus ombros bem de leve, odiando ter que vê-la assim, mas a imagem das suas lágrimas era ainda pior e vê-las novamente, ou a simples idéia de causá-las, doía bem mais. E se nos envolvêssemos ainda mais durante esse tempo em coma, era isso que eu temia acontecer, cedo ou tarde.

- Eu não quero que você sofra caso aconteça alguma coisa comigo.

E só Deus sabe o que eu teria que sofrer pra ficar longe dos lábios dela. Droga.

Mas quando achei que Sakura estava entendendo meu ponto de vista e logo me jogaria milhões de xingamentos, me desferindo socos por ter sido um idiota estúpido que brincou com os sentimentos dela por um dia que fosse, ela havia erguido os olhos para que eu me desse conta de seu cenho franzido. E não era de dor.

Ela estava com raiva?

- E, por acaso, você acha que estou morrendo de amores e vou tentar suicídio caso você morra? – Ela me olhava de forma incrédula. – Sério, quando eu penso que você não podia ficar mais convencido...!

Franzi o cenho também.

- Você disse que estava. – Porque eu lembrava muito bem daquela conversa na sala de cirurgia.

- Eu não disse, você assumiu que eu estava. Você que está apaixonado por mim e não sabe lidar com isso, Sasuke. – Ela retirou as minhas mãos de seus ombros, claramente ficando furiosa a cada segundo que me olhava. Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava negando o que havia me dito. E eu _não_ estava apaixonado por ela, apenas não conseguia ficar longe dela por muito tempo, e tudo por culpa... Dela, droga!

Ta, eu estava apaixonado por essa mulher irritante, mas não significava que ela deveria saber disso. E, certo, também admito, eu tinha o maior problema do mundo em lidar com esse fato.

Tudo isso apenas me irritou mais e eu apenas quis piorar a nossa discussão.

- Eu não estou. – Retruquei, encarando os olhos verdes que duelavam contra os meus furiosos.

- Você disse que estava!

- Eu não disse, você assumiu que eu estava.

E, lembrando agora, nenhum de nós afirmou com suas próprias palavras que estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro – Exceto quando ela não apenas afirmou, mas gritou que estava naquele momento da minha parada cardíaca, mas ela disse que foi pelo desespero, então desconsiderei. Na hora. – De qualquer forma, pra mim era óbvio que ela havia insinuado isso muito bem.

E eu também, merda.

Sakura franziu o cenho, provavelmente querendo agora mais do que nunca arrancar meu fígado. Eu também não estava muito feliz com o desenrolar do que seria o rompimento estúpido que eu imaginei, mas o que mais eu poderia imaginar dessa mulher irritante que não fosse um final para me deixar furioso desse jeito?!

- E eu estava certa quanto a você ser um egocêntrico idiota. – Ela murmurou entre dentes, recuando alguns passos, sem parar de me fuzilar com os olhos. – Quer saber, é realmente loucura continuarmos com essa história ridícula. Não sei como imaginei a possibilidade de ficarmos juntos, seu imbecil.

E com toda essa briga, eu só parecia ter memorizado o momento em que ela disse que não estava apaixonada por mim, porque eu não ia engolir essa. Não depois da conversa na sala de cirurgia, do sorriso dela que apenas irradiava felicidade, e muito menos dos beijos que ela havia me roubado nesse meio tempo – Ta, eu provavelmente fiz isso mais que ela, dane-se. Eu não a deixaria sair daqui enquanto não retirasse aquelas palavras que haviam sido as mais idiotas que já ouvi.

- Pode me chamar de imbecil, mas eu sei que você só não quer admitir ter sentimentos por mim. – Aproximei-me nos mesmos passos que ela havia recuado. – Você não mente tão bem quanto é irritante, Sakura.

Seus olhos faiscaram.

- Não, Sasuke, você só quer uma desculpa para se iludir que eu estou apaixonada por você, como todas as mulheres idiotas dessa cidade. Mas eu não estou, nem mesmo perto, ainda mais depois dessa conversa. – Apenas agora percebi que nossas faces estavam bem próximas, mas a única coisa que nos unia assim era a raiva um pelo outro. – E eu vou provar pra você.

- Prove e eu deixo o Naruto me perseguir até os meus últimos dias nesse hospital.

- Você _deixa_? Ah, por favor, Sasuke, você não tem moral pra mandá-lo embora nem se quisesse!

- É claro que eu tenho moral com aquele idiota. – Franzi o cenho ainda mais.

- Então prove e eu admito que estou perdidamente apaixonada por você. – O tom de deboche em sua voz e em seus olhos quase me fez acreditar que ela realmente não sentia nada por mim e eu era o único idiota apaixonado de verdade por essa mulher irritante, mas eu não era idiota a esse ponto. Sakura poderia me enganar do jeito que quisesse, bastava apenas me fazer olhar nas piscinas esverdeadas ou sorrir pra mim daquele jeito, mas essa mentira era tão descarada que nada disso me enganaria.

Por isso a encarei de forma decidida quando apertamos as mãos para selar as apostas.

- Ótimo.

E que apostas mais estúpidas foram essas? Só para não termos que admitir que gostávamos um do outro e que a minha idéia inicial era a maior merda que eu já havia inventado? Porque, verdade fosse dita, eu sabia que não conseguiria passar dois dias sem os braços dela ao redor da minha cintura, exatamente o que iria acontecer agora que a minha genial idéia havia se tornado uma discussão eficiente o bastante para nos separar e para cairmos nessas apostas.

Mas dane-se, ela queria guerra, então era o que ela iria ter.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Naruto POV**

Eu realmente teria me conformado em assistir o programa idiota que passava na televisão – Eu só gostava dos comerciais. Cara, aqueles ramen deliciosos sendo degustados pelos sortudos que faziam as propagandas...! – sem dar a menor importância para TenTen, que estava sentada na cadeira ao lado da cama da Sakura-chan e falava sobre a tal vizinha Karin que continuava jogando pragas pra que ela não saísse do coma. Elas tinham alguma rivalidade que TenTen não deixou claro. Mas quando aquela porta se abriu, a mágica da televisão evaporou junto com os meus movimentos voluntários.

Quem era essa mulher? Um anjo? Porque os olhos eram tão claros quanto às asas angelicais que eu ainda procurava, e ela tinha os cabelos longos e negros mais brilhosos que já tinha visto, e olha que eu já tinha visto muitas modelos visitando parentes quebrados nesse hospital. Ela começou a falar alguma coisa, trazendo uma sacola nas mãos e eu imaginei, se pra completar essa visão divina, ela estava trazendo ramen para almoçarem!

Então fiquei paralisado, os olhos vidrados ao extremo e só esperei que a Sakura-chan me batesse pra eu parar de babar, mas acho que ela estava muito concentrada na conversa das duas. Não podia culpá-la; eu já estava muito concentrado em _uma_ delas. Sério, já vim aqui acompanhar a Sakura-chan, mas toda vez apareciam só a Ino e a TenTen – Que não eram feias, de jeito nenhum. Como só agora eu pude ter o ar da graça dessa nova amiga dela?!

- Sério, qual é o problema delas em só falar de homem?! – Sakura-chan resmungou, indignada, e eu saí do meu transe, precisando piscar várias vezes para enxergar melhor o local.

- O que? Aquela ali também?! – Apontei para o anjo que me cegou, incrédulo. – Ela tem namorado?! Ela é _casada_?!

- O que, Naruto? – Sakura-chan me olhou, rindo. – Você sabe quantos ela tem? Ninguém casaria tão cedo assim, pelo amor de Deus. E você está interessado na Hinata?

- Vai acreditar se eu disser que não?

- Não acredito nem que você seja capaz de olhar alguma coisa que não seja ramen.

- Exatamente! – Eu estava agoniado. – Ela me fez esquecer o ramen do comercial! Sakura-chan, você não vê?! Ela é minha alma gêmea!

- O que? Isso nem existe, pare com essas besteiras. – Ela balançou a cabeça, rindo. Devia estar pensando que a Hinata estava me deixando louco assim, e eu não ia tirar sua razão. Quer dizer, meu Deus! Eu viria todos os dias aqui pra checar se a Hinata-chan veio só pra colocar um pé no quarto e ir embora!

Eu estava alucinando e não era de loucura, eu podia sentir! Nem a minha aventura de escalar o Everest e voltar de lá em coma deve ter sido tão incrível como só olhar essa mulher agora, juro. Digo, incrível a vista do Monte, não o coma. Tanto faz! Essa não era a questão! - Ainda que a Sakura-chan tentasse me convencer todos os dias e desistir da vida aventureira quando eu saísse do coma. Bom, por essa mulher linda agora eu mudaria até de nome!

- Não é besteira! Você também não sente isso quando está com o Teme? – Falei, indignado.

- A única coisa que eu sinto quando estou com ele é vontade de espancá-lo. – Ela rolou os olhos e eu ergui uma sobrancelha, cético. Espera aí. O que diabos era isso? Uma hora eles não podiam afastar as mãos um do outro e agora queriam se matar? Olha, eu não entendia muito de coisas do coração e essa merda toda, mas mesmo que o amor desses dois fosse o mais estranho da face da Terra eu podia apostar minha sanidade que ainda era verdadeiro.

Claro que mais verdadeiro que o meu pela Hinata-chan nunca! E nem era essa montanha-russa que era o deles!

Ai, mas que idiotas.

- Vocês se beijaram. – Argumentei em tom óbvio, e tive vontade de acrescentar "O dia todo!", mas o olhar mortal da minha amiga aqui estava meio que me assustando.

- Mas que merda...! Vocês não cansam de falar desse beijo idiota?!

Fiquei olhando-a pelos segundos mais espantados da minha vida e percebi a hipótese mais louca que me ocorreu.

- Vocês _brigaram_? – Eu estava dividido entre incredulidade e incerteza. Porque eles não podiam ter entrado numa discussão tão grande que os fizesse se odiar assim, mesmo que no dia anterior eu sempre os visse aos beijos por aí. Aposto que a vigilância sanitária desse hospital nem ficaria muito feliz, mas eles pareciam não se importar com nada disso além deles próprios. Então como era possível a Sakura-chan querer o fígado dele agora?

Ta, pergunta idiota. Ele era o Teme.

- Não. – Ela retrucou, de braços cruzados, encarando as meninas que ainda conversavam alguma besteira. – Só fizemos umas apostas.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa pra você ganhar essa aposta se me apresentar a Hinata-chan quando acordamos.

- Apenas seja você mesmo e eu ganho. – Ela riu, talvez pela maneira como eu olhava encantando o sorriso tímido da minha musa, ou talvez por outro motivo que não me importei.

- O que você apostou? – Perguntei, curioso.

- Que eu posso provar que não estou apaixonada por ele.

Ergui as duas sobrancelhas bem alto, sem nem ter a discrição de esconder o sorriso surpreso, cético e hilário que surgiu em meu rosto. Ela só podia estar brincando.

- Sério? – Arrisquei, obviamente sem ter amor à vida. Mas o que eu podia fazer?! Era a coisa mais ridícula que eu já tinha ouvido e olha que a Sakura-chan era médica! Eu esperava qualquer coisa dela, mas não essas apostas e idéias ridículas!

- Sim, algum problema? – Ela rebateu, ácida, os olhos fuzilando os meus e percebi as chances daquela vontade de arrancar o fígado do Sasuke se transformar em arrancar o _meu_ fígado, então me contive. O máximo.

Mas, cara, foi impossível apagar o sorriso do meu rosto.

- Não, claro que não. – Falei rapidamente.

Sakura-chan me analisou alguns segundos mortais, considerando se seria sábio deixar a Hinata-chan sem o amor da vida dela caso ela me matasse agora, então resolveu me ignorar, ainda que de cenho franzido. Mas eu notei a forma como ela se demorou no meu sorriso e no significado dele.

Porque ela não podia ganhar essa aposta. E sabia disso tão bem quanto eu.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Eles tinham que ter uma briga idiota, né, pessoal? O que seria esse casal sem isso? XD**

**Reviews:**

Sakura T. (Obrigadaaaa, Sakura! :D)

Paty

Tete (Obrigada!!! Que bom que está gostando! ;D)

Cat Tsuki

Kune chan

miike-chan

Sayumii

Katherine Laurs

Mari-Sousa (Opa, desculpa, Mari-chan x.x Não esqueço mais, juro! E to sim, eu faço o segundo ano já do curso ;D Pq? Quer entrar nessa vida de loucos? XD Hahuauhauh!)

taciana

Grazi chan (Cooom certeza um Sasuke de carne e osso é melhor! Um pedaço de mal caminho! Hahuahuahu! Obrigada, Grazi-chan!)

Saya (Hahuahuahuauh xD Obrigada, Saya! Ah, e curiosidade enorme: De onde vc tirou esse nome 'Saya'? Pq é o nome que eu uso nas minhas fics pra filha do Sasuke e da Sakura, e quando eu vi me lembrei na hora da filhinha deles XD Hahaha)

Shichiyou Sama

Lecka-chan

Laahh. sz

Cah-chan Hime

Sakura Hyori

'luh-chan

paula-sama (Ahh, desculpa! Foi crueldade, eu sei, mas obrigada por esperar mesmo assim, Paula-chan! Ta aí o capítulo! Espero que goste ;D)

**Preciso dizer o quanto estou emocionada por tantas reviews e por todos os comentários de vcs? Sério, to muito feliz! :D Muito obrigada, gente! É muito bom saber que estão acompanhando a fic e gostando dela ;D Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Então não deixem de mandar reviews e de fazer uma fic-writer super feliz de novo, por favor \o\ :D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Sakura POV**

Ao aproximar-me do hospital, avistei sua bela fachada que sempre me encantava com o chafariz e os jatinhos de água empurrados para cima que formavam um pequeno arco-íris graças aos raios do Sol, agora que eu enxergava mais de perto, mas não foi exatamente isso que me chamou a atenção nessa vista da fonte. Sentado na beirada da pequena piscina, observando nada em particular, estava o homem que eu tentava ao máximo tirar da minha cabeça.

Hoje ainda era o primeiro dia depois da nossa invenção das apostas, e o meu esforço em esquecer os beijos dele era o mesmo em esquecer o sorriso idiota de hoje do Naruto. Eu tentava superar tudo isso apenas com a lembrança de como o Sasuke foi idiota jurando que eu morreria sem o amor dele e jurando de pé junto que eu estava _mesmo_ apaixonada por ele! Então a raiva que borbulhava em minhas veias ao lembrar isso era bem efetiva em me fazer esquecer qualquer outra coisa.

Inclusive a maneira estonteante como eu perdia o chão quando ele me beijava tão profundamente.

Meu coração acelerou alguns segundos.

Quando me dei conta, já estava passando pelo chafariz e parando próxima de Sasuke, que havia pousado os olhos em mim, sereno como sempre. Eles iam me afogar, merda...! Pense em como ele foi estúpido e ignorante e convencido e-!

- Por onde esteve?

- Por aí. – Retruquei, já calma, mas com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Está me vigiando?

- Claro que não. – Ele franziu o cenho.

Quem era eu para discutir?

- A Ino disse que ia passar na minha casa e eu a segui pra ver como ela é. – Falei, dando de ombros. – Na verdade, não é casa. Eu moro num apartamento à no mínimo três horas daqui, o que me leva a pensar que eu não devia trabalhar nesse hospital, a menos que eu ganhasse _muito_ e tivesse um jatinho pra me trazer aqui, ou então meus pacientes morreriam antes que eu chegasse à primeira estação de metrô.

- Encontrou o seu cachorro? – Sasuke perguntou, impassível.

- Não. Talvez meus pais estejam cuidando dele. – Porque a Ino era modelo. Eu não a imaginava se preocupando com algum animal de estimação depois de ter usado um casaco de coiote e uma bolsa de jacaré por horas a fio. – E eu não tenho quase nada no apartamento.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Digo, não tinha nada lá. Sério. – Franzi o cenho em confusão. – Eu não podia abrir armário algum pra me certificar das roupas, mas estava tudo tão quieto e cheio de mofo que tenho certeza que eu não ia ali fazia muito tempo. E não o tempo que estou em coma.

- Talvez você morasse com os pais. – Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Eu não acho que gosto da idéia de morar com meus pais sendo uma médica e tendo um apartamento lindo que só precisa de um pouco de atenção.

- Hn.

Perdi-me em pensamentos sobre eu estar na verdade desempregada e a profissão de médica ser apenas uma fachada idiota, e então eu morava na rua – Ou talvez com meus pais mesmo – porque não tinha dinheiro pra pagar aquele apartamento que parecia estar no meu nome. Adeus jatinho. Droga. Eu sabia. Essa idéia de ser médica era um sonho bom demais pra ser verdade. Se bem que eu sempre lembrava muitas coisas da medicina quando andava pelo hospital ou assistia algum procedimento cirúrgico... Bom, talvez eu até fosse médica, mas estava sem credibilidade depois de tantos processos que sofri.

Isso me parecia bem plausível.

Droga.

Sentei ao lado do Sasuke-kun, quieta, derrotada com minha nova descoberta. Se eu soubesse que seguiria Ino pelas horas mais longas da minha vida só pra isso, teria aturado o Naruto e o Kakashi aqui, olhando para a cara deles sem fazermos nada. Isso explicava por que o Sasuke-kun estava aqui fora, olhando o tempo passar e perguntando onde me enfiei. Porque eu também perderia a razão em segundos se ficasse sozinha com aqueles dois por muito tempo.

Que ótimo, era isso. Não era como se ele estivesse preocupado comigo caso algum fantasma louco resolvesse me seqüestrar por aí, ou se um fantasma bêbado – Em plena luz do dia, até parece – desse em cima de mim. Claro que não. Provavelmente o Sasuke-kun não sentiu mesmo nada por mim durante esse tempo em que estamos aqui no hospital, ou pelo menos durante o único dia em que eu achava que seria o primeiro do nosso romance. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Ele só queria se divertir. Passar o tempo. Ter uma desculpa pra ficar longe do Naruto e do Kakashi. Não era como se fosse impossível para ele manter as mãos longe da minha cintura, ou da base no meu pescoço, ou das minhas costas, e muito menos manter os lábios longe dos meus ou de qualquer parte do meu rosto. Claro que não. Tudo isso foi só empolgação. Ele era homem, apesar de fantasma; o que eu poderia esperar dele? Sim, que ele fosse o egocêntrico estúpido que sempre afirmei, o idiota aproveitador de mulheres-fantasmas, o desgraçado que brincou com meus sentimentos todo esse tempo.

Mas apesar de ter todo esse ódio em potencial emanando pelo meu corpo, eu não conseguia odiá-lo. Não agora, quando estamos lado a lado, naquele silêncio que costumava nos rodear desde quando nos conhecemos – Ou desde quando deixamos de implicar _tanto_ um com o outro. E nem notei, mas eu já estava revivendo tudo o que passamos aqui enquanto esperamos sair desse coma. Eu não poderia esquecer nada. Sorri, bem de leve. Como poderia se a todo o momento vivo relembrando?

O dia em que ele passou o braço ao redor dos meus ombros e me deixou chorar em seu peito até eu quase ficar desidratada; o dia em que me peguei perdida em seus olhos negros e corando com alguma besteira que ele houvesse dito; o dia em que me arrepiei quando toquei em sua mão... E havia aquele dia também, em que pensei que ele fosse morrer... Era impossível ignorar meu coração apertando quando o desespero sempre me engolia assim que a imagem dele sentado no chão, desaparecendo, me atingia em cheio.

E esse era o momento que eu me sentia mais assustada. Mais frágil. Mais... inútil.

Medo...

- Não faça mais aquilo. – Murmurei, quieta, encarando o horizonte.

Eu nunca havia discutido esse assunto com ele, não sei por que estava deixando as palavras fugirem agora. Eu só não podia evitá-las. Quanto mais as guardava dentro de mim, mais força elas adquiriam para me cortar a cada vez que subiam e entalavam em minha garganta.

- O que? – Senti os olhos do Sasuke-kun sobre mim, me questionando.

- Me assustar daquele jeito. Achei que você fosse morrer. – Minha voz fraca ganhou apenas o silêncio dele e seus olhos em minha expressão quieta, frágil. – Você não parecia estar se importando... se morresse de vez. Mas eu não quero isso... Então não me assuste mais assim, Sasuke-kun.

Eu o olhei, sincera, serena.

Ele me encarava, absorvido em seu silêncio que o ajudava a assimilar o meu desabafo e a provável hemorragia que eu não me importava agora. Os segundos foram longos enquanto ele analisava meus olhos, provavelmente lembrando em como eles derramaram lágrimas naquele dia... Nem eu gostava de recordar isso.

- Você me disse pra eu não deixá-la. – Ele falou, sério. – É o que vou fazer.

Consegui manejar um fraco sorriso, sentindo a face queimar bem de leve. Ele não ia me deixar. Não ia mais me assustar daquele jeito. Eu quis abraçá-lo, mas me contive. Nós estávamos brigados.

Por que mesmo?

O Sasuke-kun logo estava sorrindo de forma marota, meio triunfante.

- Você também disse que estava apaixonada por mim, o que comprova que eu ganhei a aposta.

Ah. Por isso.

Franzi o cenho.

- E eu completei dizendo que estava desesperada, seu egocêntrico estúpido.

- Um egocêntrico estúpido que vai ganhar a aposta.

- Sabe, Sasuke, eu tenho certeza que você realmente quer ganhar essa aposta, mas sabe por quê? Porque _você_ está perdidamente apaixonado por mim e não sabe como vai ficar quando descobrir que eu não sinto o mesmo por você.

- Talvez eu me suicide, como você tentou um certo dia.

Como ele se atreve...?!

- Eu não ia me suicidar. – Meu cenho estava mais franzido do que nunca. Como ele se atrevia a usar aquele momento, que me fez tão bem, como arma contra mim?!

- Se eu não tivesse aturado você aquele dia era exatamente o que você ia fazer, Sakura.

- E foi a pior consolação que alguém podia receber. Eu _quis_ me suicidar depois daquilo.

- Você tinha parado de chorar. – Ele falou com voz ainda ácida, e talvez fosse continuar jogando mais mentiras na minha cara ou talvez eu continuasse cuspindo outras na cara dele, mas caímos em silêncio.

Não sei por que parei, mas a voz serena do Sasuke-kun já estava me arrastando para o que deveria estar sendo a nossa afiada discussão.

- E sorriu. – Ele estava perdido em pensamentos, mas eu também estava. Naquele dia eu não achava ser possível sorrir outra vez nesse mundo horrível que nos fazia acordar como fantasmas atrás de nossos corpos em coma, mas depois de chorar tanto e dizer tanta coisa sem nexo, eu me peguei sorrindo. Por causa de uma coisa que ele havia dito...

- ... E você gostou do meu cachorro. – Murmurei, desviando os olhos do chão para encontrar os dele, ambos quietos. Nós dois sabíamos que não foi a pior consolação que já ganhei e que eu teria me suicidado se ele não tivesse me impedido. Eu havia conseguido parar de chorar... _Ele_ havia me feito parar de chorar. _Ele_ havia me arrancado um sorriso tão difícil...

Nem percebi que tínhamos parado de trocar palavras afiadas. Estava perdida demais nos olhos negros e no silêncio, que me fazia divagar por outros mares. Eu gostava do conforto que esses mares me proporcionavam.

- Quer uma rodada do jogo de uma pergunta? – Perguntei ao Sasuke-kun. Ele ficou em silêncio, talvez sem entender para onde as outras nove perguntas haviam ido, mas assumi isso como sinal para ir em frente. – Você não tem mesmo idéia do que eu acho romântico?

Sorri, querendo rir um pouco ao lembrar a conversa na sala de cirurgia.

- Flores? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não. O seu ciúme do Lee-san. E você ter gostado do meu cachorro.

O Sasuke-kun ignorou completamente meu cachorro, pela primeira vez, e foi incrível como a menção ao nome do Lee-san o fez franzir o cenho em milésimos, como sempre.

- Eu não tenho ciúme dele. Nem motivos pra ter.

- Ele é bem mais carinhoso que você. Segura a minha mão e passa horas ao meu lado. Me traz flores todos os dias. É gentil. E fofo. E não é um egocêntrico como você, nem faz apostas perdidas. – Ergui uma sobrancelha. – Você tem muitos motivos pra ter ciúme do Lee-san.

- Eu não tenho. Não estou nem aí se você quiser ficar com ele, porque não estou apaixonado por você. E eu vou ganhar a aposta.

Eu ainda sorria do seu cenho franzido.

Antes que eu pudesse imaginar como retrucar àquelas sentenças falsas – Provavelmente eu iria apenas rir. Eu estava bem humorada, que estranho. Ei, isso foi desde quando sentei aqui ao lado do Sasuke-kun. Merda. – meu olhar já estava pairando sobre um homem com um buquê de flores, descendo de um carro, que seria impossível de não notar. O homem, não o carro. Porque em que mundo alguém não notaria um cara de grossas sobrancelhas e cabelo em forma de cuia?

E, muito ao contrário do que muitos reagiriam, eu levantei de um pulo, sorrindo animada. Não pude acreditar na minha sorte.

- Ei! Olha quem veio fazer visitas, Sasuke-kun!

- Mas o que...? – Notei o palavrão que ficou contido em sua voz incrédula e meio frustrada, que ele bem que tentou esconder. Meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. Como ele tinha mesmo a coragem de dizer que ia ganhar a aposta?

- Nos vemos depois. – Anunciei, sorrindo e acenando brevemente, pronta para sair da beirada da lagoa artificial e ir encontrar o homem que me garantiria a vitória mais rápida que eu poderia imaginar, mas fui impedida. Pela mão do Sasuke-kun no meu pulso. Fiquei surpresa, juro. Não imaginei ganhar a aposta agora! E eu estava enlouquecendo com as batidas aceleradas do meu coração!

Quer dizer, ele diria que estava apaixonado por mim e que não era para eu ir atrás do Lee-san. Não é?

Por isso ele havia me segurado, certo?

- Sasuke-kun...? – Chamei, olhando-o meio surpresa ainda. Foram apenas alguns segundos, mas ele ficou me olhando também, quieto, e eu estava até disposta a esperar que ele procurasse as palavras que não fossem 'Irritante" ou "Não tenha pressa em sair do lado dele", mas em outros segundos ainda mais rápidos ele já estava sorrindo, maroto.

- Nada. Nos vemos depois.

E eu senti a fúria subir rasgando minha garganta quando percebi a legião de mulheres entrando no hospital, vestindo blusas com o rosto do egocêntrico estúpido do Sasuke.

- Mas o que...?

E eu não contive o palavrão.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

Isso era ridículo.

Eu não ia mais passar _uma_ noite sequer frustrado por não conseguir parar de pensar naquela mulher irritante. Chega. Uma coisa era eu passar as noites normalmente em claro por ter virado um fantasma sem a capacidade de dormir, outra totalmente diferente e frustrante era não passar as noites em claro _em paz_ por estar ocupado demais me amaldiçoando por não parar de pensar nela.

Eu estava cheio disso.

E ia tomar uma atitude agora.

Revirei um corredor de cabeça para baixo, alcancei outro e fui atravessando as paredes dos quartos até que finalmente encontrei algo que não fosse apenas um paciente quebrado, em coma ou inconsciente. Naruto estava ali, sentado na cadeira e assistindo o programa de esportes que o paciente com a perna quebrada resolveu assistir primeiro.

- Dobe. – Ele tirou os olhos do beisebol e me olhou, desinteressado.

- Que, Teme?

- Faça a Sakura dizer que está apaixonada por mim. – Falei, sem conter o cenho franzido em frustração. Eu não sabia se a frustração era por eu estar me submetendo ao Naruto pra resolver esse problema, ou se era pela noite idiota e estúpida em que fiquei revivendo a discussão com Sakura, ou se era ainda por eu saber que ela estava apaixonada por mim, assim como eu obviamente estava por ela, e mesmo assim nós estivéssemos metidos nesse jogo idiota.

Mas eu estava decidido a resolver esse problema. Inclusive, ganhando as _duas_ apostas.

Naruto não pareceu muito prestativo, pela forma com que ele piscou, meio surpreso, meio incrédulo.

- Você não manda em mim, seu idiota. – Ele anunciou, como se o fato fosse tão óbvio quanto o tédio eterno na cara do Kakashi. E, merda, eu percebi o pequeno detalhe no meu plano. Era justamente esse o problema com a aposta. Naruto era teimoso demais pra aceitar qualquer pedido que eu fizesse a ele! Sakura iria ganhar a aposta, e eu perderia a chance de acabar com minhas noites frustrantes se eu não pensasse em nada rápido.

Mas até que ponto eu iria por causa dela?

- Escuta, isso é sério. – Falei, impaciente, com uma vontade imensa de socar o Dobe e de esquecer que meu objetivo era fazê-lo cair na minha lábia. – Você tem que fazê-la confessar.

- E por quê?

Merda, mas que merda! _Por que_ ele tinha que ser tão inconveniente?! A cada segundo ficava mais difícil não enfiar o meu punho pela garganta dele pra arrancar as tripas que ele tivesse!

- Ah! – Naruto exclamou, de olhos bem arregalados, percebendo a situação. – A aposta! Então a sua era que ela admitiria que está a fim de você! Cara, você está ferrado. Você conhece a Sakura-chan. Ela é mais teimosa que...! Que...! Sei lá quem, mas _muito_ teimosa!

Eu conhecia alguém a quem compará-la, mas apenas rolei os olhos.

- Vai me ajudar ou não?

- Qual era a outra aposta? Ela disse que não era só uma.

- Não lembro, apenas diga que vai fazê-la admitir, Naruto. – Eu podia ter me controlado um pouco com a ameaça na minha voz e com meu cenho novamente franzido, mas sinceramente, parecia que era a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer desde que eu e Sakura tínhamos brigado. Franzir o maldito cenho. E mesmo assim ninguém entendia o perigo.

Não poderia esperar que o _Dobe_ entendesse.

- Sasuke, eu já entendi o que está acontecendo aqui. – Foi a vez dele de franzir o cenho. – Você não agüenta mais essas apostas porque vocês dois estão apaixonados um pelo outro e só agora perceberam que estão perdendo tempo com esses jogos imbecis. E depois dizem que _eu_ sou o idiota!

Eu estava ficando mais impaciente, então quis cortar o sermão no qual eu já tinha chegado à conclusão na minha perfeita noite de ontem. Por isso me adiantei:

- Eu vou estar próximo quando você a fizer admitir, então apenas me diga se vai fazer isso nos próximos dois ou cinco minutos.

- O que?! – Naruto ficou incrédulo, mas eu nem tinha terminado minhas exigências. O que? Era para o plano funcionar, droga!

- E diga que eu tive moral com você e o mandei fazer isso.

Certo, também era para eu ganhar as apostas.

- _O que?!_ Nem pensar, seu bastardo filho da mãe! Eu nunca vou dizer que você tem moral sobre mim, porque você _nunca_ terá! Seu...! Eu deveria arrancar as suas tripas agora! E as verdadeiras, pra você sumir de uma vez! – A vontade dele de arrancar as minhas tripas era a minha impaciência crescendo. Meus olhos estavam muito estreitados e eu não estava nem aí se estava pedindo um favor pra esse idiota. Ele devia entender que era para o bem de todos.

Meu, principalmente.

Dane-se.

Ele _tinha_ que me ajudar.

- Ótimo, o plano é o seguinte: eu digo a ela que tive moral sobre você pra fazê-la admitir que está apaixonada por mim, e você só concorda com a cabeça ou fica calado que ela vai entender.

Eu não via motivos para o Dobe estar fazendo tanta resistência. O plano era simples, até um idiota como ele daria conta.

- Teme. – Ele me encarou, sério. – Olha, eu gostaria muito que vocês dois ficassem juntos e não desgrudassem um do outro por um segundo que fosse, mas eu não vou ser o bode expiatório. Havia muitos meios de vocês se declararem, por que diabos pensaram no mais difícil e mais estúpido?! Agora arquem com as conseqüências! Eu estou _fora_! Beeem fora!

Está vendo? Era isso que eu estava querendo evitar. Sermões desse desgraçado. Meu punho ficou quase incontrolável e minha veia pulsava como nunca em minha têmpora, mas me controlei. Eu tinha que me controlar, ou então nada disso daria certo e eu passaria noites e dias frustrado por causa daquela mulher irritante, que, dane-se, eu admito, me fazia sentir falta de cada segundo que eu passava com ela. Então sim, eu estava disposto a qualquer coisa pra acabar com as apostas – Certo, eu ainda considerava se estava disposto a deixá-la ganhar – e poder vê-la sorrindo para mim daquele jeito antes de eu ter tido a brilhante idéia de nos separarmos porque eu não queria fazê-la sofrer quando eu morresse ou alguma merda assim.

Dane-se isso porque eu não ia morrer, nem ela iria. Eu só estava sofrendo algum distúrbio neurológico naquele dia para pensar que nos separarmos agora facilitaria tudo. Merda nenhuma, apenas piorou! E se eu tivesse que desafiar a morte para impedir as lágrimas dela de novo, então ótimo, eu faria isso. Eu estava pedindo um favor ao Dobe, enfrentar a morte não seria nada agora.

Então me aproveitei da única coisa que o faria mudar de idéia. O ponto fraco dele.

- Você acha que ela está mentindo dizendo que não sente nada por mim? – Perguntei, calmo.

- Claro que está! Você é cego?!

- E ela ficaria feliz se eu também sentisse o mesmo e pudéssemos ficar juntos, não é?

Naruto franziu o cenho devagar, percebendo o que eu estava fazendo, mas eu já sabia que não teria mais volta. O plano estava funcionando.

- Você _quer_ vê-la feliz, não é? – Continuei.

- Se eu depender de você pra fazê-la feliz, então não sei. – Ele resmungou, fechando a cara. Boa tentativa, Naruto, mas você também sabe que ela só sorriu daquela maneira calorosa quando eu e ela nos acertamos.

- Eu estou falando sério.

- Você está admitindo que gosta da Sakura-chan? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, primeiro cético, depois surpreso. – Que está _apaixonado_ por ela?

- Estou. Vai colaborar ou não?

E aqui estava até onde eu iria por causa daquela mulher irritante. Meu Deus. Ela teria que me recompensar e _muito_.

- Hmm... – Naruto ainda estava meio emburrado com meu plano ardiloso e me analisou alguns segundos, sempre de cara fechada, antes de decidir que pela felicidade de Sakura ele seria capaz de tudo, até de me ajudar. – E o que eu ganho com isso além de perder a minha dignidade?

Ótimo, eu estava preparado para isso.

- O livro do Kakashi.

- Você não está falando sério. – Ele se espantou, ainda que esperançoso.

E eu só precisei erguer uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso confiante.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Atualizado ;D Super atrasado, mas não deu mesmo pra eu atualizar antes, pessoal. Meus horários estão apertando de novo...**

***Uhu! Dá-lhe Sasuke! Tomando alguma atitude! \o\**

**Reviews:**

Kune chan

Paty

Cat Tsuki

Cah-chan Hime

Sakura T.

Shichiyou Sama

Mari-Sousa

Tete

Paula-sama

Sayumii

- Miss Pudingg

Sakura Hyori

Laahh. sz

Hyuuga Mitha

Tina Granger1

Grazi chan

**Muito obrigadaaa mesmo por todos os comentários, pessoal! :D Espero que minha demora não os impeça de deixar reviews i_i Eu tento compensar nos capítulos, vcs sabem! xD**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	10. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Sakura POV**

- Sakura-chan! Você não vai acreditar! O Teme admitiu que está apaixonado por você!

Desconcentrei-me de analisar o aparelho dos meus batimentos cardíacos e da minha concentração de oxigênio para um Naruto que apareceu no meu quarto mais animado do que nunca, com o sorriso de cabo a rabo mais estranho que já vi.

- O que? – Perguntei surpresa, sem saber se era pela aparição que quebrou o silêncio que eu estava adorando ou pelas palavras dele que sem dúvida alteraram a _minha_ concentração de oxigênio no sangue. Depois analisei a empolgação extrema dele, e ergui uma sobrancelha. – O Sasuke nunca diria isso. O que você está aprontando, Naruto?

- Não, é verdade! – Ele se agitou mais ainda. – E se o médico dele pudesse nos ouvir ele seria uma prova também! Ele me disse ainda agora que não consegue parar de pensar em você e, que mesmo odiando admitir, está apaixonado por você, Sakura-chan! Não é ótimo? Agora vocês podem ficar juntos!

- Eu não sinto nada por ele. – Menti, aberta e descaradamente, mas e daí? Não era como se o Naruto fosse perceber isso.

- Você está vermelha.

Merda.

- De raiva...! Porque é a única coisa que eu sinto por ele, seu tapado! – Ta, dessa vez não menti tão descaradamente, já que boa parte do que eu sentia por ele era essa fúria cortante.

- Hum... – Naruto cruzou os braços, me olhando com desconfiança. – Eu não sei se acredito em você.

- Como acreditou nele então? – Sério, porque isso era ridículo. Eu não acreditaria que o Sasuke tivesse admitido estar apaixonado por mim nem se o Naruto me viesse com uma cara de funeral e me dissesse que apesar da grande notícia ele havia morrido. Droga, dói só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Certo, eu não acreditaria e ponto. E nada do que ele me dissesse me faria engolir essa mentira que, pensando bem, eu não estava entendendo o motivo de ter surgido agora.

Que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Simples, ele é um pé no saco e o cara mais estúpido e idiota que já conheci, mas eu sei quando alguém assim está falando a verdade. E ele falou, acredite. Eu tive que perguntar de novo só pra me certificar que ele não estava tirando uma com a minha cara como sempre, mas ele estava sério, Sakura-chan. _Sério_.

Fiquei em silêncio, encarando-o desconfiada, mas eu tinha que admitir que o sorriso estranhamente feliz de antes havia sido substituído pelos olhos firmes. Sua voz me dizia que agora era verdade. Mas eu não podia cair assim tão fácil. Eu conhecia o Sasuke bem demais para apostar a minha vida – Que nunca esteve tão em jogo nesse maldito hospital – que ele preferia ser trancado com Naruto e Kakashi a ter que admitir qualquer sentimento por mim que não fosse a mútua vontade de me matar.

Naruto também sabia disso. Então por que ele estava me falando essas coisas e de uma maneira que eu poderia jurar que era verdade?

- O que você quer pra acreditar? – Ele perguntou, ainda sério.

- Que _ele_ me fale. – Falei, irritada com Sasuke, acredite.

- Porque você também está apaixonada por ele e você também quer que essas apostas bestas acabem pra que fiquem juntos. Não é?

Mas que merda! Desde quando ele havia se transformado em Patrick Jane¹?! Isso era ridículo! E mais ridículo ainda era eu estar corando e ter engolido minhas palavras nada gentis para encarar o chão! Eu sabia estar apaixonada por aquele idiota egoísta, mas quando falavam assim de forma certeira parecia um outro tipo de universo cruel que me julgava ser estúpida por saber a verdade e continuar adiando-a! Ou me escondendo dela, como eu mais gostava de fazer agora.

Merda.

_Merda_, Naruto, olha o que você fez!

- Eu conheço você, Sakura-chan. E conheço aquele Teme também. Vocês não enganam nem o Kakashi, que está mais pra lá do que pra cá. – Naruto estava com um sorriso hilário e vitorioso por ter acertado todo o diagnóstico, ainda mais por eu ter me calado durante a exposição dos fatos e por existir o ditado filho da mãe de "Quem cala consente".

Não havia mais volta. Eu já havia admitido para mim fazia dias e sabia que meu segredo – Obviamente não tão secreto assim, já que, segundo Naruto, até Kakashi sabia – não ficaria no escuro por muito tempo. Eu não conseguiria mais mentir. Já bastava eu ter _me_ enganado primeiro, e estar enganando o Sasuke agora.

Suspirei, apoiando uma mão na testa.

Está vendo? A verdade sempre vem à tona, não importa o tamanho curto da perna da mentira. E aqui estou eu, derrotada, comprovando o doloroso fato.

- Ah, merda... Eu estou mesmo apaixonada por aquele imbecil... – Meu fracasso foi substituído logo por frustração e eu já estava segurando os ombros do Naruto, sacudindo-o, exasperada. – Mas é um absurdo! Como isso aconteceu, Naruto?!

- Não sei, não sei...! – Ele fez cara de assustado para depois ficar meio resignado, quando parei de balançá-lo. – Eu também queria descobrir como aquele Teme consegue tantas mulheres assim. E mulheres incríveis como você, Sakura-chan. – Ele balançou a cabeça, me olhando de maneira firme em seguida. – Eu juro que se ele machucar você de novo, eu o mato.

- De novo...? – Eu estava tocada pelas palavras protetoras dele.

- É! Eu vi como você estava espumando esses dias que vocês estavam brigados ou sei lá. Ele não tinha o direito de adiar a felicidade de vocês. A _sua_ felicidade, Sakura-chan. Por isso que vou arrebentar a cara dele se isso acontecer de novo.

- Você está falando como se... Você está escondendo alguma coisa, Naruto? – Olhei-o desconfiada. Não sei, tinha alguma coisa estranha aqui, eu podia sentir. Como se ele soubesse de algo que me era obscuro.

- N-Não, claro que não!

- É melhor mesmo. – Falei, ameaçadora. Eu ainda estava com a pulga atrás da orelha. – Se eu descobrir mais tarde a _sua_ cara vai ser arrebentada por _mim,_ entendeu? Ah, e nem um pio quanto a essa nossa conversa.

Pensei em me demorar mais alguns segundos só para fixar a mensagem na cabeça do Naruto e para fazê-lo admitir a coisa estranha que eu estava sentindo no ar, mas ignorei e saí do quarto. E _como_ eu preferia ter continuado lá e forçado Naruto a me dizer a verdade – Mesmo que ele estivesse dizendo – só para eu não ter que me deparar com isso aqui fora.

O sorriso maroto dele, principalmente.

Ou os olhos negros, não sei.

Certo, o Sasuke em si! Eu não podia encará-lo agora! Ainda mais porque eu soube que o sorriso maroto significava algo que eu não queria ouvir, nem acreditar!

- Eu disse que não fazia apostas perdidas, Sakura.

Eu estava paralisada, perplexa e da cor do meu cabelo, com certeza. Essa desgraça simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo. Ele estava aqui esse tempo todo? Era uma pergunta idiota, mas extremamente difícil de processar e quanto mais eu me esforçava mais exigia da minha respiração que já não estava a melhor do mundo!

Eu ia entrar em colapso.

- O-O que...? Você estava...? Você ouviu tudo...?

- Você _está_ apaixonada por mim.

Claro, disso todo o hospital já sabia, mas não queria dizer que você podia se aproximar de mim assim e quase me fazer encostar contra a parede! Mas claro que eu não poderia falar isso pra ele, por mais que vozes estúpidas em minha cabeça gritassem que _ele havia escutado a minha conversa com o Naruto...!_ Ah, meu Deus...!

Ah, meu Deeeeeus!

- N-Não, claro que não! Você ouviu erra-!

- Sakura. Eu também estou.

Ah. Meu. Deus.

Aquelas palavras me deixaram perplexa demais para eu me dar conta da mão dele em minha cintura e das nossas faces bem mais próximas. Eu tinha certeza, porém, dos olhos negros me deixando cada vez mais tonta à medida que eles se aproximavam mais, sempre serenos e sempre roubando meus batimentos cardíacos em extinção.

O que ele estava falando? O que _diabos_ ele estava falando? Era só para me iludir? Não, por mais que ele estivesse me drogando com as nossas respirações se misturando e os arrepios que a mão dele em minha cintura me causava, ele não estava querendo me deixar drogada para se aproveitar de mim. Ou estava? Quer dizer, eu estava perdendo os sentidos aqui!

- Está...? – Murmurei, surpresa, zonza, prestes a me afogar em seus olhos ou em primeiro ter uma parada cardíaca.

Ele só me encarou por breves segundos antes de sorrir daquela maneira marota – Que apenas piorou o meu estado de saúde – e então me beijou. Ah, meu Deus, ele estava me beijando... Eu nunca estive tão alto nessas nuvens, nem quando ele me beijou pela primeira vez ou na sala de cirurgia, porque agora era definitivo. Ele estava dizendo que estava apaixonado por mim e não teriam apostas dessa vez, nem impulsos idiotas, nem nada para nos separar de novo...!

Então eu, que estava drogada a altos níveis, não tive forças e nem vontade para contestar minhas ações involuntárias e eu já estava entreabrindo os lábios para a língua dele que tanto fez falta para a minha durante esse tempo interminável – Ta, dois dias, dane-se. Corri minha mão para seu rosto, escorregando-a para o seu pescoço logo que perdi uma batida assim que ele passou a explorar minha boca calmamente, dessa vez me deixando a beira de uma overdose. Se eu dissesse o quanto senti falta dos beijos dele nem eu acreditaria que palavras poderiam descrever.

Se eu dissesse o quanto estava feliz agora... Nem _eu_ era capaz de acreditar.

Não pude evitar sorrir assim que encerramos o beijo, mantendo a proximidade. O perfume dele começou a me embriagar instantaneamente.

- Que bom. – Murmurei, nossos lábios bem próximos ainda. – Porque eu tenho que concordar com o Naruto, que essas apostas eram tão idiotas quanto o livro pornô do Kakashi, e eu só queria que isso acabasse logo.

- Eu sei. E você começou com as apostas idiotas. – Ele sorriu, maroto.

- Não comece. – Resmunguei, franzindo o cenho, provavelmente por eu estar corando também só por causa desse sorriso tão sexy dele que o deixava ainda mais irresistível. Ou eu estava mesmo drogada, e bêbada a essa altura, para ficar vermelha assim. Gostei dessa idéia. O Sasuke-kun não parecia se importar muito com nenhuma das duas hipóteses, porque só manteve o sorriso e me beijou mais uma vez.

Eu poderia lhe dar um soco agora por não dar crédito à minha raiva pelo que ele fazia comigo e com todo o sangue do meu corpo que sempre corria para as minhas bochechas, mas eu havia passado duas noites em claro, frustrada por causa dele e pela ausência dos seus lábios contra os meus ou contra qualquer outra parte do meu rosto ou pescoço, então apenas enlacei seu pescoço com os braços e aproveitei a minha adorável experiência de flutuar nas nuvens.

Dava pra acreditar que ontem nós tínhamos discutido como nunca? Porque pensando nisso agora era até engraçado. Quer dizer, trocamos tantas palavras afiadas e olhares assassinos que eu duvidava o Kakashi ou o Naruto acreditarem, mesmo que vissem esse beijo apaixonado no meio do corredor. Na verdade, eles primeiro nos espancariam pelas brigas idiotas de dois dias atrás em que os alugamos e então depois fariam comentários pervertidos.

Não que eu me importasse, eu estava bem satisfeita com a mão do Sasuke-kun deslizando, discreta e lentamente, para cima e para baixo na minha cintura. E com seus lábios. Ta, a língua. O que eu podia dizer se ela fazia maravilhas comigo, oras?!

- Sasuke-kun...

- Hn? – Ele encostou a testa na minha e apenas aí abri os olhos para mergulhar nos dele.

O paraíso era lindo. Não, Sakura, pare de bancar a drogada!

- Você estava aqui fora esperando eu admitir aquilo ou estava só passando? – Perguntei, meio desconfiada agora que eu juntava algumas peças da maravilha que estava acontecendo. Quer dizer, foi bem estranho o Naruto ter insistido nesse assunto de eu estar apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun e quando saio encontro o dito cujo com a maior cara de vitória.

Ta, talvez não fosse vitória, mas eu estava sentindo coisa estranha no ar. E não era minha embriaguez.

- Estava passando. – Ele falou. – Foi coincidência.

- Eu sinto que não deveria acred-

Droga, ele me fez esquecer qualquer das minhas desconfianças assim que capturou meus lábios em outro beijo avassalador, e eu podia dizer que esse ele queria ter certeza que seria tão apaixonado e profundo que eu realmente não pensaria em mais nada, nem em agredi-lo por estar me escondendo alguma coisa. Mas quer saber? Eu não ligo. Qualquer besteira que ele tenha feito não me surpreende, e contanto que não estragasse esse momento e os outros que viriam a partir de agora, eu não me importava.

Certo, eu lhe daria um soco ou dois mais tarde, mas, sinceramente, isso era uma missão meio impossível agora que ele estava mordiscando meu lábio inferior e instigando minha língua outra vez a dançar com a dele. É, como se ela fosse recusar qualquer tango que ele inventasse!

Perdi-me novamente em sua respiração quando nos afastamos o suficiente apenas para buscar ar, e me atrevi a encarar seus olhos tão serenos. Ao fazer isso, percebi que meus lábios estavam se curvando em um sorriso. Porque eu não podia acreditar que as apostas haviam acabado – Fosse quem tivesse ganhado. Na verdade, eu nem lembrava mais _o que_ havíamos apostado com toda aquela veemência – e que eu poderia ficar com o Sasuke-kun.

Não só ao lado dele no silêncio das noites sem dormir, nem só atirando palavras afiadas contra ele. E percebi apenas agora que cada vez mais eu me apegava a esse homem egoísta que roubava meus suspiros... Era algo estranho que me fazia ter certeza que meu coração tinha apenas um ritmo acelerado e que pertencia somente a ele... Eu não entendia isso, mas sabia o suficiente para entender que isso sempre colocaria um sorriso no meu rosto.

E eu estava satisfeita.

Eu estava apaixonada por ele. A transformação da mulher independente e de pavio curto na mulher apaixonada e sorridente me fazia ter certeza que agora eu estava na lista daquelas bestas que sonhavam com um romance para arrebatar o coração e para durar a vida toda, e para ser toda... Besta assim! Exatamente como eu estava! Eu não gostava disso, de verdade, mas desenhando o rosto do Sasuke-kun tão próximo do meu com meus olhos atentos eu me convenci que não me importava em ser uma besta.

Porque eu era uma besta apaixonada.

E isso era o bastante...

Sorri ainda mais.

- Ei, Sakura-chan. – Naruto saiu de algum lugar que não vi, e eu e o Sasuke-kun o olhamos. Retirei os braços de seu pescoço, mas quem disse que ele afastou a mão da minha cintura? – O Kakashi queria mostrar uma coisa pra você. Ele ta lá no quadro de cirurgias.

- Mesmo? – Falei, surpresa e animada.

- Pode acreditar. – Naruto respondeu, dando de ombros, sem se importar com a surpresa provavelmente médica que Kakashi havia guardado para mim. Sério, esse dia não poderia ficar melhor!

- Já volto. – Avisei ao Sasuke-kun, beijando-o no rosto antes de sumir, com um sorriso maior que a minha cara.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

- O que diabos ele quer mostrar a ela? – Perguntei ao Naruto de cenho franzido. Qualquer coisa que envolvesse Sakura e algum outro homem, fantasma ou não, não me animava. Muito menos um pervertido como o Kakashi, mesmo que ele tivesse aquela cara de tédio.

- Nada, seu tapado. – O Dobe riu. – Sério, você tem ciúme do Kakashi? Qual é, Sasuke!

Rolei os olhos.

- Então? – Ele voltou a falar. – Não está esquecendo nada?

Eu estava tão perdido com o gosto de Sakura ainda na minha língua que demorei alguns segundos para perceber o plano do Dobe em tirá-la daqui para que eu lhe entregasse a recompensa por ter me devolvido minhas noites em claro de paz. Entreguei-lhe o livro de capa laranja e observei o sorriso enorme dele e seus olhos ansiosos assim que ele o pegou.

Se o Dobe soubesse que precisei apenas levar Kakashi à banca mais próxima e mostrar a nova edição desse livro para pegar o atual de seu bolso, ele não acreditaria. Também não acho que ele desse a mínima agora.

- Finalmente! Quero só ver se isso é tão bom mesmo como parece!

Rolei os olhos mais uma vez. Eu estava cercado por dois fantasmas tarados?

- Invada a casa de um maníaco por filme pornô, seu idiota. – Falei.

- Ficou maluco?! Eu não vou perder a cara do Kakashi quando ele perceber que o seu precioso livro sumiu! – Naruto retrucou, rindo ao imaginar o desespero do velho. Eu que não estava com pena dele. Então Naruto sumiu e eu já ia partir para o quadro de cirurgias, onde roubaria Sakura de qualquer cirurgia que ela tivesse se metido, mas ele voltou no mesmo instante.

- Teme, não diga que isso foi planejado ou eu perco as tripas. Você ouviu a minha adorada irmãzinha ainda agora.

- Irmã? – Por favor.

- É sério! – Sua expressão de indignidade foi substituída por uma firme, decidida. – E eu falei sério quando disse que ia arrebentar a sua cara se a fizesse sofrer de novo.

- Não vou fazer. – Será que ele já não vira o suficiente para saber disso? E por que diabos ele estava bancando o irmão mais velho super protetor? Eu não queria ter qualquer vínculo familiar com ele, ou Sakura perderia um parente decapitado.

- É bom mesmo. – Naruto falou pela última vez, me encarando ainda de forma séria antes de sumir. Acho que não lhe ocorreu que se tive que pedir a ajuda dele eu estava mesmo apaixonado por Sakura e seria capaz de qualquer coisa para ficar com ela e não machucá-la. Já bastavam as lágrimas daquele dia que sempre me cortavam, droga.

Sakura voltou alguns segundos depois.

- Ele não estava mais lá. Deve ser saído. – Ela anunciou, dando de ombros, mas agarrando meu braço e sorrindo contente em seguida. Agora eu entendia por que realmente caí ao ponto de ter que pedir ajuda do Dobe para ficar com essa mulher irritante. E eu não precisava de recompensa melhor do que esse sorriso dela.

Antes que me desse conta dos meus atos, eu já estava virando o rosto dela para mim, com os dedos em seu queixo, beijando esses lábios que sempre davam um jeito de me convencer que eles eram o melhor lugar do mundo, fosse por eles serem tentadores ao ponto de eu querer sempre roubá-los para mim, fosse pelo sorriso singelo que eles sempre formavam.

Qual era o meu problema? Eu estava apaixonado por ela, mas e daí? Só por isso eu tinha que perder meu autocontrole? Não, isso não era justificativa coisa nenhuma, mas beijando-a profundamente desse jeito me convenci que era apenas a minha recompensa por ter pedido ajuda ao Dobe. Nada que eu não pudesse dar conta depois. Quer dizer, depois tudo voltaria ao normal e eu não teria essa urgência absurda em estar sempre beijando-a, droga.

É, certo.

- Sério, quando eu penso que você não poderia estar mais apaixonado por mim... – Sakura murmurou, rindo.

- Não estou, sua irritante. – Larguei seu queixo, com o cenho franzido. Uma coisa era _eu_ saber que meu autocontrole havia ido para o espaço com toda essa história de eu estar apaixonado por ela, mas outra muito diferente era ter que ouvi-la falar isso como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. E idiota. O que era, na verdade.

O riso baixo de Sakura afastou minha frustração e eu já estava perdido em seu sorriso e em nossos narizes roçando um no outro.

- Não é loucura, Sasuke-kun.

- ...

- É apenas amor. – Ela continuava sorrindo bem de leve e eu tive mais certeza do que nunca que a única loucura era não ficarmos juntos. Eu realmente tive um distúrbio neurológico grave naquele dia, sério.

No entanto, me concentrei nos olhos verdes contentes próximos e meus lábios roçaram nos dela quando murmurei algo que nem eu prestei atenção, e observei o rubor em sua face por alguns segundos antes de terminar os últimos milímetros para beijá-la, mas obviamente isso não aconteceria. As coisas por aqui nunca aconteciam na hora certa, muito menos ao meu favor quando se tratava de me deixarem a sós com Sakura.

Kakashi nos fazia companhia no corredor.

- Hum, Romeu e Julieta, acho que vocês vão querer ver isso.

* * *

**Continua...**

**E então o suspense começa! :O**

**Reviews:**

Sayumii

Saya

Laahh. sz

Shichiyou Sama

Sakura Hyori

Kune chan

Mari-Sousa

Nanda

Cat Tsuki

Hyuuga Mitha

Grazi chan

- Miss Pudingg

'luh-chan

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, pessoal!! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, com a declaração do Sasuke e o mistério surgindo :D E, por favor, continuem sempre mandando reviews! Vcs sabem como elas são importantes ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**Sakura POV**

Eu não sabia bem o que esperar pelas palavras de Kakashi ou seu olhar entediado – Por um momento, até pensei que estivessem distribuindo livros pornôs pelo hospital, mas ele estaria tão radiante que nos deixaria cegos mesmo com o sorriso escondido pela máscara. E ele estava mais com cara de "Invadiram o hospital e seus corpos estão como reféns, mas não estou nem aí" – mas isso...?

Não. Com certeza eu não esperava entrar no meu quarto e me deparar com dois pestinhas correndo de um aparelho para o outro, sem saber em qual mexer primeiro para acabar com a minha vida. A garotinha ruiva até não parecia ser tão afoita assim, mas o pirralho com a jaqueta que berrava "Konohamaru é o melhor" estava meio que me assustando.

- O que diabos é isso? – Perguntei, assustada.

- O que diabos ele está fazendo? – A voz do Sasuke-kun estava ligeiramente irritada e quando o olhei confusa, percebi seus olhos estreitados que observavam ameaçadoramente o tal do Konohamaru parando a correria e ficando ao lado da minha cama, sem afastar os olhos do meu corpo. E quando eu digo corpo, eu realmente estou sendo literal, ou para ser mais precisa, os meus seios. Ah, meu Deus! Mais um tarado?! Ta, ele era um fedelho cheio de hormônios que gostava de roubar revistas pornográficas nas bancas, mas, fala sério, ele nunca ouviu falar em necrofilia?! Que nojo!

- Imagina como ela deve ser ainda mais bonita acordada. – Ele comentou, tocando a minha mão inerte e eu contive a vontade de espancar esse pervertido em miniatura, porque, querendo ou não, ele era um pirralho. E eu não estava na melhor das condições para tocar em qualquer coisa que não fossem meus amigos fantasmas. Mas até que gostei do cenho franzido do Sasuke-kun, ao meu lado.

Mas quem eram eles? Por que eles estavam soltos no hospital quando a segurança nacional deveria estar tomando conta desses invasores de quartos hospitalares?! E por que diabos o Kakashi queria nos mostrar isso? Porque se fosse para irritar o Sasuke-kun eu não me importaria, mas se fosse para eu presenciar a minha morte ele iria se ver comigo...!

- Qual será a cor dos olhos dela? – A garotinha perguntou, curiosa ao analisar meu rosto.

- Incrivelmente verdes e impacientes. – Os cabelos loiros da mulher poderiam ter me enganado, mas os fartos seios? Nem pensar. Então me dei conta da mulher que havia aberto a porta sem cerimônia alguma, e fiquei perplexa.

- Tsunade-shishou?!

- Você a conhece? – Sasuke-kun e Konohamaru perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela é minha mestra... – Informei, meio desorientada com as vagas lembranças que me acometiam e com a situação ocorrendo aqui. – Ela que me ensina tudo no hospital.

- E é a melhor na medicina desse país. – Kakashi acrescentou.

- Como sabe? – Perguntei, surpresa.

- Bom, as noticias correm. – Ele deu de ombros.

Ainda era difícil aceitar a informação da melhor médica do país e minha mestra estar aqui no meu quarto, quando eu lembrava que ela deveria estar tomando conta de um hospital em alguma outra cidade que não me vinha na cabeça agora... Mas tanto faz, a questão é que isso tudo estava muito estranho, e nem me importei em recordar qual a relação do Konohamaru e da namoradinha dele com a minha mestra esquentada, porque eu só podia olhá-la de forma surpresa.

- Então, quando você vai fazê-la acordar? – Konohamaru indagou, curioso.

- Amanhã de manhã. Se der tudo certo. – Tsunade-shishou respondeu.

- O que ela quer dizer com isso...? – Murmurei, confusa. Acordar? Ela jogaria alguma mandinga em mim e me tiraria do coma com um estalar de dedos e palavras em latim?

- Enquanto você estava muito ocupada com o Romeu aqui, foi diagnosticado um edema cerebral em você, Sakura. – Kakashi nos informou.

- Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui se medicamentos resolvem esse problema? – Retruquei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não acham que o problema vai ser resolvido a tempo. O edema continua aumentando. – Kakashi estava bem mais quieto agora enquanto falava. – Por isso Tsunade veio para fazer a cirurgia.

- Ah.

Um xingamento ou alguma piada sem graça deveria ter saído dos meus lábios, mas eles ficaram selados por bons segundos enquanto eu digeria essa informação, encarando meu corpo imóvel, minha face adormecida que não desconfiava que logo teria o cérebro exposto em uma sala cirúrgica.

- E dessa vez não vou ser eu operando. – Murmurei, sem saber exatamente em que ponto eu deveria começar a quebrar as coisas, a subir pelas paredes e a distribuir socos em Kakashi por me tirar dos beijos do Sasuke-kun para ouvir que minhas chances de viver – Ou continuar em estado vegetativo – estavam diminuídas. Mas estranhamente eu não estava querendo me suicidar.

Senti os olhos do Sasuke-kun sobre mim, quietos, esperando o minuto em que eu me desse conta da situação e partiria para o chafariz para tentar me afogar de novo. Bom, isso não estava acontecendo, e eu não soube se minha calma era por eu estar encarando meu corpo como se fosse de mais um paciente, ou por eu ainda estar assustada com a idéia de morrer pelas mãos do Konohamaru brincando com os aparelhos minutos atrás.

É sério, aquilo foi bem mais traumatizante.

Subitamente, Naruto havia se materializado no quarto – Segurando um livro laranja que me era familiar – e ele nem teve tempo de fazer algum comentário sobre ramen ou reclamar que a televisão estivesse desligada de novo, pois seus olhos caíram sobre os nossos visitantes, que trocavam algumas palavras ou xingamentos, não sei.

Ele ficou bem surpreso.

- Tsunade-obaachan?! – Em seguida, sua cor mudou para um branco quase transparente. – Konohamaru?! Ah, meu Deus, há quanto tempo eles estão aqui?!

- Não muito, eu acho. – Falei, confusa com o derrame que ele estava sofrendo só por causa de uma mulher peituda e de um pirralho atentado com sua namorada. Espere, ele os conhecia?

- Puta merda, se esse pirralho brincou com meus aparelhos de novo, eu vou...! – Naruto sumiu antes de completar sua promessa de carnificina, provavelmente indo checar se seu corpo ainda estava deitado em uma cama. No mesmo instante, Kakashi fez uma expressão de completo susto.

- Ei, ei! Aquele era o meu livro?!

Não evitei a risada antes que ele sumisse também. Acho que eu precisava deles para me distrair agora que recebi a incrível notícia de que não seria eu operando, mas sim eu, A Operada. O choque ainda não havia me consumido e eu estava sendo embalada por uma calmaria que era difícil de engolir. Onde estava meu pavio curto e minhas mudanças de humor repentinas? Qual é, de uma hora para a outra eu era a médica que sabia lidar com todas as situações, até com a de que o meu cérebro estaria exposto amanhã de manhã?

Tudo bem então. Eu gostava dessa idéia. Certo, um pouco. Eu não era sado masoquista, oras! Por isso, o sorriso de antes estava sumindo dos meus lábios para que um suspiro escapasse por eles.

- Eu vou precisar ficar _muito_ bêbada antes de a minha mestra serrar o meu crânio.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

Sentar nessa cadeira e ficar sem fazer absolutamente nada era apenas possível pela visão de Sakura, ainda que neurótica por mais que tentasse esconder. Eu a conhecia melhor que ninguém e podia apostar que nem ela havia se dado conta do medo que se escondia em seus olhos. Mas eu sabia que a notícia da cirurgia não estava agradando-a. Nem a mim, verdade, mas alguém aqui tinha que manter o controle, e dessa vez eu iria fazer esse papel.

E eu achava que manter a expressão impassível de sempre e me acomodar nessa cadeira era representar bem o papel de alguém tranqüilo. Por isso fiquei apenas acompanhando-a com os olhos, observando-a parar ao lado da cama, inquieta demais para somente encarar o corpo adormecido, resolvendo então encostar os dedos na cabeça onde o edema aumentava, provavelmente onde imaginava que este estava localizado.

- Um edema. – Ela murmurou pela terceira vez. – Temporoparietal.

Estava me perguntando quando ela iria abandonar a voz e a expressão calma pelo medo. Eu realmente não queria ter que encarar sua face angustiada, mas era ainda pior saber que ela escondia isso por dentro, talvez até para não demonstrar a ninguém, nem a mim. Mas qual era o problema dessa mulher? Eu havia consolado-a – Ou o que quer que tenha sido aquilo – uns dias depois que nos conhecemos. Por mais frustrante que fosse, eu sabia como lidar com aquela situação novamente.

Por que ela estava tão calma? Ela ia entrar para uma cirurgia em algumas horas...! _Eu_ perdia um parafuso toda vez que me lembrava disso! _Merda_.

- Nem é um processo perigoso, e é a minha mestra que vai fazê-lo, então por que eu estou tão ansiosa assim? – Sakura murmurou, e notei seu cenho franzido pela primeira vez.

Ótimo, ela finalmente admitiu estar ansiosa.

- Porque você preferia ser a única fazendo esse procedimento em você mesma. – Respondi, recebendo em troca um olhar frustrado dela. Sim, eu conheço você, Sakura.

- E eu preferia que você não fosse tão espertinho assim toda vez.

Sorri, marotamente.

- Você facilita, Sakura. – E ela sabia que eu estava certo. Era tão fácil ler seus olhos verdes como se afogar neles, então ninguém poderia me questionar nesse assunto, nem a dona das piscinas hipnotizantes. Puxei-a pela mão, de maneira gentil – Eu não sabia de onde diabos vinha tanta gentileza e cuidado toda vez que o assunto era essa mulher, sério. E eu bem queria saber por que não me sentia frustrado com isso. – e fiz com que ela sentasse em meu colo.

Sakura ainda estava com o semblante irritado quando apoiou a cabeça em meu peito, segurando minha camisa com um pouco de força. Repousei o queixo no topo da cabeleira rosada, inspirando o perfume de baunilha.

- Não sei que diabos de aflição é essa. – Ela murmurou, o cenho franzido. – Nem é como se eu me importasse o suficiente com qualquer coisa agora que sou um fantasma perambulando pelo hospital.

- Eu confio na Tsunade por você também. – Sakura ergueu o rosto para me olhar, meio confusa com as minhas palavras. – Porque se ela deixar você ainda mais irritante eu juro que a arrasto até o inferno.

Não eram exatamente essas palavras que eu queria dizer, mas eu não podia falar a ela que confiava na Tsunade apenas para enfiar na _minha cabeça_ que ela era capaz de fazer isso e que nada daria errado porque se desse eu a arrastaria até o inferno. Eu estava mantendo o meu autocontrole com sucesso, ainda bem.

Tudo que consegui em retorno foi um leve sorriso de Sakura, e eu tentei não me perder demais em seus olhos verdes, então me concentrei na cintura esguia dela sendo enlaçada pelo meu braço.

- Você está estranho. – Ela comentou, ainda sorrindo. – Quer dizer... Você não fala muito essas coisas, Sasuke-kun.

- Eu não chamo você de irritante? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

Sakura não gostou das minhas palavras gentis e resolveu me dar um soco no peito, de leve – Sim, porque eu sabia a força que ela tinha para quebrar uma das minhas costelas se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais gentil do que isso. Ainda lembro o enorme galo que o Naruto carregava até hoje. – e ela já estava levantando para caminhar para o lado da cama novamente. Mas eu sabia o que ela queria dizer, e eu não entendia como, mas eu precisava apenas da presença dela comigo para me fazer falar coisas assim.

Era simplesmente fácil.

Estranhamente fácil.

E eu gostava dessa sensação de conforto que apenas ela me proporcionava, fosse pelo perfume dos longos cabelos tão sedosos, fosse pelo sorriso amável, fosse apenas pela sua respiração me acalmando. Por isso eu realmente falei sério em arrastar Tsunade ao inferno se ela fizesse alguma besteira naquela sala de cirurgia. Eu não iria me permitir ficar longe de Sakura mais uma vez. Muito menos uma vez que fosse definitiva.

Droga, pare de pensar nisso, Sasuke, é apenas uma cirurgia idiota e vai dar tudo certo. Tem que dar.

Voltei a prestar atenção em Sakura para afastar os pensamentos indevidos. Ela me encarava indignada, de braços cruzados. Ah, sim. Ainda estava irritada por eu ter chamado-a de irritante.

- E eu vou ficar de olho em você na cirurgia, então nem se atreva a mexer em um único instrumento da mão da minha mestra, ou _eu_ te arrasto até o inferno e mais longe. – Ela falou, virando-se para o corpo na cama e analisando novamente com os dedos a área de antes, que eu só podia julgar ser a temporoparietal que eu não dava a mínima. Eu ainda estava incomodado com a ansiedade que transbordava dos olhos verdes e das ações dela, e decidi tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Levantei e apoiei uma mão na cintura dela, virando-a para mim, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Pare de se preocupar, Sakura. – Minha voz se perdeu no silêncio que roubou as palavras de Sakura, e percebi que ela aproveitou para respirar pela primeira vez. Observei os olhos verdes se perderem em agonia por alguns segundos, e eu não soube se ela estava engolindo em seco o bolo que eu quase podia ver em sua garganta para não ter que chorar ou por estar sufocada com a ansiedade palpável em sua respiração.

Então quando avistei o sorriso em seus lábios, eu realmente não entendi que virada foi essa. _Ela_, pelo contrário, obviamente havia entendido tudo.

- Eu tenho medo de ficar longe de você. – Seu murmúrio parecia carregar todo o esclarecimento que eu havia perdido. – É _por isso_ que estou tão aflita, Sasuke-kun...!

Franzi o cenho.

- Não vai acontecer nada, pare de pensar besteira. – Eu não gostei nada desse esclarecimento dela, mas Sakura manteve o sorriso mais sincero e bonito que eu havia visto, ainda que ela encarasse meus olhos estreitados.

- Não se preocupe, eu não me arrependo.

Suas palavras roubaram minha voz. Era verdade que eu não gostava da idéia de ela ter medo de ficar longe de mim por achar que fosse morrer na maldita sala de cirurgia que estava roubando meu fígado, mas esse sorriso e a voz tranqüila estavam roubando minha razão. Eu me peguei gostando das palavras dela. Porque ela sinceramente estava apaixonada por mim. Então eu não era o único idiota nessa situação com o fígado já pela metade a espera da cirurgia.

- Ao menos você tem um motivo pra não desistir. – Falei, meio a contragosto. – Ou _eu_ arrasto você até o inferno e mais longe.

Sakura sorriu mais um pouco antes de me beijar e me fazer esquecer a preocupação – Que deveria ser dela porque _ela_ teria a cabeça aberta daqui a algumas horas – provavelmente por saber o efeito embriagante que seus lábios possuíam, ainda mais quando estavam contra os meus. Eu já estava deslizando a língua em sua boca, adorando as mãos em minha nuca-

- Sakura-chan!

Mas que merda! Qual era o problema desse-?! Eu ia matá-lo por ter feito Sakura interromper o beijo – É, porque se dependesse de mim eu continuaria beijando-a dessa forma avassaladora para que Naruto aprendesse a reconhecer uma cena dessas e _sumir_, droga!

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! É tão impossível manter as mãos longe um do outro por alguns _segundos_?! – O rolar de olhos impaciente dele estimulou a veia em minha testa a saltar ainda mais, então tentei respirar o perfume dos cabelos de Sakura que ainda estavam próximos de mim. Eu não havia largado a cintura dela.

- Por que você não volta para o seu pornô? – Perguntei ameaçadoramente a Naruto, esperando que ele visse a veia assustadora em minha testa.

- Aquele livro não presta. – Naruto resmungou, revoltado. Tinha alguma coisa estranha aqui.

- Kakashi o pegou de você e te deu uma surra? – Sakura opinou, sem conseguir esconder a risada. Ah, eu sabia.

- C-Claro que não! Ele nunca poderia encostar um dedo em mim! Eu luto karatê e judô, até onde lembro! – Ele continuou com o semblante de revolta e indignação, mas isso apenas arrancou outra risada de Sakura e não foi preciso mais nada para comprovar que ela estava certa quanto à surra dele. Imbecil.

Um imbecil que ainda não tinha sumido.

- O que diabos você queria? – Perguntei, impaciente.

- Ah, é! Sakura-chan, você vai querer ver isso!

- Por que está todo mundo dizendo isso ultimamente?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Minha sobrancelha estava erguida.

- A surpresa do Kakashi foi melhor, Naruto. – Acompanhei com os olhos os enfermeiros cuidando de um homem sentado em uma maca, com um ferimento bem feio na perna. Quase não dava para ver, mas acho que os músculos do pé dele estavam lacerados até pelo menos a metade do pé. Se a idéia do Naruto era me animar assim que eu visse isso eu ia espancá-lo por nem ter arranjado uma carnificina mais decente.

Admito que eu esqueceria a minha cirurgia se fosse um fratura exposta da perna desse cara de cabelos meio cinzas ou sei lá do que ele tingiu, mas o Sasuke-kun também estava fazendo um bom trabalho em me fazer esquecer até meu nome alguns segundos atrás.

- Quem diabos é ele, Dobe? – O Sasuke-kun também não me parecia interessado na grande surpresa.

- O cara que jogou o carro pra cima do da Sakura-chan, seu idiota! – Naruto falou, entusiasmado, mas a euforia dessa informação não chegou nem perto de mim. Arregalei os olhos em espanto. Agora sim era uma surpresa!

- Sério? – Perguntei, olhando o cara na maca, espantada.

Eu não conseguia reconhecê-lo. Nada, nem os cabelos de cor clara, nem os caninos que me pareciam um pouco pontiagudos quando ele abriu a boca para dar alguma informação aos enfermeiros. Vou dizer, ele fez um belo trabalho em tentar me matar e me fazer esquecer a cara do meu assassino. Ou será que não era ele?

- Você não lembra? – Naruto parecia surpreso.

- Não, eu mal me lembro da batida do carro, Naruto. E como você sabe que é ele?

- Eu já estava em coma quando você chegou, e como a batida foi perto daqui eu pude ver o acidente. Além do mais, ele veio falar com a sua família uns dias depois pra acertar as despesas e pedir desculpas e blábláblá. – Ele deu de ombros, mas depois franziu o cenho. – Mas esse desgraçado não deveria ter a cara de pau de pedir desculpas se foi ele quem provocou tudo isso.

- Tem certeza? Sei lá, ele poderia estar bêbado ou ter perdido a direção. – Eu estava muito insegura quanto a isso, talvez por não querer aceitar estar vendo meu assassino bem diante de mim ganhando alguns pontos no pé. Não sei... Eu só não... Era difícil acusar alguém de ser assassino, droga.

- Ele me parece um desgraçado também. – Sasuke-kun comentou, observando o homem, impassível.

- Vocês não podem falar isso só de olhar pra ele! – Retruquei, reprovadora.

- Por que você está defendendo o cara que deixou você em coma, Sakura? – O cenho do Sasuke-kun estava franzido em frustração quando ele me encarou para, provavelmente, encontrar meus olhos irritados com o comportamento de ambos os fantasmas, mas ele só me encontrou atordoada. Porque eu também não sabia qual era o meu problema...!

- Não sei... Ah, meu Deus! Será que ele era meu namorado vingativo e quis me matar por termos terminado?!

- Você não tem esse mau gosto. – O Sasuke-kun respondeu, revirando os olhos, mas o Naruto já estava com a resposta afiada na língua.

- Ah, não sei não.

Os dois começaram um bate boca – Que logo seria um arranca rabo e eu precisaria erguer o ringue – mas não dei importância ao primeiro fígado que pulasse dali. Minha atenção estava vidrada no homem misterioso que o Naruto jurava ser meu assassino. Eu não estava entendendo o motivo, mas era difícil acreditar que foi ele o causador da minha peregrinação como fantasma. Podia ser por eu estar vendo-o em carne e osso ou por eu estar perdendo os parafusos com a idéia de entrar em cirurgia daqui a algumas horas, eu só sabia que não dava para engolir essa.

E acredite, Sasuke-kun, talvez eu não tivesse bom gosto antigamente e esse cara poderia ter sido meu namorado vingativo, sim! Quer dizer, por que não?! Eu gostava mais dessa hipótese do que ter que acreditar, além de tudo isso, que ele era algum serial killer a procura de mulheres de cabelos róseos e de pavio curto que não tinha vida social por estar presa aos hospitais! Só existia _uma_ pessoa com essa descrição e adivinha quem era!

Merda, essa grande surpresa deveria ter sido para me animar, não pra fritar o resto dos meus neurônios!

Quando percebi, meu cenho já estava franzido e eu mordia o lábio inferior.

- Isso é ridículo. – Murmurei para mim mesma, e deixei os dois se matando e o meu suposto assassino recebendo uns pontos por ter quase arrancado todos os músculos do pé por provavelmente ter tropeçado na escada. É, assassino. Fala sério.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Revelações e revelações, hein! ;D Claro que o romance tinha que continuar xD**

**Reviews:**

- Miss Pudingg

'luh-chan

pietra-chan

Sayumii

Cat Tsuki

Laahh. sz

Sakura T. (Obrigadaaa! Espero que continue sempre acompanhando a fic! E deixando reviews, claro xD Hauhauhah)

Mari Hyuuga

Hyuuga Mitha

Kune chan

Grazi chan (Hahaha xD Obrigada! Suas reviews tbm são MARA!)

Mye-chan

Sakura Hyori

**Muito obrigada mesmo, pessoal! Fico tão feliz quando recebo essas reviews que vcs nem tem idéia! :D Continuem mandando, por favor ;D Vou tentar atualizar logo que conseguir!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Sakura POV**

- Que tipo de pessoa eu sou pra que alguém tenha a coragem de se machucar em um acidente só pra me matar? – Eu estava incrédula e aterrorizada com essa hipótese que martelava em minha cabeça, e que eu sabia não poder me livrar dela mesmo com minha exclamação em voz alta. Nem se as pessoas andando pela frente do hospital pudessem me ouvir, ou nem mesmo se eu tivesse a atenção do Sasuke-kun para meus lamentos, eu não ficaria menos indignada.

Porque só agora eu percebia o outro lado do meu acidente.

E isso era tudo ridículo!

- Sakura-

- Eu posso ter sido uma vaca que destruiu a família daquele homem, Sasuke-kun! Meu Deus! Será que eu era paga pra destruir lares?! Eu era uma p-!

- Sakura, pare. – O Sasuke-kun segurou meus ombros, deixando-me imóvel exatamente para eu ter que encarar seu olhar sério. Não, o cenho franzido era bem mais evidente. – Desde quando você fala tanta merda?

- Mas Sasuke-kun-

- Não, chega. Já basta eu ter que agüentar você sendo irritante, mas sendo irracional também já é demais.

- Mas-

- E por que diabos você está dando tanto crédito ao que o Naruto falou? O _Naruto_, Sakura. Ele nem lembra o quarto em que está no hospital.

- É só que... – Encarei o chão, sem perceber que apenas agora eu estava respirando de novo, graças ao meu namorado extremamente gentil que ficou me cortando e que me devolveu a capacidade de raciocinar direito. Mas eu ainda estava confusa com tudo isso. – O Naruto parecia tão certo do que dizia... E não sei, talvez...

Impedi que as palavras saíssem, me concentrando no chão aos nossos pés para não ter que encarar os olhos dele que me arrancariam a verdade que realmente me atordoava agora. Eu não ia compartilhar essa loucura com o Sasuke-kun. Já bastava a história da minha cirurgia ser amanhã de manhã – E com todas essas notícias surgindo fui me dar conta _agora_ que já devia ser meia noite ou uma da madrugada! – eu não iria deixá-lo frustrado com mais uma das minhas paranóias.

Sim, porque eu sabia que alguma coisa estava errada. No momento em que saí da sala de trauma, me dei conta do frio em minha barriga que estava me assombrando desde o instante em que meus olhos caíram sobre aquele homem de cabelos cinza. Eu só estava chocada demais com as informações do Naruto para me dar conta do mau pressentimento que aquele cara estava me dando. Os olhos dele eram tão frios que davam arrepios só de lembrar. Mesmo que ele estivesse com cara de quem havia apenas tropeçado nas escadas e havia perdido o pé por pouco, ele não enganava esse sexto sentido que eu parecia ter adquirido em meu corpo fantasma.

Mas eu não iria falar essas coisas ao Sasuke-kun, por mais que as mãos em meus ombros continuassem firmes e eu apostava que seus olhos estreitados exigiam uma resposta para o meu acesso de loucura – Eu também exigiria respostas se ele começasse a gritar aos quatro ventos que havia sido um destruidor de lares e por isso o homem de cabelos cinza tentou matá-lo. Considerei bastante essa hipótese, mas será que eu realmente era tão mau caráter que conseguia arranjar tempo entre os plantões, cirurgias e consultas particulares para destruir a vida daquele cara?

Fosse por eu ser uma destruidora de lares, fosse por ele ser um serial killer, algo me dizia que o Naruto estava certo e que aquele homem tinha jogado o carro para cima do meu. A idéia de eu estar bêbada e ter perdido a direção e acabar jogando o carro para cima do dele não me parecia mais tão sensata assim. Não agora que eu havia visto-o em carne e osso. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. O mau pressentimento estava me engolindo mais uma vez.

Não, nada de pensar em besteiras agora, Sakura! Você tem a missão de esconder suas angústias do seu namorado possessivo!

Por isso balancei a cabeça, memorizando o que eu me lembrava de bom de ter acontecido comigo nesse hospital, e consegui sorrir verdadeiramente ao erguer os olhos para encará-lo.

- Tem razão. Não vou perder a cabeça antes que a Tsunade-shishou abra a minha de verdade.

O Sasuke-kun rolou os olhos. Certo, então eu não tinha aprendido o que era considerado merda para ele.

- Também não vou ficar ouvindo isso, Sakura.

- Bom, é um fato. Acostume-se com ele. – Falei, dando de ombros, bem mais calma.

Consegui um franzir de cenho do Sasuke-kun, mas apenas sorri e murmurei:

- Então vou esquecer o fato também. – Vou dizer, eu realmente esqueci qualquer fato, hipótese ou teoria da evolução quando o beijei nos lábios. Eu deveria ter a capacidade de lembrar as coisas, já que os fogos de artifício apenas me cegavam, mas depois percebi que eles _também_ me deixavam incapaz de qualquer pensamento coerente.

Apreciei todos os segundos em que a mão do Sasuke-kun escorregou para a minha cintura, em seguida o braço a enlaçava e me puxava mais para perto dele, enquanto eu o deixava aprofundar o beijo. Não precisei de mais nada para me fazer perder apenas em nós dois e que o resto do mundo explodisse, então quando senti uma mão na base do meu pescoço, os dedos roçando minha nuca, só pude suspirar em contentamento. Que ótimo, ele me fez esquecer até onde era o _meu_ quarto no hospital.

- Foi uma boa idéia. – Murmurei assim que nos separamos, sem saber se eu me perdia em seus olhos negros encantadores ou nos lábios que ainda estavam tão próximos dos meus. A respiração dele me arrepiava a níveis incríveis, e eu senti a face arder quando ele sorriu maroto.

- Eu sei.

Afoguei-me em seus olhos pelos segundos que o silêncio caiu sobre nós, e percebi que eu precisava apenas desse homem para me manter sã, de pé com tanta coisa acontecendo tão de repente. Eu não queria mais nada que não fosse ele...

- Não saia do meu lado até essa cirurgia, Sasuke-kun. – Murmurei, mantendo os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Não vou sair. Nem depois dela. – Ele me beijou na testa bem suavemente e eu me senti perdendo o chão mais uma vez. Que bom que ele ainda me segurava. Sorri mais um pouco com seu gesto tão carinhoso. Inusitado. Perfeito...

- Nem que o Konohamaru apareça e brinque com os seus aparelhos, Teme.

Perfeito até demais para eu nem me importar com a aparição do Naruto e sua risada, e apenas alarguei mais o sorriso. Ele sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu – Ou eu imagino. Não quero acreditar que ele viu toda essa cena, pelo amor de Deus. – e a fúria emanando do Sasuke-kun o ajudou no processo de cair fora de sua cova já preparada.

- Nem que o Dobe nos atrapalhe a vida inteira. – O Sasuke-kun falou com os dentes cerrados e olhos fechados para, talvez, não encarar a sua veia refletida em meus olhos que apenas sorriam. Eu não me importava com mais nada. Quando eu disse que só havia eu e o Sasuke-kun aqui e que o mundo explodisse e eu não me importaria, eu falei de verdade, e agora percebia isso.

Não evitei a breve risada antes de apoiar uma mão no rosto dele e beijá-lo nos lábios mais uma vez.

Eu não queria mais nada que não fosse o Sasuke-kun, mesmo que o Konohamaru estivesse brincando com os aparelhos dele ou que o Naruto nos atrapalhasse a vida inteira. Porque o importante era que haveria uma vida inteira...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

Esse era um dos melhores momentos do dia.

Antes eu já apreciava imensamente a quietude ao nosso redor enquanto as horas varriam a madrugada e nós permanecíamos ao lado um do outro, às vezes observando o saguão do hospital ficar movimentado por algum acidente no meio da noite, às vezes observando o céu escuro que nem sempre estava pontilhado pelas estrelas. Mas agora, sem dúvida alguma, era o momento que eu mais aguardava, apenas para que o amanhecer do dia se completasse, em silêncio, e eu poderia esperar que as horas demorassem o quanto quisessem porque Sakura estava em meus braços.

E estávamos tão quietos, confortáveis, que mais uma vez me perguntei se eu finalmente resgataria minha habilidade de dormir. Se isso acontecesse, eu daria todo o crédito ao perfume dos cabelos róseos, onde eu apoiava o queixo, e à sensação do corpo dela em meus braços, mais precisamente da sua cintura. Certo, eu sabia que não iria acontecer, mas eu já estava satisfeito com a calmaria que me fazia esquecer até a cirurgia em alguns minutos.

Será que Sakura também havia esquecido, nem que fossem por pelo menos alguns minutos sequer? Vê-la paranóica justo agora não seria a melhor distração para nenhum de nós, e nem me dei ao trabalho de desejar que ela estivesse dormindo. Essa hipótese nunca iria acontecer por mais que ela já estivesse mais serena – Dava sentir pela sua respiração ritmada. No entanto, ainda havia um resquício de agitação em seus olhos que observavam o céu que clareava. Tentei não dar importância. Provavelmente era apenas seu cérebro que não conseguia relaxar um único minuto, pensando em alguma besteira como quem estaria dando comida ao seu cachorro imaginário.

Ela estava bem quieta.

Muito quieta, pensando melhor.

Contudo, ela se moveu ligeiramente, não mais tão sossegada como antes, e apoiou uma mão em meu braço para me chamar a atenção.

- Já volto. – Ela anunciou, serena, mas o brilho de firmeza em seus olhos não me enganou. Impedi com que ela levantasse segurando-a com um pouco mais de força. Ela só podia estar brincando se achava que eu havia esquecido minha promessa.

- Eu disse que não ia sair do seu lado.

- Admita que você simplesmente não consegue, Sasuke-kun. – Ela sorriu, brincalhona.

- Ótimo. Eu não consigo. – Franzi o cenho. – Agora não saia.

Sakura apenas manteve o sorriso – Droga, por que ela sempre achava engraçadas as minhas expressões frustradas?! - mas eu sabia que as minhas palavras não haviam sido suficientes para impedi-la de tentar sair daqui. Sim, ela era teimosa mesmo e eu era um idiota que não podia ficar sem ela por muito tempo, com ou sem a teimosia. Então a beijei nos lábios suavemente, beijando-a na bochecha em seguida e mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha.

- Ainda vai? – Murmurei, sem largar sua orelha, jurando que ela poderia sentir o meu sorriso maroto sussurrando em seu ouvido ao invés dessa voz que deveria fazê-la se arrepiar e mudar de idéia rapidamente para ficar aqui. Eu gostava de imaginar sua face vermelha e os arrepios em sua espinha, mas talvez eu estivesse apenas sendo o idiota apaixonado de novo. Droga.

Eu sempre perdia pra essa mulher irritante.

- Não, não vou. – Ela nem me deu tempo de avaliar sua resposta decidida, porque seus lábios já estavam contra os meus em um beijo que não foi nem de longe o suave que eu lhe dei ainda há pouco. Mas ótimo, isso significava que o plano deu certo e ela soube que ficar aqui comigo lhe renderia muito mais do que beijos suaves e curtos.

Se bem que era ela quem estava me causando arrepios quando era para ser o contrário aqui...! Droga, mulher teimosa e irritante! Não querendo perder meu status de quem tem o controle da situação, segurei sua cintura com mais firmeza e a puxei mais para mim ao apoiar uma mão na base de seu pescoço, sentindo os fios sedosos de seu cabelo me distrair mais uma vez na minha missão atual. Mas, droga, eu estava dopado demais com a mão dela brincando com os fios de cabelo da minha nuca para me concentrar em fazê-la suspirar como eu sempre conseguia.

Tudo porque ela me pegou fora de guarda no início! Merda!

Ela afastou nossos lábios e eu podia quase sentir o sorriso através de sua respiração se misturando com a minha. É, eu estava zonzo a esse ponto, acredite.

- Agora eu vou. – O murmúrio foi tão rápido, ou meus reflexos estavam tão nocauteados após esse beijo, que não pude evitar que ela saísse dos meus braços, ficando de pé a uma distância que eu não poderia puxá-la de volta para mim. Franzi o cenho. Caí muito fácil nessa.

Sakura riu.

- Eu já volto. Só preciso de alguns minutos antes de ver a minha cabeça sendo aberta.

Observei-a sumir à distância, tentando acreditar em suas palavras.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

- Onde está a Sakura-chan?

Não tirei os olhos da broca cirúrgica que Tsunade começou a usar na cabeça de Sakura. Não era por eu estar incomodado com uma broca furando o crânio da minha namorada, porque a imagem do bisturi cortando a pele dessa região não foi nada agradável também. Merda, quem eu estava querendo enganar? Claro que eu estava odiando ver essa cena. Principalmente porque eu temia o que poderia vir pela frente. Por isso eu estava vidrado na cirurgia.

- Disse que precisava de alguns minutos. – Respondi ao Naruto, sem tirar os olhos das mãos da cirurgiã e das luvas ligeiramente ensangüentadas. Com o sangue de Sakura. Merda. Se antes eu não conseguia dormir as minhas chances de algum dia ser capaz estavam nulas.

Tentei me distrair com a curiosidade de Naruto no sumiço de Sakura. Quer dizer, por que ela não havia aparecido? Por mais traumatizante que fosse a notícia de ser uma médica e estar agora numa sala cirúrgica sendo operada, eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela já havia superado a notícia com os minutos que pediu e ela deveria estar ao meu lado agora, ansiosa com a perspectiva de ver seu próprio cérebro exposto. Acredite, eu namorava essa criatura estranha.

Não, talvez ela não quisesse ver essa cena.

Na verdade, _eu_ só estava aqui para me certificar que Tsunade não faria nenhuma merda e que o monitor de sinais vitais permaneceria quieto em um bom sinal de que tudo continuaria correndo bem. Sakura podia estar na porta da sala de cirurgia agora, tentando se distrair, ou estaria no quarto com suas amigas e seus pais, aflitos. O que me fazia lembrar que eu deveria estar ao lado dela, tentando tranqüilizá-la, mesmo que com o meu silêncio, já que minhas palavras de conforto eram tão escassas quanto a inteligência do Dobe. De qualquer forma, eu deveria estar com ela e não aqui me traumatizando com o seu crânio sendo serrado.

Eu estava na metade do processo entre convencer meu cérebro em tirar os olhos críticos das mãos de Tsunade e ir atrás de Sakura, mas um ruído cortou meus pensamentos e me fez suar frio pelos milésimos em que eu reconhecia o som que não deveria estar tocando. Pela primeira vez, meus olhos se desviaram de Tsunade para o monitor.

Para os batimentos cardíacos anormais de Sakura.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Eu sabia que estava perdendo a oportunidade da minha vida, eu não precisava de vozes irritantes para me lembrar! Mas o mau pressentimento que me fez despistar o Sasuke-kun estava me deixando mais agoniada que a minha cirurgia ocorrendo nesse instante. O frio em minha barriga me levou ao quarto do Sasuke-kun. Meus músculos se retesaram assim que entrei e avistei o mesmo homem de cabelos cinza, do pé em carne viva.

Ele estava apoiando uma pasta de couro na cadeira, retirando de lá uma seringa e um pequeno frasco amarelo-escuro com um líquido. Meus pulmões pareceram ter sido arrancados do meu peito quando reconheci a solução que usavam em penas de morte e que acabaria com o Sasuke-kun em minutos. Ah, meu Deus.

- Merda, ele quer matar o Sasuke-kun...! O que eu vou fazer?! – Saí do quarto após me garantir que ele ainda manipulava a seringa do plástico, mas fiquei imóvel ao aparecer no corredor. Não apenas porque eu estava aterrorizada com o que iria acontecer se eu não fizesse nada, mas também porque eu sabia que _eu não poderia fazer nada_! Eu era um fantasma inútil que apenas atravessava paredes, pessoas e objetos! E ninguém me ouvia! Correção, não havia ninguém nos corredores nem para me ouvir!

Porque era no mínimo seis da manhã!

Merda, merda! Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Eu iria ter um infarto aqui, que apenas piorava quando eu lembrava que os segundos corriam contra a minha sorte de poder impedir aquele cretino filho da mãe! E pensar que por um momento achei que eu tivesse jogado o meu carro para cima do dele! E agora ele estava tentando matar o Sasuke-kun! Esse desgraçado!

Minhas mãos tremiam em fúria, em desespero.

Olhei o corredor diversas vezes, indo até o final dele em meros milésimos, sem encontrar ninguém para ao menos tentar chamar...! Eu poderia estar gritando agora para alguma alma viva num corredor próximo me ouvir, mas essa idéia me deixou apenas mais irritada. Isso não daria em nada. Seria inútil. Como eu agora.

- Mas que merda! Por que ninguém consegue me ouvir aqui só por esse instante?! –Céus, o Sasuke-kun seria morto e eu não poderia fazer nada. O homem que eu amava ia morrer...!

- Eu consigo. – Meu coração saltou até as nuvens.

- Kakashi! Você tem que me ajudar! – Peguei-o pelo braço, arrastando-o até o quarto do Sasuke-kun. Meu desespero aumentou quando percebi que o homem de cabelos cinza havia acabado de desligar o celular e voltou a se concentrar na seringa até agora intacta. – Ele quer matar o Sasuke-kun! Me ajude a impedi-lo, rápido!

Ele estava manuseando o frasco.

Meu coração estava explodindo, eu juro.

- Hum... – Kakashi fez o som mais estúpido que eu precisava agora, enquanto observava o homem chegar cada vez mais perto de matar o meu namorado! O que diabos esse pervertido estava esperando?!

- AGORA!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, calma. – Kakashi ergueu as mãos, em defesa de um soco que com certeza iria ganhar. Mas ele evitou que minha fúria tomasse conta de mim assim que ele fez um barulho na porta, que não enxerguei direito se foi batendo nela ou qualquer coisa assim, e o assassino desviou a atenção do frasco e da seringa, deixando-os na cama e indo até a porta cuidadosamente, pelos segundos necessários para que Kakashi pegasse os dois objetos mais perigosos que já vi na vida e os jogasse no banheiro.

O assassino se certificou que não havia ninguém no corredor, mas viu que seus objetos de matança haviam sumido. Nem eu sabia em que lugar eles haviam ido parar exatamente no banheiro e nem me importei, porque uma mão áspera e flamejante apertou meu peito. Meu coração.

Havia alguma coisa errada.

Eu estava suando e o aperto em meu coração piorou em questão de milésimos.

- Sakura? – Era a voz preocupada de Kakashi, mas só o que prendia minha atenção eram os espinhos da mão invisível atravessando meu peito.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Não consegui colocar intercalado essas duas últimas cenas, mas imaginem que nesse tempo da Sakura encontrando o nosso querido assassino ela ainda estava bem, e o momento em que o coração dela entrou em pane foi esse último minutinho aí em cima xD**

**Aliás, eu sinto que serei a próxima a sofrer um "acidente acidental" depois dessa cena XD Hahuauhauhahu!**

**Reviews:**

Cah-chan Hime

Kune chan

pietra-chan

Hyuuga Mitha

Sayumii

Mari Santoro

Mye-chan

paula-sama (Que bom saber disso! Obrigada, Paula-chan!)

Sakura T. (Obrigadaaa, Sakura-chan! Fico muito, muito feliz mesmo do seu orgulho *-*)

Grazi chan (Obrigada! Sério, vc ainda não sacou quem é, Grazi-chan? É o Suigetsu xD Pensei que os dentes pontiagudos iam entregá-lo. Hahahaah! Tbm amo as cenas do casal, morro de inveja xD)

Mari Hyuuga

Lecka-chan

**Muito obrigada mais uma vez, gente! Espero que deixem reviews nesse capítulo, nem que seja pra me mandarem depoimentos de morte XD Ta, se tiver algo além disso eu ficaria mais feliz xDD Hahuauhauh!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**Sasuke POV**

- Por que diabos isso não está funcionando?! – Pronunciei entre dentes, encarando o monitor que continuava gritando e mostrando ondas que roubavam o meu fôlego. Tsunade havia avançado para a massagem cardíaca e eu podia ver que os olhos dela estavam tão agoniados quanto os meus, ainda que nós dois estivéssemos tentando esconder.

Mas era impossível. Sakura estava morrendo e nada do que eles faziam estava ajudando...! Merda, merda! Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Não era o combinado! Não era o que o sorriso calmo de Sakura de ontem havia me falado que aconteceria!

- Merda, Sakura-chan...! – Naruto exclamou, aflito também. – E onde ela está?! Ela deveria ter voltado, Sasuke!

Mas que maldição...!

- Eu vou atrás dela. – Falei rapidamente, me virando para sair pela porta e esperando encontrá-la ali, lutando contra esse inferno que estava me sufocando também, mas a voz urgente de Tsunade, gritando por mais uma infusão de um medicamento me alcançou e eu congelei, virando o rosto apenas para ver a correria ao redor da mesa de cirurgia.

Sakura deitada ali.

Morrendo.

E eu não podia fazer nada.

Minha impaciência chegou a níveis tão altos que eu estava a ponto de ter um derrame, eu sabia disso. Mas, droga, isso não a ajudaria a acalmar seu coração estressado naquela maldita mesa! Os médicos não estavam conseguindo ajudá-la! Eu menos ainda! E isso estava me matando! Eu não podia vê-la morrer aqui, ou em qualquer outro lugar, ou em qualquer outro dia!

Eu simplesmente não poderia ficar sem ela. E mesmo assim ela estava indo embora...!

Merda, _merda_!

- Anda, Sasuke! Ela precisa de você agora! – Naruto gritou para me despertar dos meus conflitos e só agora percebi que eu havia congelado, e esquecido que Sakura estava sofrendo do outro lado da porta dessa maldita sala. Merda, por que eu estava perdendo tempo aqui?!

Em um piscar de olhos, eu já havia sumido da sala cirúrgica.

Eu só queria que o monitor parasse de gritar em meus ouvidos.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Eu estava encostada na parede e minhas forças estavam sendo sugadas tão rápido que não consegui me manter de pé e eu já havia escorregado as costas na parede, parando sentada no chão que nunca me pareceu tão gélido. Minha mão apertava o peito, como se eu quisesse arrancar a fonte dessa dor tão absurda que estava acabando comigo.

Eu suava.

O que estava acontecendo?

- Merda... – Praguejei, baixinho, ignorando completamente o olhar preocupado de um Kakashi parado próximo à porta. Ele deu um passo em minha direção.

- Sakura-

- Não, Kakashi! – Ele parou no mesmo instante, preocupado. – Não- Não se atreva- Apenas... tenha certeza que... ele foi embora... – Agora minha respiração estava dificultada, e eu mal podia puxar ar para pronunciar um simples palavrão para extravasar o que eu estava sentindo. No entanto, minha expressão ainda de impaciência funcionou, e Kakashi hesitou apenas alguns segundos antes de sair do quarto para checar onde o assassino havia se metido.

Sozinha agora, imaginei que o oxigênio que Kakashi respirava passaria a ser meu, mas meus pulmões não me ajudaram. Eu estava arfando. A mão em meu coração flamejava com mais vontade e a dor estava piorando a cada segundo. Mas que merda era isso?! De repente eu estava bem, arquitetando um plano diabólico para salvar a vida do meu namorado e então, do nada, alguém enfiou a mão em meu peito e estava tentando tirar meu coração dali com a maior brutalidade possível!

Fechei os olhos uns segundos para me ajudar de alguma maneira, e quando os abri, percebi o Sasuke-kun ajoelhado na minha frente, com uma expressão de agonia que eu jamais havia visto, apoiando uma mão em meu ombro e outra na minha própria que apertava o peito. Seus olhos devem ter me analisado melhor, pois notei como eles se encheram de aflição no mesmo minuto. Mas eu não tinha tempo para sentir pena dele, porque eu estava em maus lençóis aqui!

E estava furiosa! Com muita dor, falta de ar e fraca, mas furiosa!

- Sasuke-kun... O que diabos... é isso?

- Seu coração não está muito bem.

- Ugh! – Fechei um dos olhos com força quando uma fisgada pareceu cortar meu peito em chamas, e a única coisa que me distraiu um pouquinho da dor foi o aperto da mão do Sasuke-kun sobre a minha. Merda, agora eu entendia toda essa catástrofe acontecendo aqui! – Eu sabia-! Vou matar... Tsunade-shishou!

- Pare de falar. – O Sasuke-kun aumentou um pouco a voz séria, apertando a mão em meu ombro. – Olhe pra mim.

Eu não sabia onde arranjar forças para abrir os olhos mais uma vez. Se os fechasse de novo, eu sabia que seria para sempre, porque eu não agüentava mais essa dor, essa agonia me cortando por todos os lados, os meus pulmões explodindo a cada sopro de ar que eu forçava para dentro. Mas eu tinha que ser forte. Era o Sasuke-kun que estava aqui. Eu não podia deixá-lo.

Eu tinha que resistir um pouco mais...

Encarei-o, sentindo as gotas de suor em minha testa ficarem mais presentes. Mergulhei em seus olhos negros, apertando o peito que flamejava. Ele estava tão sério, tão aflito...

- Não desista agora. Se você desistir eu juro que vou caçá-la onde estiver por não ter lutado aqui, entendeu?

Mas estava doendo muito, Sasuke-kun! Eu agüentaria ter quebrado a cabeça ou a claridade que me cegou quando acordei como fantasma, mas ter o coração sendo arrancado do meu peito?! Não era nada agradável! Nem suportável, aliás! Eu podia quase ouvir o monitor na sala cirúrgica enlouquecer com o estado do meu coração que nem eu sabia como estava na verdade, e isso piorou o suor frio que me acometeu.

Tudo bem, concentre-se nos olhos negros, Sakura.

Você tem que sair dessa de qualquer jeito...! Olhe como ele está aflito com a sua situação! Dava para ver bem mais agora que eu estava mergulhada nas piscinas escuras, mas a dor se sobressaía...! Eu não conseguia manter os olhos abertos, parecia o maior esforço do mundo para mim! Então me concentrei na respiração dele, próxima da minha.

Respiração e expiração. Uma vez.

Calma. _Calma_.

Duas.

As chamas corroíam meu coração.

Três.

A mão sobre a minha parecia ser bem mais real agora...

Quatro...

Minha respiração se ritmou mais, ainda que eu arfasse um pouco, mas consegui afrouxar a mão que apertava meu peito, sentindo que as chances de meu coração ser expulso dali diminuíam consideravelmente. Percebi apenas agora que eu estava com os olhos fechados, mas não os abri e senti que relaxei mais ainda quando a respiração aliviada do Sasuke-kun acariciou meu rosto suado.

Meu Deus... Respirar nunca me pareceu uma dádiva tão boa!

Permaneci imóvel, esperando que em um século ou dois minhas forças retornariam e eu levantaria desse chão, que também nunca me pareceu tão real. O Sasuke-kun apoiou a testa na minha, e eu podia imaginar seus olhos igualmente fechados. Ah, sua respiração...! Eu não podia dizer o quanto era grata a ela! Senti-la se misturando com a minha acelerada era tão bom quanto me livrar dos calafrios.

- Nós temos que parar com essa brincadeira estúpida de assustarmos um ao outro. – Ele murmurou, e eu me atrevi a abrir os olhos para encarar sua face bem aliviada, os olhos escuros me observando em seguida. – Está melhor?

Assenti, mesmo que meu peito ainda ardesse bastante. Mas, céus, eu estava tão aliviada pela mão em chamas ter sumido do meu coração que qualquer outro detalhe não seria nada! E eu estava incrivelmente feliz por ter esse homem aqui comigo, me dando as forças que haviam sido sugadas de mim. Como cheguei a pensar em jogar tudo para o alto e ficar longe dele para sempre?!

Certo, eu estava morrendo, mas não era desculpa! Muito menos porque eu havia deixado-o aflito e preocupado desse jeito, e nunca pensei que o veria assim. Foi tão ruim quanto à dor que me cortava. Por isso eu não poderia me sentir mais leve agora que a catástrofe acabou.

- Posso pedir um sorvete agora? – Brinquei, exausta, escondendo o rosto no peito dele e esperando que seus músculos definidos e sua fragrância me devolvessem as forças. Até que funcionou muito bem. Ainda mais quando o braço dele enlaçou minha cintura, e pude quase sentir o sorriso maroto quando ele afundou o rosto em meu cabelo.

Eu havia conseguido.

Foi a vitória mais difícil do mundo, mas eu havia superado outra morte...! Sério, quem quisesse se livrar de mim teria um árduo trabalho pela frente!

- Ei, e aí? – Ouvi a voz preocupada de Naruto, e ergui o rosto do peito do Sasuke-kun para ver não apenas o meu amigo loiro, mas também Kakashi atravessando a porta sem que ninguém notasse sua presença. Aproveitei a troca de palavras entre o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto para olhar de forma significativa para Kakashi.

Para que ele entendesse que o incidente do assassino ficaria apenas entre nós dois.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Tenho a impressão que ele queria se esconder de mim.

Não, _claro_ que queria. Por mais que ele tivesse aquela cara de tédio e o gosto por pornografia, eu sabia que debaixo daquela máscara havia alguma coisa estranha. Não literalmente, eu esperava. Mas, sério, depois que eu saí do meu estado de quase morte – Ouvi a Tsunade-shishou mais tarde dizendo que pelo menos o edema foi tratado, mesmo que o meu coração quase fosse o preço disso. E o do Sasuke-kun. Ah, meu Deus, só de pensar... Argh! Esqueça isso, Sakura! – eu passei o resto do dia sentada no meu quarto com o Sasuke-kun, o Naruto, meus pais e minhas amigas. E nada de o Kakashi aparecer.

E ele sabia que eu queria era falar com ele, mas o que o salvou ontem foi a super proteção do meu irmãozão, o Naruto, e do meu namorado convencido que não queriam que eu fizesse o mísero esforço de me levantar. Mas hoje ele não escapava. Eu já havia revirado metade do hospital e o reviraria por inteiro mais três vezes se fosse preciso para encontrá-lo. Ainda mais porque eu dei a maior sorte que os pais do Sasuke-kun estavam aqui agora e então eu poderia ficar sozinha com o Kakashi.

E a brincadeira de esconde-esconde havia acabado de terminar. Sentado em uma grande janela, Kakashi estava concentrado em seu livro pornô e não parecia estar exatamente fugindo de mim ou preocupado se eu o encontrasse. Dane-se, o importante era que ele não escaparia dessa vez. Sentei ao seu lado, sem atrair os olhos dele para mim.

- O que foi aquilo ontem, Kakashi? – Perguntei, olhando-o.

- Ei, então está melhor? – Ele perguntou, curioso e contente.

- Estou, agora me diga o que aconteceu ontem e pare de ler esse livro pornográfico pelo menos agora.

- Ah, você sabe melhor que eu, Sakura. – Ele fechou o livro e me encarou, descontraído. – Acontecem imprevistos do seu corpo em relação aos medicamentos e anestesias e tudo m-

- Não, do Suigetsu.

- Quem?

- O assassino. Eu descobri o nome dele em uma ficha daqui. Então?

- Bom, só sei que ele vai precisar de mais coragem para entrar no quarto mal assombrado do Sasuke de novo, hein? – Ele estava querendo me enrolar. Era tão óbvio quanto a minha vontade de espancá-lo se isso continuasse.

- É exatamente isso que estou falando. – Franzi o cenho, impaciente. – Por que ele queria matar o Sasuke-kun também? Ele me conhecia e tentou me matar, e agora tentou matar o Sasuke-kun, como se nós dois tivéssemos algo em comum para sermos mortos por ele...!

- Você acha que tem?

- O que?! Não, eu- Não sei... – Encarei meus pés alguns segundos, confusa. – Você acha?

Porque era óbvio que alguma coisa muito estranha tinha nisso tudo. O Suigetsu tentou me matar, segundo o Naruto, e agora tentava matar o Sasuke-kun, e eu vi isso com meus olhos. _Kakashi_ também viu. Era óbvio que alguma coisa estava faltando nesse quebra-cabeça tão estranho, e um certo fantasma aqui me parecia ter as respostas.

Eu estava disposta a tudo para arrancá-las dele.

- Sou apenas uma pobre alma tentando descobrir o final do meu livro, Sakura. Não tenho respostas para perguntas tão complexas. – Kakashi deu de ombros, mas isso apenas aumentou minha impaciência.

- Pare com as filosofias. Você sabe a resposta disso, eu tenho certeza. Por que não quer me contar? E como você conseguiu tocar naqueles objetos ontem? Espíritos não podem. – Sim, ou você acha que eu esqueci quando você misteriosamente fez aquele barulho na porta ou quando pegou a seringa e o frasco, hein, Kakashi? Posso até ser irritante, como o meu amável namorado adora comentar, mas eu não sou idiota.

- Basta um pouco de concentração e muita força de vontade. – Kakashi respondeu naturalmente. – Perderam essa aula?

Ele sorria, animado. Como se tudo fosse uma maldita brincadeira.

- Aliás, por que não quer que o Sasuke saiba do ataque de ontem?

- Eu quero ter as minhas respostas primeiro antes que ele entre em curto também.

- Ele não entra em curto, Sakura. – Ele retrucou, óbvio.

- Qual é?! Você está sempre do lado dele?! – Desci da janela, irritada com esse velho idiota que apenas conseguia me tirar do sério. Eu já estava indo embora, quando ouvi sua risada.

- Pode deixar que eu não conto. Espero você ter as suas respostas primeiro. – Eu parei de andar, notando a maneira sincera com que sua risada ressoava em meus ouvidos, e em como isso me fez lembrar o incidente de ontem. Em como ele me ajudou a salvar o Sasuke-kun, em como ele fez o que pedi, mesmo que sua vontade fosse me ajudar a salvar minha vida... E agora ele cooperava comigo para não contar nada de ontem para o Sasuke-kun...

Olhei-o de esguelha, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigada. – Pausei. – Por ontem também. Eu ia enfartar antes do meu verdadeiro corpo se você não aparecesse.

- Ele é muito importante pra você, não é?

- É... – Sorri um pouco mais ao sentir o peso agradável dessas palavras. – Parece que ele está sempre por perto... Até quando eu não estou precisando...

- É verdade. – Kakashi falou com bastante certeza e não deixou de sorrir. – Que bom que o Sasuke faz bem o papel dele.

- Não, ele é muito convencido na maior parte do tempo.

- Também faz parte do papel.

Olhei Kakashi por alguns segundos, com uma desconfiança engraçada.

- Você até parece que o conhece muito bem, Kakashi.

Ele só sorriu, e eu não pude extrair mais nada de seu gesto sincero.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Atualizado e sem a morte da Sakura ;D**

**Reviews:**

Sayumii

Hyuuga Mitha

Anny SUH (Obrigada, Anny! Espero que continue gostando ;D)

Kune chan

paula-sama (Ah, desculpaaa xD É totalmente proposital parar nessas horas dos capítulos, mas é a vida XD~ E obrigada pelo elogio, Paula-chan *-*)

Sakura T. (Meu Deus, não! Nada de funerais! Já basta os estados em coma por aí, Sakura-chan xD Espero que o capítulo tenha matado a sua ansiedade e SOMENTE ela XD)

Mari Hyuuga

Nessa-chaN (Que legal! Obrigada! Adoro fazer os POV's do Sasuke, ele é tão... irritante e impaciente xD)

Nanda (Eita, calma xD Ta aqui o capítulo. Tomara que tenha passado o desespero, Nanda xD E vou te contar, vc vai passar maus bocados com os finais de muitos capítulos ainda xD)

Boro

Nina' (Obrigada, Ninaaaa! Desculpa ter parado naquela parte xD Pior que nem posso prometer não fazer isso de novo pq é um péssimo hábito que eu tenho. Ah, sim, isso é meio que uma incógnita ainda xD~ Wait and see ;D)

Grazi chan (Hahuahuahuahu! É a vida xD E obrigada, Grazi-chan!!)

Cat Tsuki

Kelly Uchiha (Ahhhh! Nova leitora! Prazer, Kelly! :D Espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic e que não tenha ataques de ansiedade no final de cada capítulo, senão teremos sérios problemas xD Hahuahua! Enfim, obrigada! ;D)

**Uhuu! Reviews e mais reviews! Muito obrigada, pessoal ;D Continuem comentando, por favor, e compartilhem a ansiedade de vcs comigo xD (Sinto que vou apanhar com isso)**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

**Sakura POV**

- Anda, Teme! Vamos nos atrasar! – Vi a animação no rosto de Naruto.

- Nós apareceremos no campo em segundos, Dobe. – Vi os olhos negros revirarem nas órbitas.

Vi então que as coisas não poderiam ter mudado mesmo durante todo esse tempo que passamos juntos. Eu não queria que algo tivesse mudado exatamente – Ta, seria legal o Naruto parar de atrapalhar meus momentos românticos com o Sasuke-kun – exceto que a mudança dos dois aqui quanto ao gosto pelos esportes poderia ter variado um pouco.

- Até nessa outra vida vocês não conseguem se desfazer do beisebol? – Perguntei, revirando os olhos.

- Claro que não, Sakura-chan! Ainda mais quando não precisamos pagar pra ver! – Naruto estampava o maior sorriso que eu já havia visto e que prometia me cegar. Contive um sorriso diante de tamanha empolgação. Eu não me importava de eles não terem mudado nem um pouco.

- Você não vem? – Sasuke-kun me perguntou.

- Não, eu não entendo nada desse jogo. – Dei de ombros, sem dar muito interesse. Eu realmente não fazia tanta questão de ver aqueles homens batendo na bola com os tacos e correndo de uma base para outra quando eu menos entendia. Sério, _isso_ era algo inexplicável.

- O Sasuke pode explicar tudo pra você, bem romanticamente no seu ouvido, Sakura-chan. – O Naruto fez alguma imitação idiota do que deveria ser o Sasuke-kun cochichando algo em meu ouvido, mas ainda bem que ele parou assim que recebeu um soco do meu namorado interventor. Idiota.

- Hoje é dia de visitas, eu vou escutar a conversa da TenTen e da Ino. – Falei.

- A Hinata-chan vem? – Naruto perguntou, mais animado do que antes, e mesmo que ele estivesse segurando um enorme galo.

- Sou um fantasma, não vidente. – Retruquei, erguendo uma sobrancelha diante da cena cômica. – Mas eu aviso se ela vier.

- E eu venho correndo! Ou voando. Ou sei lá, eu venho.

Ri, sem acreditar que o deslumbramento do Naruto pela Hinata ainda persistia. Sério, ele não a via fazia no mínimo uma semana! Aliás, por que ele não estava caçando-a pela cidade ao invés de sempre atrapalhar meus beijos com o Sasuke-kun? Mas que pateta. Pensando bem, não sei mais se vou avisá-lo.

- Até parece que ela ia se interessar por você, Dobe.

- O que você disse, Teme?!

Rolei os olhos diante da mais nova briga dos dois. Quando eles aprenderiam que ninguém prestava atenção em seu bate-boca e que isso não era de longe um atrativo para uma única alma? Vou dizer, por mais que eu estivesse loucamente apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun eu admitia que isso era idiota. Mas quem era eu no meio dos dois irmãos briguentos aqui?

- Bom jogo pra vocês! – Anunciei, já me virando para ir embora e dobrar na esquina do corredor, mas uma idéia louca incendiou meu cérebro. Será que eu estava mesmo disposta a testar o meu namorado possessivo? Ah, mas estava. Sorri maliciosa apenas para mim, e quando me voltei para os dois fantasmas, interrompi a briga calando o Sasuke-kun com um beijo.

Ele ficou bem surpreso pelo meu ato inesperado – O Naruto devia estar incrédulo com a cena romântica que ele não atrapalharia – mas quando percebi, sua mão já estava em meu queixo e eu estava deixando-o aprofundar o beijo, antes de sorrir contra seus lábios bem discretamente. É, eu sabia, Sasuke-kun. Você não pode resistir aos meus encantos. Está vendo? Sou capaz de acabar com essa briga, sendo que ele nem havia me visto indo embora segundos atrás, e eu aposto que sou capaz de fazê-lo mudar de idéia sobre o jogo só com essa demonstração romântica que envolvia nossas línguas.

Adorei sentir o poder que eu tinha sobre esse homem. Sério, as risadas internas estavam me devorando!

- Eu não me importo de deixar o Naruto ir sozinho. – Ele murmurou após afastarmos os lábios, ainda mantendo os dedos em meu queixo, seu polegar me causando arrepios.

- Claro que não se importa. – Falei, sem conter a risada, que eu não sabia ser pelos arrepios ou pela maneira obviamente drogada que o deixei após esse beijo inesperado. O poder era um negócio excêntrico. O que? Eu estava me garantindo que ele não pensaria em me trair por nenhuma fantasma no estádio!

- Ah, qual é? – Naruto estava impaciente, e aposto que também era por ter visto toda essa cena. – Você é daqueles que troca os amigos pela namorada?!

- Amigo? – A sobrancelha do Sasuke-kun se ergueu.

- Ah, foi mal. Você é daqueles que troca o melhor e _único_ amigo pela namorada? – Naruto rebateu, rolando os olhos.

- Naruto, você não trocaria a Hinata pelo Sasuke-kun.

- Bem lembrado. – Ele ficou pensativo, e eu ri mais uma vez.

- Andem, agora sim vocês estão atrasados. – Falei, fazendo um curto movimento para sair daqui e deixá-los se divertir no jogo que não paravam de falar fazia dois dias inteiros. No entanto, o Sasuke-kun parecia ter esquecido a animosidade do beisebol, porque ele segurou meu pulso, puxando-me para ele.

- Eu não quero mais ir. – Ele falou, e eu apenas sorri. Ainda era o poder persuasivo do beijo falando, mas quem disse que eu me importava? Eu estava aproveitando cada segundo!

- Parece que os Nagano¹ estão ganhando. – Um dos dois médicos que passaram por nós comentou, e foi o suficiente para instigar o desespero em Naruto.

- Merda...! Eles precisam do nosso apoio, Sasuke, anda!

Outra risada escapou dos meus lábios, e me desvencilhei da mão do Sasuke-kun, acenando para os dois assim que eu me distanciava no corredor. E, claro, não deixei de perceber o cenho franzido do meu namorado e suas palavras tão acolhedoras para o melhor amigo.

- Esse jogo vai ser uma merda. E eu vou voltar assim que me livrar de você.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Dessa vez TenTen havia desistido das revistas e agora estava passando pelos canais da TV – Depois de ter conversado com meu corpo inerte sobre milhões de coisas, desde a promoção da loja das botas que eu tanto queria até as minhas contas que elas roubavam e pagavam por mim e que jamais aceitariam um tostão meu em troca.

Imagina, se eu estivesse com os rapazes eu não teria descoberto que minha viagem para Paris havia sido cancelada porque eu estava em coma. Quer dizer, fui chamada para trabalhar no melhor hospital da França! E tirando o detalhe de _eu_ estar precisando de ajuda médica, isso me deixou bem mais feliz que ficar olhar homens atirando bolas para longe. Mesmo que eu tivesse a voz sexy do Sasuke-kun me explicando o jogo em meu ouvido.

Hum...

Ta, tenho que repensar isso.

Minha atenção de TenTen se deslocou para a porta sendo aberta por minha belíssima e histérica amiga loira de olhos tão azuis, que também fez TenTen desistir dos canais de culinária para olhá-la.

- O que é isso, Ino? – Ela perguntou, indicando com a cabeça a caixinha preta que Ino trazia em uma mão.

- Meu Deus, vai ter algum dia que eu vou chegar primeiro nesse quarto? – Ino reclamou, indignada. Não tanto quanto eu, porque eu não podia acreditar que minhas amigas brigavam para ver quem chegava primeiro para passar o dia nesse quarto chato só para ficar com meu corpo estúpido nessa cama. Eu poderia ser mais sortuda?!

- Não, porque a Sakura vai acordar bem em breve e você não vai ter tempo de conseguir essa façanha. – TenTen mostrou a língua para ela, ganhando um rolar de olhos de Ino.

- Obviamente o Neji não tem feito um bom trabalho em ocupar você. – Opa. Ponto fraco.

- Cala essa boca, ele está muito ocupado com a empresa.

- A empresa nem é dele, TenTen.

- Bom, mas ele é o vice-diretor, e agora que o diretor está em maus lençóis ele tem estado bem ocupado. – TenTen falou de forma orgulhosa, ou resignada, não sei bem que tom estranho foi esse. O fato é que ela também não gostava do diretor da empresa estar ferrado e dando trabalho ao seu noivo, impedindo-o de ter sexo com ela. O que me lembrava algo muito interessante sobre mim e o Sasuke-kun. Não que tivesse acontecido algo quente demais, mas minha imaginação criou asas.

Ah, merda, eu estava corando.

Graças a Deus, Hinata entrou no quarto, me distraindo para o olhar de triunfo que TenTen logo adquiriu quando pousou os olhos nela.

- Aí está a prova que o meu noivo está ocupado trabalhando como um louco. – TenTen falou, convencida.

- Hã? – Hinata pareceu confusa. – O que tem o meu primo?

Ah, é mesmo! Eu disse para o Naruto que iria chamá-lo se a musa inspiradora dele aparecesse, e eu estava bem curiosa para vê-lo voando ou correndo até aqui naquele desespero cômico sempre relacionado à Hinata. Tanto que nem prestei mais atenção à conversa das minhas amigas, apenas no momento em que ouvi a risada da Hinata e da TenTen, e pude apostar que pela cara feia da Ino era algo relacionado ao Shikamaru. Então ela se emburrou e resolveu mudar de assunto:

- Eu acho que está na hora de partirmos para as mandingas e tirar Sakura desse coma de uma vez. Ela só está se fazendo de difícil, como sempre.

- Eu acho que está na hora de nos dizer o que diabos é isso. – TenTen novamente apontou para a caixinha preta que eu também não tinha dado mais importância. Curioso. Agora que eu analisava a textura de veludo e a cor que mais parecia um azul petróleo, me peguei desejando saber o mesmo que TenTen. Seria alguma jóia que Ino havia comprado e queria a opinião das duas para saber o melhor ajuste para mandar ao joalheiro?

Bom, fosse o que fosse deveria ser muito bonito. Ino tinha muito bom gosto.

- O anel da Sakura. – Suas palavras me pegaram fora de guarda, mas o conteúdo da caixinha me tirou o fôlego. Havia um anel claramente de ouro branco, onde havia uma flor incrustada ali, suas pétalas feitas de esmeralda e o pontinho do centro de diamante. Brilhava tanto que pensei estar sendo enganada por alguma ilusão de óptica. Era o anel mais lindo que eu havia visto.

- Uau, eu tinha muito dinheiro pra comprar um desses. – Pensei em voz alta, realmente chocada com minhas condições financeiras. Nunca desejei tanto pegar em algum objeto real, juro. Mas o que ela estava fazendo com esse anel? Melhor amiga de infância ou não, esse objeto deveria ser guardado a sete chaves ou ao menos deveria estar em meu dedo!

- Bom, eu quis trazê-lo pra, vocês sabem, dar forças pra Testuda. Esse devia ser um dos bens mais valiosos pra ela. – Hinata sorriu com a explicação de Ino, mas TenTen piscou duas vezes, com um sorriso que era bem mais cômico que o gentil da Hinata.

- Você pegou o anel de _noivado_ dela? Sua cabeça vai voar quando ela acordar e souber que você andou com isso por aí.

Perdi o chão.

- Anel de...?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- Ah, meu Deus!_ Eu estou noiva!_ – Exclamei bem alto, desesperada e percebendo que o real desespero ainda estava por vir. Arregalei os olhos. – Será que é do Lee-san?!

Deixei de encarar o horizonte salpicado pelo topo de prédios e casas, e me virei para o meu namorado, que continuava sentado no chão do terraço do hospital, apenas me olhando. Eu estava entrando em curto, porque meus sustos de estar noiva há sei lá quanto tempo e de talvez ser do Lee-san não eram os únicos que me ocorriam agora.

- E eu estou traindo o meu noivo com você, Sasuke-kun! – Olhei-o, aterrorizada.

Nunca tive uma informação tão difícil de processar, meu Deus! Isso era um desastre! Depois de quase um mês ou sei lá quantos milênios nesse maldito hospital em coma eu descubro só agora esse pequeno detalhe que estava revirando meu estômago e a minha vida! E a imagem do anel tão lindo piscava tanto em minha mente que eu estava ficando com dor de cabeça!

Meu Deus, como eu podia estar noiva e estar namorando outra pessoa?! Fantasma, ainda por cima!

- Você não pode estar noiva. – O Sasuke-kun falou cético, ainda que de cenho franzido, talvez por me ver em um dos meus piores ataques de nervos. Não, não! Ele não estava entendendo a dimensão disso! Claro! Não era _ele_ traindo a noiva com um espírito!

- Eu vi o anel...! Eu as ouvi falando que não era um anel qualquer, que eu estava noiva! Ah, meu Deus, noiva. – Pausei, sem conseguir recuperar o fôlego. – E não é o meu noivo que eu amo!

Os olhos negros se fixaram em mim de uma maneira atenta, me fazendo perceber as palavras que escaparam da minha boca. Droga, o desespero sempre me levava a esses desastres! Comecei a corar em uma velocidade incrível, mas amarrei a cara.

- O que foi? Eu estou apaixonada por você, e aí? Grande novidade.

- Você me ama? – Fiquei quieta, incapaz de fazer nada que não fosse corar por suas palavras e por seu olhar que ainda me analisava minuciosamente, como se gostasse do que havia escapado da minha boca em primeiro lugar. Droga. – E está noiva.

- É, eu... estou noiva... Mas eu me envolvi com você, e não lembro nada da minha vida de verdade, e eu... eu não posso aceitar estar noiva de alguém que eu nem conheço, ainda mais quando eu e você...

- Você ama um fantasma? – Pronto. Aí estava o que eu mais temia: O maldito sorriso maroto. Franzi o cenho, sentindo a temperatura em meu rosto continuar sempre subindo. Franzi o cenho.

- Por que você está fazendo todo esse alvoroço só por causa disso? – Havia muito mais motivos para fazer alvoroço! O meu noivado com o Lee-san, por exemplo, ou meu noivado com algum cara desconhecido que não sabia mais da minha existência e estava me traindo com algumas vadias por aí enquanto eu permanecia em coma por um mês! Ou então o fato de eu estar traindo-o com você, Sasuke-kun, seu tapado!

Mas por que diabos ele tinha que se concentrar tanto nas palavras inocentes que deixei escapar?! Ora, e daí?! Essa palavra com A não significava nada, ainda mais por eu ter dito sem querer! Foi um impulso provocado pelo meu desespero! Eu não o amava! Eu estava perdida e loucamente apaixonada por ele, por seus beijos, por sua mão em minha cintura, por seus olhos negros, e até pelo seu cenho franzido de forma tão fofa, mas não queria dizer que eu o amava! Então não dê ênfase a isso, seu idiota convencido!

- Pra deixar você vermelha. – Ele falou, ainda sorrindo maroto, e levantando para ficar em minha frente. – Eu gosto quando isso acontece.

Minhas bochechas continuaram coradas quando ele me beijou nos lábios, bem de leve, o suficiente apenas para afastar minha paranóia e para eu me concentrar na palavra com A que retumbava em minha mente. É sério, o mero tocar dos nossos lábios me fazia isso, então eu tinha que reconsiderar essa minha paixão louca por esse homem. Porque eu não estava apenas apaixonada por ele.

E a imagem do meu anel de noivado evaporou em milésimos.

Em seguida, ele encostou os lábios na minha bochecha, e eu mantive os olhos fechados, rezando para que não fosse possível sentir a temperatura que queimava desde os meus ossos até minha pele. Eu sabia que era impossível, e não me importei mais com isso quando a mão dele repousou em minha cintura.

E daí se eu tinha um anel de noivado?

- Eu não me importo que você esteja noiva. – O Sasuke-kun murmurou contra minha face, sua respiração me drogando. – Não dou a mínima para o idiota que a pediu em casamento, porque não é ele quem está nessa outra vida com você.

Ele me beijou na bochecha, me deixando ainda mais hipnotizada com suas palavras sinceras e os arrepios que brincavam em meu corpo, subindo e descendo minha espinha como se ela fosse a melhor das montanhas-russas. Ele não se importava com meu noivado. Por que eu deveria? Eu estava com o Sasuke-kun, e nada, nem um anel estonteante daquele iria mudar o calor que me invadia toda vez que eu pousava os olhos nele ou ouvia sua voz.

- E eu tenho mais créditos por ter salvado você uma vez e por aturá-la quando você está dez vezes mais irritante.

Abri os olhos, franzindo o cenho, o encantamento quase se desfazendo.

- Ei-!

Seus lábios capturaram os meus novamente e eu esqueci as palavras educadas que iriam jorrar em sua face. Droga, ele estava adorando me ver embriagada desse jeito. Ah, ele estava se vingando pelo beijo de hoje de manhã antes do jogo. Mas tudo bem, eu não ligava mais para o meu noivado, apenas para a sensação incrível que esse simples e suave beijo estava me proporcionando! Quer dizer, ele não ligava para o meu noivado, nem para o meu noivo, porque nada disso me tiraria dele. E eu não me importei de estar amando o Sasuke-kun.

Nem me importei de ele saber que eu o amava.

- Não vai ser problema roubá-la dele. – Sasuke-kun falou, sorrindo maroto.

- O problema vai ser eu aturar o seu ego infinitamente distorcido, Sasuke-kun. – Murmurei de cenho franzido, minha face ainda ardendo, a mão dele em minha cintura ainda me arrepiando. Posso apostar que ele não gostou muito das minhas palavras carinhosas, porque ele me calou mais uma vez, com um beijo bem mais apaixonado que os anteriores.

Não consegui reprimir um suspiro de satisfação quando a língua dele passou a explorar minha boca de uma maneira que não apenas me deixou embriagada e com os joelhos fracos, mas também por ser daquele jeito vicioso. Droga, quantas vezes mais ele teria o controle dessa situação e me deixaria vulnerável assim?!

- Vai ser um problema. – Balbuciei, zonza, de olhos fechados, sentindo que a respiração dele fazia meu mundo girar ainda mais. A sua mão em minha cintura passou a ser o seu braço me enlaçando, e eu apoiei uma mão em seu peito, abrindo os olhos e ignorando o fraco rubor. Não era o sorriso maroto dele brincando comigo, nem seus olhos negros me afogando, nem os arrepios em minha espinha. Não. Era por ser ele que eu estava murmurando as palavras que mais significavam para mim. – Eu amo você, de verdade, Sasuke-kun.

Ele correu os olhos escuros dos meus para o singelo sorriso desenhado em minha face, o seu sorriso maroto desaparecendo para dar lugar a uma expressão serena, quieta, que analisava todos os tons do que eu havia pronunciado de forma tão sincera. Talvez ele quisesse guardar na memória esse momento, assim como eu o fazia, e se ele quisesse passar a eternidade apenas me observando desse jeito eu não me importaria nem um pouco. Continuaria mergulhando em seus olhos.

Porque eu o amava, mesmo. Sim, eu amava um fantasma. E isso me fazia sorrir ainda mais!

Ele inclinou o rosto para mais perto do meu, e o roçar dos nossos narizes me causou um arrepio que me fez fechar os olhos para esperar o beijo que dessa vez seria o culpado pela minha overdose. Então pude sentir seus lábios movendo-se contra os meus para murmurar o que me faria passar dessa vida para o paraíso.

- Eu também.

Ele me beijou.

E eu descobri que estava certa.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

- Será que vamos lembrar o que aconteceu aqui quando acordarmos, Sasuke-kun?

- Será possível esquecer o quanto você é irritante?

- Idiota.

- ...

- ...

- ... Eu espero lembrar.

- Eu espero esquecer o meu noivo. Porque eu sei que vou me lembrar de você.

- Do meu ego.

- Dos seus olhos. Eles parecem sempre dispostos a me afogar.

- ...

- Por isso que eu vou me lembrar também das suas mãos me segurando. E de você me chamando de irritante, porque é quando eu sei que você diz que me ama.

- ... E eu vou me lembrar dessa conversa.

Sorriso caloroso.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**¹Nagano: Não sei nada de baseball, mas procurei alguns times no google e ta aí esse xD Se algum fanático por esse esporte ver que está errado, me avise XD**

**Uau, hein! Sakura noiva! xD E mais ainda, sortuda pela cena romântica com o Sasuke, mesmo que esteja traindo o coitado do noivo xD Hahuauhahu! Se bem que eu trairia meu noivo por esse pedaço de mal caminho XD**

**Reviews:**

Sayumii

Hyuuga Mitha

'luh-chan

Tininha (Nossa, que teoria! Só acho que não vale muito porque a Karin não ta na fic, quase ela entra, mas depois pensei melhor xD Hehehe... Mas até que seria uma boa :D)

Pequena Perola

Shichiyou Sama

Sakura T. (Desculpaaaa, Sakura-chan xD Não era a intenção enfartar os leitores tbm xD Isso, continue desconfiada ;D Obrigada por estar gostando da fic!!)

Mari Hyuuga

Tetee (Pois é, descobri que não tenho coragem de matar a Sakura pra ela ficar sem o seu querido Sasuke xD Mas obrigada por estar gostando da fic, Tetee! ;D)

paula-sama (Ufa, menos uma ameaça de morte xD Obrigada, Paula-chan! :D Mesmooo! Que bom que achou isso!)

Lecka-chan

Kelly Uchiha (Obrigada, Kelly-chan! Espero que goste desse capítulo também!)

Cat Tsuki

israel (:D)

Grazi chan (Hahuahuahu xD Desculpa pelo infarto, Grazi-chan xD E obrigada por estar gostando da fic!)

Paty

Sakura Hyori

Mari Santoro

**Nossa, quantas reviews! :D Obrigada mesmo, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e mandem tantas reviews assim de novo ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	15. Capítulo XV

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

**Sakura POV**

Não que eu tivesse cansado dos corredores brancos do hospital e da lagoa artificial enfeitada com seu chafariz bonito, mas de vez em quando era legal respirar um pouco de ar longe das bactérias e acidentes traumáticos que viviam lotando o paraíso dos médicos. Não me leve a mal, eu gostava das cirurgias e de saber que eu de fato era uma médica, mas se eu pudesse beber com certeza eu encheria a cara após uma longa semana enfurnada naquele hospital – O que eu achava que eu fazia, na realidade.

No entanto, eu estava com meu carinhoso e gentil namorado que não me permitiria ingerir uma gota de álcool. Nem precisava pedir sua opinião quanto a isso, porque seus olhos estreitados sempre me vinham à mente como resposta, e eu podia até ouvi-lo falar que me agüentar bêbada _e_ irritante seria demais para a sua paciência. É, como se ele tivesse alguma. O Naruto ainda estava revoltado lá no quarto com o galo que ganhou da última briga deles – Ele só não desferiu um soco no Sasuke-kun porque a Hinata chegou e ele ficou babando, como sempre. Ah, besta.

Então cansei da conversa sem graça da Hinata com minha mãe sobre o aluguel de algum apartamento, e eu também não estava a fim de ajudar o Naruto a não se engasgar com sua baba, então arrastei o Sasuke-kun – Que não fez nenhum protesto – para algum lugar longe da nossa prisão. Viemos parar em uma grande e bela praça, cheia de crianças correndo e pessoas fazendo caminhadas ou só sentadas em bancos para aproveitar a brisa, a conversa e um sorvete ou um ocasional refrigerante.

Observei o casal sentado em um dos bancos de madeira, o rapaz com o braço pelos ombros da moça ruiva, falando alguma banalidade que eu não quis me entreter. Eles pareciam tão fofos juntos, conversando e tomando sorvete daquele jeito. Se as pessoas nos vissem, será que elas diriam o mesmo de mim e do Sasuke-kun? Não, provavelmente iriam me esquartejar e seqüestrar o Sasuke-kun para elas. A ruivinha aqui largaria o namorado bonitinho para babar pelo meu que era tão gostoso e sexy. Morra de inveja, ruivinha.

Permaneci agarrada ao braço do meu namorado, me certificando que ninguém o roubaria de mim, nem mesmo as mulheres em coma transformadas em fantasmas. Andando assim com ele, notei como me senti satisfeita com essa sensação. Parecia um encontro. Sorri um pouco.

- Você podia me pagar um sorvete, Sasuke-kun. – Olhei-o de esguelha.

- Você não pode comer nada.

- O que vale é a intenção de me deixar feliz em um encontro.

- Você só fica feliz com um sorvete? – Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Quantos anos tem? Doze?

- Não, Sr. Comediante, eu gosto do açúcar. E de ver as crianças felizes com um sorvete depois de terem se machucado em alguma brincadeira boba. – Sorri ao observar uns pirralhinhos ao longe, brigando na fila do carrinho de sorvete, deixando o vendedor agoniado.

Era tão fofo!

- Se eu não tivesse feito tantos exames eu poderia jurar que estou grávida. – Comentei, pensativa. – É como se eu me sentisse pronta pra ter um filho.

Ah, merda.

O que foi que eu disse?!

Corei ao extremo e olhei o Sasuke-kun de forma alarmada, sem acreditar que ele levaria minhas palavras a sério – Ta, elas foram sérias, mas não queria dizer que eu estava me insinuando a alguma situação que envolvesse não apenas ele sem blusa, mas sem qualquer outra roupa. Deveria ser a visão dos céus, digo, apreciar esse corpo que eu sabia ter sido esculpido com o melhor dos bons gostos, mas essa idéia me assustava. Quer dizer, nós éramos fantasmas, pelo amor de Deus!

E mesmo assim, o Sasuke-kun estava me olhando com um sorriso maroto. Eu quis acreditar que era só pelo meu rubor.

- N-Não! Eu não quis dizer que- Você entendeu o que eu-!

- Não se preocupe. A idéia de um bebê fantasma não me anima. – Respirei mais aliviada por ele não querer me deixar mais vermelha, e também por ele concordar comigo. Ainda que eu estivesse pensando como seriam os arrepios de ter as mãos dele percorrendo minha pele. Meu rosto ardeu ainda mais e apaguei a imagem rapidamente com a lembrança de que somos fantasmas e isso seria _doentio_, meu Deus! Arrepiante! Não, não! Arrepios não!

Voltei a me concentrar nas crianças que agora estavam mais distantes, e me peguei afogada naquele sentimento que eu poderia jurar ser fraterno. Era algo que me deixava leve. Feliz. Talvez eu estivesse sentindo isso porque estava em coma sem saber se teria a chance algum dia de ter uma criança dessas para me chamar de "mamãe" ou segurar a barra da minha veste. Ao menos isso explicava porque eu estava desse jeito nesse parque cheio de pingos de gente.

Mesmo essa idéia me parecia satisfatória.

- Talvez eu estivesse pensando em engravidar antes do acidente. Quer dizer, eu já estava a caminho do altar, não é? – Pensei em minhas palavras por alguns segundos, sem esperar qualquer coisa do Sasuke-kun que não fosse seu silêncio ou um possível 'Hn' para me fazer calar a boca. Mas não, ele fez o melhor comentário que eu poderia receber. Ainda que indiferente.

- Você será uma boa mãe.

- Sério? – Olhei o Sasuke-kun com um animado sorriso, corada.

- Claro, você sabe lidar com as crianças. Vê o Naruto? – Não evitei a risada.

- E eu vou comprar muito sorvete pro meu filho. E vou contar a minha experiência de pós-morte-eu-sou-um-fantasma.

- Quer traumatizá-lo?

- Não, claro que não, Sasuke-kun! Ele vai ficar emocionado com a história romântica de uma mulher incrível e independente e de um homem egocêntrico e anti-social que se apaixonam! Não é lindo?

- Se quiser que ele vire gay.

- Ótimo, então, vai ser uma menina, e eu vou fazer lindas trancinhas no cabelo cor de rosa dela. E vou rezar para que ela não consiga um fã-clube por causa dos olhos negros que gostam de afogar os outros. – A última parte foi mais um murmúrio para mim. Mantive os olhos no chão, imaginando a criança mais linda e fofa que seria minha filha, com seus belos olhos escuros e misteriosos que eu sabia de quem eu gostaria que ela puxasse.

Mas eu não o queria ouvindo minhas fantasias. Sério, era idiota demais para alguém que não fosse eu lidar.

- Eu ouvi. – Merda. Corei novamente, notando os olhos dele fixos no caminho que fazíamos pelo parque.

- Droga, eu odeio essa sua super audição. E nem vem com essa história de eu estar sonhando acordada que nem uma garotinha que imagina o futuro com todos os móveis e animais na casa porque eu tenho vinte e cinco anos e tenho o direito de poder imaginar um pouco do que eu gostar-

- Os olhos _verdes_ atrairiam um fã-clube, Sakura. – Parei de andar, segurando seu braço com menos força, já que boa parte dela foi arrebatada pelas palavras que nunca imaginei ouvir. Era muito diferente de ele dizer que me achava uma boa mãe! Ele queria ter uma família comigo! Ou ao menos estava afirmando que meus olhos o deixavam da mesma maneira que os dele tinham o mesmo efeito sobre mim!

- Você acha? – Murmurei em um fio de voz, olhando-o surpresa, mas sentindo o coração acelerar tão rápido quanto o arrepio veloz que percorreu minha espinha. Tudo isso apenas aumentou quando ele me mostrou o discreto sorriso maroto.

- Mas primeiro eu tenho que me concentrar em dar um sumiço no seu anel de noivado, não acha?

- Bom, não necessariamente. – Pisquei, ainda vermelha. Eu _não_ estava dizendo isso! Era tudo culpa do que ele havia dito primeiro, por ter causado essa explosão de borboletas em meu estômago, por me fazer imaginar um futuro tão bonito em que nós dois estaríamos nesse parque, andando com nosso cachorro que não era imaginário e nossa filha arrasadora de corações ganhando sorvete dos garotinhos da fila de antes!

Eu estava alucinando e a quentura em meu rosto não me ajudava. Por isso eu não poderia ter dito aquilo, eu me recusava a acreditar.

O Sasuke-kun ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, também sem acreditar na minha proposta de ele me dar uma filha de olhos verdes profundos mesmo que eu estivesse noiva de um desconhecido.

- Você quer um caso? – Ele perguntou, meio cético.

- Se isso for me dar a minha filha de cabelos róseos com trancinhas e olhos verdes então... é. – E eu _continuava_ insistindo! Meu Deus!

- Sakura. – Ele rolou os olhos, voltando a andar, sem me dar qualquer crédito pela idéia que agora me parecia bem legal. Quer dizer, eu estava carente por uma criança, rodeada por tantas nesse parque! Não agüentaria esperar que ele acabasse com meu noivado para que tivéssemos uma filha!

Acompanhei-o, agarrando seu braço mais uma vez, fixando os olhos em seu rosto sereno de sempre.

- Sasuke-kun, muita gente acredita na idéia que a mulher ama de verdade o amante e não o marido, sabia?

- Eu acredito na idéia de arrancar as tripas do seu noivo enquanto eu sou um espírito e então acabamos com essa história de você estar noiva de vez.

- Mas a história da menininha de cabelos róseos não acaba, não é?

- Sério, você reencarnou em uma garota de doze anos, Sakura?

- Ei, eu estou em coma e histérica, não me culpe por querer um bebê mesmo quando estou atravessando paredes. – Retruquei de cenho franzido. Ele deveria saber melhor do que eu que não era uma boa me contrariar quando eu estava tendo um ataque de nervos. Mas eu não estava tendo um ataque _daqueles_, então me contentei com a história da menininha de cabelos róseos que não acabaria.

Fiquei mais do que feliz.

Agora eu poderia até olhar essas crianças correndo por aqui, sem sentir um pingo de vontade de seqüestrá-las para mim porque em breve esses garotinhos estariam correndo atrás da minha querida filha e eu estaria querendo seqüestrá-los por outros motivos. Não, o Sasuke-kun faria isso por mim. Sorri ao imaginar a cena. Isso parecia tão certo que não consegui pensar em mais nada por um longo tempo.

No entanto, a sensação de que alguém nos seguia me tirou dos meus devaneios, e me deparei com um cachorro assim que virei a cabeça para olhar o provável serial killer fantasma – Ou o idiota do Suigetsu, que estava silencioso demais na minha opinião. Parei de andar, assim como o Sasuke-kun, e observei o husky siberiano que farejava em nossa direção, varrendo os olhos tão azuis por nós dois.

- Ei, ele nos enxerga? – Perguntei ao Sasuke-kun, sem tirar os olhos do cachorro curioso.

- Quer pedir ajuda a ele? – Está aprendendo sarcasmo agora, Sasuke-kun?

- Cala a boca. – Resmunguei, contrariada pela enorme força que ele me deu, e continuei observando o rusk que claramente sabia da existência de dois seres invisíveis em sua frente. Milhões de idéias pipocaram em minha mente de uma só vez. – Eu só... fiquei curiosa.

Eu estava, de verdade, mas porque eu havia acabado de arranjar a solução para os nossos problemas. Esse cachorro podia não nos enxergar, mas sentir ele podia. E isso já bastava para mim.

- Preciso da ajuda de vocês. – A voz de Naruto veio das nossas costas e nós desviamos a atenção do animal para a expressão cansada do meu amigo loiro, que o Sasuke-kun diria ser outro animal.

- O que fizeram com você? – Perguntei assustada. Eu já estava imaginando até um ataque cardíaco passageiro que ele conseguiu sobreviver, porque nunca o vi tão acabado. Sério.

- Aquele fedelho do Konohamaru parece estar sugando todas as minhas energias, menos as negativas! E eu não consigo fazê-lo acreditar que o quarto é assombrado e ele vai me matar de vez se continuar ali!

Ah. Era algo bem pior.

Ouvi o suspiro do Sasuke-kun junto com o meu.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Por um momento imaginei termos aterrissado no lugar errado, porque nem quarto isso aqui parecia mais! O Konohamaru sabia muito bem como incorporar o espírito estudantil e demolir qualquer aspecto médico que existia aos arredores. Para o meu alívio, a cama do Naruto estava intacta, assim como o corpo dele descansando ali, mas eram apenas esses dois.

A televisão estava ligada em um canal que não sintonizava – Obviamente o fedelho só queria alguma fonte de barulho –, metade da persiana estava amassada, a porta possuía vários adesivos, desde a defesa aos carros movidos a hidrogênio até o novo mangá que saiu nas bancas – Ou seja, ele pegou isso de tudo que foi buraco só pra poluir o quarto tão branco – e a cadeira estava abarrotada de latas de refrigerante vazias, papéis de sanduíches e revista em quadrinho – Ou pornô, não deu pra ver com tanto lixo por cima.

E agora Konohamaru estava empenhado em espalhar papel higiênico novinho pelo quarto, contornando a cama, os aparelhos, os fios que saíam do corpo do Naruto e até a televisão barulhenta. Ah, meu Deus. Que tipo de delinqüente era esse pirralho?

- Eu vou morrer. – Foi a sentença que mais fez sentido no meio desse caos. Percebi Naruto à beira do suicídio num canto do quarto, exausto, derrotado, jogando a bandeira branca. Realmente ele iria morrer se Konohamaru continuasse a instalar o caos e a desordem por aqui, principalmente se ele acabasse puxando um dos fios na correria de impregnar papel higiênico pelo quarto.

Não, o perigo agora era ele aprender a destravar o controle da cama – Ainda bem que os médicos perceberam a visita ocasional de um pirralho psicótico e resolveram travar qualquer possível controle até da televisão, que não deu muito certo, já que ele mudou os canais no próprio aparelho. Ele parecia bem determinado no que fazia.

E olhando de outra maneira, que não fosse a aterrorizada de agora, dava pra ver um pequeno vestígio de protesto em suas ações.

- O que ele é pra você, Naruto? – Perguntei, sentando ao lado dele, no canto do quarto.

- Um pequeno demônio? – Sasuke-kun sugeriu, sentando ao meu lado e vendo Konohamaru se entreter com a revista que não era pornográfica.

- Alguém que me odeia profundamente. – Naruto chorou, meio revoltado.

- Acho que não. – Murmurei. – Alguém que o odeia profundamente não viria visitá-lo tantas vezes, como ele. – A expressão do pirralho parecia mais calma agora que ele havia sentado na cadeira, lendo a revista. É claro, isso tudo era uma maneira de se revoltar com Naruto por ele estar demorando a sair do coma. – Você deve ser como um irmão mais velho pro Konohamaru.

- O que? – Naruto me olhou indignado. – Não, nem somos parecidos. Eu não sou atentado como esse fedelho.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e fiquei grata com o apoio que a sobrancelha do Sasuke-kun também me deu para nossa contestação óbvia. No entanto, o Naruto revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Ah, nem vem. Eu só atrapalho vocês por pura coincidência. Ou por acaso acham que eu gosto de ver a língua do Teme na garganta da minha irmãzinha? – Ele lançou um olhar atravessado ao Sasuke-kun, mas eu estava mais preocupada com meu rosto em chamas do que na briga que se desenrolava.

- A Sakura parece gostar bast-

Tapei a boca do Sasuke-kun com a mão, usando força demais e acabando por fazer metade de seu corpo atravessar a parede. Ao menos ele calou a boca – Tive que ignorar seu olhar indignado assim que ele se recuperou, mas não dei a mínima. O que? Ele achava que podia sair falando essas coisas para o meu irmãozão aqui?!

- E de onde você conhece a Tsunade-shishou? – Perguntei ao Naruto, conseguindo me livrar do rubor. E mudar de assunto, graças a Deus.

- Lugar nenhum. Ou não que eu me lembre. – Ele deu de ombros. – É só que o tempo que fiquei em coma antes de vocês ela aparecia bastante por aqui, e quase sempre vinha com o Konohamaru. Eles devem ser parentes.

O tempo em que estamos em coma...

Apoiei o queixo nos joelhos, que eram abraçados pelos meus braços, não me importando com o olhar mais silencioso que tomou conta da minha face. As palavras descontraídas de Naruto me pegaram fora de guarda. Todo esse mês eu não gostava de pensar no meu corpo deitado naquela cama, inerte, então me distraía com as visitas dos meus amigos e família, e com o Sasuke-kun, e as palhaçadas do Naruto e do Kakashi...

Mas pensando agora, um mês era muito tempo...! Fazia trinta e mais alguns dias que estávamos aqui, brincando de sermos fantasmas atravessando paredes, mas nada de sinal algum de que a brincadeira acabaria tão cedo. Estávamos estáveis. Só o que os médicos diziam. Mas eu nos considerava estáveis _demais_.

E isso não me agradava...

- Quanto tempo será que ainda passaremos aqui? Já faz mais de um mês... – Murmurei, encarando algum ponto na parede do quarto.

- Estamos melhor que antes. – Sasuke-kun respondeu, mas eu não me contentei com isso. Não era o bastante saber que ao menos não estávamos tendo ataques cardíacos iminentes ou edemas cerebrais. Não, eu queria alguns pontos naquela maldita Escala de Coma de Glasgow, que os médicos tanto falavam e que eu só lembrava ser uns pontos idiotas para avaliar uma pessoa em coma. Os pontos idiotas que não mostravam melhoras no nosso caso.

- Fique feliz, Sakura-chan. A minha subida no Everest me deu um coma pior que vocês. Estou há bem mais tempo aqui. – Naruto falou, suspirando. Por "bem mais tempo" ele queria dizer "uma semana, mas e daí? São sete dias a mais que vocês!" e eu não quis contestar. Na verdade, quis contestar o modo de vida tão aventureiro e perigoso dele. – E até agora só quem veio me visitar foi um cara preguiçoso que não lembro o nome, o Konohamaru, a sua namoradinha, e o seu cachorro.

O último visitante me chamou a atenção da minha angústia, e eu já estava levantando o queixo dos joelhos para encarar os olhos azuis do meu amigo.

- Ele tem um cachorro? – Perguntei curiosa. O incidente com o rusk de minutos atrás piscou em minha mente.

- Tem. – Ele enrugou o nariz, revoltado. – É mais atentado que o dono.

- Como deixaram um animal entrar aqui?

- Ele trouxe escondido na jaqueta. O que o cachorro tem de atentado tem de pequeno.

Fiquei em silêncio, absorvendo essas informações tão valiosas. A perspectiva de continuar em coma se desfez como em um estalar de dedos diante da maravilhosa notícia que o Naruto nem imaginava ter me dado! Quer dizer, um cachorro! Quando me dei conta que os animais poderiam ser minha única saída, percebi que arrastar um para cá, fosse um cachorro ou um papagaio, seria bem difícil passando pela segurança da frente. Mas agora as coisas mudavam totalmente! Konohamaru traria o cachorro dentro da jaqueta! E eu só teria que seqüestrar o animal a partir daí!

Claro, se eu precisasse dessa ajuda em algum momento próximo, o que eu esperava do fundo da minha alma que não, mas o sumiço prolongado do Suigetsu não me cheirava bem, e meu sexto sentido gritava o mesmo.

Então, quando desviei os olhos para a porta que Konohamaru abria – Para sair atrás de mais batatas fritas, eu acho. Ou revistas em quadrinho. – percebi o vulto que me deu calafrios. Os cabelos cinza e meu sexto sentido berrando em meus ouvidos foram o suficiente para me convencer que eu precisaria da ajuda do cachorro. Ou de um papagaio.

Levantei de um salto, alarmada assim que a porta fechou e Suigetsu saiu da minha vista. Merda, o que ele estava fazendo aqui de novo?! Não, pergunta idiota. Por que ele demorou tanto pra reaparecer e tentar matar o Sasuke-kun?!

- O que foi? – Sasuke-kun perguntou, e rezei para que meu rosto não estivesse excessivamente pálido. Principalmente porque me dei conta que não haveria cachorros ou papagaios _agora_ para impedir aquele maldito.

- Nada, só... Lembrei do transplante de coração que eu ia ver agora e que já começou. Até mais. – Rapidamente saí do quarto, sem dar chance a nenhum dos dois em fazer qualquer ruído de protesto. Não havia tempo! Merda, aquela agonia de novo não! Eu não suportaria outra situação daquelas!

Apressei meus passos, seguindo pelo corredor que eu sabia onde encontraria a marca sanguinolenta dos sapatos daquele maníaco. Minha respiração estancou quando o avistei caminhando com calmaria, segurando aquela pasta negra que fazia meus ossos retesarem. Era ele, com certeza. E ele estava seguindo para o quarto do Sasuke-kun, pronto para matá-lo de vez hoje. Ah, meu Deus. Eu precisava de Kakashi. Mas eu não podia sair daqui e deixá-lo sozinho com o meu namorado! Sim, mas o que eu podia fazer sozinha? Observá-lo matar o Sasuke-kun?

Droga, estava tudo desmoronando de novo.

Porém ele estancou, algumas portas longe da do Sasuke-kun, e eu o imitei – Sem coragem para chegar perto dele, eu admito. O que?! Esse cara era um maníaco serial killer! Pela maneira com que ele estava quieto, olhando o final do corredor, percebi que seus ouvidos tentavam apurar algo. Não tive tempo de ouvir, pois seu rosto se inclinando ligeiramente para a gola do casaco marrom me fez congelar. Sério, ele era louco, então imaginei até um canivete saindo dali e uma correria enquanto ele cortava a garganta de todos os pacientes desse corredor.

Mas não era um canivete. Parecia mais um microfone embutido no casaco. Isso era sério mesmo.

- Volto de noite. Ele não está sozinho agora.

- Merda. – Pensei alto, cerrando um punho, ouvindo apenas agora a voz de Mikoto, a mãe do Sasuke-kun, e a de Itachi. Não me interessei em saber se eles comentavam do envolvimento dele com uma fantasma aqui, pois minha atenção ficou totalmente vidrada no Suigetsu dando meia volta e passando ao meu lado para ir embora. Meus pêlos da nuca se arrepiaram quando me deparei com seus olhos frios serenos.

Apenas quando ele já havia sumido pelo caminho que vim, notei meu punho cerrado como pedra. A tensão em meu corpo fez doer até meus passos de volta para o quarto do Naruto, onde eu esperava arranjar distrações suficientes para me fazer esquecer a visita de hoje de noite ao meu namorado. Não, eu não precisava de distrações! Eu tinha que arranjar um jeito de me livrar do Suigetsu de vez! Não havia tempo para me distrair com besteiras como o Konohamaru infestando o quarto de papel higiênico!

No entanto, antes que eu desse meia volta para ir atrás de Kakashi, me encontrei no quarto do Naruto, ouvindo a voz indignada dele.

- Ah, merda, esse cachorro ainda vai me dar uma infecção!

Ah, meu Deus! Era isso!

- O que foi? O cachorro está aqui? – Perguntei, ansiosa.

- Você queria mesmo trazer aquele da rua, hein? – Sasuke-kun comentou, me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Obviamente eu não mencionei minha obsessão com cachorros assim que começamos a namorar. Ora, o que eu não poderia lhe dizer era que eu precisava desesperadamente de um cachorro ou qualquer animal esperto o bastante para me ajudar a impedi-lo de ser assassinado pela segunda vez por um cara que já tentou _me_ assassinar também!

- Eu só gosto de animais. – E me adiantei ao meu amigo loiro. – Que história é essa, Naruto?

- Ele vai trazer o diabinho na próxima visita. – Naruto resmungou, olhando Konohamaru sendo arrastado para fora do quarto pelo enfermeiro que, depois de se recuperar do estado caótico do aposento, disse que o horário de visitas tinha terminado.

- Quando é?

- Não sei, eu tava mais preocupado com o meu corpo nessa cama e o pirralho brincando com os malditos aparelhos.

- Hoje no final da tarde. – Sasuke-kun respondeu, revirando os olhos.

Rezei para que o Konohamaru passasse pela segurança de novo com o cachorro na jaqueta, ou então nós teríamos duas mortes hoje. Certo, três se o Konohamaru conseguisse finalmente quebrar o aparelho que mantinha o Naruto vivo.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Sério, eu realmente achei que os seguranças, médicos, internos, o pessoal da limpeza e todos os fantasmas desse hospital não deixariam Konohamaru atravessar as portas de vidro automáticas para adentrar o saguão onde ficava a recepção e depois se adiantar para o elevador, onde seguiria para o quarto do Naruto, com um quase imperceptível volume na jaqueta preta com detalhes em laranja, que continuava gritando "Konohamaru é o melhor!". Quer dizer, a essa altura todos já deviam estar com medo que ele botasse fogo no hospital! Mas eles o ignoraram completamente! O que foi um alívio bem grande para mim, claro.

Então o próximo passo foi apenas esperar o pequeno cachorro – Um chihuahua¹ , que eu esperava poder latir sem parecer uma porta rangendo para ao menos espantar o Suigetsu e chamar a atenção de alguma alma viva no corredor – infectar o Naruto, como ele diria se visse o pobre cachorrinho lamber suas mãos inertes. Não quis imaginar o escândalo do meu amigo loiro histérico se ele entrasse na hora em que Konohamaru segurava o chuaia para lamber seu rosto. Tive que segurar o riso.

Quando Konohamaru se cansou e praticamente deitou na cadeira, aproveitei a oportunidade em que ele estava quase cochilando – Murmurando algumas palavras nada agradáveis ao Naruto, o que confirmava minhas suspeitas de ele querer desesperadamente que ele saísse do coma – e me aproximei mais do cachorro. Ganhei sua atenção em segundos e logo ele estava erguendo o focinho farejador em minha direção, levantando do cochilo que também estava quase tirando. Ainda bem que fui rápida, ou o ratinho aqui não sentiria nem o cheiro de carne fresca esfregado em sua cara.

Assim que me dei conta, já estávamos nas escadas, indo para o próximo andar, onde eu esperava sinceramente não encontrar Suigetsu adiantado com sua missão de assassinar meu namorado. O chuaia continuava a substituir minha sombra, sempre farejando o chão e o caminho que fazíamos. Ou o meu cheiro estranho – Estranho, não ruim, eu esperava – que o deixava tão curioso.

Ótimo, só faltava acertar uma pequena parte do meu plano. A mais delicada, na verdade. Quer dizer, era referente ao meu namorado possessivo, que não conseguia passar dois minutos com os braços ou as mãos longe de mim, então ficar esse tempo à espreita de Suigetsu com certeza o faria revirar o hospital de cabeça para baixo para saber se eu não havia me afogado na fonte. Droga, eu deveria ter inventado que iria assistir uma cirurgia, não simplesmente ter deixado-o no meu quarto, dizendo que eu voltava logo! Ta, tentei compensar com um beijo que eu sabia que iria incapacitá-lo de raciocinar qualquer coisa nos próximos minutos – Eu sei pelo suspiro quase imperceptível dele e pela maneira com que ele me beijou de volta. É, Sasuke-kun, já sei usar meus poderes de sedução. Haha!

Mas não seria suficiente!

Droga, eu não queria nem imaginar como ele me olharia após me ver perambulando em direção ao seu quarto, com um protótipo de rato de laboratório nos calcanhares. Não haveria um comentário de "Eu compro um cachorro pra você quando sairmos desse coma, mas deixe essa catita longe dos seus pés". Não, ele não era idiota. Poderia até ser após um daqueles beijos, mas o efeito do encanto não durava tanto, e eu sabia disso.

No entanto, assim que alcancei o andar do quarto do Sasuke-kun, me deparei com Kakashi, sentado no degrau mais alto, encostado na parede no que parecia ser a mais profunda das leituras do livro pornô. Não perdi tempo.

- Distraia o Sasuke-kun. – Pedi, não muito educadamente, percebi no mesmo instante. Mas e daí? Não havia tempo para ser educada! Eu não sabia mais quanto tempo eu poderia manter o chuaia na minha trilha, oras!

- Vai fazer uma surpresa com um cachorro? – Ele me perguntou, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas ao olhar o animal que o farejava com cautela. – Sakura, você conhece mesmo o seu namorado romântico?

- O Suigetsu está aqui de novo. – Ele franziu o cenho.

- E você vai sozinha?

- Eu sou um fantasma. – Falei em tom óbvio. – E eu tenho o cachorro fofo que vai atrair a atenção dos médicos e vão pegar o desgraçado no flagra.

- Ah. – Kakashi baixou as sobrancelhas, ficando decidido. – Vou com você então.

- Não, você tem que distrair o Sasuke-kun. – Céus, como eu gostaria de um relógio! Suigetsu já deveria estar pegando o elevador agora!

- Sakura, eu não tenho nada que vá agradar um homem, principalmente um educado como o Sasuke. – O tom óbvio voltou para sua voz normalmente entediada.

- Você tem o livro pornô.

- Você faz um melhor trabalho distraindo-o do que o meu livro.

- Então o irrite.

Ou eu ficaria ainda mais irritada com você, seu idiota!

- Ah. Isso é fácil.

Revirei os olhos. Por que não pensei nisso antes? Observei Kakashi sumir no mesmo instante em busca do Sasuke-kun, que nem eu sabia onde poderia estar agora – Qualquer lugar menos o seu quarto, pelo amor de Deus! – então nem perdi tempo e me adiantei pelo corredor, me certificando que o chuaia estivesse me seguindo. Como um bom ratinho de laboratório ele me seguia, ainda bem.

Será que eu chegaria a tempo para impedir o lunático do Suigetsu? Droga, perdi muito tempo com Kakashi! Tomara que ao menos ele faça um bom trabalho em ocupar o Sasuke-kun, mesmo que à base de veias saltitantes, e o chuaia tenha um latido bom o bastante para atrair a atenção de alguém do corredor ao invés de só chamar o Suigetsu, e aí nós teríamos outro problema, porque se livrar do cachorrinho aqui seria tão fácil quanto injetar o líquido mortífero na seringa do soro do meu namorado.

Merda, isso tinha que dar certo...!

Alcancei o quarto e percebi a porta fechada. O silêncio no interior era tão cortante que minha respiração falhou. Ele já estava lá dentro. E o Sasuke-kun estava deitado na cama, no sono mais profundo e tranqüilo que poderia existir e que o deixava com a expressão tão pacífica daquele jeito... Sem nem desconfiar de nada. Nem de mim atravessando a parede do quarto, nem do assassino ao lado da cama, nem do chuaia do outro lado da porta fechada, começando a ganir.

Sim, porque não eram latidos. Isso me deixou frustrada, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para abrir a maldita porta e deixar o cachorro entrar! Ele teria que improvisar um latido de cachorro de verdade ou então _eu_ lhe daria um motivo para ganir desse jeito choroso! Mas ainda bem, pela primeira vez, a sorte me alcançou. Foi justo no momento em que eu pousava os olhos aterrorizados na solução de sódio que Suigetsu puxou da pasta, mas ao menos ele avançou somente até esse ponto.

O cachorro começou a arranhar a porta veementemente, os latidos agudos cortando até meus ouvidos assim que ficavam mais altos. Sua impaciência em me achar desse lado da porta nunca me deixou mais satisfeita. Eu poderia até adotá-lo depois disso! Observei quando Suigetsu estancou no lugar, principalmente quando o som de passos e vozes incrédulas e surpresas se aproximaram mais. Era isso, eu consegui! O plano deu certo!

Eu estava tão entusiasmada pela sorte permanecer ao meu lado que nem me dei conta do quão rápido as coisas aconteceram em seguida. A porta do quarto foi aberta e irromperam por ela um Itachi curioso e uma Ino surpresa, segurando o cachorrinho no colo. Eles nem tiveram tempo de analisar direito a cara de assassino do Suigetsu porque este saiu correndo, empurrando os dois da porta, e um turbilhão de vozes, passos e exclamações preencheu o corredor antes que enfermeiros jogassem Suigetsu contra a parede e o imobilizassem.

Itachi e Ino ainda estavam surpresos quando Suigetsu era levado pela segurança para longe, e percebi que minha expressão estava bem atordoada também. Porque depois de toda a confusão, meus olhos caíram sobre o casal à minha frente, que olhava o meu namorado na cama adormecido. Eles se conheciam. Algo me dizia claramente isso, e eu não sei até que ponto fiquei animada com essa descoberta.

O quebra-cabeça nunca me pareceu tão incompleto.

- Esse canalha... – Itachi comentou, furioso. – Ele estava querendo impedir que o meu irmão fosse herdeiro da empresa para que o bastardo do chefe tomasse o lugar.

- É bem a cara do maldito do Orochimaru. – Ino acrescentou, também irritada, sem mais o chuaia, que foi arrastado pelos enfermeiros indignados pela presença de animais no hospital. – Por isso ele mandou esse cara tentar matar a Sakura, para que ela também não herdasse a empresa como membro da família.

Confusão me arrebatou.

Eu era prima do Sasuke-kun?

Irmã?!

- Deveríamos ter escondido o noivado desses dois. – Itachi balançou a cabeça, pesaroso. – Só não pensei que isso tudo aconteceria. Ainda não acredito. Parece coisa de maníaco do parque, ou o que seja.

Meu coração quadriplicou o ritmo.

Noivado? Noivado desses dois?

O que estava acontecendo aqui?

Ah, meu Deus, _o que estava acontecendo aqui?!_

- E nem é como se a Sakura quisesse uma grande cerimônia. – Ino falou. – O Sasuke-kun menos ainda, com esse estilo anti-social dele.

Prendi a respiração.

- Mas eles ainda vão casar. Eles vão sair desse hospital e eu vou arrancar a cabeça do Orochimaru antes que o maldito se atreva a mais alguma coisa.

Mas eu não ouvia nada além da pulsação em meus ouvidos.

E da vozinha insistente dizendo para eu esquecer a grande cerimônia e o estilo anti-social do Sasuke-kun, e me concentrar na maior informação de todas. E não era eu ser praticamente herdeira da família Uchiha, nem o tal do Orochimaru ter contratado o Suigetsu para assassinar a nós dois, nem eu ter impedido o meu namorado de morrer, nem o assassino ter sido capturado, nem o fato tão inusitado de o irmão do Sasuke-kun e a minha melhor amiga de infância se conhecerem!

Não!

Era de eu ser noiva do meu namorado fantasma!

**Continua...**

* * *

¹: Pessoas que tenham ou que gostem de _Chihuahua _não se ofendam, pq eu tbm gosto de qualquer cachorro, mas eu tinha que colocar um com as características do _Chihuahua_, então... xD Sorry!

**Desculpem pela gigantesca demora, gente, mas final de semestre pra mim é um inferno, to sem tempo até de ter idéias SasuSaku pra vcs sentirem o drama XD Mas espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e da descoberta meio óbvia que eu insisti em não responder à muitas das teorias de vcs só pra fingir que o Sasuke não era o noivo da Sakura xD**

**Reviews:**

_Sayumii_

_Mari Santoro_

_Kune chan_

_Grazi chan (E aí, era esse seu palpite? xD)_

_Uzu Hiina_

_Pequena Perola_

_Tetee (Hahauauahu! Meu Deus, nem tinha me tocado que eu matava personagens com tanta frequência! xD Obrigada, Tetee-chan!)_

_Paty _

_Sakura T. (Hahuahuahuahu! Aposto que vc acertou no noivo, hein? ;D)_

_Saya (Obrigada, Saya-chan! Uma parte das curiosidades e idéias foram respondidas, eu espero, já o resto só nos próximos capítulos mesmo xD)_

_Cat Tsuki_

_Kelly Uchiha (;D)_

_'luh-chan_

_Miiinne_

_Lecka-chan_

_Shislaynne Yuki_

_paula-sama (Obrigada, Paula-chan!)_

_Hyuuga Mitha_

**Muito obrigada de verdade por todos os comentários, gente! :D Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tão revelador! xD**

**Reviews, please ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo XVI

- Eu já ia passar o resto da vida com você. Não precisava desse anel.

- Sério? Posso ganhar dinheiro com ele ainda.

- Não, não! Não quis dizer pra você devolvê-lo!

- Você gostou dele?

Sorriso.

- Muito. Foi você quem me deu.

- ...

- ...

- Ei...

- O que?

- ... Eu também já pretendia passar o resto da vida com você.

Enorme sorriso.

Lábios se encontrando.

Felicidade...

Pura e inocente felicidade...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Nunca fui tão rápida para encontrar informações nesse hospital. Na verdade, minha grande e incontrolável agonia me ajudou bastante no processo, e em menos do que me pareceu segundos, eu já sabia o endereço residencial do Sasuke-kun. A perspectiva de chegar a casa – Ou mansão, como me parecia pelo endereço chique – e achar qualquer possível evidência de um anel de noivado, uma roupa, até lingerie minha por lá, despertava um batalhão de borboletas em meu estômago.

Parecia que haviam me aplicado uma anestesia geral e complementado com anestesias locais em todos os nervos mais periféricos e pequenos do meu corpo, pois era impossível até sentir aquele arrepio gélido ao atravessar paredes, pessoas, carros, postes e máquinas de refrigerante pelas ruas. Minha mente estava a todo vapor, mas a única coisa que piscava nela eram as vozes de Itachi e Ino. Nem consegui me lembrar da possibilidade do Sasuke-kun estar revidando socos em Kakashi para descobrir meu paradeiro repentino ou de ele já até saber da história do Suigetsu – O que não me assustava, depois do alvoroço envolvendo os seguranças e o desgraçado minutos atrás.

Mas não dava para pensar nisso.

Isso não era nada comparado com meu mundo virando de cabeça para baixo e girando de todos os ângulos existentes.

Porque todo esse tempo eu estava noiva do Sasuke-kun! Como podia...?!

Com medo de passar do endereço correto, passei a me concentrar de novo na rua e logo avistei o número que procurava na caixa de correio na frente de uma casa branca, com um jardim recheado de lírios e rosas bem cuidadas para tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. Eu não me incluía nessa categoria porque meu fôlego havia ido ao espaço com tantas informações e acontecimentos minutos atrás. Mas tive que admitir que meu susto se retraiu para a admiração pela casa.

Era lindo. Não dava pra acreditar que o Sasuke-kun, o cara mais anti-social, quieto e misterioso do mundo morava em uma residência de dois pavimentos com paredes pintadas de branco, uma porta de entrada da mesma cor, com a maçaneta dourada e outra porta mais ao lado totalmente de vidro, margeada por uma varanda que se estendia por todo o lado da casa. Adiantei-me, prestando atenção no caminho serpenteado por petúnias que levava à porta principal. Respirei fundo antes de entrar, sentindo o coração acelerar a níveis extremos.

Ele não morava aqui, era o que eu tentava me convencer. A mansão era bonita demais, clara demais para ele morar, e tudo não passaria de um mal entendido e logo eu me encontraria à estaca zero, sem saber quem diabos era meu noivo, ou até me convencendo que de fato era o Lee-san. Mas e se essa casa fosse assim por influência minha? Era o lugar mais incrível para morar e com certeza muito daqui agradava meu gosto. Se eu era noiva do Sasuke-kun, então talvez eu tivesse ajudado-o a decorar a casa... Será?

Não, não, calma, Sakura. Não crie esperanças antes de encontrar pelo menos alguma prova de que tudo isso não é um sonho.

Passei pela enorme sala com a mesinha de vidro de centro cercada por dois sofás, em que um ficava de frente para uma televisão que parecia ter quinhentas polegadas com a menor espessura possível, mas meus olhos se detiveram no aparador que ficava encostado à parede que dava para um corredor, o qual, por sua vez, levava a uma impecável cozinha e a uma escada. Nada disso me interessou quando avistei a mulher de cabelos róseos agarrada ao braço forte do homem de olhos negros que não parecia feliz por estar tirando a foto. Não era preciso reconhecer a expressão emburrada.

Era o Sasuke-kun e eu.

Nós dois à beira de um rio que parecia sempre correr, jogando as águas cristalinas contra as rochas que também o preenchiam.

Era o meu sorriso ali...

E o semblante emburrado do Sasuke-kun...

Meu Deus...

Por um momento esqueci como se respirava, como se percebia a pulsação quente no pescoço... Estendi a mão para o porta-retrato, mas meus dedos atravessaram no local onde estavam os cabelos negros, que eu sabia serem tão macios. Congelei, nem ligando para a ausência da minha frustração por ser um espírito incapaz de tocar nos objetos reais, por mais importantes que fossem – A imagem do meu anel logo piscou em minha mente.

Saí do transe, me achando completamente louca por não estar satisfeita com aquela prova de que eu e o Sasuke-kun no mínimo éramos namorados – Sim, porque nem que fossemos apenas amigos que transavam não seria motivo suficiente para ele colocar uma foto nossa na sala! E mesmo namorados! Eu não colocaria uma foto do meu namorado na sala da minha casa estonteante a menos que estivesse tudo certo para passarmos o resto da vida juntos, nessa casa linda que ajudei a decorar, o que implicava no noivado que ouvi Itachi e Ino falando! Céus, não era mesmo minha imaginação!

Notei algumas cartas no aparador, ao lado do retrato, mas estavam empilhadas uma em cima da outra e pude apenas ver a primeira, que mostrava pertencer a Uchiha Sasuke, enviada de uma agência de viagens. Claro, não teria nenhuma carta minha. Por acaso eu tinha um apartamento que, certo, parecia bem mais morto que a casa do meu namorado indiferente, então nada que fosse meu seria endereçado até aqui. Mas pela organização perfeita das coisas aqui, dava para dizer que ele morava sozinho. Ou comigo. O que eu descobriria agora mesmo.

Subi as escadas, analisando todos os vasos de flores delicados que enfeitavam a pequena sala do andar superior, e as três portas também brancas que me diziam serem quartos. Um deveria ser dele, outro de hóspedes talvez, e o outro... Bom, hóspedes de novo? Assim que entrei no último do corredor, percebi pela primeira quebra de cores – Três paredes brancas e a do fundo negra – que era o quarto do Sasuke-kun. A cama king size de cobertores escuros também me dizia isso. O closet com as camisas pólo, os jeans e os calçados que variavam até um sapato estilo bota também confirmaram minhas dúvidas. Mas havia o outro lado do closet que reconheci instantaneamente assim que pairei os olhos sobre uma lingerie branca de renda, com metade saindo por uma gaveta.

Ah, meu Deus.

Era o meu lado do closet.

Eu morava com o Sasuke-kun.

Não, não só isso. Arregalei os olhos quando avistei um celular ao lado de papéis com algumas anotações e um anel de ouro branco simples, preso em uma corrente, com detalhes no próprio ouro quase imperceptíveis. Estava ao lado de uma caixinha de veludo, azul petróleo, ou que cor fosse que meu cérebro estava interpretando agora, porque me concentrei apenas em voltar a respirar.

Era o anel de noivado, com certeza.

O anel do nosso noivado. No nosso closet, na nossa casa...! Ou pelo menos na casa que eu morava com ele! Era por isso que meu apartamento estava tão abandonado! Eu praticamente não morava lá! Talvez minhas andanças pelo prédio fossem apenas para pegar mais roupas e correspondências! Rapidamente me imaginei uma manhã acordando nessa cama enorme, coberta apenas por um lençol branco, enquanto o Sasuke-kun me mostrava o sorriso maroto, com uma toalha nos ombros e outra na cintura, os cabelos ainda molhados do banho. Quase pude ouvir o diálogo:

- Você não tem roupas hoje, Sakura.

- Tem no closet. – Minha voz estaria meio sonolenta, enquanto apertava o lençol contra meus seios desnudos. Quando ele se aproximaria da cama, sentando ao meu lado, eu franziria o cenho. – Ah, não. Estão todas sujas. Vou ter que pegar no meu apartamento, Sasuke-kun.

- Essa é a parte boa da história. – O sorriso continuaria. – Você não vai precisar de roupas hoje.

- Ficou louco?

- É sério. Só vou até a empresa por dez minutos, e quando voltar vou mostrar que você vai ficar bem mais feliz sem elas, Sakura.

Ele me beijaria daquele jeito avassalador antes que eu pudesse contestar alguma parte importante desse plano, como eu tomar o café da manhã nua ou só com um lençol no corpo – Ou até com a blusa dele, que ficaria grande demais em mim, e me deixaria com a sensação de seus braços ao meu redor – e ele me convenceria que estava certo mesmo. Quanto às roupas, digo.

Pisquei, sentindo a face arder como nunca quando saí do transe que não me pareceu mais minha imaginação. Seria um flash da minha vida com o Sasuke-kun? Uma recordação da nossa vida de noivos antes do acidente nos deixar em coma...?

Ah, meu Deus...

Olhei a aliança, sem saber por onde começar a pensar novamente.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

- Sasuke-kun, eu acho que você não vai mais querer arrancar as tripas do meu noivo.

Sakura mal havia aparecido diante de mim, no terraço do hospital e já estava me olhando com aquela expressão de que vira um fantasma. Certo, trocadilho errado. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Não me diga que é algum primo seu. – Falei, sem entender por que ela estava dando importância a esse assunto novamente. Pensei que havíamos passado da fase em que ela entrava em curto por estar comigo e ser noiva de algum idiota na vida real. Quer dizer, eu fui bem claro com aquelas palavras do outro dia, principalmente aquela em que afirmei amá-la também. Além do mais, qualquer homem que fosse que ela havia descoberto ter pedido sua mão ainda teria as tripas arrancadas por mim.

Por isso nem dei tanta atenção à novidade que deixou os olhos verdes assustados.

- Não. – Sakura manteve a voz baixa, ainda surpresa. – É você.

Certo...

O que diabos era isso?

Ergui as duas sobrancelhas, esperando três segundos antes de entender suas palavras simples e sua expressão assustada.

- O Naruto pediu pra você me sacanear no lugar dele? – Foi o que me pareceu mais sensato perguntar.

- Não. É sério.

Analisei-a por segundos mais longos, correndo dos olhos surpresos para os lábios que me pronunciavam aquela notícia de forma tão perplexa, mesmo que obviamente ela tivera tempo suficiente para se recuperar do susto, que não fazia o menor sentido para mim, por mais que tudo no semblante delicado dela me provasse o contrário.

Não quis acreditar.

Não dava.

Ser noivo dela? Não, isso era impossível.

- Sakura, eu não tenho qualquer anel de noivado perdido no meu corpo. – Mas ainda com minha voz cética e a sobrancelha arqueada, pude sentir o estômago dar uma cambalhota. Era a perspectiva de isso ser verdade, por mais surreal que fosse. Eu nem me importaria de arrancar minhas tripas se ela estivesse certa.

Mas não estava. Isso era um mal entendido, e eu não ia criar esperanças idiotas. Já bastava eu perder todo o controle quando se tratava dos lábios dela ou de seu pescoço que meu nariz adorava tanto. Não, chega, pelo menos agora eu tinha que puxar as rédeas da situação.

Sakura balançou a cabeça veementemente, a expressão se tornando atordoada, enquanto os cabelos róseos se balançando tentavam me distrair. Concentrei-me na agonia que a tomava.

- Eu sei, mas eu fui à sua casa, que parece ser minha também, e eu _vi_, Sasuke-kun! Eu vi o anel! Ele estava guardado em uma corrente de ouro branco numa gaveta no seu- nosso quarto! No _nosso_ quarto, Sasuke-kun!

A respiração dela parecia bem alterada e até pensei em pedir para que ela se acalmasse para que outro ataque cardíaco estivesse fora de questão, mas _eu_ estava tendo um ataque cardíaco no momento, embora a única coisa que se formou em minha face foi um franzir de testa, incrédulo.

- Que diabos de-?

- Eu sei, isso poderia significar um anel qualquer ou o seu anel de noivado com outra mulher, mas o seu irmão e a Ino falaram ainda agora que nós dois estávamos noivos antes de entrarmos em coma!

Não, isso estava ficando fora de controle.

- Onde você ouviu isso? Sakura, eles nem se conhecem, como diabos eles estariam conversando-? Você estava seguindo os dois? – Franzi o cenho ao imaginá-la sozinha nessas ruas cheias de fantasmas tarados idiotas que se atreveriam a pousar os olhos no corpo da minha namorada. – Eu não lembro quando você saiu do hospital.

Merda, tudo que eu podia lembrar era do maldito do Kakashi me irritando com perguntas e dicas sobre o meu relacionamento com Sakura!

- O Kakashi enrolou você e eu vi os dois conversando. – Ela ficou ainda mais ansiosa. – Olha, isso é outra história que depois eu explico, mas primeiro me ajude a processar a informação de que você é meu noivo, pelo amor de Deus!

Minha frustração pela saída dela do hospital sem mim sumiu. De novo a palavra "noivo" saindo de sua boca e era difícil não acreditar que fosse verdade, que eu realmente estava relacionado ao anel que ela avistou na minha casa. Ou nossa, como disse. Mas não dava para acreditar, e só consegui ficar parado, observando-a entrar em pane.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que todo esse tempo que nós-! Quer dizer, nós estamos noivos e sofremos um acidente e aqui nessa outra vida ou seja lá o que for, nós ainda...! Nós ainda nos apaixonamos um pelo outro... – Sua voz baixou cada vez mais, os olhos verdes assustados encontrando os meus. – Nós... nos amamos tanto assim...?

- Provavelmente. Eu pedi você em casamento, não foi? – Era o que acontecia quando eu estava processando informações surreais. Piadas idiotas. E tudo o que eu ganhava era um soco dela, mas dessa vez não foi seguido de algum xingamento ou sermões infinitos. Ela congelou também, arregalando mais os olhos.

- É mesmo... Você me pediu em casamento... – Sakura me encarou novamente, meio atordoada. – Como você...?

- Não sei, eu devia estar muito bêbado pra ter pensado nessa- Ei!

O soco aumentou de intensidade diante da minha outra piada – Enquanto a idéia de sermos noivos ainda estava longe de ser digerida – e Sakura estava me olhando com a maior irritação do mundo, ignorando completamente o curto em que havia entrado e o que eu sofria também. O que eu podia fazer?! Isso não era uma notícia para se dar assim! Muito menos acompanhada da história de ela ter saído pelas ruas sozinha, encontrado a casa que nem eu sabia existir, e descoberto não apenas o anel de noivado como também evidências que provassem que morávamos juntos!

Como eu deveria encarar tudo isso?!

- Eu estou falando sério! – Sakura brigou comigo, irritada. – Até quando vai ficar fazendo piadas sobre o assunto mais importante da minha vida?! Das _nossas_ vidas, seu idiota! Você me pediu em casamento, ainda não entendeu?!

- Não. – Retruquei, quieto, sem saber se encarava os olhos verdes ou algum ponto no chão que me esclarecesse as coisas. – Na verdade, não.

Depois que ela me anunciou que éramos noivos achei até compreensível a minha sobrancelha arqueada e depois as duas – Conforme o número de informações absurdas eram jogadas no meu peito – mas seria preciso apenas me demorar no semblante atordoado de Sakura e suas palavras chocadas que eu recuperaria a razão e a ajudaria a recuperá-la também. Para entendermos que éramos noivos, de verdade. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Simplesmente não era fácil acreditar.

Uma coisa era eu ter entrado em coma, encontrado essa mulher irritante e me apaixonado por ela, mesmo com todas as brigas e cenhos franzidos, e agora estarmos de fato em algo que se podia chamar de namoro – Ou algo melhor que expressasse meu desejo incontrolável de querer sempre beijá-la ou manter as mãos em alguma parte do corpo dela, nem que fosse somente o pulso – mas noivado?! Era bom demais para ser real!

Quer dizer, estar beijando-a nessa encarnação como fantasma não parecia ser uma felicidade completa diante da idéia de antes de fantasmas estarmos morando juntos, estarmos noivos, e o fato de eu ter essa mulher incrivelmente irritante e viciante somente para mim, para poder acordar ao lado dela e a primeira visão que invadiria minha mente seria da face serena dormindo ou dos olhos verdes piscando sonolenta. Era o que nos aguardava se não fosse o acidente. Se não fosse o coma.

E mesmo assim, nos apaixonamos de novo. Ou ao menos eu estava apaixonado dessa maneira tão idiota por ela. Como não pude ter a recordação mais importante da minha vida e ao invés disso reconheci o ódio mútuo pelo meu irmão?! Isso era ridículo! Tão ridículo quanto a idéia de ter pedido-a em casamento de fato – Porque era difícil me imaginar fazendo qualquer pedido pela sua mão, fosse num jantar à luz de velas, fosse dentro do carro em algum engarrafamento às sete da noite. Ainda assim, eu pedi e ela aceitou.

Era minha noiva.

Percebi que eu não precisaria de bebida alguma para repetir a proposta do casamento. Só a respiração dela próxima à minha, ou seus olhos mergulhados nos meus faziam o trabalho que nenhum sakê poderia, e ainda assim eu saberia estar sóbrio o bastante para não me arrepender de querer passar o resto da vida com ela.

Ergui os olhos para encará-la, notando que esse tempo todo Sakura parecia ter me observado, também sem palavras para o que estava acontecendo. Observando-a assim, tão perto, me dei conta que já havia processado metade de toda aquela informação. E estava satisfeito. Demais. Sakura, no entanto, foi mais rápida em quebrar o silêncio. Certo, a distância entre nós. Seus braços correram ao redor da minha cintura, o rosto afundando em meu peito. A fragrância de baunilha e seu coração ritmado me aqueceram a tal ponto de suavizarem meus olhos impassíveis.

Inconscientemente, inclinei a cabeça para inspirar mais de perto o perfume dos cabelos sedosos, enquanto meu braço se esgueirava para a cintura fina.

A cintura da _minha_ _noiva_.

Ainda não dava para acreditar que eu estava aqui com ela depois de ter perdido toda a paciência com Kakashi me amolando minutos atrás.

- Você me amava mesmo, Sasuke-kun... – O murmúrio veio em um tom que me fez imaginar o sorriso singelo. – Você ainda me ama muito, afinal me perseguiu até nessa outra vida... e fez eu me apaixonar por você de novo...

Certo, isso estava ficando meloso demais.

Revirei os olhos.

- Sakura-

Fiquei calado quando ela afastou o rosto do meu peito para me encarar com o cenho franzido ao invés do sorriso que eu havia imaginado anteriormente – E que até me faria esquecer todo esse diálogo meloso.

- Não estrague o momento. – Ela reclamou, sem afastar os braços de mim. Atentei em seus olhos estreitados, analisando-a minuciosamente até as palavras que eram verdadeiras. Tudo bem, era normal eu sempre perder o controle perto dessa mulher, então perder para ela mais essa briga não faria muita diferença. Muito menos quando eu sabia que deixá-la aproveitar esse momento resultaria em um sorriso que eu mataria para ver.

- Você gostou do anel? – Perguntei, sem nem me dar conta dos meus olhos mais suaves que analisavam os dela. Sua respiração próxima da minha estava me matando e eu tinha poucos segundos antes de não conseguir mais resistir aos lábios e à boca que pediam para ser alvos da minha língua insaciável, que ficou ainda mais com o belo sorriso que surgiu.

- Muito. Foi você quem me deu, Sasuke-kun.

Eu não conseguia lembrar o anel de Sakura, mas a forma verdadeira com que seus olhos sorriram para mim me mostrou que eu não tinha mal gosto, por mais que o pedido do casamento fosse o que realmente me assustava. Mas não dei muita importância para isso – Nem Sakura lembrava, oras – pois minha atenção estava totalmente voltada para as piscinas esverdeadas, nas quais me demorei alguns segundos, hesitando o suficiente apenas para aproveitar o calor do seu sorriso.

Talvez fosse pelo efeito das palavras dela, mas dessa vez eu a beijei de uma maneira diferente, talvez mais apaixonada que as anteriores, por mais idiota que isso me fizesse sentir. Dane-se, eu não dava mais a mínima. Eu era um idiota apaixonado e assumiria isso mil vezes para ter a mesma sensação do sabor dos lábios rosados, da minha língua explorando a boca úmida, roçando a dela própria e ouvindo-a suspirar em minha bochecha.

Sim, era mesmo o efeito de saber que ela tinha razão. Eu a amava de verdade, por mais que não desse para comparar com ninguém agora esse sentimento que aquecia meu estômago e me fazia respirar facilmente, e eu realmente teria perseguido-a nessa outra vida para que nos envolvêssemos de novo, por mais que isso tenha, de fato, acontecido de maneira tão inesperada. Mas aconteceu. E isso me parecia prova suficiente que nosso desejo, ou ao menos o meu, de subir no altar era maior que a probabilidade de termos morrido nos acidentes.

Meu Deus, eu a amava de uma maneira inexplicável.

E todo esse tempo, eu tive razão em amá-la assim. Ela era minha noiva.

Não apenas agora.

_Sempre foi_, pensei ao apoiar a mão na base de seu pescoço, deslizando o polegar por seu queixo e bochecha suavemente, deixando-me aprofundar o beijo e me perder aqui para esquecer o resto do mundo, a correria estranha de hoje do hospital, a amolação de Kakashi, o sumiço de Sakura. Nada disso importava agora. Só o maravilhoso gosto que ela deixava na minha língua. Ah, e os arrepios de seus dedos brincando com os cabelos da minha nuca.

As coisas nunca me pareceram tão claras.

- Não tenho mais que me preocupar em arrancar as tripas do seu noivo. – Murmurei assim que interrompi o beijo, mas permaneci próximo o suficiente para roçar os lábios nos dela ao falar o que me pareceu a melhor piada de hoje.

- Só com a sua noiva querendo arrancar as suas tripas. – Um dos cantos de sua boca se ergueu. Quis beijá-la novamente. Droga, quando eu não queria?

- Só se ela não quiser mais a garotinha de tranças e olhos verdes.

- Eu não preciso das suas tripas pra isso, Sasuke-kun.

- Eu ainda posso traumatizar a menina dizendo que a mãe arrancou as tripas do pai e você não vai querer isso. – Sorri triunfante, ainda apreciando a textura de sua bochecha com o polegar, e do pescoço com os outros dedos ligeiramente inquietos.

Sakura apenas franziu o cenho.

- Eu odeio quando você sempre ganha. – Ela resmungou e me deu tempo de um sorriso maroto antes de se desvencilhar das minhas mãos e caminhar para a porta de saída do terraço, ignorando meus olhos que analisavam cada detalhe de seu corpo, desde os cabelos longos nas costas balançados pelo vento até as curvas que me faziam sorrir ainda mais.

Também a cara fechada dela combinada com o fraco rubor contribuíam para minha satisfação.

- Ei. – Chamei, fazendo-a me olhar de esguelha ao parar a caminhada decidida.

- O que?

- Eu acho que não estava bêbado quando pedi você em casamento.

O brilho em seus olhos-

- Casamento?! Que história é essa?!

Merda, por que eu poderia esperar que pelo menos agora, nesse instante, Naruto não daria o ar de sua graça?

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**E esse POV do Sasuke, o que acharam pra compensar tantos POV's da Sakura antes? ;D Vou dizer logo que foi uma das cenas que mais gostei de escrever de toda a fic :D**

**Reviews:**

Miiinne

Hyuuga Mitha

paula-sama

Cat Tsuki

Sayumii

Mari Santoro

Uzu Hiina

Pequena Perola

Sakura Hyori

'luh-chan

Tete

Kune chan

Uchiha Kuran Yuuki

Kelly Uchiha

Paty

Maánuzuka

Mari Hyuuga

Paturi

karolzeenha

**Uau, gente! Quantas reviews! Muito obrigada por todos os comentários! :D E desculpem não ter respondido cada uma, mas estou numa correria sem fim, então to passando só pra atualizar a fic mesmo :/ Vcs me perdoam? . Prometo que na próxima respondo tudinho!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

**Sakura POV**

Por mais absurdo que poderia parecer, essa vida de fantasmas estava mais pacata do que a minha vida real jamais poderia se tornar – Ou ao menos eu imaginava. Oras, por mais que eu tivesse a companhia agradável do meu noivo na vida real, vamos encarar, eu devia passar boa parte do meu tempo em hospitais e cheia de estresse e problemas dessa natureza, então viver essa realidade de atravessar paredes mesmo com meu corpo em estado de coma era até um alívio. Certo, comparado com o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias.

Sério, dias atrás eu estava pirando com a aparição do meu assassino, a tentativa dele de matar o Sasuke-kun, a descoberta de eu não apenas ser noiva, mas ser noiva do meu atual namorado fantasma, e ainda por cima os planos mirabolantes para impedir o Suigetsu do assassinato. Isso sem contar nas expectativas de todos nós sairmos do coma. Eu deveria ter morrido pela segunda vez só nessa loucura.

E agora as coisas pareciam um paraíso! Eu me sentia toda vez mais leve quando olhava o Sasuke-kun e me lembrava que ele era meu noivo de verdade, e em como contei isso para ele. E não havia mais Suigetsu para nos atrapalhar. Ouvi a conversa do Itachi hoje, dizendo para a minha adorável sogra – E bote adorável nisso! Juro, o sorriso dela era tão amigável que eu aposto que as mulheres morriam de amores pelo Sasuke-kun em grande parte por poderem tê-la como sogra. Mas morram de inveja, eles eram da _minha_ nova família. – que o Suigetsu foi espancado na cadeia até não poder mais e que ele, Itachi, se certificaria que o Orochimaru não contrataria mais ninguém como assassino de aluguel porque ele o espancaria até não poder mais e não iria esperar pela cadeia para fazer isso.

Fiquei satisfeita o suficiente com a notícia de estarem cortando qualquer relação com a empresa do Orochimaru e por terem aumentado a segurança no hospital, por mais que Itachi tivesse feito questão de dizer que ninguém mais se atreveria a tentar roubar a empresa dos Uchiha depois que a história do Suigetsu fosse aos jornais e a qualquer mídia que pudessem comprar. E eles podiam, com certeza. Então eu não estava preocupada com mais nada que poderia nos atrapalhar. Era só sairmos do coma agora e viveríamos nossas vidas felizes para sempre. Simples assim.

Certo, tenho que admitir, eu não esperava, depois de toda essa maratona, que a última tarefa seria a mais difícil: Sobreviver à indignação do meu querido irmão escandaloso.

- Não, não! Isso é inadmissível! Eu não quero a minha irmãzinha casando com um Teme como você! – Rolei os olhos não apenas pelo escândalo que o Naruto vinha fazendo desde o hospital, mas também pelo dedo acusador que ele apontava ao meu namorado totalmente desinteressado no falatório.

- Conforme-se, Dobe.

Ele também revirou os olhos, passando pela sala da nossa casa – Era tão emocionante pensar isso! – e começando a subir as escadas, deixando-me ir na frente para que suas mãos pudessem se apoiar na minha cintura. Ou ao menos era o meu palpite. Não pensei por um único momento em reclamar, afinal como eu poderia trocar essas mãos fortes e seguras pelo olhar azedo do Naruto?

Aliás, esse tour pela casa deveria ser feito com alegria, de uma próspera vida nova ou coisa assim! Eu imaginei que o Naruto fosse se recuperar do susto do noivado lá mesmo no hospital, mas agora ele entrava em um curto tão grande que eu duvidava até mesmo se a Hinata poderia ajudá-lo.

- Conformar?! Ficou maluco, seu bastardo?! Eu nunca vou me conformar até convencê-la que você não presta pra ninguém, muito menos pra ela, que merece algo um trilhão de vezes melhor! Sakura-chan, escute o que estou dizendo! – Ele estava praticamente implorando. Tentei ao máximo me concentrar na minha adorável casa e suas paredes brancas, mas a indignação do Naruto venceu minha boa vontade.

- Naruto, você não estava fazendo esse escândalo quando eu e o Sasuke-kun éramos apenas namorados.

- Mas isso é muito diferente! Eu tinha esperanças que você caísse na real e largasse esse idiota pra ficar até com algum cachorro da vala, que é melhor do que ele! – Revirei os olhos, já impaciente, e parei num degrau.

- Olha aqui-

- Ignore. Você _é_ minha noiva, queira ele ou não. – A voz do Sasuke-kun em meu ouvido me causou um arrepio suficiente para me fazer concordar até em parar de chamá-lo de egocêntrico estúpido algum dia, e suas mãos em minha cintura aplicaram uma ínfima pressão apenas para me fazer voltar a subir as escadas. Ou ser guiada, já que eu estava ocupada demais em lutar contra o meu rubor. Merda.

- Não, não, não. Não dá pra acreditar nesse absurdo. – Naruto murmurava para si mesmo, atrás de nós, com o tom de indignação exagerado ainda nos perseguindo. Eu iria sugerir o arrepio eficiente da voz do Sasuke-kun no ouvido dele para fazê-lo calar a boca e desmaiar ali mesmo, mas isso só pioraria a situação. Ainda assim, sorri com a idéia. – Noivos?! O Teme nunca teria nem coragem pra passar a vida com alguém que não fosse seu próprio umbigo!

- Como irmão mais velho, você está fazendo um péssimo trabalho, sabia? – Falei ao fantasma escandaloso assim que chegamos ao meu quarto e do Sasuke-kun e, franzi o cenho ao olhar Naruto, enquanto o Sasuke-kun analisava o quarto e nos ignorava completamente.

- Eu estou fazendo um ótimo trabalho, que é fazê-la abrir os olhos para essa tragédia, Sakura-chan. – Naruto me olhava revoltado.

- Mas onde você está vendo a tragédia? Não vê que eu estou radiante de alegria? O seu trabalho é se certificar que eu esteja feliz, e não ficar procurando motivos para acabar com a minha felicidade, Naruto. – Mesmo com o discurso da felicidade, não consegui mandar para longe minha expressão irritada. Porque as palavras dele me deixavam cada vez mais furiosa, ainda mais quando ele insistia no assunto!

Aquilo era ridículo! Ele sabia muito bem que estava sendo ridículo com essa super proteção sem nexo! Não havia nada do que me proteger nesse noivado, a não ser uma overdose pelos beijos do Sasuke-kun ou pelas fantasias de acordar ao lado dele após a melhor noite da minha vida. É, disso eu precisaria de ajuda. E não era algo que eu contaria ao meu irmãozão que implicava só por nos ver em algum beijo no meio do corredor.

Esse era o problema quando eu tinha que agir como a irmã mais velha pra controlar a birra do pirralho idiota que implicava com meu noivo.

E sério, eu esperava que meu noivo estivesse ocupado demais em observar a vista da sacada, a colcha, as paredes e até as lâmpadas do quarto para não ouvir minha declaração de estar feliz com ele. Eu não lhe daria o gostinho de ouvir isso da minha boca, de jeito nenhum. Isso se ele já não tivesse escutado. Merda, ele iria me perturbar mais tarde, principalmente com o sorriso maroto que sempre me deixava ainda mais vulnerável! Ta vendo, Naruto?! Tudo culpa sua! Eu vou arrancar essas suas tripas, seu...!

Controlei minhas veias saltitantes, e notei que ao menos o Naruto me pareceu ter entendido o meu recado de "Continue com essa palhaçada ou você nem vai viver para comparecer ao casamento" e seus olhos azuis haviam expulsado um pouco da raiva de antes. Um pouco.

- Você está mesmo feliz de ser noiva desse Teme?

- Estou, claro! Como eu poderia não estar sabendo que morávamos nessa casa incrível? – Quando me dei conta, um sorriso já estava em meus lábios. – Eu vou passar o resto da vida com esse homem egocêntrico e estúpido, e é tudo que eu jamais poderia pedir!

Ele me observou por alguns segundos, em silêncio e depois murmurou:

- Você só pode estar louca também. – Ele suspirou. – Mas se isso a faz feliz, então eu só tenho que me certificar que o Teme não a deixará triste. – Seu olhar caiu no Sasuke-kun, que parava de analisar a miniatura de uma fonte sobre o criado-mudo. – E só vou deixar isso acontecer se eu for o padrinho.

- Do casamento? – Sasuke-kun perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Eu estava começando a achar graça da situação.

- _E_ do primeiro filho de vocês. – Naruto completou, franzindo o cenho, obviamente não muito certo quanto ao nosso casamento e às suas exigências que deveriam facilitar sua compreensão.

Corei, e as palavras já estavam saindo da minha boca:

- Na verdade, vai ser uma filha.

Droga, o que eu podia fazer se qualquer menção a um filho me fazia lembrar das tranças cor de rosa e dos olhos verdes profundos?!

- Faça como quiser. – O Sasuke-kun retrucou, revirando os olhos para encerrar o assunto e fazer Naruto calar a boca, com certeza, e então caminhou para o closet, passando por mim e deixando meu irmão escandaloso explorar o quarto de fato. Ainda pude ouvir o resmungo dele de como a casa era bonita demais para ser do Sasuke-kun, mas sorri e adentrei o closet.

A discussão recente com Naruto evaporou no instante em que meus olhos caíram sobre o Sasuke-kun, que observava as camisas pólo penduradas em cruzetas. Parecia tão entretido, absorvido em conhecer nossa casa. Ou sua, como devia ter sido antes de me conhecer. A expressão serena e até curiosa contrastou com uma que não saía da minha cabeça desde que vim aqui mais cedo.

- Você viu a sua cara emburrada naquela foto? – Perguntei, contendo uma risada ao recordar aquele porta-retrato da sala. – Parecia uma criancinha, Sasuke-kun. – Apertei sua bochecha, bem de leve, dessa vez rindo. Ele apenas segurou essa mão ocupada com sua bochecha, me impedindo de continuar a brincadeira.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo de você, Sakura. – Fiquei confusa, mas seu olhar de esguelha para a lingerie branca na gaveta me chamou a atenção e eu imediatamente corei. Muito. Muito mesmo. – Quando sairmos do coma, vou queimar o armário inteiro e deixar apenas essa gaveta aí. – Merda, o sorriso maroto fez sua primeira aparição. – Ou quem sabe nem a gaveta.

Lembrei da cena de acordar sob os lençóis sem qualquer roupa e ele com a toalha no pescoço e outra na cintura. O beijo que eu quase pude sentir na língua. Droga! Meu rosto estava em chamas! E eu podia apostar que a mão dele ainda segurando a minha estava contribuindo bastante para essa catastrófica bola de neve!

- Você tem roubado o livro do Kakashi, seu pervertido? – Retruquei, contrariada, vermelha.

- Não. Eu espero que as lembranças da nossa vida sejam suficientes. – Ele continuava sorrindo marotamente.

- Você se lembra disso?! – Engasguei, exasperada, sem acreditar ser possível corar ainda mais.

- Não. – Juro que pensei ter ouvido uma baixa risada, que sustentou a malícia em seu sorriso. – Mas você ficou vermelha de novo.

Seus dedos tocaram minha bochecha em chamas – Dava até pra sentir as queimaduras de terceiro grau comendo minha pele!

- Você é o pior noivo do mundo. – Sibilei, revoltada. Como ele se atrevia a fazer isso comigo?! Além de me propor ficar sem roupas quando sairmos do coma, ainda sorria maroto e roçava os dedos em minha face sensível a qualquer toque! Um toque _dele_ então piorou tudo, inclusive meus batimentos cardíacos!

Mas não tive tempo de contestar seu atrevimento, porque seus lábios já haviam capturado os meus e o arrepio que sua mão em minha pele estava me proporcionando me fez desistir de qualquer protesto para entreabrir os lábios para nossas línguas se encontrarem, e para ele me fazer perder o chão ao explorar minha boca. Ah, meu Deus... Como eu resistiria a esse homem durante a vida toda sem sofrer ao menos _uma_ parada cardíaca?

Enquanto eu duelava entre meu coração acelerado e os arrepios em minha espinha, Naruto, obviamente, resolveu que havia cansado a exploração do quarto e foi conhecer o closet. Ou melhor, foi interromper meu momento divino. Droga.

- Estão vendo? – Seu resmungo me sobressaltou, aumentando o rubor em minha face assim que afastei os lábios dos tentadores do Sasuke-kun. – Eu vou ter que ser mesmo um ótimo padrinho pra impedir que a filha de vocês veja o que não deve.

Eu estava de costas para o Naruto, então não evitei um sorriso que apenas o Sasuke-kun viu – Sério, eu não achava possível nem a minha filha nos atrapalhar tanto quanto ele. Conformada, e achando até divertida a situação, eu já estava retirando os braços do pescoço do Sasuke-kun, mas notei que ele não deu a menor atenção ao Naruto e ia mesmo me beijar de novo. Provavelmente pra mostrar ao cunhado que não estava mais nem aí se ele aparecesse, e que se ele ainda resolvesse ficar iria lhe dar um bom motivo para sair: A terrível idéia de ver a língua dele na minha garganta, como meu adorado irmão já disse.

Mas novamente a voz do Naruto surgiu, dessa vez assustado. Aterrorizado.

- _Ah, meu Deus!_ Aquilo é-?! – Ele apontou para a lingerie branca e agradeci ao Sasuke-kun ter arrastado-o para fora do closet antes que visse meu rosto em chamas mais uma vez. Às vezes era tão bom ter um noivo possessivo.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- Eu pedi você em casamento.

- Eu sei. – Retruquei, olhando o Sasuke-kun com uma sobrancelha erguida, sem esconder meu sorriso que suas palavras provocaram. Se ele gostava de ficar repetindo a sentença mais feliz da minha vida não sei, mas eu que não iria calar a boca dele. Caso eu o beijasse ele se calaria, não é? Certo, então talvez eu o calasse.

- Você sabe o que isso significa. – Ele falou, me encarando também. Percebi que ele ainda estava falando do casamento, e não divagando nos arrepios que sua língua me causava.

- Que eu preciso de uma despedida de solteira? – Sugeri, sorrindo mais ao surgimento do franzir de seu cenho.

- Não. – Então o sorriso maroto brincou em seus lábios. – Que eu me dei bem no dia que a pedi em casamento.

Ergui uma sobrancelha novamente, não gostando do rumo que essa conversa e o sorriso dele estavam guiando minha desconfiança.

- Se deu bem? Com quem? Foi na sua despedida de solteiro, não foi?! Eu sabia que-!

- Sakura. Como você sabe de alguma coisa se nem eu me lembro da minha despedida de solteiro?

Talvez eu estivesse entretida demais na minha indignação de alguma piranha ter se aproveitado do tanquinho do meu noivo – Ele era tão gostoso que aposto que toda a legião de strippers correu para agarrá-lo, pena que não sabiam que o Sr Gostoso aqui era meu. – que demorei alguns segundos para me dar conta das minhas costas apoiadas no chão do meu quarto do hospital, os braços dele ao lado do meu corpo, na altura da minha cintura ou dos meus seios, não sei, eu estava preocupada em não corar para perceber esse pequeno detalhe. Foi inútil. Até eu podia sentir o cheiro de queimado!

- N-Não sei – Balbuciei, perdendo-me em seus olhos, com dificuldade em lembrar o que ele disse antes. – Você poderia bem se lembrar de um detalhe como esse e esquecer todo o resto. – Tentei me mostrar irritada, para camuflar o meu nervosismo com essa situação e a palavra "Se dar bem" que me dava uma idéia do que estava acontecendo aqui. Ah, meu Deus...! Não, Sakura, concentre-se na conversa e _apenas_ na conversa!

- Eu não ia esquecer que a pedi em casamento. – Sasuke-kun murmurou, franzindo o cenho bem de leve, mas estávamos tão próximos que eu podia contar seus cílios, por mais ocupada que eu estivesse em apreciar nossas respirações se mesclando.

- Então como foi? – Desafiei-o, tendo certeza que ele com certeza não se lembrava de ter pedido a minha mão, apenas queria me deixar drogada. Com sucesso. Ah, merda.

O sorriso maroto voltou à sua face, impulsionando mais meu coração em sua corrida desenfreada.

- Você provavelmente ficou nervosa desse jeito. – Seus lábios capturaram os meus em um beijo suave, que me fez fechar os olhos para ter certeza não ser capaz de abri-los tão cedo. – Não conseguiu pensar em nada. – Em seguida me beijou na bochecha. – Nem respirar. – Não discuti contra isso, ainda mais quando senti seus lábios no meu pescoço. Eu ia desmaiar, juro. – E depois de horas surpresa... – Um ponto mais baixo no meu pescoço foi alvo de outro beijo suave. – ... Você conseguiu sorrir. Do jeito que eu mataria só pra ver esse sorriso.

Sua respiração se afastou apenas alguns milímetros da minha pele sensível, mas foi o suficiente para me fazer abrir os olhos e encontrar os seus negros, profundos, com a maior coragem do mundo por não ter um único ponto de apoio – Os braços fortes ainda estavam ao lado do meu corpo, mas será que eles não iriam apenas atrapalhar minha sanidade?! De repente desejei não ter tido tal coragem, pois ele me observava bem quieto, passando dos meus olhos para minha face embriagada e vermelha. Vulnerável como sempre. Céus...

- E você aceitou. Só com aquele sorriso. – Sua voz baixa e macia alcançou meus ouvidos tão acostumados apenas com minha pulsação insistente.

O Sasuke-kun me beijou nos lábios de novo, bem de leve, me dando tempo de um breve suspiro assim que eu analisava melhor suas palavras. Ainda bem que eu não conseguia lembrar em como ele me pediu em casamento, porque não podia _nunca_ ter sido melhor do que isso agora. Até mesmo meu nervosismo havia se esvaído para que apenas felicidade me atingisse e me fizesse esquecer o resto do mundo.

- Quer casar comigo de novo, Sakura? – Minha resposta instantânea foi um sorriso e a contenção de uma risada pela situação romântica e ainda cômica. Apoiei uma mão em seu rosto tão próximo do meu.

- Só se você prometer que chegaremos ao altar dessa vez.

- Eu juro. – Ele me beijou outra vez, com uma paixão que arrebatou meus sentidos e me fez suspirar novamente assim que nossas línguas roçaram uma na outra, acelerando mais meu coração e sensibilizando minha pele para o menor dos seus toques, que transformaram os arrepios em correntes elétricas de voltagem alucinantes.

Minha mão deslizou de seu rosto para sua nuca, e notei como as mãos dele estavam em todo lugar, passeavam pela minha cintura, lentamente tocando minha barriga, voltando para minhas curvas e subindo bem vagarosamente. O beijo havia me entorpecido a tal ponto que não quis que ele o interrompesse ou afastasse qualquer mísero dedo do meu corpo, e quando imaginei que se ele fizesse isso eu lhe daria um soco, ele afastou nossos lábios para beijar meu pescoço suavemente, descendo milímetro por milímetro, e deslizando as alças do meu vestido para baixo.

Ah, meu Deus...! O que estava acontecendo?!

A fervura em meu rosto foi suficiente para acabar o encantamento e trazer de volta todo o nervosismo de antes, e a perspectiva do que iria acontecer se eu não afastasse suas mãos para longe de mim. Não que eu não quisesse, claro que queria! Quem não iria querer se dar bem, como o Sasuke-kun disse, com alguém tão gostoso e incrível quanto ele?! Mas isso era no mínimo doentio! Nós éramos fantasmas, pelo amor de Deus! A idéia de transarmos sendo espíritos me deixava horrorizada!

- S-S-Sasuke-kun...? – Tentei encontrar forças primeiro para afastar as mãos dele do meu corpo. Inútil.

- Hn? – Ele estava ocupado demais em beijar meu pescoço da maneira suave e intoxicante que me tirava o fôlego, e não tive como pronunciar nada antes que seus lábios alcançassem os meus novamente. A corrente elétrica estava piorando meu rubor, e as mãos dele estavam quase me convencendo a continuar com isso. Sua língua também. Droga, droga, droga!

Não! Isso era aterrorizante! Nós teríamos uma vida inteira para sexo quando saíssemos daqui! Pare agora com isso, Sakura!

- E-Espera... Sasuke-kun... – Consegui apoiar as mãos no peito dele e afastá-lo um pouco para que nos encarássemos e eu não fosse distraída por seus lábios outra vez, fosse contra os meus, fosse contra qualquer parte do meu pescoço. Os olhos negros ficaram cheios de confusão, e nem isso ajudou a diminuir meu rubor ou a pulsação em meus ouvidos. – Lembra que a idéia de ter a garotinha de tranças e olhos verdes não era muito animadora pra você?

- Você não vai ficar grávida, Sakura. – Sua sobrancelha se ergueu. – Nós somos fantasmas, ou o que seja.

- Exatamente! – Fiquei mais inquieta e vermelha. Aparentemente ele não dava a mínima para qualquer coisa, já que sua satisfação se limitava ao simples fato de podermos nos tocar, fantasmas ou não. Argh! Homens! – Nós não podemos fazer isso...!

- Claro que podemos. Você aceitou casar comigo.

- Eu aceitei, mas não quer dizer que tenhamos que consumar o pedido com sexo...!

- Eu aposto que foi assim que consumamos na vida real. – Percebi seu cenho franzido, impaciente.

- Nós não éramos fantasmas!

- Não me importo. – Meu protesto foi silenciado por outro beijo avassalador dele, que, involuntariamente, me arrancou outro suspiro assim que sua língua deslizou na minha boca sem qualquer aviso prévio, sem me dar qualquer chance de lhe avisar que eu estava à beira de um ataque cardíaco! Sua mão abaixando mais ainda a alça do meu vestido me deixou imóvel por alguns segundos em que seus dedos roçando minha pele me fizeram até beijá-lo de volta. Por alguns segundos apenas.

- N-Não...! – Exclamei, afastando o Sasuke-kun com tanta força que o fiz sair de cima de mim para ficar sentado, se apoiando no chão com uma das mãos que antes estava me levando à loucura. Não me convenci que minha face se livraria do rubor tão cedo, então falei mesmo assim. – Não vamos fazer isso. Não agora, está bem?

Sentei, ajeitando as alças do meu vestido, tentando ignorar todas as minhas artérias que pulsavam com tanta veemência que eu estava certa que teria um problema sério mais tarde. Está vendo? Faz uma declaração daquelas, me pede em casamento de novo, me pega fora de guarda com seus beijos entorpecentes e suas mãos, e ainda me olha irritado depois de ter cortado seu barato! Mas que sacana...!

- E não faça essa cara. Você não é um animal, controle-se. – Falei para ele em tom reprovador. Ele deveria se sentir feliz por ter aproveitado todos os minutos em que eu estava sem forças e sem vontade para resistir aos seus toques, droga! Maldito homem para ser tão sexy...!

- Você é minha noiva. Deveria saber que eu estou cansado dessa abstinência. – Seu olhar ganhou um brilho de revolta. Foi até engraçado. Mas eu não ri, ou então o casamento acabaria aqui mesmo. – Ainda mais depois de saber que não é a primeira vez que transamos, Sakura.

- Então pronto, temos mais um motivo pra sairmos desse hospital. – Falei, levantando com um sorriso animado, contente pelo rubor ter sumido do meu rosto.

- Mais um?

- É, tem a garotinha de tranças e olhos verdes, lembra?

- Não sei como diabos ela vai existir assim. – O Sasuke-kun me olhou pelo canto do olho ainda revoltado.

Dessa vez não reprimi a risada. Ele ficava tão fofo revoltado assim – Tanto quanto naquela foto em nossa casa, em que sua birra era mais evidente que meu sorriso. Exatamente como agora. O que me fez sorrir mais ainda. Agachei-me, ficando de cócoras em sua frente, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e me aventurando em seus olhos negros.

Era como se nos completássemos.

- Eu não disse, mas sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo em saber que você foi meu noivo todo esse tempo, Sasuke-kun. – O sorriso continuava em meus lábios, assim que eu me ocupava em gravar na memória todos os traços de seu rosto tão belo, dos olhos negros me observando em silêncio, do nariz afilado, da franja, dos lábios, do cenho que agora não estava mais franzido... Ele era perfeito... Era tudo o que sempre quis, tudo que nem imaginei conseguir... – Eu amo você. Mais do nunca.

Beijei-o nos lábios com suavidade no início, memorizando o sabor de seus lábios embriagantes, a sensação deles contra os meus, a maneira como se encaixavam perfeitamente, e então me deixei aproveitar o momento em que aprofundamos o beijo apaixonado, sentindo o coração acelerar de um jeito diferente que o anterior. Era aquele ritmo que batia exatamente com o do Sasuke-kun. Aquele que me fazia ter certeza que essas batidas pertenciam a ele, meu coração, meu sorriso, tudo. Ninguém mais poderia tê-los. Fosse na vida real, fosse nessa agora, fosse em qualquer momento.

O embalo de nossas línguas tranqüilas – Que não faziam questão de apressar nada, muito menos o término do beijo – me incapacitou de notar o momento em que as mãos do Sasuke-kun pousaram na minha cintura e logo eu já estava por cima dele, meus dedos ainda brincando suavemente com sua face, as bochechas, o queixo, o pescoço.

Era perfeito demais. Não dava mesmo para eu ter recusado o segundo pedido de casamento, nem se eu quisesse! Quer dizer, como, _como_, meu Deus, eu sobreviveria sem isso? E, sério, nem se não chegássemos ao altar de novo, fosse por causa do Orochimaru, fosse por terem destruído a igreja, eu não me importaria em continuarmos fantasmas para sempre se eu pudesse beijá-lo pela eternidade assim. Se eu pudesse tê-lo ao meu lado pra sempre.

Afastei nossos lábios, sorrindo para o Sasuke-kun desde o momento em que me desvencilhei de suas mãos, levantei e sumi pela porta. Pelo suspiro dele, que juro ter escutado, aposto que ele permaneceu deitado no chão, encarando o teto e me xingando infinitamente de irritante por ter cortado seu barato pela segunda vez.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Apenas um comentário a fazer: Tenho uma surpresa muito surpresa no próximo capítulo!**

**Reviews:**

Naat Uchiha

Sayumii

Tina Carlotto (Hauahuahuauh! Obrigada, Tina! Sabe, tbm acho que o Naruto merece, apesar de atrapalhar tanto o Sasuke e a Sakura xD)

Anny SUH (Pois é, tentei 'esconder' esse segredo até que a Sakura descobrisse, mas enfim xD)

Miiinne

Laahh. sz

'luh-chan

Kune chan

Hyuuga Mitha

karolzeenha

Cat Tsuki

Sakura T. (Hauahuahuahu! É verdade, um Sasuke desses não se encontra em qualquer esquina, e sorte da Sakura ter esse pedaço de mal caminho todo pra ela xD INVEJA! Obrigada por estar gostando da fic!)

Uchiha Kuran Yuuki

Tetee (Ahhh, obrigada, Tetee-chan! :D Que bom que gostou da parte do Sasuke ;D)

Mari-Hyuuga (Obrigada, Mari-chan! Espero que continue gostando, hein ;D)

paula-sama (Muito, muito, muito, muito obrigada! Nada mais a dizer x])

Cah-chan Hime

Lecka-chan

Mari Santoro

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, gente! :D Que bom que continuam gostando da fic! Inclusive, espero que tenham gostado da cena romântica-tarada do Sasuke xD Hahuahuahu! Não parem de comentar, por favor! :D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Naruto POV**

Tentei me convencer que a fixação dos meus olhos no bisturi do médico e suas luvas ensangüentadas era apenas pela enorme convivência com a Sakura-chan. Ah. E a idéia agonizante de aquele ser o meu estômago aberto e manipulado para salvar a minha vida – Ou salvar o que fosse ali, porque me cortar e ter sangue ao meu redor ainda não me convencia que era algum modo de salvamento. Ainda assim, meus olhos estavam fixos na cirurgia e meus ouvidos atentos à conversa ao meu lado.

- Então você bem que tentou consumar o casamento com sexo, hein, Sasuke. – Kakashi comentou, naquele tom de voz cínico que nos dizia o quanto ele estava se rachando de rir por dentro. As palavras dele tiveram o mesmo efeito em mim, mas me contive, por pouco.

- Hn. – O Teme resmungou, sem dar muita atenção à notícia que eu e Kakashi adorávamos tirar sarro. Sério, a Sakura-chan o rejeitou! Tudo bem que ela nunca rejeitou uns amassos com ele, mas a tentativa de ir à terceira base finalmente a fez abrir os olhos! Não dava pra dizer o quão orgulhoso eu estava da minha irmãzinha. Quer dizer, a idéia de eles fazendo sexo em vida já era repugnante, inconcebível, aterrorizante, mas sendo fantasmas e quando eu poderia entrar no quarto na maior inocência...?! Não, muito obrigado.

E obrigado, Sakura-chan, por ter descoberto o poder da palavra "Não".

E por ter nos proporcionado esse momento para infernizar o Sasuke.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui sem a Sakura-chan? – Perguntei, curioso.

- Os pais dela estão aí. – Ele respondeu, e eu acrescentei para mim mesmo que ele ainda estava revoltado com ela para se render aos seus encantos.

- Ah. – Kakashi o olhou, malicioso. – Os seus genros.

- Sim, algum problema? – Sasuke ameaçou em uma voz mortal.

- Nenhum, exceto que talvez você poderia estar lá conquistando os pais da sua amada noiva.

Pelo canto do olho, percebi o Teme revirando os olhos diante das palavras amigáveis e nada sarcásticas do Kakashi, mas minha atenção foi desviada para a mesa cirúrgica mais uma vez.

- Ugh! – Fiz uma cara feia assim que sangue começou a espirrar lá pelo meio das luvas e ouvi o cirurgião falando que uma artéria havia sido atingida, e a rapidez de toda a equipe cirúrgica para conter a hemorragia me assustou. Também pelo sangue que jorrou na cara do médico. _Ugh!_ – A Sakura-chan ia gostar de ver isso. – Depois olhei Sasuke, meio assustado. – Ela é sanguinária, é melhor ter cuidado.

- Ou seja, é melhor comprar logo o presente de noivado, Sasuke. – Kakashi comentou. – Você sabe, pra compensar o fato de você ter descoberto só agora que vocês são noivos e tudo mais.

- Quando vão calar a boca? – A voz desinteressada do Sasuke não me desanimou.

- Quando você disser que a amaaaa! – Imitei uma expressão de apaixonado.

- E que vai superar a tentativa falha do sexo. – Kakashi e eu rimos, mesmo com o olhar extremamente assassino do Sasuke, que logo percebeu que nós não iríamos calar a boca e muito menos pararíamos as provocações e sumiu da sala cirúrgica.

Perdi-me um pouco mais na minha risada e no sorriso que ficou em meu rosto, sem deixar de notar o quanto me agradava encher o saco do Sasuke – Ainda mais quando era relacionado à Sakura-chan – mas depois de quase um mês convivendo com os dois e descobrindo todas essas coisas sobre eles também não pude deixar de notar que eu os perturbava com esse romance pra não reparar no que realmente era o relacionamento deles, e eu não me referia às brigas e apostas idiotas.

- Mas coitados, Kakashi. – Comentei, ignorando o meu sorriso que estava meio pesaroso. – Eles foram separados pelo tal do Orochimaru, e só por causa da loucura desse cara eles nem chegaram ao altar.

- Eles não foram separados. – Kakashi deu de ombros. – Se eles se apaixonaram pela segunda vez eu não acho que vão se separar tão cedo.

Ah, é. Eu tinha esquecido esse pequeno detalhe do relacionamento deles. E eu sentindo pena dos dois. Fala sério.

- É, tem razão. – Também dei de ombros, e não evitei a baixa risada em seguida. – Nem se a Sakura-chan quiser matá-lo por saber que ele foi ao clube de strippers comigo e os rapazes na despedida de solteiro.

- Você lembra? – Kakashi ficou impressionado, mas acabei logo com suas esperanças.

- Não, escutei a Hinata falando. – É, certo, eu não conseguia lembrar nem o que o pirralho do Konohamaru era pra mim e eu o via todos os dias nessa prisão!

- Ah, a Hinata, hein? – Notei o sorriso maroto escondido pela máscara, e eu amarrei a cara. Qual era o problema desse velho pervertido?

- Nem vem que você sabia que eu era a fim dela antes de entrar em coma e todo mundo sabia, menos ela e um tapado de um Kiba que eu ainda não desisti de tentar lembrar quem é.

- Eu não sabia, esperto. – Ele revirou os olhos, desinteressado. – Não sou vidente, mas eu já sabia que você era bem lerdo. Demorou tanto pra se declarar pra Hinata e olha o que aconteceu.

- Cala essa boca. Eu vou sair dessa e a primeira coisa que vou fazer é quebrar a cara do tal do Kiba.

Kakashi pigarreou.

- Ah, claro, e me declarar pra Hinata.

- Lerdo. – Veio junto com seu suspiro.

E o meu soco.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

Sério, o que eu tinha na cabeça pra ficar com aqueles dois idiotas naquela sala cirúrgica sem graça enquanto eu poderia ter ficado aqui, imperceptível nesse lado do quarto, esse tempo todo apenas olhando-a, como estou fazendo agora? Eu ainda não estava muito feliz com ela – Como eu poderia estar depois de ela ter interrompido meu trabalho com seu vestido naquela hora? Sem contar em quando ela me beijou e ainda saiu do quarto, me olhando com aquele sorriso que fez minhas mãos ansiarem ainda mais pelo seu corpo que agora estava me matando – mas ela não saberia que apesar da minha frustração eu estava aqui, parado, olhando-a de costas para mim.

Exceto que toda a minha frustração evaporava no mesmo milésimo em que eu a observava tão minuciosamente. Era inevitável. Por mais que eu quisesse reunir todo o ódio do mundo não dava pra me enfurecer com essa mulher irritante. Ou não tanto quanto eu queria. Sua atenção continuava vidrada na conversa dos pais, que diziam alguma trivialidade e a faziam rir um pouco. Esse som que me deixou ainda mais hipnotizado para jamais tirar os olhos dela, de seus cabelos longos que caíam até a cintura – Dois dos quais eu adorava brincar, e eu me perguntei por que eu estava parado aqui se eu poderia estar fazendo exatamente isso agora.

Será que antes de entrarmos em coma eu ainda sofria com essa obsessão de sempre manter as mãos em alguma parte do corpo de Sakura? Eu tinha a impressão que todos os cômodos da nossa casa eram testemunhas desse meu pequeno problema. Não que eu me importasse. Como eu poderia se ela exercia essa força sobre mim que sempre me obrigava – É, obrigava, pelo amor de Deus – a esticar a mão para a sua cintura ou qualquer simples pele descoberta e macia que enviava arrepios em todo o meu corpo?

Droga, como eu me permiti amar tanto essa mulher? Como eu poderia cair nos seus encantos tão rapidamente que eu ficava como uma estátua aqui, olhando sua silhueta de costas, esquecendo até mesmo que eu deveria estar com raiva dela?! Não dava pra entender. De toda a complexidade que existia em entender a estupidez do Naruto e a perversão do Kakashi, essa era a que mais me intrigava. A que me deixava sem reação, confuso para entender como os nossos acidentes aconteceram e mesmo depois de perdemos a memória termos voltado ao ponto que paramos na vida real. Com tantas loucuras acontecendo, a única que me consolava era saber que foram loucuras _demais_ e pelo menos agora nós seguiríamos com nossas vidas. Era só sair do coma.

É, fácil.

Dane-se, eu não me importava tanto em apressar as coisas para sair daqui se Sakura continuasse ao meu lado. Por mais que ela não concordasse com a idéia de eu arrancar suas roupas. Merda. E mesmo assim o encanto não sumia! Inferno! Mas tudo bem, o sorriso de relance que eu podia ver em seu rosto me conformou – Ou só piorou as coisas, não me detive muito nesse detalhe, pois eu já havia me aproximado mais dela, e minha mão estava agindo por conta própria, alcançando a cintura esguia e fazendo-a se virar de frente para mim, calmamente.

Tudo em câmera lenta para que eu pudesse analisar minuciosamente os longos cabelos balançando com o movimento, os olhos verdes me encarando, sorrindo da mesma maneira que seus lábios me mostravam. Era engraçado como Sakura era pelo menos um palmo mais baixa que eu e tinha que erguer um pouco o rosto para me encarar. Pequena. Frágil. Eu me sentia na obrigação de protegê-la. Do que exatamente eu não sabia, mas ela era delicada demais para qualquer arranhão que fosse.

Não a deixei falar nada, e a beijei nos lábios. Não havia mais como resistir, eu sabia que era uma luta perdida, oras. Mas perder essa luta não me parecia sacrifício algum se eu sempre tinha como recompensa o sabor desses lábios gravado cada vez mais profundamente em meu cérebro, em minha língua, e a forma como esses braços delicados enlaçavam meu pescoço. E o sorriso em sua face toda vez que nos separávamos. Era simplesmente incrível o poder intoxicante dessa mulher.

- Meus pais estão aqui, sabia? – Ela comentou, ainda sorrindo.

- E eu agradeço por não poderem nos ver. – Sakura apenas manteve o sorriso, retirando os braços do meu pescoço, mas segurando meu rosto com as mãos suavemente, e me beijando. Não foi demorado, mas eu me agarrei nesses segundos com a mesma determinação de um dia conseguir me livrar do Dobe.

- Eles estão animados. – Sakura falou, olhando os pais que saíam do quarto agora para depois me olhar, talvez ignorando a minha mão que ainda estava em sua cintura. – Acho que vamos sair dessa, Sasuke-kun.

- Nós já íamos sair, Sakura.

Ela sorriu.

- É...

Seus braços então passaram ao redor da minha cintura, e seu rosto se escondeu em meu peito, sem me dar chance de entender aquele sorriso que me pareceu estranho.

- Nunca me deixe... – O aperto ao meu redor aumentou um pouco, e notei sua voz meio abafada, porém sempre suave. – Prometa estar sempre comigo...

- Prometo.

- Até que a morte nos separe?

Sorri, maroto.

- _Nem_ que a morte nos separe.

Sakura se afastou um pouco para me olhar, e fiquei grato por seu sorriso verdadeiro, o fraco rubor em suas bochechas que eu tanto adorava.

- Espere apenas cinco segundos pro Naruto aparecer e nos atrapalhar. – Ela falou, rindo.

Rolei os olhos, sem achar graça nenhuma dessa idéia – Exceto talvez porque se ele aparecesse eu iria arrancar seu fígado pela boca e isso seria bem divertido. Mesmo assim eu preferia ficar a sós com Sakura a ter que ver o Dobe agonizando.

- Não dê idéias. – Murmurei, apoiando os dedos no queixo dela e apenas roçando nossos lábios quando a profecia de Sakura se concretizou. Merda. E ele estava muito animado. Boa coisa não podia ser. _Nada_ bom poderia ser se ele me atrapalhou aqui mais uma vez, droga!

- Sakura-chaaaan! Teme! Eu encontrei o tal do Kiba!

- Quem? – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto eu tentava conter as veias pulsantes.

- Ah, disfarça, era pra eu estar falando com o Kakashi. – O Dobe retrucou, confuso, graças a Deus sumindo logo em seguida e finalmente me deixando a sós com Sakura, que apenas riu da aparição dele.

- Pelo menos ele não ficou aqui. – Ela comentou, mas eu estava mais concentrado em apreciar sua respiração próxima da minha e a distância entre nossos lábios que diminuía para eu poder beijá-la o resto do dia. Ou noite, já perdi a noção do tempo há décadas. Mas obviamente eu não consegui nem roçar os lábios nos dela dessa vez, já que minha sorte agora resolveu trazer o Kakashi.

- Rápido, vocês não vão querer perder o Naruto tentando bater no Kiba. – Ele falou, rindo, e eu nem tive chances de lhe dar um murro, porque Sakura já estava toda empolgada.

- Sério?! Vamos, eu preciso ver isso!

Merda, eu _disse_ para ela não dar idéias!

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

- O que está fazendo? – Foi a primeira coisa que falei assim que apareci no quarto e avistei Sakura em pé ao lado da cama, de braços cruzados, observando o próprio corpo em coma. Quieta. Pensativa.

- Nada. Só... Olhando. – Ela me olhou de esguelha quando eu já estava ao seu lado, sorrindo de leve, nunca descruzando os braços e sem fazer questão de me enganar com essa voz sincera e suave que precedeu um curto silêncio.

Mantive os olhos no corpo dela na cama também, analisando a face serena que sempre me chamava a atenção e o estado comatoso que me parecia uma grande mentira. Porque Sakura estava bem. Seu semblante sereno apenas dizia que estava mergulhada em algum sonho profundo, agradável, que provavelmente não tinha a ver com sua experiência de fantasma, mas sim um passeio no parque, onde ela tomava o tão esperado sorvete. Talvez um passeio no parque com a garotinha de tranças e olhos verdes. Comigo. E a nossa filha.

Meu Deus, o que diabos eu estava imaginando? Isso era ridículo. Tão ridículo que a imagem se impregnou com mais vontade ainda em meu cérebro e eu me peguei desejando que isso acontecesse logo. Quer dizer, nós éramos noivos. Era meio caminho andado. E mesmo com Sakura se negando ao sexo, essa resistência acabaria quando deixássemos de atravessar paredes. Ela mesma disse e eu ia cobrar isso. Ainda assim, eu não deveria estar imaginando essas cenas em família porque eu não era o cara romântico que sonhava com uma, por mais que Sakura tivesse feito um belo trabalho em me transformar em algo assim. Afinal, eu _estava mesmo_ imaginando essas coisas. Droga.

- Eu penso na garotinha de tranças e olhos verdes todos os dias, Sasuke-kun. – Sua voz e suas palavras atraíram meus olhos, mas os verdes continuaram fixos na cama. Ela estava sorrindo, de leve. E eu estava preso na idéia de pensarmos exatamente a mesma coisa. – Ela me parece tão linda e adorável... Eu ia querer mimá-la até não poder mais. E ia tentar controlar o seu ciúme pelos meninos que iam correr atrás dela.

- Eu não sou ciumento. – Sakura riu, talvez não apenas do meu cenho franzido em frustração. – E você vai poder fazer tudo isso, Sakura. Eu prometi.

Por que estávamos tendo essa conversa afinal?

- Prometeu também que íamos chegar ao altar dessa vez. – Ela me olhou, mantendo o sorriso singelo. – Mas eu já sou muito feliz só por você ter me amado pela segunda vez, Sasuke-kun.

Sua mão segurou a minha e notei seus olhos verdes se deterem na maneira perfeita com que elas se encaixavam, exatamente como eu me lembrava ter pensado na primeira vez que isso aconteceu, e a primeira vez em que esse arrepio correu desde os meus dedos até a minha nuca. Apenas pela maciez de sua pele que afastei os olhos do sorriso em sua face e passei a encarar nossas mãos. O toque que me transmitia milhares de significados nesse momento.

- Ei... – Sakura murmurou, e nossos olhares se encontraram, mesmo que boa parte da minha atenção estivesse na sensação da sua pele contra a minha. – Lembra quando eu falei que você tinha um pouco do meu afeto?

Assenti, confuso com toda essa conversa e o singelo sorriso que se mantinha na face de Sakura, que só agora pude entender seu significado. Não era o mesmo cheio de alegria de sempre, nem mesmo o tímido, nem o sarcástico. Não. Era estranho. O que estava acontecendo? _Por que estávamos tendo essa conversa?_

- Eu menti. – A voz dela não passava de um sussurro suave, acompanhado do sorriso estranho. – Você não tinha só o meu afeto. Você tinha meu coração e os meus sonhos e o meu sorriso. Você não precisa matar pra tê-lo, Sasuke-kun. Ele é seu pra sempre. Eu sou sua pra sempre.

Apertei sua mão bem de leve, franzindo um pouco o cenho ao sentir que uma pressão bem maior era aplicada em meu peito. Senti um frio na espinha. Algo enterrando as garras dentro de mim.

- Não é esse sorriso que é meu, Sakura. – Olhei-a atentamente, querendo entender o significado dessa conversa, das nossas mãos assim, do sorriso conformado, desse punho enfiado em meu peito. – O que está acontecendo?

Teria sido melhor não ter desejado a resposta.

Teria sido melhor eu passar esses minutos gravando cada traço de seu rosto, cada falha nesse sorriso amável e sofrido, cada fio de cabelo de sua franja, cada arrepio percorrendo os milímetros do meu corpo graças ao seu toque. Eu não tive tempo de nada disso quando um som muito conhecido cortou minhas dúvidas. Era o aparelho de sinais vitais e eu senti meu próprio coração parar com esse maldito som que dançava no mesmo ritmo que o sorriso fraco de Sakura e a leve pressão que ela aplicou em meus dedos.

Só tive tempo de entrar em choque. Nada mais. Fiquei parado, imóvel, segurando aquela mão que nunca me pareceu tão frágil, mantendo os olhos fixos nos verdes, sem ter esperanças de um dia sair sem ter me afogado neles. Eles estavam me deixando afundar. Estavam sorrindo.

Tudo ao redor deveria ter sumido, mas meu desespero chegou a níveis tão altos que deixou meus sentidos a flor da pele e eu ouvi a correria no corredor, a equipe médica entrando no quarto, tentando o desfibrilador, massagem cardíaca e nada alterava o som agoniado, nem a expressão adormecida de Sakura na cama, apenas fez a única Sakura que importava agora para mim morder o lábio inferior bem de leve, provavelmente tentando esconder a dor que sentia para que eu pudesse vê-la tranqüila e conformada com esse absurdo que acontecia diante dos meus olhos. As gotas de suor se fizeram presentes em sua face, mas ela sorriu. Daquele jeito sofrido.

Do jeito que estava me matando.

Do jeito que apenas piorava toda a conversa, o toque das nossas mãos, a voz suave, as suas fantasias com a garota de tranças e olhos verdes, a minha promessa de chegarmos ao altar dessa vez. Não, eu _jurei_ que chegaríamos! Ela não podia me deixar chegar sozinho lá! _Ela_ me pediu para jurar isso, droga! Então por que ela estava ficando mais transparente?! Por que o maldito som agudo não estabilizava?!

Não acreditei. Não dava pra acreditar. Eu não queria acreditar! Abracei-a, com força, sem ter certeza de como pronunciar palavras novamente, e apenas me concentrei na tarefa de apertá-la contra o meu corpo para impedi-la de sair daqui, para me deixar atento aos nossos corpos e ficar surdo para o que acontecia naquela cama. Fiquei tão atento que ainda podia sentir o sorriso triste dela, que me cortou mais que o maldito aparelho gritando a minha sentença também. E uma lágrima em meu peito.

A lágrima foi o corte mais profundo para me fazer querer gritar de dor e raciocinar o que estava acontecendo. Mas ela ainda conseguiu abrir mais a ferida.

- Eu amo você...

Não.

Não, não, não...

Ela não podia estar dizendo isso. Ela não podia estar daquele jeito na cama, nem estar usando esse tom de voz, nem esse sorriso... Porque só tinha um significado e eu não queria acreditar nele. Eu não podia! Porque ela não podia me deixar aqui!

Não, de jeito nenhum!

- Não, Sakura- Não se atrev-!

Minha voz se perdeu junto com a sensação do corpo dela contra o meu, dos meus braços ao seu redor. Eu não segurava mais nada em meus braços. Sakura não estava mais ali.

E seu sorriso continuava a me cortar.

Seus olhos tranqüilos me desafiavam a não ir junto com ela.

Sua lágrima me fez sangrar mais.

Suas palavras tentavam me convencer que tudo foi real. Que eu não estava sonhando. Que ela foi embora. Não estava mais nesse corpo na cama, onde os médicos desistiam. Não estava mais nos corredores desse hospital, nem na nossa casa. Não estava mais comigo.

Ela não estava mais comigo...

Então percebi que o punho havia conseguido arrancar o que queria do peito.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Tudo bem, eu estou preparada para os decretos de morte e atentados, ainda mais depois de vcs terem imaginado que a surpresa seria alguma coisa feliz xD**

**Mas em minha defesa (xD): A fic foi escrita a partir _dessa_ idéia. Desde que vi, ta, pela terceira vez, o final de 'Efeito Borboleta' e a música 'Stop Crying your heart out' do Oasis, eu tive a idéia de criar uma fic em que no final a Sakura não conseguia sobreviver e então veríamos o sofrimento do Sasuke. E por mais que vcs estejam querendo me matar agora, vou dizer, eu estava super empolgada com a perspectiva de matar a Sakura porque eu nunca tinha feito isso em nenhuma das minhas fics xD E está sendo incrível explorar essa novidade! XD**

**Mas não se preocupem, esse ainda não é o final, prometo ;D**

**Reviews:**

Sayumii

Cah-chan Hime

Kune chan

Naat Uchiha

Pequena Perola

Tetee (Obrigada, Tetee! Não, não quero matar vcs de ansiedade, isso é apenas uma pequena consequencia dos finais dos capítulos xD Sorry xD)

Hyuuga Mitha

Tina Granger1

Saya (Obrigada por ter gostado do capítulo, Saya-chan! Ah, e desculpa estragar a surpresa de eles acordarem do coma x])

Anny SUH (Hahahuauhahu! É, adoro o Sasuke pervertido assim tentando agarrar a Sakura de jeito xD Obrigada por gostar do capítulo, Anny!)

Cat Tsuki

Mari Santoro

Mari-Hyuuga (Ahhh, desculpa, Mari-chan xD Eu tinha que preparar vcs para a grande surpresa desse capítulo mesmo. Mas obrigada por estar gostando da fic! :D)

Paty

Kinoko Candy

Lecka-chan

Uchiha Kuran Yuuki

Grazi chan (Cooom certeza a Sakura teve que se controlar pra parar o Sasuke xD Obrigada por gostar do capítulo, Grazi-chan!)

'luh-chan

paula-sama (Obrigada, Paula-chan! Eu até tentaria dar uma desenvolvida em alguma das suas sugestões, mas como vc acabou de ler desse capítulo e viu que não dá pra fazer mais muita coisa nesse sentido xD Mas obrigada pelas sugestões ;D)

Sakura T. (Hahuauhahuauh! É, eu sei, a Sakura é louca xD E obrigada por estar gostando da fic, Sakura-chan! :D)

Laahh. sz

**Obrigada mais uma vez, pessoal!**

**E, tudo bem, esqueçam por alguns segundos revoltados que a Sakura morreu (xD) e me digam, o que acharam do capítulo em si, da jogada com as palavras da Sakura agora e aquelas mesmas que iniciam a fic? Pq eu amei fazer isso, achei que demonstrou o amor dos dois :D O que acharam?**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

**Sasuke POV**

_Eu penso na garotinha de tranças e olhos verdes todos os dias, Sasuke-kun._

Impassível.

Quieto.

_Todos os dias, Sasuke-kun..._

Morto.

Era assim que eu estava. Enlouquecendo com essa voz na minha cabeça, criando raízes na parede do quarto desocupado da mulher irritante que não saía dos meus pensamentos. Eu não sentia mais meus próprios braços apoiados em meus joelhos flexionados, nem as costas contra a parede. Não me importava. Fazia dias que eu não movia um pé daqui, nem piscava uma única vez meus olhos impassíveis, mas eu não me importava.

_Eu ia querer mimá-la até não poder mais._

Eu estava morto.

Aquele sorriso não conseguia mais me aquecer como antes, apenas enrijecia meus músculos, meu cenho, o maldito coração que eu havia adquirido há um mês, graças a ela. Eu sabia que ela não estava mais aqui, mas sua voz em meu ouvido e seu sorriso sempre piscando diante dos meus olhos tentavam me convencer o contrário. Que ela estava aqui comigo nesse maldito hospital onde a minha maldita vida não foi levada junto com a dela.

E eu continuava aqui. Nesse quarto. Imóvel. Sem qualquer vontade de nada, nem de voltar a falar, nem de prestar atenção às visitas do Naruto e do Kakashi para ver se eu reagia, se eu ao menos mudava o mínimo essa posição ou passava a encarar um outro ponto diferente no horizonte. Mas eu não ia reagir e eles sabiam disso. Sabiam tão bem quanto os médicos. Naruto me disse uma vez que meu estado de coma não estava melhorando como antes, que _eu_ não estava mais reagindo tão bem quanto antes. Como eu estava quando ela estava aqui também.

Sorrindo, e me dizendo que nós iríamos sair daqui.

E iríamos para a nossa casa, onde eu recuperaria minha aliança naquele armário. E teríamos a garotinha de tranças e olhos verdes que ela não parava de pensar. Todos os dias... Todos os dias, exatamente como eu não parava de pensar nela, em seu sorriso, em seus olhos verdes brilhantes, em seu rosto que meus dedos gostavam tanto. E no final de cada mísera lembrança dessas, eu sempre caía na sensação da sua mão na minha, daquela lágrima que parecia nunca ter desaparecido do meu peito. Daquela ferida que nunca fechou e continuou sangrando. Sangrava todos os minutos. E ainda assim eu continuava aqui. Mesmo que eu estivesse sangrando até a morte meu corpo naquela cama não se importava e continuava ali, respirando. Não teria uma parada cardíaca.

Não teria nada que acabasse com essas facas me atravessando cada vez com mais força.

Nada me tiraria daqui.

_Mas eu já sou muito feliz só por você ter me amado pela segunda vez, Sasuke-kun._

Apenas o momento em que eu saísse do coma me tiraria daqui. E então eu seria forçado a ir para casa. A nossa casa.

_Você tinha meu coração_ _e os meus sonhos-_

Como aquilo aconteceu? Parecia impossível. Depois do tal do Suigetsu nos deixar em coma – Kakashi me contou a história depois e nem sei como dei ouvidos a ele – e tentar me matar apenas pra ter a maldita empresa que começou todo esse maldito inferno, eu só conseguia acreditar que realmente iríamos sair desse hospital, em nossos corpos, para finalmente vivermos nossas vidas que foram interrompidas daquele jeito. Se o bastardo do Orochimaru queria a maldita empresa então que tivesse me pedido! Eu assinaria todos os papéis que ele quisesse pra que nos deixasse em paz! Mas não, talvez tudo o que ele queria de fato era arruinar a minha vida.

E ele conseguiu.

No final, nem precisaria tirar Suigetsu da prisão, nem tentar vir pessoalmente para me matar. Seria melhor se isso tivesse acontecido. Então por que ele não terminava o que havia começado? Porque eu não sairia desse coma, a não ser que fosse para sumir de vez dessa merda de mundo. Eu não ficaria aqui sem Sakura.

_... e o meu sorriso. Ele é seu pra sempre._

Não dava.

Simplesmente não dava.

_Eu sou sua pra sempre._

Então por que eu ainda estava aqui?! Merda...! Merda! Sakura... Ela tinha que voltar... Eu não queria apenas essas palavras se repetindo em minha cabeça, nem esse sorriso que não era meu...! Eu queria que tudo voltasse como era antes, mesmo com as tentativas de assassinato. Eu a queria de volta. Tudo de volta. Sua voz de verdade, o sorriso que me aquecia, a presença que dividia as malditas madrugadas comigo...!

_Eu amo você..._

Aquela lágrima me cortou, pela centésima vez. Meu peito ardeu. Cerrei um punho discretamente. Foi o primeiro movimento de dias. A primeira vez que a queimadura em meu peito subiu pela garganta e eu desejei estar vomitando sangue ao invés desse bolo que me ameaçava.

_Amo você..._

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Todos os dias..._

_... Sua pra sempre..._

Ao invés da sua voz me dizendo tudo isso, me dizendo que me amava... Droga... Eu a amava... De uma maneira que nem eu poderia imaginar. Nem mesmo esse buraco me engolindo por dentro me faria duvidar disso. Não, nem se ele quisesse. Eu sabia que a existência dele em primeiro lugar era graças a isso. Todo esse amor que eu sentia por Sakura estava me engolindo agora... E eu só queria que ele terminasse o serviço para me livrar dessas facas, do meu estômago revirado, do bolo em minha garganta, do sorriso e da voz suave que me encontrava sempre na parede desse quarto.

Sempre em qualquer respiração.

Em qualquer pulsar de coração que me lembrava tanto o dela nessa cama.

Nesse silêncio que nunca me pareceu tão barulhento...

- Pare com isso, Sasuke.

_Por que_ eu ainda estava aqui?

Movi os olhos para o espírito que nunca me pareceu mais desfocado. Merda, tudo parecia desfocado desde que ela foi embora. No entanto, a voz do Naruto estava mais firme que das outras visitas.

- Ela não quer ver você assim. – Ele continuou. Foi difícil encontrar meus próprios pensamentos para rebater a essas besteiras que ele estava dizendo. Tudo o que eu ouvia na minha cabeça era a voz de Sakura. Suave. Franca. Aumentando o buraco dentro de mim. Eu estava quase totalmente engolido por essa escuridão, e qualquer vestígio de boas maneiras pela preocupação do Naruto comigo sumiu. Tudo o que eu realmente sentia era esse buraco me engolindo.

E eu desejei que tudo fosse ao inferno, que tudo vivenciasse o inferno que _eu_ estava passando. Inclusive Naruto, com suas palavras de consolação que não despertaram qualquer sentimento de conformação pela ausência de Sakura aqui.

- ... Ela não pode ver nada. Ela está morta, Naruto. – Continuei encarando-o, sem dar a mínima para a fonte que me fez pronunciar palavras pela primeira vez.

Ela está morta, Naruto.

Morta.

_Todos os dias..._

_... Sua pra sempre..._

Minha pra sempre...?

Então por que eu continuava aqui? Sem ela? O que estava me segurando? Meu espírito morto?

- Assim como você... – Naruto murmurou, mais quieto.

- ... Assim como eu. – Voltei a encarar o horizonte. Perdido. Desejando mais do que nunca que minhas palavras se tornassem verdade. Desejando que Naruto fosse embora e me deixasse sozinho com a voz de Sakura e a lembrança que o simples ar desse quarto me trazia. Cada arrepio da mão dela na minha, cada fragmento da tensão dos médicos ao redor de seu corpo, cada palavra murmurada contra a minha camisa...

- Lembra do sorriso dela? – Mas ele não foi embora. – Cara, eu até esquecia que estava em coma no hospital só de vê-la daquele jeito...

A expressão em meu rosto não mudou da impassível de dias atrás, e nem movi um único músculo dos meus braços apoiados nos joelhos, ou dos meus olhos se deslocando para algum outro ponto no horizonte. Mas ainda senti meu peito arder e se comprimir. Aquela mão que prometeu arrancar meu coração naquele maldito dia não cumpriu a promessa. Só piorou o meu inferno. Era o meu coração ardendo e se comprimindo agora. Cada batida se refreava diante das minhas lembranças, das palavras do Naruto, das vozes na minha cabeça.

Eu tinha que sair.

Não dava mais pra continuar aqui.

Eu não agüentava mais.

- E eu daria de tudo para vê-la sorrindo daquele jeito de novo. – Houve uma pausa. – Por isso que vou tirar você dessa, Sasuke. Porque eu sei que ela queria nos ver fora daqui, em nossos corpos. Ela queria ver _você_ fora daqui.

_Sasuke-kun...!_

_Todos os dias-_

Todos os dias, Sakura. Eu penso todos os dias em você, todos os milésimos. Por que eu ainda estou aqui? Se você é minha pra sempre por que você não está comigo? Por que eu estou sozinho aqui nesse inferno?

- Ela não sabia o que eu queria. – Murmurei, decidido, arranjando forças que eu não sabia que tinha para me levantar. Quando me dei conta, eu estava de pé. Firme. – Nem você sabe.

Saí do quarto.

Decidido.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Naruto POV**

Merda, merda, merda!

Eu não deveria ter demorado tanto para perceber! Eu não deveria ter confiado nesse maldito bastardo! Mas que merda! Parei de revirar os corredores do hospital, me sentindo quase sem fôlego, mas tendo certeza que era apenas a minha agonia em encontrá-lo nesse maldito hospital que não estava facilitando as coisas! Inferno! Onde diabos ele se meteu?! Salas de cirurgias não iam distraí-lo, nem pessoas feridas na sala de trauma! Até porque eu sabia que ele não estava procurando distrações! O problema é que eu demorei demais pra entender isso!

Parti em disparada para o único lugar que faltou na minha busca – Nem o idiota do Kakashi estava perdido por aí quando se precisava dele – e estanquei no minuto em que meus olhos pousaram no Sasuke, parado em frente à fonte, encarando-a, quieto. Minha estupefação aumentou quando notei sua expressão impassível que agora possuía a mesma determinação de quando ele saiu do quarto. A determinação que eu podia ver em seu rosto que ficava transparente.

Cerrei os dois punhos, sem tirar a imagem dos aparelhos desligados no quarto dele.

- O que diabos você acha que fez, seu idiota?! – Gritei, enfurecido, sem nem dar a mínima para como diabos ele desligou aqueles aparelhos. Eu ainda estava tentando entender _por que diabos_ ele estava fazendo isso. Não dava pra acreditar. Ele estava se matando...! Não dava pra acreditar nisso logo depois da conversa que tive com ele! Sobre como a Sakura-chan ia querer vê-lo fora desse maldito hospital, com vida! Como ele se atrevia a desistir assim?!

- Tirei um idiota do meu pé antes que fosse tarde.

Eu mesmo queria matá-lo agora!

- Não fique fazendo piada, Sasuke! Isso foi a coisa mais idiota, mais _estúpida_ que você poderia ter feito, e olha que eu imaginava milhões de coisas estúpidas de você! O que a Sakura-chan vai dizer depois disso?! E o sorriso dela?! Você acha que ela vai sorrir vendo você entregando os pontos desse jeito?! _Não era o que ela queria, seu bastardo!_

- Nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos, Naruto.

Ele já estava mais transparente do que antes e seu cenho estava ligeiramente franzido, talvez com a dor que sentia por estar morrendo. Mas tudo no que consegui me concentrar foi em suas palavras. Seus olhos sérios. Talvez ele estivesse se referindo a Sakura-chan. A morte dela não era o que ele queria, nem o que _eu_ queria também... Mas mesmo assim aconteceu e nós tínhamos que lidar com isso! Ele achava que era difícil apenas para ele?! Que apenas ele estava sofrendo?!

E como ficavam todas as pessoas que ele estava deixando?! A família, os amigos! _Eu_ ia sentir falta desse bastardo, merda! Esse estúpido! Sempre tomava decisões idiotas assim! Eu sei, ele estava sofrendo e muito! Céus, só eu sabia como era horrível andar nesse hospital com a imagem dele enfurnado no quarto da Sakura-chan, sem mover um músculo, sem dizer nada...! Apenas... sofrendo pela ausência dela... Morrendo. É verdade, ele estava morrendo a cada dia que passava, e eu já tinha visto os outros médicos fazendo os exames e dizendo que ele estava apenas regredindo...

Morrendo pela Sakura-chan...

Merda, era isso... Ele não estava se suicidando apenas para acabar com o sofrimento... Ele tinha esperanças de encontrá-la caso se matasse... Era esse mesmo o Teme que eu conhecia? O cara arrogante e estúpido de sempre? Quer dizer, eles eram noivos e eu sempre imaginei que ele sofreria caso algo acontecesse com a Sakura-chan, mas ele estava desistindo da própria vida por causa dela...

Então eu percebi a dimensão de tudo isso.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Isso tudo é por ela... Você quer se encontrar com a Sakura-chan, Sasuke... – Prendi a respiração. – Você a ama de verdade...?

Eu não precisava de uma resposta. Não, tudo isso era suficiente.

E mesmo assim, ele me olhou de esguelha e eu notei o sorriso maroto na face quase transparente, a resposta que não era necessária.

E o sussurro da morte no hospital me congelou.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Pronto, e o casal está morto xD Vou contar, essa história de amor é meio macabra XD Ainda não compensou pela morte da Sakura, eu sei (Fiquei com medo de alguém ter entrado em depressão, pq juro que nunca vi tanta review com tanta angústia xD Desculpem de novo, pessoal XD), mas o último capítulo daqui a alguns dias irá, prometo! ;D**

**Reviews:**

Sayumii

Sakura T. (Obrigada, Sakura-chan! Que bom que o elemento surpresa funcionou mesmo ;D Mas vou dizer que vc me assustou quando disse que não ia mais continuar a ler a fic. Não mate a autora, por favor!)

pietra-chan

Hyuuga Mitha

Mari Santoro

Anny SUH (Desculpa pela frustração que causei, Anny-chan, mas como disse o final ainda não chegou, então relaxe ;D)

Lecka-chan

Paty

Kinoko Candy

Laahh. sz

Uchiha Kuran Yuuki

paula-sama (O decreto de morte ainda continua? x])

NathDragonessa

Miiine

Kune chan

Saya (Hahuahuahua xD É vero, o Kishi-sensei devia se espelhar nessas tantas fics com finais felizes SasuSaku! Obrigada por ter gostado do capítulo, Saya-chan *-*)

Carol wells

karolzeenha

'luh-chan

Uchiha Thai-chan (Thai-chan, vou ter que cortar o seu barato e dizer que a Sakura não está grávida xD Desculpa XD O Sasuke já foi consertar esse problema de ter alguma lembrança da Sakura ;D)

Naat Uchiha

kelly uchiha (Ah, mas com a Karin ele não fica jamais! Nem se preocupe com isso, Kelly-chan!)

Luu-chan

Cat Tsuki

Miyuke Chan (Obrigada, Miyuke Chan! E ta aí, o Sasuke acabou de resolver o problema do sofrimento dele ;D Então sem desesperos mais, ahuauh)

Mari Hyuuga (Mas é, vc ama o Naruto mesmo, hein xD Hahuauhahuahu! Ahhhh, muito obrigada por ter gostado do jogo de palavras *-* No último capítulo vc vai me perdoar por ter matado a Sakura, prometo ;D)

Cah-chan Hime

Grazi chan (Nessa não, mas a minha próxima fic tem algumas cenas com o Itachi ;D Obrigada por gostar da fic, Grazi-chan! Ah, sim, do coma eles não têm como sair mais porque eles morreram xD Ô fic trágica, hein, meu Deus xD)

**UAU! Agradeço de novo a todos vcs pelas reviews e suas palavras, inclusive a indignação de vcs pela morte da Sakura xD Obrigada, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tbm, que eu quis mostrar como o Sasuke e o Naruto ficaram com a perda da Sakura. Foi bem angustiante, mas era pra ser assim.**

**O último capítulo ta vindo mais rápido pq não sou tão cruel a ponto de só atualizar a fic quando voltar de viagem xD Aí sim eu seria morta mesmo, não é? XD**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	20. Capítulo XX

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ;)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**N/a:** _POV_ **é do inglês** _Point Of View_**, que traduzindo significa "Ponto de Vista" ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo XX**

**Sakura POV**

Era um lugar engraçado.

Flores, perfeitos bancos de madeira branca, árvores com suas sombras para quem quisesse sentar no banco e não estivesse muito a fim dos raios do Sol. O que era mais engraçado ainda, porque tinha um Sol aqui. Sério. E espíritos, claro. Não dava pra bater as botas e esperar encontrar coisa diferente – Exceto pelo jardim em que eu estava. Às vezes eu me perguntava se o céu era o que eu gostaria de imaginar, porque um jardim não devia ser o conceito de paraíso para todo mundo. E eu com certeza não estava no inferno.

Exceto o meu próprio.

Não dava pra acreditar. Sendo a mulher independente e bem sucedida que eu era, eu não suportava ver aquelas mulheres suspirando de amores por um cara, pensando nele a cada semáforo que atravessava, se afogando no romance tão meloso que deixava o ar ao seu redor grudento e insuportável. Ah, meu Deus, que horrível. Eu não conseguia nem me imaginar em uma situação dessas, por mais adorável, incrível, engraçado, bem sucedido, gostoso e maravilhosamente sexy que o homem fosse, eu não me transformaria em uma dessas mulheres deploráveis.

E aqui eu estava. Pensando no egoísta estúpido que roubou tudo o que um dia foi meu.

Tudo.

E tudo bem, era o _meu_ egoísta estúpido, o meu noivo que adorava franzir as sobrancelhas para mim e não era muito a favor de sorrisos que não fossem maliciosos e egocêntricos. Mas eu sentia falta de tudo isso, de cada detalhe. Certo, eu não sentia falta do detalhe de saber que meu noivo provavelmente era meu ex-noivo na altura do campeonato, porque ele deve ter saído do coma e agora está seguindo a vida com alguma mulher idiota que não vai ser parecida comigo. Nem que ele tente. Porque nenhuma outra mulher vai ser tão estúpida de estar tão estupidamente apaixonada por ele.

E eu espero que pelo menos ele não tenha roubado o meu cachorro pra viver com ele e a futura senhora Uchiha. E que não tenha mudado a decoração da casa. E que, pelo amor de Deus, tenha dado um sumiço no meu sutiã naquela gaveta para evitar qualquer momento psicótico com a senhora Uchiha, que com certeza possui uma obsessão sem limites por ele e vai ter o pior ataque de nervos que ele jamais viu – E que vai fazê-lo agradecer pelos _meus_ ataques de nervos naquele hospital. Pensando bem, tomara que ele tenha deixado o sutiã lá mesmo. Não, Sakura, isso só provaria que ele não teria seguido com a vida, que ainda estaria pensando em você.

E eu não quero isso.

Eu quero vê-lo feliz.

Por mais que doa. Por mais que doa tanto...

Eu não tive escolha, simplesmente aconteceu. Simplesmente não era para estarmos juntos. Quer dizer, quantas provas recebi naquele hospital disso? O Suigetsu fez mais que um bom trabalho tentando me avisar, sério. O Sasuke-kun fez um bom trabalho ao tentar me convencer que estarmos juntos era uma loucura, que nós iríamos morrer a qualquer momento, e olha só, quem diria que eu iria embora antes dele. Quem diria que a obsessão dele em não querer me fazer sofrer pela morte _dele_ teria dado essa volta? Eu sofri, é verdade, mas... Ta, eu ainda sofro. Merda, eu sofro muito. Talvez ele estivesse certo desde o início. Se não era o nosso destino ficarmos juntos, não deveríamos nem ter tentado. Apenas acabamos sofrendo com isso. Com a minha teimosia em continuar com essa história.

Mas, droga, eu não conseguia me arrepender porque eu não podia jamais me arrepender de cada segundo que passei com ele... Eu não posso... Cada lembrança sempre me trazia um sorriso no rosto, uma certeza que não foram momentos desperdiçados. Porque eu fui feliz neles. O Sasuke-kun me fez feliz. E eu não sei se alguma vez fui feliz desse jeito na minha vida real – Mesmo quando já estávamos namorando – mas eu não podia me sentir culpada por ter estado com ele. Por ter sido amada por ele... Por ter amado-o.

Então eu tinha que me apoiar em cada lembrancinha dessas e seguir em frente. Ou ficar parada aqui nesse jardim do além.

Suspirei, pesadamente.

Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo, por mais egoísta e desumano que isso fosse. Eu o amava a tal ponto de me tornar essa mulher vil e sem coração que desejava o amor da sua vida estar morto. Meu Deus, que coisa horrível! Não era pra menos que eu tivesse batido as botas primeiro! Quer dizer, não dava pra eu continuar na Terra espalhando minha crueldade por lá! Tudo bem, Sakura, apenas respire fundo, como todas as vezes que você não consegue parar de pensar no seu noivo – Ex-noivo, merda – e se concentre na presença do Kakashi e do livro pornográfico dele, e nada mais. Nenhuma alma perdida ao seu redor, nenhuma folha da árvore aos seus pés, nenhuma flor azul bonita, nenhum pensamento com olhos negros profundos. Apenas se concentre no livrinho indecente ao lado.

Mas que droga, eu não ia me tornar uma pervertida só por causa do idiota do Sasuke! Ele podia ter me roubado tudo, mas um pouco de dignidade eu ainda possuía, está bem?!

Franzi o cenho, revoltada com todos os efeitos que o egoísta estúpido do meu ex-noivo ainda me proporcionava, e me concentrei no horizonte, sem na verdade enxergar nada que não fosse minha indignação. E uma silhueta bem familiar em minha frente.

Um par de olhos negros.

Ah, meu Deus.

O que era isso?

O que estava acontecendo?

- Sasuke-kun...? – Não podia ser, eu estava obviamente sendo enganada pela visão do paraíso que eu gostaria tanto de ter, mas mesmo assim eu murmurei o seu nome e senti todas as facas em meu peito me atravessarem. Meu coração parou e eu tive certeza que estava tendo outro ataque cardíaco, mas de alguma forma eu levantei do banco. Meus olhos confusos, perplexos, fixos naqueles negros que eu sentia tanta falta. Que estavam me afogando, como sempre o fizeram...!

Ah, meu Deus...! Eu estava tendo um infarto! Droga, eu estava com um bolo atravessado em minha garganta, as facas ameaçando sair pela boca para me fazer acreditar que esse homem alto não estava aqui, muito menos me observando tão calmamente, sem dar a mínima para o meu infarto! E com isso eu tive certeza que era ele.

- O que aconteceu...? Não me diga que... – Minha voz estava por um fio, porém ainda confusa, e notei apenas nesse instante que eu estava bem em sua frente, sempre erguendo um pouco os olhos para encará-lo. A confusão de entender o que ele estava fazendo aqui se transformou em uma dor terrível. Lágrimas marejavam em meus olhos. – Você não resistiu...?

Arrependi-me tanto por ter desejado por um ínfimo segundo que ele estivesse aqui comigo... Meu Deus... Eu queria vê-lo muito, com todas as minhas forças, mas encarando-o agora, sentindo seu perfume tão perto eu não conseguia acreditar que ele havia morrido... Ele deveria estar vivo, seguindo em frente, sendo feliz, droga! Era o que eu queria mais do que tê-lo ao meu lado! Que ele tivesse um futuro! Fosse com qualquer sra Uchiha metida, ou o meu cachorro imaginário, ou o papagaio idiota da vizinha, mas não isso aqui! Ele não merecia isso!

Então desejei com todas as forças, sentindo uma lágrima descer por meu rosto, que ele me dissesse que isso era uma ilusão e que ele apenas resolveu vir para tirar uma com a minha cara. Mas não.

- Não. – A voz profunda sensibilizou meus ouvidos a tal ponto de fazer outra lágrima escapar dos meus olhos. Merda... Ele não resistiu mesmo... Estava morto...

No meio do meu caos particular, consegui discernir algo que não combinava com sua resposta. Era um sorriso. Aquele sorriso que combinava tanto com o brilho de malícia em seus olhos. Aquele sorriso que sempre me tirava do chão, como o fez agora. Senti algo bater em meu peito. Seria meu coração...?

- Eu não lutei. – Ele continuou, sempre sorrindo, sempre me encarando profundamente, sempre me afogando, dessa vez em suas palavras que não faziam o menor sentido para mim. – Eu não lutei. Por você.

Certo, agora as lágrimas estavam me afogando, e meus olhos arregalados não fariam esforço algum em conter esse dilúvio silencioso. Droga, _eu_ não faria esse esforço! Eu estava tentando decifrar o significado de tudo isso! O que o Sasuke-kun estava dizendo?! Não lutou por minha causa?! Como assim?! _Como assim?!_

Meu coração martelava num ritmo que chegava a doer.

Ele não podia ter feito isso-!

- Você tinha ido embora e mesmo assim ficou me atormentando no maldito hospital, como a mulher irritante que é. – Sasuke-kun acrescentou, sem perceber minha perplexidade se misturando com indignação.

- Seu idiota... Você não deveria... – Mas eu ainda estava chorando. Ainda estava com o coração em disparada.

- Eu precisava fazer isso.

E ele estava tão sério... Como se estivesse com absoluta certeza que tomou a decisão certa...! Mas isso era ridículo! Não havia decisão certa alguma aqui! Ele não quis continuar lutando para sair do coma por minha causa!

As facas estavam me cortando com uma velocidade aterrorizante e eu comecei a me sentir irritada, estupefata com o que esse idiota – Que eu dizia tanto amar! – fez!

- Não! Ficou louco?! A sua família! Os seus amigos! Eles-! Eles devem estar sofrendo agora! O Naruto...!

- Sakura.

Suas mãos se firmaram em meus ombros. Ah, meu Deus... O seu toque que me fez até esquecer a raiva que me consumia... Não, Sakura, ele entregou os pontos por você! Abra os olhos e não tente cair nos dele, pelo menos uma vez na vida! Mas droga...! Estava tão difícil quanto voltar a respirar ou impedir as lágrimas que ainda desciam pelo meu rosto! Eu não podia imaginar o quanto senti falta dessas mãos, desse arrepio, do calor dele...! Eu o amava, droga! Como poderia não ser afetada por um gesto desses?! Maldito, ele fez de propósito!

E ainda insistiu em me deixar mais dopada ao mergulhar mais fundo em meus olhos, porque ele sabia que assim eu não soltaria um pio, nem para chamá-lo de egoísta estúpido, que era minha maior vontade agora.

Então eu me deixei perder o chão para apenas olhá-lo – Por onde as lágrimas não me impediam – e ouvir sua voz tão séria, tão certa do que dizia...

- Eles não estão sofrendo mais do que eu estava antes dessa decisão.

Eu o amava tanto...

Chegava a doer sentir seu toque agora e ouvir suas palavras quando eu estava há tanto tempo sem elas...

- Eu não podia continuar daquele jeito. Você não estava mais ali pra me perturbar em continuar lutando. E eu precisava de você. – Mordi o lábio inferior, sentindo os ombros tremerem por baixo das mãos dele. Ele estava quase me convencendo disso...! Porque eu também precisava dele... Meu Deus... Por que chegamos a esse ponto? – Eu tinha prometido o altar. E a garotinha de tranças e olhos verdes. Não dava pra continuar sozinho com essas promessas.

- Mas...

- Eu prometi que nunca a deixaria, esqueceu? – O sorriso maroto voltou aos seus lábios, arrancando mais lágrimas minhas, ainda mais quando a pressão em meus ombros aumentou no momento em que ele observou meu rosto provavelmente inchado e meus olhos vermelhos e mesmo assim ele continuou sorrindo. E eu desejei mais do que nunca ter esses braços ao meu redor, para me proteger dessas facas me cortando, da tímida felicidade em tê-lo aqui comigo... Do meu egoísmo em não me sentir mal por vê-lo morto...

- Nem que a morte nos separe, Sakura. – Foi o estopim para toda a água do meu corpo se esvair em lágrimas, minhas sobrancelhas franzindo no que quer que eu estivesse sentindo agora, e eu não pude mais me conter. Eu o abracei, com todas as minhas forças, sentindo seu calor, seu perfume, esse amor tão estupidamente grande que eu sentia por ele. Afundei o rosto em seu peito, chorando com mais vontade ao sentir braços ao redor da minha cintura, o queixo no topo da minha cabeça...

Dava até pra sentir o sorriso maroto na sua respiração tão próxima, que dizia claramente ele estar achando graça de ter me convencido do seu suicídio e de eu ser a maior chorona da face da Terra em mais uma crise, como aquela do hospital. Mas eu não me importava. Contanto que eu tivesse seus braços ao meu redor para me manter segura, eu passaria por crises existenciais como aquela a todo minuto. Porque ele estaria agora comigo. Para sempre. E isso tudo só me provava que ele com certeza era o homem mais egocêntrico e estúpido do universo.

- Seu idiota... – Murmurei contra seu peito, contendo mais as lágrimas. – Você nunca cansa de ser egoísta assim?

- Não. – Outra vez o sorriso maroto em sua voz profunda. Meu coração falhou, e apenas me irritei por ser tão vulnerável perante a ele e por toda essa história do suicídio.

- Eu deveria arrancar as suas tripas agora, mas... Eu...

- Você me ama, eu sei. – Franzi o cenho e me afastei para encarar seu sorriso maroto irresistível. – E eu amo você.

Ah, meu De-

Seus lábios capturaram os meus e eu me derreti por suas palavras, pela sensação maravilhosa desse beijo, pela batida ritmada do meu coração, a única que pertencia ao Sasuke-kun... Assim como eu... Assim como tudo mostrava que isso estava certo. Nós deveríamos estar juntos mesmo, e nada, nem mesmo a minha morte nos separaria. Nem se eu morresse pela segunda vez agora pelo belo trabalho de exploração e reconhecimento da língua do meu noivo – Noivo, ele ainda era meu noivo!

E tudo bem, eu sobreviveria à eternidade ou o que viesse depois sem a minha adorável filha de tranças e olhos verdes profundos, ou sem o altar tão prometido. Nada seria mais perfeito do que ter apenas esse homem que eu amava tanto aqui comigo, sempre me segurando dessa maneira, me colocando nas nuvens, me fazendo superar crises existenciais – E ele fez um belo trabalho nisso! Está vendo? Nem lembro mais como é possível chorar! Tudo o que atrai minha total e focada atenção é a mão dele na minha cintura e a outra na lateral do meu pescoço, o polegar deslizando pela minha bochecha, pelo meu queixo, me dando arrepios que me desconcentravam em firmar os braços ao redor do seu pescoço...!

Mas quem era eu para reclamar?! Eu estava no paraíso! Mais do que literalmente agora!

E mesmo no paraíso, acabei de descobrir que nem tudo é tão perfeito assim. Tudo bem, eu que estava me imaginando em um lugar deserto com apenas o Sasuke-kun e sua respiração em minha bochecha, mas, pelo amor de Deus, será que não podiam dar um tempo nem aqui?! Sério, isso deveria ser o paraíso! Sem ninguém para atrapalhar os momentos perfeitos dos outros! Qual era o problema do Kakashi em quebrar essa regra?! Ainda mais batendo palmas! – Tenho que admitir que demorei uns segundos para finalmente notar algo que não fosse a língua do Sasuke-kun ou o polegar dele em meu queixo.

Era para eu ter ignorado – Porque eu sabia muito bem que o Sasuke-kun faria isso sem nenhum problema – mas a timidez me impediu. Qual é? Não dava para continuarmos esse beijo apaixonado bem na cara do Kakashi, um velho pervertido. Então afastamos nossos lábios, e eu retirei os braços do pescoço do Sasuke-kun, mas a mão dele continuou em minha cintura. E eu sorri bem de leve com nossos corpos tão próximos. Não pude acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

Era tão perfeito que nem Kakashi estragaria.

- Quando eu acho que me livrei de todo mundo. – Sasuke-kun resmungou, olhando o Kakashi com o cenho franzido, o qual parou os aplausos e a expressão de felicidade e logo se fingiu ofendido.

- Ei! Você me deve uma, Sasuke!

- E eu deveria ter dito que, como parte do acordo, você ficaria lá.

- Que acordo? – Perguntei, confusa, correndo os olhos do meu noivo para o meu pervertido preferido. Que não era mais tão preferido agora que essa história de acordo me deixava meio desconfiada.

- O Romeu me pediu pra desligar os aparelhos.

Ergui as sobrancelhas bem alto por milésimos antes de entender o que realmente havia acontecido. Encarei o Sasuke, estupefata, quase bufando, até me desvencilhando da mão em minha cintura. O que isso deveria significar?! E como resposta ao meu olhar inquisidor e super estupefato, o Sasuke me olhou na defensiva, franzindo o cenho.

- Eu disse que não tinha lutado.

- Mas não pensei que você tinha entregado os pontos assim, seu covarde!

- Não comece, Sakura.

- Não! Não se atreva a vir com essa história pra cima de mim! Você poderia ter desistido na hora de algum ataque cardíaco ou cirurgia, ou sei lá, o que já não é bom, mas _pedir_ pra morrer?! Eu não aceito isso, ficou maluco, seu-?!

- Conforme-se, aqui ou lá não teria altar nenhum, então melhor que ao menos eu estivesse longe do Naruto.

- Por que não diz que era melhor estar com ela porque a ama? – A pergunta em tom óbvio do Kakashi cortou o que seria uma discussão em que eu pretendia com absoluta certeza arrancar as tripas do Sasuke agora, e tudo o que ele ganhou como resposta do convencido egocêntrico mais estúpido e covarde do mundo foi um soco.

- Caia fora daqui. – Sasuke ameaçou, talvez não gostando do fato óbvio implícito pelo Kakashi, mas nem eu liguei, porque eu ainda estava bem indignada com essa nova notícia. Até mesmo o beijo que tinha me deixado zonza estava me irritando um pouco. Ora, ele não tinha o direito de se matar e ainda me enganar agora, e para completar vir dizendo que me ama e me beijando daquele jeito! Agora sim eu ia matá-lo com certeza!

Não, não, tem uma coisa mais urgente que isso. Que história era essa do Kakashi ter desligado os aparelhos do Sasuke-kun se ele estava aqui esse tempo todo comigo, lendo o livro pornográfico em cima dessa árvore?

- Espera aí, Kakashi. – Adiantei-me, encarando o pervertido de forma meio assustada e confusa. – Como você pode estar aqui e lá quando quiser? Eu pensei que estivesse aqui porque estava morto também...!

- Bom, eu dou um jeito de guiar os fantasminhas de lá para cá. É a minha função. – Ele deu de ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, enquanto minhas sobrancelhas se arqueavam cada vez mais em surpresa. – Por isso eu consigo tocar nos objetos quando vocês não podem.

Merda, por isso ele sempre fugia desse maldito assunto de poder tocar nos objetos! Ele era o ceifador mais tarado e sem noção que existia! E estava nos monitorando todo esse tempo!

- Você queria nos trazer pra cá desde o início? – Perguntei, assustada.

- Ah, isso dependia de vocês. Como os pombinhos viraram fantasmas ou à espera de um milagre ou desse lugar aqui, eu tive que ficar de olho nos dois. – Então ele sorriu. – Eu sabia que vocês eram noivos.

E ele disse isso com um sorriso...!

Veias dilataram em minha têmpora. Sério, _eu_ estava prestes a me tornar a mais nova ceifadora da área aqui!

- Você sabia e-?! Não nos contou?!

- Eu bem queria ver a cara do Romeu, mas não posso sair contando que sei de tudo isso por aí, ou então eu serei o próximo a sair de lá pra um lugar que nem eu quero saber onde fica.

- Eu bem queria mandar você pra lá antes do prazo. – A voz do Sasuke-kun estava com o mesmo tom assassino que seu olhar mortal para o Kakashi, que apenas riu das nossas frustrações. Eu quis muito arrancar as tripas dele depois de tantas revelações enlouquecedoras, mas se não fosse por ele o Sasuke-kun não estaria aqui comigo.

Merda, Sakura, ele matou o seu noivo! Esse seria um belo motivo para acabar com ele agora, sua egoísta idiota! Dane-se! Julguem como quiserem, vozes estúpidas da minha cabeça, eu não me importo mais! Quem está feliz aqui por tê-lo ao meu lado sou eu, e que se dane o resto do mundo! _Ele _me danou primeiro, está bem?! Preciso mesmo dar a lista que me fez chegar até aqui?!

Então eu até que estava ótima, raciocinando as últimas novidades, e Kakashi poderia falar o que quisesse, e eu só bateria nele quando essa minha satisfação desse uma trégua de alguns segundos – Lê-se: Na minha primeira briga idiota com o Sasuke-kun, que não ia demorar muito - Sério, nós nem tínhamos terminado aquele beijo direito e já estávamos nos matando.

Kakashi cortou meus pensamentos com sua voz animada e ignorando completamente a impaciência do meu noivo:

- Mas eu tenho que admitir, ver vocês se apaixonando de novo deve ter sido até melhor que pela primeira vez. Ainda mais quando o Sasuke não conseguiu se dar bem naquele di-

Sasuke-kun bateu nele de novo, olhando-o de forma ainda mais mortal – Tive que conter uma risada com o seu último comentário.

- Caia fora daqui de uma vez.

- Kakashi, mas e o Naruto? Como ele está...? – Perguntei, receosa ao imaginar meu amigo loiro sozinho naquele hospital apenas com a companhia desse velho pervertido.

- Ah, não contei? Ele acordou e a primeira coisa que fez foi socar o Kiba. Hahahaha! Vocês deveriam ter visto pelo menos a porrada deles e a Hinata sem saber com quem se preocupar primeiro. – Kakashi continuava rindo, assim como eu. – Aliás, ele me pareceu bem mais romântico que o Sasuke, hein, Sakura. Olha o trapo que você resolveu arranjar.

- Ainda não foi embora, seu idiota?! – Sasuke-kun lhe deu outro soco.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou. – Kakashi nos olhou meio indignado, segurando um pequeno galo na cabeça, que prometia ter um gêmeo se ele não desse o fora logo. – Está vendo, é isso que ganho por juntar o casal.

- Bom, o Naruto deve estar precisando de ajuda com a Hinata. – Informei, dando de ombros. – E ele deve ser bem mais compreensivo e grato depois que o ajudar, Kakashi. – Lancei um olhar ligeiramente reprovador ao Sasuke-kun, ganhando apenas um rolar de olhos bem impaciente dele. Teimoso.

Kakashi apenas sorriu e estava fora de nossas visões antes que eu pudesse ameaçá-lo de receber uns socos mais tarde por ter concordado em desligar os aparelhos do Sasuke-kun – Por mais feliz que eu estivesse com sua presença aqui – e eu já até tinha perdoado-o por ter escondido toda essa história da gente, então ele só teria a fúria do Sasuke-kun para enfrentar, porque este obviamente não estava nem perto de perdoá-lo por tamanha blasfêmia.

- Ele sabia de tudo. – Sasuke-kun resmungou, revoltado. – Filho da-

Nem eu sabia que ia casar com um homem tão dramático, mas ainda bem que eu sabia uns truques para fazê-lo sair das suas crises – E pensar que ele me perturbava até hoje pelas minhas, meu Deus! – e eles eram bem eficientes, inclusive para mim, assim que eu apoiava as mãos no rosto tão bonito dele e dava pra sentir a tensão sumir pelo simples toque dos nossos lábios. Notei que sua frustração com Kakashi foi jogada para escanteio logo que o permiti aprofundar o beijo para que sua língua me intoxicasse e me fizesse esquecer a ameaça que eu jogaria contra o Kakashi também.

Nada importava. Nada além de nós dois aqui. E eu queria que ele soubesse disso, que esquecesse qualquer palavrinha que foi dita nesses últimos minutos – Ta, eu não queria que ele esquecesse o momento em que disse que me amava. Foi a primeira vez que ele usou todas as letras, ora! Eu ainda podia ouvi-las ecoando em meus ouvidos mesmo durante a conversa com Kakashi! E principalmente agora... Nossa, não dava pra acreditar que isso estava acontecendo mesmo.

Não dava pra acreditar nos arrepios que sua mão em meu rosto me causavam, nem na maneira escandalosa que meu coração estava gritando de felicidade agora, nem que depois de tanta tragédia nós ainda estávamos juntos...! Depois de tentarem nos separar tantas vezes! Nem mesmo a minha morte foi capaz disso... E eu não sabia se era por esse motivo, ou por eu estar drogada com o beijo, mas quando afastamos nossos lábios, eu estava sorrindo. E nunca imaginei que ficaria tão feliz em sentir minha face arder.

Porque apenas com o Sasuke-kun isso acontecia.

- Eu vou pedir pro Kakashi fazer a nossa cerimônia aqui mesmo quando ele voltar. – Murmurei, com o sorriso aumentando em minha face corada.

- Ele _vai _voltar? – O Sasuke-kun não pareceu muito feliz com essa hipótese, o que me fez sorrir ainda mais.

- Vai, mas com um bom propósito. – Sua respiração acariciava a minha, e percebi apenas agora que minhas mãos continuavam suavemente apoiadas no rosto dele. – O de nos fazer dizer "Nem que a morte nos separe". E vai ser o melhor casamento de todos. Só é uma pena que não teremos a garotinha de tranças e olhos verdes.

- Que bom que se lembrou disso porque você me deve uma promessa. – Dessa vez foi o Sasuke-kun quem sorriu, só que seu sorriso estava longe de ser o meu inocente, e ele conseguiu me fazer corar mais ainda. Como sempre, droga. – E não me venha com a história de sermos espíritos. Eu não vou passar a eternidade em abstinência, Sakura.

- Você nem deveria ter hormônios, sabia? – Retruquei, de cenho franzido, vermelha.

- Você é a culpada.

Ele me beijou de uma maneira tão avassaladora que eu me senti culpada até pelo que eu _não_ fiz, juro. Ele deveria se sentir culpado por me deixar desse jeito incapacitante de me manter em pé! Mas que filho da mãe aproveitador! Não, tudo bem, ele fazia também um belo trabalho em me segurar para não cair, então quem era eu para reclamar dessa overdose? E esse homem incrivelmente sexy e gostoso era meu para sempre, dava pra acreditar?

- Ah, o Naruto me pediu pra atrapalhá-los em homenagem a ele. – Kakashi surgiu do além. Como sempre. – Ah, olha! O Sasuke vai se dar bem! Tenho que falar pro Naruto!

Droga. Kakashi.

E as veias do Sasuke-kun.

Claro, e o fim do ceifeiro que realizaria meu casamento.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

- Então nada da nossa filha de tranças e olhos verdes profundos, não é?

- Não me importo em estar sempre tentando, sabia?

Vermelhidão.

- Sasuke-kun...! Não, eu quis uma brecha pra dizer que ainda podemos ter um filho, seu pervertido idiota.

Sobrancelha arqueada.

- É mesmo?

- É, um chihuaia foi atropelado ontem.

- Sakura-

- Ah, Sasuke-kuuun! É a minha chance de ter um cachorro que não seja imaginário!

Rolar de olhos.

- Ainda posso voltar atrás no "Nem que a morte nos separe"?

Soco.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Muito bem, e aqui terminamos :D Perceberam que esse capítulo parece que resumiu todos os eventos da fic? Esse sim deve ter sido o momento que mais gostei de escrever! :D**

**Ah, claro! E espero** _de todo o coração_ **que esse capítulo tenha compensado pelos dois últimos que foram tão tristes.**

**Reviews:**

pietra-chan

Pequena Perola

Luu-chan

Miyuke Chan'

miike-chan

Uzu Hiina

Sayumii

Sakura T.

Anny SUH

Paty

Grazi chan

Nanda

Kune chan

Uchiha Kuran Yuuki

karolzeenha

Hyuuga Mitha

Kinoko Candy

Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san

Sakura Hyori

Laahh. sz

Cah-chan Hime

Tina Granger1

**Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, pessoal! Não apenas pelas reviews do capítulo anterior, mas por toda a força e estímulo que me deram com todos os seus comentários durante a fic! Vcs realmente não imaginam como seria fácil parar de escrever fanfics, mas graças à vcs eu me sinto cada vez mais incentivada e sempre que acaba uma fic já estou escrevendo outra, e isso me deixa muito feliz MESMO! Então muito obrigada! Se estou onde estou hoje é por causa de vcs ;D**

**Bom, então nos vemos na próxima fic! Vão ter cenas um pouco mais quentes entre esses dois pombinhos, preparem-se ;D Hahuahuahuauh!**

**BOAS FÉRIAS!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Desculpem não ter respondido às reviews do capítulo 19, mas não deu tempo. Vou responder a todas quando chegar de viagem, tudo bem? ;D**


End file.
